A Golden Lily Upon A Scale
by Innovia
Summary: Adrian is slowly being consumed by spirit's darkness, and Sydney takes it upon herself to stop it before it steals his life. But little did she know what it would cost herself. A new chapter updated frequently until the release of The Indigo Spell, post TGL. Sequel "Decisions Tainted In Gray" included.
1. Prologue

**Prologue to _A Golden Lily Upon The Scale_**

**Carefree_  
_**

When I felt that momentary wash of bliss, and I felt the sun's hot blaze beating down on my uncovered skin, I had a sense of déjà vu.

Sure enough, there he was, mahogany brown hair styled to appear messy with his creamy white skin slightly sun kissed, an effect granted by his power to manipulate his dreams but something I'd imagine no Moroi would be able to achieve naturally.

Adrian stared at me with both amazement and confusion, and I had no idea how to respond.

"Little dhampir," he said, green eyes flickering with curiosity. I felt the Dubai Chiffon knee length skirt I wore flutter between my feet. "This is not what I expected," he grinned.

I tried not to scoff. Instead, I felt my guardian instincts kick in. I instantly found my eyes wandering the perimeter, searching for any potential danger and registering our surroundings. Adrian and I stood on the side of a grand shining pool, with a view of high mountains beyond a shallow green fence. Behind me loomed a luxurious mansion, and guessing by the hot weather and the dry air, we were standing in what was supposed to be Palm Springs, where I knew currently Jill was at and Dimitri once was.

Adrian noticed me analyzing the location and laughed. I hadn't spoken to him for a while—not since our break up talk—and had no idea how he was coping. I always assumed he was drowning himself in alcohol and cigarettes, and was losing to a rotten liver, but his carefree smile turned out to be the opposite of what I imagined. He was happy, which made me so relieved.

Amused, I promptly placed a hand on my bare hip (Adrian sure knew how to dress me up, what with the long breezy skirt and a Bandeau bikini top) and flashed one of my mischievous grins. I was beginning to miss these spirit-induced dreams we shared.

"Long time no see," I said, and Adrian chuckled.

"That there is a understatement. I'm sure Belikov made it back in time?"

I took a seat by the tanning ledge on the surrounding patio and drew my legs up onto the surface. I kicked back and breathed, feeling completely majestic with the ways things were now. Of course a little Dimitri would make this pretend vacation perfect, but I didn't want to push my boundaries with Adrian. I still had no idea how much he still hated me.

"Dimitri's back at court, with Lissa, and everything is sailing smoothly. No unexpected spirit issues, no accusations of murder—nothing. Just peace and quiet," I smiled.

Adrian took a seat beside me. He ran a hand through his hair loosely.

"I doubt that. Lissa's the queen now. She's bound to have lots of shit on her plate to handle."

I tugged at the hem of my dress. "Well, she does," I said hesitantly. "But it's Lissa. If she can't handle it, no one can. She's a total boss when it comes to all the Moroi politics."

"That's creditable," Adrian mumbled. I took a sweet, quick glance to him and I couldn't contain it my curiosity any longer. The way he was just so _happy_—not once had he ever shown me this side to him before, not even while we dating.

I drew my hands over my knees and peered up at the handsome Moroi beneath my lashes.

"Adrian," I began. "You seem uncharacteristically bubbly."

I waited for his reply. He kept his eyes on the floating clouds and kept thoughtful.

"Does it have anything to do with ... Jill?" I pushed. Adrian sighed, but in a fluffy way.

"I'm in love, Rose," he said. "Head-over-heels in love."

A little part of me grimaced. "Adrian," I warned. "This is Jailbait we're talking about."

Adrian sat up and brushed me away.

"Not her," he snapped. "Sage."

I took a moment to register what he had said. I slowly sat up too, and with my eyes widening with the thought of my Alchemist friend, I mouthed, "Sydney?"

Adrian nodded proudly.

"But, Adrian! Sydney's completely ... you know ..." I found it hard to place the right words. Adrian leaned in, a devilish look to his face, and sparkled his eyes at me.

"She's an Alchemist?"

I gasped. "More than that! She's terrified of vampires."

Adrian's face fell then, and before I could throw a hand over my large stupid mouth, he pulled back and sunk back down onto his chair.

"Yeah, that seems so. She's definitely opened up to us—like, the gang at Amberwood and I—but sometimes I still notice her reservation to some of our ...habits_._"

_Habits is hardly the word._

"How?" I asked. Adrian rocked back and forth and threw his hands behind his head. He looked so deep, so _meaningful,_ and I could tell he was serious about Sydney. This wasn't some fling he was having with some girl he had met in Miami. It was the actual thing. He shared the look I sometimes saw on Dimitri's face whenever I caught him watching me. A look of protective love.

Adrian rolled the words off his tongue like darting firecrackers.

"She beautiful, Rose. Smart, funny, caring, loving, responsible, mature, easygoing, overwhelming! And the best part about it, she meets the criteria."

"Criteria?" I skeptically questioned. Adrian sighed all fluffily again.

"Remember what you said to me? That you didn't balance me like I needed?" I winced at the mention of our last conversation. I understood it was what was needed to be said at the time, but Adrian was torn apart because of that. Or so, I originally thought.

"Well, I found it. _Her._ She balances me. I want to change because she makes me feel like a better person. I know her like no one else."

"Then why don't you tell her?" I asked. Then I felt slightly stupid for saying that. If it was as easy as simply opening up to her, Adrian wouldn't be telling me of his unrequited feelings. He was the very thing she grew up to believe was an abomination—second to the Strigoi. I instantly saw the complications their relationship held and knew it'd take more than just words for Adrian to woo her.

"I did tell her, Rose," Adrian retorted. "I told her everything—Hell, I even kissed her."

My stomach dropped in shock. "You did _what?_"

"I kissed her! And I'm not saying it was a mistake. It was probably the best thing I've ever done in my life—no offense."

"None taken."

"But ..." Adrian paused. "But I didn't get to her like I wanted to. All I did was shake her up, make her realize, and possibly sent her running to the Alchemists begging for a transfer." _Sydney isn't the type to do that._ "I'm at a complete lost, Rose. I haven't talked to her for weeks, and I don't know who to consult."

My fingers drummed across my leg. "So you pulled me into you dream for advice?"

"Not intentionally," Adrian mumbled. "I was just thinking that you'd be able to help me. I must have passed out while thinking that."

"Passed out?" I sighed. "Are you drunk?"

Adrian grew defensive. "Do I look drunk?"

"You probably are wherever you're passed out at," I snapped. "Look, Adrian, don't tear yourself up just because of one little set back. I bet Sydney's thinking about you right now—I bet she can't get you out of her head. All you need to do is play the right cards and risk it if you want to win the loot."

"Easier said than done," he said. "Sydney ain't some cowboy wannabe who's had a thing for me since we met. She was terrified to begin with. It was hard."

I glared at Adrian and decided to ignore his comment on Dimitri's Clint Eastwood fantasies. I stood up then and decided to flex my arms. Sitting there was probably the longest I've had to stay in one spot in a while, considering I've been drafted into hectic shifts among the guardians as of recently. Once I was done stretching, I grinned.

"If Sydney was easy, don't you think she'd lose her charm?" I asked. Adrian's face went blank.

"What?"

"Well, look at it this way. She's just playing hard to get—"

"Rose—"

"Sydney's a complete newbie when it comes to guys; that much I can tell. If you be completely honest with her, and don't give up, she'll snap out of denial straight away."

Adrian stood up and joined me by the edge of the pool. He dipped a toe into the pristine blue water (he was dressed in knee length shorts, a rarity, and a short loose dress shirt and wasn't wearing shoes like me) and sighed.

"You can't say that she's fallen for me yet. Just because she kissed me back means nothing."

_Sydney kissed him back! _

I sealed my lips shut and tried to hide my gleaming excitement. I wouldn't have known those two were hitting it off real well if Adrian hadn't told me, but I was happy they were. Putting aside their obvious differences, they were perfect for one another. I clapped Adrian on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up.

"After your confession, she'd have to be stupid not to have fallen for you. And I speak from experience."

Adrian looked at me with surprised eyes, but then settled into a look of relief. He was as happy as I was to be back to being friends.

A loud sound ricocheted in our dream. Twenty-three loud knocks in the far distance had Adrian pouting.

"I think that's the Amberwood gang."

My hand squeezed Adrian's shoulder.

"Got get her, tiger," I joked, and he smiled.

"Be good, little dhampir," Adrian said. "Make sure you don't spoil Belikov too much."

The sound of my laughter faded as Adrian drifted into looking like a mirage.

As I tossed and turned, my eyes slowly began to open. Not that I really remembered them being closed in the first place.

I sat up and laid a numb hand on my forehead. Those spirit dreams always made me a little queasy after a while. I found the large bed I was sleeping in empty on one side, and frantically I brushed hair out of my eyes and glanced around the room. Surely enough, I found Dimitri, dressed in his usual dust coat and reading one of his western books in the corner. He looked up when he felt the presence of eyes on him, and he looked shocked—handsomely shocked, of course.

"Roza," he said softly.

I answered him before he asked.

"I just had a lovely dream, that's all. All the talk about love made me want to see you."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, oblivious to my topic of love with Adrian, and placed his book down onto the coffee table. He then got up and walked over to me, sinking onto the bed beside me.

"I'll always be here when you wake up," he said before laying a dozen soft kisses on my forehead. I smiled into his chest and embraced him tenderly.

If Adrian and Sydney could share just an ounce of what Dimitri and I felt for each other, I knew it would make my day, and surely Adrian's.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This is the prologue to my novella, _A Golden Lily Upon A Scale,_ which takes place after The Golden Lily and is updated daily until the release of The Indigo Spell_._ Be sure to check it out!

Please, read the following chapter _A Golden Lily Upon A Scale, _and review any of my pieces for me! It'll be so helpful!

Also, I'd love to know—who do you like better: RoseXDimitri or SydneyXAdrian?

I'm all for Sydrian.

Once again, thank you for reading!

* * *

**Sneak Peek from Chapter Two of A Golden Lily Upon The Scale!**

_"You came here because you felt guilty." In a flash, I saw Adrian start towards me. He came so close to me; so close that I couldn't snake away as I was benched between him and my car. His haunting eyes were on me._

_"If you don't love me, just say so," he whispered at last._

_And that's when my voice was caught in my throat. The one time I needed it—the one time I got to set things straight between me and Adrian once and for all—I couldn't._

_Why couldn't I find my voice? Why couldn't I say that I didn't love Adrian?_

_It couldn't be because I did ... right?_


	2. Chapter 1

**A Golden Lily Upon The Scale**  
(_May involve spoilers__)__._

Being an Alchemist allows me to be educated in many subjects beyond that of human and vampire relationships. Throughout school, I aced English, History, Chemistry and Math. I was a top and diligent student, and such accomplishment was only expected among us Alchemists—particularly by my father.

I never got along well with my Dad. You'd have better chances living among the Strigoi than getting a compliment from him, no matter how hard or well you try. In a way, that has motivated me in the same sense that knowing your seconds are ticking down in a test motivates you to work faster. I pushed my limits, from school to my eating diet, just to get one lousy word of appraisal from that man. One word of acknowledgment is what motivates me to do what I do.

But nothing could ever motivate me learning magic from Mrs. Terwilliger.

"Have this spell annotated and completed by tomorrow evening, please," the fifty-something-year-old history teacher told me. Mrs. Terwilliger wasn't only acute on knowing everything from the civil wars in America to the founding of Australia in the pacific, but she was also a part-time witch. And one way or another, I was stuck with her in my extra credit study sessions to talk about magic while she attempted to get me involved.

"You'll need the help of that _brother_ of yours," she continued, indifferently flipping through some old coffee-stained sheets of paper. It was only at the mention of his name that I noticed the severity of what Mrs. Terwilliger was asking. Mrs. Terwilliger had met Adrian Ivashkov, my so-acclaimed older brother, on numerous occasions; and although she never bluntly said it, she knew he was a vampire.

Or a Moroi, to be more exact.

I picked up the leather-bound book on the table before me and gave Mrs. Terwilliger a horrified look.

"I have no choice but to annotate and 'complete' the spell you've assigned to me, ma'am, but to involve Adrian?" I snapped harshly, "I won't do that!"

My history teacher's long fingers drummed across the coffee cup I always gladly went out of my way to get for her at Spencer's. Those trips have been not-so-bad lately as it gave me a chance to talk to Trey, a former 'Warrior of the Light' classmate who knew about my connections with the Alchemists. Although I never went into great detail of my life with the Alchemist, he understood the trouble I faced, just as I understood his—and we soon came to bond as closer friends thanks to that.

Mrs. Terwilliger shook her head. "I'm perfectly sure Adrian wouldn't mind helping you out for this spell, Melbourne. All it takes is him to answer a few personal questions and a strand of hair on his behalf. He wouldn't dare refuse you."

_Don't tell me she knows._

Lacking the desire to spend another second in that classroom with Mrs. Terwilliger, I took my books and shoved them into my backpack, then made it up to my dorm. I didn't bother arguing with my teacher—I knew in the end I'd have to succumb to her 'assignments' anyway.

Thankfully, I no longer shared my dorm bedroom with Jill. Tonight I got the feeling I'd be up doing math equations rather than sleeping.

I collapsed onto my bed and kicked off my converses with more trouble than usual. I was always so flustered at the mention of his name ever since that _incident._ I know its wrong to have _any_ type of relationship beyond that of mere acquaintances with the Moroi and Dhampir races, but whenever I remember the kiss I shared with him ... the way his lips were forced upon mine, and the way my brain went into complete overload and I foolishly kissed him back ...

I get so irritated with myself.

But then when I remember the words I said to him, and the look on his face ... when I remember the way I walked out of his apartment after shutting him down when he opened up to someone for the first time in his life!

... I hate myself for being such a disappointment.

I hadn't technically spoken to him in weeks. Adrian Ivashkov and myself had managed to stay away from each other ever since I told him ... well, that I detested him really. It wasn't that shocking. It was the belief system us Alchemist held—that vampires were a pest and hindrance to the human race. It was only as of late that I'd begin to see a different side to things, a different side to those beliefs.

I had seen the horrible things humans were capable of, and ever since then, all I kept on thinking was, '_Are the Moroi really the evil ones here?'_

But I didn't voice what I thought because there was always rehabilitation present as a threat.

"Sydney!"

I shrill little voice came racing towards me. I looked over my shoulder and saw an overly cheerful Jill, accompanied by the ever-so-stoic Eddie and (I suppose I should say new girlfriend) Angeline. Things between the three seemed awkward almost ... and I could definitely guess why.

"Are we going to Clarence's now?" Eddie asked. I noted the way he stood protectively in front of Angeline, even though I knew she had the wild urge to push him out of the way. It seemed they really hit it off well, and their competitive and over-protective guardian energy radiated in their relationship. That very thought made me glance to Jill.

Jill had felt angry at me for what I did to Adrian. Those two sharing a shadow kissed bond really didn't help with the delicate situation at hand. Jill confronted me, and even sneered me in conversations many of times because she knew how Adrian had felt for me (I get the feeling everyone did, even Dimitri and Sonya), but she came around to ease up with me after she noticed Adrian not giving a damn anymore. And I knew she couldn't tell whether he really didn't give a damn or if he was pretending not to give a damn because he had blocked off all feelings being passed through the bond with an unhealthy indulgence in alcohol and cigarettes. So with her own feelings separated from Adrian's, Jill one night gave me a lengthy apology, and admittedly I was happy.

When I settled the three into the car and pulled out from the Amberwood car park, I told Eddie just what I had planned on the agenda today. When I mentioned needing to stop by Adrian's before the feeding at Clarence's, I instantly felt the tension in the car air freeze. And I heard Jill's shaky voice ask me to say again.

"I need help on something from Adrian," I said coolly. So it seemed more than just Jill who knew about what happened. Truth be told, I didn't want to ever talk to Adrian again in a while, but knowing Mrs. Terwilliger, I honestly had no choice. It was either put up with a drunk, sorrowful vampire or deal with the most pushiest witch in all of history.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sydney," Jill said worryingly. I looked into the review mirror and saw Jill's uncertain face. Then I felt a little hurt.

"Why not? I just need to talk to him, strictly for homework."

_Its not like I was going to get into some deep conversation with him. That's why I'm bringing you guys along._

Eddie shifted in his seat next to Jill, much to her delight. She still had a thing for him, I noticed.

"Adrian isn't the type to..." Eddie drifted off being unable to find the right words. "Well, he..."

I sighed heavily and turned around in my seat to face the two at the red traffic light. At least Angeline had it in her head not to get involved.

"Look guys," I said. "Whatever you've heard about me and Adrian—forget it. This is simply a short visit for my homework and nothing else."

Eddie and Jill looked to each other as if they didn't understand. I took the wheel again and found it within myself to stay quiet during the ride to Adrian's apartment—which once belonged to Keith—while having their eyes solely on me.

I couldn't be happier to get out of that car than when I discovered a week ago that I had lost 5 pounds ever since I ate that calorie filled slushy and gelato ice-cream. But that happiness was short lived as I took my backpack in the backseat and marched my way with Angeline, Eddie and Jill to Adrian's door.

When Eddie knocked the first time, we got no reply. It took about twenty-three hard knocks later to finally have someone, dressed in a bathrobe and I assume nothing underneath, open the door with the breath of a three-day-old rotten egg.

It was horrendous.

"Adrian!" chastised Jill, the first of us all to eventually recover. Adrian, with his hair messy in a non-styled way, and with eyes red bloodshot, skimmed over all our faces—well, all but mine. He gestured us a wave and a little grin.

"Well, if it isn't the Mystery Inc, here to bust me for whatever crime I've yet to have commit."

Great. He was already in his self-pity mode. I pushed pass Eddie gently and came face to face to Adrian. His eyes met mine, and I saw something flicker in them for a second, before he stumbled around and led us into his apartment. What was that?

"Make yourself at home," he mumbled. We all came rushing in.

"Have you been eating well?" asked Jill.

Adrian sagged onto the couch and tucked his hands under his head. I hovered near the front door, wanting to take a few steps back and out of the room. It couldn't be that hard saying 'goodbye' for a second time ...

"I'm on a steady diet of scotch in the morning and wine in the evening, if you're concerned," Adrian told Jill. She winced.

"I like what you've ... done to the place," commented Angeline. She drifted to the kitchen sink and pulled out a lacy red thong. I rushed over and gasped, taking the thin piece of cloth from her fingers and flinging it into the open dishwasher. I didn't care where it went—I just didn't want Angeline seeing something that _vulgar_. I withheld any comments I would have normally made to no doubt the culprit of the underwear, just as Adrian withheld any of his snarky remarks.

"Um," began Jill after noticing the silence. "So, how has your art classes been Adrian?"

I ducked out of the kitchen, pulling Angeline along while she protested, and tried not to pay attention to Adrian's answer. But I heard it anyway.

"I don't know. I haven't been."

Adrian's eyes flashed to meet mine again, and then he turned away.

Something inside me churned.

Why should I care? It wasn't part of my job qualifications to interact socially with the Moroi at Palm Springs—it was the opposite, really. Whatever he did in his own time was up to him. I wouldn't feel guilty at all. I was simply here only for my homework piece.

I cleared my throat.

"You're probably wondering why we're here," I addressed to Adrian. He seemed shocked at first to find me talking to him, but he soon covered that with a look of boredom.

"Do enlighten me, Sage," he replied.

_Sage._

"Um, well, I dragged these guys along because Jill needs to have her feeding at Clarence's today."

Adrian sighed. "I've already gotten my feeding. I have a car now, you know."

_Oh god, the car._

"Well, yeah, I know, but—"

"But Sydney needs your help for her homework!" Jill interrupted. My eyes darted to Jill and I shot her deathly glares. Adrian's eyes darted to me in a look of amazement, and then confusion. Then he sat up and let his head fall into his hands.

"For homework, hm? That's so typical of you."

I couldn't tell whether that was a compliment or an insult. I cleared my throat and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes. Why was I growing so nervous?

"I-I just need a little help. Just a few questions I have to ask you for a sp—" I paused. "Well, for something given by Mrs. Terwilliger."

Adrian's head shot up with the name.

"I thought you'd have rejected anything to do with her, considering you hate magic and all so much," he snapped.

I grimaced, and my chest tightened, and I saw the way Jill looked panicked and confused. She didn't know about my involvement with magic. No one did except for Adrian.

Jill glanced to Eddie and Angeline who stood together awkwardly in the room. I had completely forgot they were there. Jill smiled at them—something I thought she'd never do with the way her feelings were for Eddie—and told them that there was a really awesome café not far from here. They both looked at me for permission, and I nodded my head. The reason I dragged them here with me was because I didn't want to have this discussion with Adrian alone, but I realised that was impossible.

When they all left, I found myself leaning against a wall nearest to the kitchen, eyes on the ground. Adrian still sat silent on the couch, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Why are you here?" Adrian asked. "Really?"

I sighed and withdrew the leather-bound book from my bag. I dusted the front and gave it to Adrian to have a look. He had trouble the catching the thing, and I almost forgot he was utterly wasted.

I sighed while looking to the ceiling. _Why?_

"I'll come back another time when you can see printed words clearly," I said. Adrian snatched hold of the book.

"No," he said. "It's fine. Take a seat."

Hesitantly, I did exactly that.

"Just another spell?"

I looked down. "Yeah. An assignment this time, otherwise I really wouldn't do it."

Adrian scoffed. He opened the book and a little sheet fell out. He picked it up and eyed it for a solid minute. Then he glanced to the book.

"What is this?"

"It's the translation. The book's written in German, so I wrote the questions in English so I could ask you them."

If Adrian was in any way impressed, he didn't show it.

"Why can't you just ask Eddie? Or Jill?" he questioned, jerking the book back in my direction. I took it without the attitude he held.

"Mrs. Terwilliger said I had to ask you."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Crazy old witch."

"You can say that again," I chuckled.

Then we looked to each other. And we found ourselves busy with anything else other than our conversation. I hadn't really meant to laugh.

After I managed to pull a single line of string from the stitching of the hard covered book, I got straight into the questions for Adrian.

"There are six questions, all to do with your personality. Please answer them honestly or it won't really work," I said.

I didn't really remember what the questions were when I translated them late last night. I was too tired and stressed to remember. I only hoped they really were to with his personality. Adrian sighed and nodded.

"What makes you think I'll agree?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Because I need your help."

"But I'm a Moroi," he jabbed. "Alchemists shouldn't get help from a Moroi. It's your _belief system._"

It was exactly as I feared. Adrian pretending to not give a damn was all a pretence, as if that wasn't obvious enough. But I really didn't want to go there. Not on this topic.

I averted my gaze.

"You had a late night of vices evidently," I replied, remembering the lingerie.

Adrian laughed and showed a wicked grin.

"Well, you're right about that. I am Adrian after all. Having parties, getting drunk—it's what I do best."

"Since when?" I scoffed. "You know, I'm starting to see a real big pattern here Adrian. The moment you get rejected by a girl, be it me or Rose, you always seems to lose your feet. You always run back to the things you hate—you purposely do it as if to say that's all you can be; a big, lousy disappointment. I really thought you were better than this. I thought you wouldn't be such a coward."

Adrian seemed taken aback by my outburst.

I didn't mean to say all those harsh words—I especially wanted to avoid the topic of me _or_ Rose. But Adrian showed no reaction at all, or so any other person would say. I noticed the way his hands curled into fists. He was angry, as angry as I was. The words I said pierced him deeper than I intended, and suddenly I felt even more guilt bottle inside of me.

Adrian didn't dare meet my eyes.

"'You're better than this'," he murmured. "Funny. That's what _she_ said."

I watched him sadly wondering if maybe he was talking about Rose. And then I sighed.

"No," I breathed. "I don't know. I just don't like you like this. You're tearing yourself up, and I ..."

_And I what?_

Adrian caught my hand, and I jerked when I felt the immense grip he held. But he wouldn't let me pull away.

"And you feel guilty?" he shot. "Sympathetic? Sorry? I don't want your pity, Sydney. I don't want anything from you anymore."

_Sydney._

"If you don't want anything from me, then why don't you just let go?"

Of course, I was referring to my hand, but somehow, Adrian seemed to take that question further. His grip released, and his hand numbly sat on top of his lap. My hand was openly sprawled in his, and so effortlessly I could remove our contact. But something made me not.

"If I let go again, I don't think I'll be able to stay sane any longer," Adrian finally whispered.

My chest tightened further. His face, so full of sadness and grief, and his anguished whisper that filled the entire room ... I saw it all clearly.

I withdrew my hand, took the book and stood up.

"I think I'll just tell Mrs. Terwilliger that this spell is impossible to do," I mumbled. Adrian bolted to his feet.

"No," he said. "I'm willing to help. I just ..." he stumbled on the flat surface and I instantly helped him fall back onto the couch.

Then I sighed.

"You're not right in the head. You probably won't remember this come tomorrow morning. You're far too drunk."

"No I'm not!" Adrian defended. "I'm serious."

I groaned. "Then what's the multiples of 9?"

"Easy," Adrian snapped. "9, 19, 29, 72 ..."

I shook my head and laughed. "So wrong."

He took my hand once again.

"We work, Sage. Look? It's like nothing ever happened in the first place. We work really well together. I can feel it. Can't you?"

I froze the moment I felt electricity shoot up from my fingertips. I knew what Adrian was getting at. It was _this._ This, something I never felt with anyone else, not Brayden, not anybody. But Adrian. Just when it seemed all in the past ...

I tore my hand from his and took a step back.

"Like I said, you're drunk. You won't remember any of this. So just quit it already, Adrian. You're making this worse." _I don't want to lose my control again._

"Worse? I won't ever 'quit this'. I found something. Something I really like. More than booze, more than cigarettes, than art—I found what I needed, Sage," he said. "You balance me like I need."

_I balanced him?_

I shook my head and clung closer to my book. Then I showed a painful smile.

"I can't balance you Adrian," I whispered. "Maybe in an alternative world, I could. I could be with you perhaps. Maybe like I might want. But—" I cleared my throat and battled through the forming tears. I shouldn't be saying this. _I shouldn't._ "But I'm a human and you're a vampire. In this world, it just can't be."

I watched his glazy eyes falter.

Then leaving Adrian quiet once again, I walked out of that apartment room, though this time feeling slightly more sinful. The words he said, if not on the verge of crazy, sounded true. Did I really balance him?

So I didn't get my assignment done. I didn't solve anything with Adrian. I simply created a bigger mess. I began to worry.

Because at this rate, it really wouldn't be too long until I truly fell for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So, I love this pairing. Sydney and Adrian couldn't be anymore befitting. Thank you Richelle Mead for shipping these characters which I once upon a time would have most definitely considered impossible. I want Jill and Eddie to work out as well! Silly Angeline.

Sydney is a better protagonist than Rose for the record. And Adrian has always been far more interesting than Dimitri.

Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review! Read the other chapters!


	3. Chapter 2

"He says white smoke was coming out of everywhere. He was totally freaking out."

I tried hard not to break down into a series of sobs. The car. The sweet, yellow Ford Mustang was hurt. I didn't even want to ask for details in fear that it might turn out worse than it already sounded. Why couldn't Adrian just leave the car alone?

"This is terrible," Jill said. "Syd—I mean, Adrian—loved that car. Does he know why it began doing that?"

Eddie craned an elbow over his head and frowned. "Well, he did say that—"

I suddenly threw a hand into Eddie's face, a rather bold gesture for someone like me, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll check it out after school," I breathed. "Just, please, save me the pain and don't mention the incident again."

Jill looked to Eddie and Eddie looked back. They were discussing silently with glances my mental stability at the current moment. But they wouldn't understand. It was a _1967 Ford Mustang Convertible_, one of the few best cars I can admit that was ever made in that year, second only to the fantastic 1967 Chevrolet Impala. My fascination with cars was something I shared with my mother, and hearing the tragedy of such a brilliant classic gushing out _white smoke_ pained me beyond imagination.

I dropped my hand and smoothed out my long blond hair, then I cleared my throat and packed up the things on the library table.

"Its almost time for class," I reminded the two. Jill moaned and Eddie helped me pack aware the trillions of books I brought out (I had an assignment which I had postponed due to yesterday's events due soon) and stopped when I noticed one person missing.

"Eddie, where's Angeline?" I asked. I saw a flash of hurt cross Jill's face, and I sympathized, but I knew if anyone was to know where Angeline was, it'd be her boyfriend. Eddie placed all his concentration into packing up the books.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Why don't you go ask your buddy Trey?"

I frowned. Eddie gave me the books, briskly said his farewells and left the library in a sour mood. He was out that door in less than five seconds. I barely had anytime to turn to Jill to ask her what was up. Jill shrugged.

We left the library, and Jill made her way to her trigonometry class while I diverted the path and went down a separate hallway to Chemistry. I suppose I really should ask Trey where Angeline was.

When class began, and we both had our textbooks open, and the teacher was busily away revising all that I already knew in preparations for midterms, I turned to Trey and gave him a questioning look.

"Did something happen between you and Angeline?" I bluntly asked. I wasn't the best at understanding social norms when it came to others—the very situation I was in with Adrian said as much—but when I noticed Trey's eyes giving me a quick flicker before he averted his gaze and he blushed like a tomato, I knew he was hiding something.

"What happened?" I pushed. Trey sighed, something I hadn't heard from the football player even once. He seemed beyond exhausted, and I honestly understood why.

"Nothing," he whispered. "You don't have to worry."

I crossed my arms. "Why would I worry?" I deflected, and with Trey noticing my rise in tone, he winced.

"I was just talking to her in the cafeteria line today. No biggie," he replied.

I scoffed. "Eddie thought it was a 'biggie'."

Of course, that line to anyone else would sound weird. For all that everyone at Amberwood knew, Angeline was cousins with Eddie, Jill and I. On many occasions we had accidently let our cover story slip in front of Micah and such, what with the love triangle between those three, but Trey, being an ex-'Warrior of the Light' member, knew all about Moroi and Dhampirs.

As a result, he knew about Eddie's and Angeline's relationship.

"Look," he began sharply. "I wouldn't hit on another guy's girl. That's just low. Not to mention Angeline's a dhampir. Just because I'm no longer part of the 'Warrior of the Light' doesn't mean I'll still go around coddling with vampires."

I was quiet for a few moments. The harsh tone implied Trey was talking about a particular someone who _did_ coddle with vampires. Like me.

I gasped and took offense and turned my body around. Then deciding I wouldn't let Trey have the final word, I twisted my head and hissed, "I hope you fail midterms," before ignoring him altogether for the rest of the lesson.

Trey scoffed and went back to doodling in his textbook. I didn't even know what happened. Did him and Angeline get into a fight? Did he and Eddie? Trey wasn't always so pessimistic or snappy, but I couldn't tolerate it when he accused me of _coddling with vampires_.

Even if I did.

I got to Adrian's apartment a little past five. The sun was settling to throw an orange glow on Palm Springs, and with the stress of having to deal with a pissed Eddie, a brooding Jill and a silent Angeline, things were getting hectic for me.

When I got to Adrian's door, before I had the chance to knock, it swung right open and I was greeted by a double-edged grin.

"Sage," Adrian welcomed, and I frowned.

"Adrian."

"I suppose you're here for the car?" he smiled. I looked away. If he had done what I think he did just for the sake of ... Adrian shook his head as he leaned against the wooden threshold. "No, no, I didn't purposely damage the car so I could talk to you."

"I wouldn't be here if that was the case," I snapped, ashamed he understood what I was thinking. Although I was appearing slightly on edge meeting Adrian again, especially after our last two encounters, I was relieved he seemed fine. He smelt like fresh lemons, probably due to some expensive high-class cologne, and he had the tendency this time to be dressed in more than just a bathrobe.

Adrian was looking scrumptiously handsome yet again, but I tried to steer my thoughts away from that nerving fact.

"Would you like to come inside?" Adrian asked politely. Anyone would be fooled at his chivalry, but he still kept that questionable grin. I decided it would be best if I wasn't caught within the spider's web like before and shook my head on the invitation.

"I'm here for the car, and nothing else."

Adrian pouted. "Don't be like that, Sage. At least say you've come to see me as well."

I turned around and made my way back to the apartment car park.

"I could say that," I began. "But I'd be lying."

Adrian laughed. "Who knows? I could be quite the masochist."

I at last, with no help from Adrian, found the Mustang and I exhaled in pure relief. So, there wasn't a missing bumper or a smashed windshield. If I hadn't known, I'd have thought the car was fine, but taking a look at Adrian's slightly uneasy face, I knew that that would be too good to be true.

"Have you tried starting the car?" I asked. Adrian nodded.

"White smoke came out of the exhaust pipe."

I sighed. "Do you know how to properly tend a car?"

Adrian held up his hands as if to remind me that he wasn't the one for manual labor. I shook my head and clasped onto my small cross that hung on a golden chain around my neck. This was hopeless.

"It's properly something as common as overfilling the oil," I started. "You should get this to a mechanic and have them check out the dipstick, PCV valve and the tubing, as well as anything else they can just in case. Oh, and be sure to get them to check the valve seals too. Those might be worn, but I highly doubt it. The problem could possibly lie with one of those."

I ran a finger across the black interior inside the car before halting. At this rate, Adrian might be as crazy as to ask me if I wanted to give the car a ride, of which in that case I'd most definitely would have a hard time rejecting him. I turned around frankly and marched my way back to Latte.

Adrian came up behind me.

"Sydney!" he called, and my chest fell into a state of tight constriction. When I stopped and turned around, Adrian had caught up, slightly panting while still maintaining his striking charm.

"That's it?" he breathed. I looked to him sternly.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? I only came around for the car. Not for you. We've established this."

Adrian took a menacing step forward. His green eyes were now on me, and with an intense gaze like that, I couldn't break away. I suddenly became self-conscious in my khakis. Adrian always joked about those. But did he really not mind them? Should I have worn clothes today more like Kristin perhaps, or Julia?

I suddenly caught myself worrying about what I wore while staring into Adrian's eyes. _What's with you, Sydney!_

I tore away and brushed my hands onto my khaki pants, as if to reassure me that my outfit choice for today, and for always, was what was appropriate and nice. It was what was expected of me—it radiated a sense of organization and maturity.

Exactly the traits an Alchemist should possess.

"I'm sorry," I told Adrian once gaining control over the fluttering in my stomach. "I can't do anything for the car if it's the oil that's causing white smoke to be emitted. All I can say is to get a mechanic to check it out."

Adrian didn't take a step back, and neither did I. I was too close for comfort, but like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, I couldn't remove myself from Adrian's close proximity.

"Sage," he said. "Lets go on a date."

It felt like someone had slapped me on the face.

"Adrian—"

"I mean it. Lets do it. I'll take you out for dinner. We can go anywhere you want. Hell, I'll go visit some bloody windmills with you if you'd like. Wind energy or whatever is cool."

My legs shook from their stiff hold and I managed to take a step back. I shook my head.

"Sage," he repeated.

I took another step. Then before I knew it, I was well and truly ten feet away from him. I looked to my feet and clung on harder to the cross.

"I've got an assignment due soon," I rambled. "I've got to get back before curfew. Plus, Jill will be worried. Or Eddie. I didn't tell them what time I would return. Things have been hectic lately, so I need to get back. I have to."

I was making excuses.

Adrian looked hurt and turned away. He waved his hand around and chuckled. The small snickers turned into incredible laughter, and the sound that echoed within the air scared me. He sounded insane.

Adrian's laughter came to an abrupt end. His head fell back and his eye darted to mine. Emotion started to slip away from his face. Slowly, his stance grew dull and weak, and I felt my legs rock with terror. What was he doing? What was happening?

When Adrian took a step forward, I took a step back.

"This always happens," Adrian grinned. "I'll say something—I'll open my heart to you Sage—and you'll discard it with your Alchemist bullshit." I shuddered in fear. The atmosphere was growing tense. Light was failing as it drew nearer to night. I had walked all the way back that my back was pressed solid against Latte. Adrian kept on approaching.

"I know you're lying to yourself," he continued. "You didn't come here today for the car—"

Although I was shaking, I managed to find my voice. I balled my hands and shook my head. "I did, Adrian!"

"You didn't, though," he chortled. "You came here because you felt guilty." In a flash, I saw Adrian start towards me. He came so close to me; so close that I couldn't snake away as I was benched between him and my car. His haunting eyes were on me.

"If you don't love me, just say so," he whispered at last.

And that's when my voice was caught in my throat. The one time I needed it—the one time I got to set things straight between me and Adrian once and for all—I couldn't.

Why couldn't I find my voice? Why couldn't I say that I didn't love Adrian?

It couldn't be because I did ... right?

"Please," I said, barely audible for Adrian to hear. I couldn't bare to meet his eyes. I was so scared of him right now. Not ever before had Adrian ever resembled my fears of vampires than this one time. I stuttered and shook.

"Please," I pleaded. "Just let me go back."

Adrian, like he somehow snapped out of a horrific trance, instantly withdrew himself and flung himself back a good five feet. I felt my body quake with fear. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Adrian ... he ... he ...

My hand found the door handle to Latte and I jumped in. I turned the key in the ignition and clicked in my seatbelt, then without sparing a second glance, I sped down the street.

I didn't hear from Adrian for another week.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This may sound lame, but Adrian really scared me while I wrote this. Whenever I write or read something, images instantly pop into my head and they play out like a movie. It's kind of cool. And while writing Adrian with a crazy evil spirit side of him arising, I honestly felt so scared!

In a way, I'd love to really see a crazy and scary side of Adrian in the Bloodline novels. I don't think it'll happen anytime soon, but I'm wishing. We've seen a crazy side to Rose (more than once), to Dimitri when he goes Strigoi, to Vasilisa when dealing with Jesse Zeklos and the Mână, Christian (who's just crazy and wild by nature) and I'm hoping Adrian too!

So yeah. Installment 2. I hope it was satisfactory. Give it a review or leave me a comment below on what you think!

Be sure to check out 'Carefree', prequel to _A Golden Lily Upon the Scale_ starring Adrian and Rose!

Next update tomorrow!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

If you asked me to start counting in prime numbers, I could. I could start at 2 and list them all the way to 7919. That's a slice of cake.

But if you asked me to describe what I had witnessed with Adrian one week ago ... Well, I don't think any exact words could form on the tip of tongue for that.

Because insanity was what happened, as weird as it may sound. Adrian had gone insane. It wasn't one of the slight slip ups of crazy talk he occasionally had—it was Adrian, acting and thinking in complete insanity. And it completely and utterly terrified me.

When I arrived back at my dorm that night, I found a worried Jill pacing in my room. She sat on my bed, dressed in a nightgown, and her face was sprawled across with distress, sleep loss and fear. It took everything within me to gather my senses and reassure Jill that me and Adrian was just fine.

"_But I felt the way he was_," she said when I tried to hush her back to her room. She clung onto my shirt's collar and looked up at me with intense anxiety. "_It was something I'd never felt before. It almost consumed me, Sydney. This darkness almost consumed me in the same way it consumed Adrian._"

Since then, I hadn't spoken to Jill about the event.

She seemed fine after that night, and seemed to never encounter another spirit-crazy episode again, but that never stopped me from keeping a close eye on her. During that time, we didn't hear a word from Adrian. And whereas I was beyond concerned with how he was coping, I couldn't bring myself to see him again. His insanity scarred me in more ways than just one.

"Melbourne," Mrs. Terwilliger said one cold afternoon. It was a Friday, exactly eight days since I'd last seen Adrian (not that I was counting), and Mrs. Terwilliger had given me tons of extra homework for handing in an incomplete assignment late. I was doing it during our private study hour while surviving on Trey's mint mocha (I hadn't really spoken to him either since I brought up the matter of Angeline). I hadn't spoken a word since arriving back from Spencer's, which I suppose was because I too deep in thought. My silence obviously gave Mrs. Terwilliger the chills.

"If you'd like a break, you can take one," my history teacher said. My head jerked up and I found my eyes having trouble battling the sun's rays that shone threw the glass window that sat behind her. I looked back to my work, then to the old woman. Then I shook my head sensibly.

"I should try to get this done as soon as possible, ma'am," I said. Translating Latin to English wasn't that hard anyway. Mrs. Terwilliger nodded thoughtfully, but still went through the effort of collecting her sheets and closing her books.

"I understand that, Melbourne," she replied softly. "But this is only due Monday. You've been pushing yourself lately—I can see that in class and evidently now. You're a smart and bright girl—you don't need to work as hard."

I cringed when I realized what she was saying. I collected my things carefully and removed myself from the classroom chair.

"I'll go do this in my room then."

"Sydney," Mrs. Terwilliger pleaded. It was one of those rare times where she purposely remembered my name. She took hold of my hand, the gesture so little but so _warm,_ and I stared at her long fingers.

"You can talk to me if something is bothering you," she suggested. I slowly removed my hand and was about to reject her kind words, but then held my tongue for a moment. What good would it be if I ignored the problem at hand? Mrs. Terwilliger, although human, knew how to work magic. Although her magic properties were in many ways different to that of spirit users, perhaps she knew of how to handle spirit's side effects.

I leaned in close and murmured: "Mrs. Terwilliger, do you know if there are any side effects to using magic? Like, negative ones?"

Her eyebrows arched in surprise, and I knew she was taking my question as a show of interest. Ever since I had requested her help in using the tracking spell to find Sonya a month or so ago, the old witch had grown ever more persistent in trying to 'teach' me her ways. But nothing could ever shift my views on magic.

Or at least, I hoped not.

Mrs. Terwilliger thought hard.

"Hmm. Perhaps. Sometimes with known cases, those who hold a great mass of magic within them can lose control of it," she said slowly.

_Bingo._

"Like how?" I pushed. "Do they lose their grip on reality? That sort of thing?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, Melbourne," she replied. Then Mrs. Terwilliger stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. Buried beneath other piles of nameless sheets, she found an old apple laptop. And I gasped.

"Don't be so surprised," she chuckled. "I do keep up with modern technology."

I instantly looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. It's not like I don't doubt that, it's just, I'd thought with all the old books and such, the internet would be completely distant to you."

Mrs. Terwilliger laughed. She handed me the laptop and smiled, and I uncertainly took the device into my hands.

"Why are giving me this?" I asked. Then I looked to the laptop and suddenly began to shake my head. "Oh no, if you think I haven't got access to internet, I've got a computer in my room—"

Mrs. Terwilliger sighed as if the reason for giving me her laptop was the most obvious thing in the world.

"On my hard drive, there should be a file named 'Research'," she began. "Believe it or not, but I've conducted many useful research items over my years of learning magic, most of which I've transferred onto my computer. Study those and I assure you you'll find the answer you need."

_More homework._

"Thank you, Mrs. Terwilliger," I managed so say without hinting at my exhaustion. "This means so much to me."

Mrs. Terwilliger brushed me off and took her books.

"This isn't my only computer, so don't worry about having to read through all my junk in one night. It'll take a week at least to get through it, so take your time."

I nodded as Mrs. Terwilliger walked pass me to the classroom door.

"Oh, and remember to lock the door once you're finished packing up. I'll see you tomorrow in class, Miss Melrose, with the history assignment I assume?"

I nodded and she left in a smiling mood.

Jill came running to my room the next morning at some time around eight. I would have usually already been up by then, showering and getting ready for the day's events that lay ahead, but that morning I had unintentionally slept in.

When I heard rampant banging on my door, I dragged myself from my cozy bed and opened the door hesitantly. Jill ran in without even greeting me.

"Sydney!"

Jill was still dressed in her pajamas—this time, a cute flannel outfit decorated with tiny giraffes. The night before had been uncommonly cold for Palm Springs and even I, dressed in a loose singlet and shorts, felt myself shivering under my sheets.

Jill paced back and forth, and I began to worry that maybe Adrian had done something bad. I began to collect my thoughts and my whereabouts as I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"Jill, why are you here?" I yawned. Jill stopped in her path.

"Something bad has happened," she said forebodingly. I looked to her with as much awareness as I could summon. I really had stayed up late last night.

"What do you mean _something bad_?"

Jill fell onto my messy bed and sighed. "Angeline this morning snuck out of the room."

"She did what?"

Jill ran a hand through her neat hair. The action made me feel self-conscious of my own post-bed appearance. I moved to my dressing table and grabbed a brush to quickly run through my hair. Then peering into the mirror, I saw Jill watch me from the bed, and I cringed.

"She didn't just go to the library or something?" I asked hopeful. Jill shook her head.

"Eddie checked."

_Great. Eddie knew._

"We were wondering maybe if you had heard from her," she continued slowly. I shook my head in return and Jill fell into her hands.

"Its all my fault," she muttered.

"What? No, it isn't. It's not your fault Jill. Angeline's probably just—"

"She left because she hates me," Jill sobbed. I dropped the brush after disregarding the infinite amount of knots in my hair and ran to Jill's side. She was on the very edge of tears.

"I told Angeline last night that what she did to Eddie was wrong."

My hand wrapped around Jill's frail shoulders in comfort.

"What did she do?" I asked softly. Honestly, I was so caught up in the moment of feeling terrible for the shaken Jill that I had forgotten she was a vampire. _And yet I was so close to her._

"She was totally flirting with Trey! I've seen it. She's been flirting with him since the Halloween dance while stringing poor Eddie along. And I asked her what her problem was but..."

Jill wrapped her hands around me tightly as she cried into my shoulder. I had a feeling she was crying for more than just a little argument with Angeline. Jill had so many burdens to deal with—Adrian's hectic mood swings, her conflicts with Eddie, even trying to find her place back within the Amberwood clique was proving difficult for her. Ever since she dumped Micah, all of her mutual friends had began to resent her, and although Jill had acted so strong in front of everyone, she was just a teenage girl after all.

I patted Jill's head.

"I'll find Angeline. Go get Eddie and meet me by Latte in fifteen."

Jill wiped her tears away and looked up at me.

"Where are we going?"

I bit my lip.

"I'll drop you guys off at Adrian's."

"What's this?"

Adrian was in a worst state than I had been. I noticed the many empty bottles of beer and empty scotch glasses by his couch behind his shoulder, and the way his eyes had trouble focusing on me explained it all.

Surely enough, he had a terrible hangover.

"I need you to watch over them today."

I heard Eddie scoff behind me. Adrian ruffled his already messy bed hair and showered me with horrid morning breath as he yawned. He then glanced at the teary-eyed Jill and the moody Eddie and shook his head.

"I'm not running a daycare center here, Sage. They're old enough to look after themselves."

Eddie from behind me threw his hands in the air. "That's what I said!"

It was beyond uncharacteristic for Eddie to act this way. Was he still angry at Angeline? Or was he just now completely worried?

I shot a glare to Adrian and firmly held my gaze.

"Just this time," I said. "Please."

Adrian watched me. I couldn't make out what his look said. He seemed to have been growing resentment towards me, but I also saw a pitiful side to him. At last, like he seemed he had no choice, he waved Eddie and Jill in. They brushed pass me and I saw Eddie head straight for the bathroom. When they were both out of sight inside of Adrian's apartment, I pulled Adrian a little ways from the threshold to talk in private.

I leaned in close to him and whispered: "Be sure to keep a close eye on them."

I wasn't as concerned with being near Adrian as I was with havng Eddie or Jill hear what we talking about. The last thing I needed was a super-pissed off Eddie.

My hand was cold against the warmth of Adrian's arm. I saw Adrian's eyes dart to where I made contact with him. He gently pulled away and tusked, and I blushed when I realized what I was really doing.

"Sure, whatever. But can't you at least tell me what's going on first?"

I took a deep breath and bit my lip.

"Angeline disappeared this morning. I haven't really seen her around for the pass week, so I can safely assume that she's been behaving oddly for a while. It may just be something as little as Angeline, Eddie and Trey having a fight—"

"Trey?"

"Long story," I sighed. Trey had shown interest with Angeline sometime during the Halloween dance, but he also told me that because she was a Dhampir, all of his earlier feelings were dropped. But I'm beginning to wonder if that was truly the case ...

"Just know that Eddie and Jill might attempt to escape and search for Angeline themselves. They're both really worried, and although I understand why that's so, I can't allow their personal feelings to drive them to do something reckless. I'm sure Angeline is somewhere close in Palm Springs. I'll be able to find her."

Adrian nodded. "So you just want me to babysit?" he summarised. "Fine."

Adrian went to turn around, but I caught hold of his arm again. Something didn't seem right. I hadn't talked to Adrian for almost a week (or nine days if you want to be technical). The least he could do was greet me properly or something.

Adrian must have noticed my desire to talk about something more than just Angeline and flinched in reponse. Once again, he jerked his arm away.

"Adrian," I began worried. It pained me to see him so ... _restricted _around me. I mean, sure, I didn't want him to be like he has been lately. Crazy. Confusing. Persistent. But I also didn't want him to ignore me altogether.

Adrian frowned.

"What? I got what you want me to do. Go find Angeline now."

I winced.

"I ... I haven't seen you in a while. I just want to know—"

"Know what? How I'm doing?" he snapped. Adrian took a step into his apartment and shook his head. He looked beyond hurt.

"It doesn't work that way, Sage. You can't just turn me down every time _I_ want to talk to you, but decide that I have to listen to you when you want to say something to me—"

"Adrian—" I started towards him. He put his hands up.

"I don't want to do this again, Sydney. I don't. I don't want to start getting my hopes up, thinking that _maybe_ you've come over to talk to me for real, only to end up hurt at the end of your visit again. I'm sick of it. Just do what you're expected to do by the Alchemist and keep it fucking professional."

His words were a complete shock. It was like someone was stabbing me after the end of every sentence he spoke. He was so angry at me. Absolutely Pissed. And in return it annoyed me.

I took a step back and decided to do exactly what he wanted me to do. If he wanted to be a complete asshole when I was _concerned_ about his health, then so be it. I'll be 'professional'.

Jill walked out of the kitchen at that time and I caught her eyes behind Adrian. I cleared my throat and managed to fake a smile.

"I'll be back soon with Angeline. Just stay here and keep yourself entertained, okay? Look after Eddie," I said, and Jill nodded.

I glanced to Adrian for a second and I regretted it. His eyes were cold and nostalgic. He wanted to see me walk away.

So I turned around and did exactly that.

Adrian with a strong push slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Installment three! Yay! So, I guess I wrote Sydney here as a little selfish, which I guess just kind of happened. It might be out of character for her, but I thought it was something I would imagine someone in her situation would do. She is being a tad bit selfish however, disregarding Adrian's feelings completely for her own pride in the Alchemist. I guess it just doesn't really show until Adrian points that out. Apologies to have them fight! It was bound to come eventually, even though I hate it ... don't fight Adrian and Sydney! I love you two too much!

* * *

So, as for having a chapter updated daily. I will write a new installment for AGLUAS until The Indigo Spell comes out. That is, of course, unless I finish my novella before then (which will most likely be the case).

But if that's so, I'll just start on a new Fanfic. Maybe another on Sydrian, or maybe a side story of my novella. (Hint hint: I'm introducing an OC next chapter! And another spoiler: the OC has something to do with Angeline's decision to sneak off! Silly Angeline.)

Anyway, another thing about tomorrow's update: I've got an anime and comic convention tomorrow to attend which will take up all of my time tomorrow (I'm cosplaying as a female equivalent of the eleventh doctor just to let you know!), so I will update tomorrow's chapter later tonight. Look forward to it!

* * *

Thank you for reading! And thank you for all the lovely feedback! Leave a comment/review of what you think so far!


	5. Chapter 4

As I left for Latte, I passed Adrian's Ford Mustang. And I hesitated. The car looked fine, but I wondered if he had had it checked it out yet.

I reached into my khaki's pockets for my cell phone and read the time. It was a little past nine. I hopped into Latte and while I drove down the streets of Palm Springs, I began to brainstorm just where Angeline would be. Knowing her, it'd have to be somewhere to keep her well entertained while being in walking distance to the academy.

The only place I could really think of was Spencer's.

Today, Trey wasn't working. I found that slightly relieving as I didn't think I'd be able to stay nice while talking to him. I didn't have the full story yet, but I could make a fair guess from what Jill had told me as to what had gone down. Trey was after Angeline, regardless of her relationship with Eddie and regardless of his devotion to the Warriors. Not only did he lie to me, but he was purposely avoiding me because he knew he had done wrong.

This irritated me.

When I got into Spencer's, I did a quick scan to find Angeline. And sure enough, I found her, alone in a booth with an iced mocha within her hands. Her strawberry blond hair was tied into a tight ponytail and her blue eyes were kept on her untouched drink. I sighed and slid into the seat opposite to her, much to her surprise.

"Sydney ..." she said, and I looked to her not with anger, but sympathy.

"What are you doing here Angeline?"

Angeline looked outside the window and pouted. She was dressed in a low V-neck shirt and denim shorts, which I'm sure would have gotten Mrs. Weathers raising a few eyebrows.

"I wanted to escape."

The heavy words weren't something I'd have expected from her. I glanced out the window with her, and I saw a mother and her children walk into a novelty shop opposite the road. It suddenly made sense.

"Do you miss your parents? And Josh?"

Angeline seemed shocked at the mention of her family, but she didn't deny her longing.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to them in a while."

I chuckled. "I haven't talked to my family for a while either."

And that was the truth. I hadn't heard from my parents, or Zoe or Carly, since arriving here. It sometimes got lonely, but that was part of my job. I was supposed to look after Jill and the others here. Yet obviously, I hadn't been doing such a great job as of lately.

I decided to get to the core of matters with Angeline.

"Angeline," I began. "What happened between you and Trey?"

Angeline flinched.

"W-why do you want to know?" she asked. I crossed my arms and gave myself a few seconds to think. It was true that the reason I asked was because I worried more over the fact that Jill and Eddie were victims of whatever the relationship Angeline and Trey shared rather than the fact that Trey, regardless of being an ex-Warrior, was aiming for a Dhampir.

"You know you and Trey can never be, right?" I said, and Angeline's face twisted into distaste.

"_What?_ Me and Trey? As in, together?" Angeline threw her hands into the air. "That's gross!"

I was astonished. That was _not_ the reaction I was expecting. I took Angeline's iced mocha as it seemed she wasn't going to drink it and took a long sip. Then I grabbed a serviette and brought it over my mouth.

She still seemed offended that I had mentioned Trey. But then after her eyes met mine and something flickered in hers, she looked away guiltily. I knew that if there wasn't a thing going on between her and Trey, which I was sure Eddie would be so happy about, something else was the matter.

I took another jab.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Angeline didn't answer. "Angeline, you can trust me. You both have been acting weird as of recently. Like you're always on edge. I'm here to help you, you know. Don't you feel like you can confide in me?"

Angeline's eyes darted to me and I shared her a doubtful look. At last she sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything. But you have to promise to keep this from Eddie, okay? In fact, from everyone."

I bit my lip.

"Please, Sydney?" she pressed, and I thought hard. It wasn't like I was bad at keeping secrets—growing up in an Alchemist society meant you had to keep secrets from everyone outside the group all the time. But the fact that Angeline was this desperate to have the truth about her and Trey concealed made me a little worried.

"Of course," I agreed at last. "What has you and Trey so eager to keep secret?"

Angeline exhaled.

"I'm being stalked," she stated bluntly. I almost spilled the iced mocha.

"_What?_"

Angeline brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down.

"It was about two weeks ago that I first noticed. It was a guy—a bit taller than you and about your age. I wanted to knock him out when I discovered him following me on campus." _On campus! _"But when I hid behind a tree and waited for him to pass by, he didn't. And it always happens that way. I'll notice someone in my peripheral following me, but when I go to ambush and chase after him, he's no longer there. Like he's a ghost or something."

Angeline's voice shook slightly. She hugged herself tight as the smell of coffee washed through from behind the counter, and customers walked in through the entrance sending of the chimes of little bells.

My hands grew sweaty.

"Angeline," I started. "This is serious. Its been going on for _two weeks_? And you didn't mention anything at all to us?"

"I didn't want to," she whined. "I was confident I could handle this myself. Its not that hard to rough up one person!"

It was always because of her impulses! Angeline didn't grasp the bigger picture here—if he, whoever _he_ may be, was stalking Angeline, perhaps that could be because she was roommates with Jill. Jill Mastrano Dragomir, half-sister to the current Queen. The whole reason we were here was because there were people out there who wanted Jill dead! I brought a shaky hand to my forehead and sighed.

This was beyond what I was expecting.

"We need to tell Eddie. And probably alert Dimitri as well. The guardians at court should know. We need another guardian here to relieve Eddie of all the stress he's having to deal with—"

"No!" Angeline shouted. Then she ducked her head and glanced around the small coffee shop. Softer, she repeated: "No. You promised not to tell anyone."

"Angeline, this is much more serious than what I thought!" I said. "I thought it was just some adolescent love conflict between you, Eddie, Jill and Trey—but this is more than just that."

"Jill?" Angeline asked. I faltered.

"W-well ... Look. I need to tell someone. This person could mean serious harm."

Angeline slumped back into her chair and casted her eyes outside. Why was she not as concerned as I was?

"Trey said that that probably wasn't the case."

"Trey?"

Angeline nodded. "He was with me one day. I was coming back from the library and was on my way to meet Eddie when I bumped into him. He decided to walk me back to the boy's dorm as that was the way he was heading. I hadn't really ever talked to him before, and I was really curious about the Warriors of the Light, so I took up the offer. But my stalker appeared again. And Trey noticed.

"He noticed the stalker before me. He would make a pretty good guardian actually. But when he went to lunge and attack the man, the stalker had disappeared again. And that's when I had to tell him everything. And Trey found something the stalker had left behind. It was some gold cross with archaic symbols on it. He feared it could belong to the Warriors."

My hands gripped my khakis and I began to worry. Were the Warriors out to avenge themselves against us? But Angeline kicked back and leisurely drummed her fingers across the table surface before I could ask.

"Me and Trey did some research. We didn't know what the symbols meant, but Trey was definite that they didn't belong to the Warriors. So he assumed it was ..." she paused and glanced to me.

"The Alchemists," I finished. Angeline nodded.

"But we don't know for sure. I haven't seen the man again since. Sometimes I feel like someone is there following me ... but Trey has been real helpful and tries to walk with me whenever we're on campus. He says he couldn't stand the thought of leaving me alone when someone was following me, regardless of how many times I told him I knew how to fight."

_And I'm sure the whole school knows you can fight too from when you freaked out at the performance a few months back._

"But Angeline," I said. "Why not tell Eddie? He's a guardian. He can help."

Angeline shook her head.

"If it's an Alchemist, Sydney, I don't think I need to be worried. Plus I've got Trey with me most of the time, and we're following up on this thing. I can handle it."

I looked to the ice mocha and wondered just what I should do in this situation. When I looked to Angeline, I could tell she honestly believed that this stranger meant no harm, and that she could deal with anything that came her way. In any other case, I wouldn't have doubted that, especially with Trey helping her.

But no one knew who this man was. He could be a vampire or a human.

I drunk the last of the ice mocha and told Angeline that we were returning to Adrian's. She seemed hesitant, and slightly scared of facing Eddie, but now that I knew what was going on, I told her that I wouldn't tell him and that I could vouch for her if she ever needed it.

But of course, what I didn't mention, was that Trey was being _too_ kind to a Dhampir, even if she was being stalked.

I drove all the way back to Adrian's after getting some coffee and kept silent in thought. The last I wanted was for Trey to fall for Angeline.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So, this chapter really focuses on Angeline. Angeline reminds me of a mini Rose, but a lot more complicated to capture the personality of. Because I can't really say I know much about the character, I can only hope I portrayed her well enough.

Next chapter will be released Monday! (I'm posting Sunday's chapter a day earlier for reasons). I might release a chapter 4.5 tomorrow, which is like a mini one shot that has little relevance to AGLUAS. But It'll be cute. And worthwhile. I promise.

I feel as if I'm heading into an Eddie and Trey fight over Angeline soon. That'd be interesting!

* * *

Thank you for reading and leave a review/feedback on what you think of my fanfic so far! Would Angeline and Trey make a good couple?


	6. Chapter 4,5

**Chapter 4.5  
My name is Sydney Sage**

Midterms were over. We had all survived.

Eddie and Angeline had seemed to sort things out just fine, but Eddie was still angry over the fact that Angeline and Trey still met occasionally at the library after school doing research on the archaic cross they found (regardless of me now tagging along). Although Eddie, being madly in love with Angeline, tended to direct that anger at Trey.

Sometimes, whenever I ran into Trey at the library with Eddie or when Angeline would make a slip of her arrangements in front of him, I saw another side of the shrewd guardian. He was always so stoic—the strong and silent type, much like a 'mini-Dimitri' as Adrian would say. But whenever it came to Angeline ... Well, we all saw another side to him then. A side that cried that he cherished her.

This side was something Jill slowly came to hate. She, although she knew it was wrong, liked Eddie. And although she tried to keep it to herself, I was always offering her support. After all, who was the one who told her that Eddie might have a thing for her in the first place?

I hardly see Adrian anymore. At the times needed, I would take Jill to him, or the others on the rare occasion, but usually we tried to keep as far apart as we could. And I found that was the best way to settle things.

Because Adrian wasn't hesitant when it came to proclaiming his love for me. He always pushed me to the point of where I couldn't say any more, and always tested my ability to stay in control. Every time he tried to roll me into the world of _vampires,_ I became a step further away from the world of Alchemists.

And that notion could be seen as treachery from them.

I wasn't willing to risk everything I had devoted my life to just for some half-assed vampire-impulse feelings. At least, that's how I saw it. I knew of Adrian Ivashkov from the rumours (who didn't?), and I knew him from the many months I had spent in Palm Springs with him. I knew that he was actually very insecure about himself, and that he was passionate about particular things like art or family. He was loyal and caring, and constantly ready to string a few witty remarks at any time—but what I didn't know was how serious he was taking his feelings towards me.

I knew he had once loved Rose. But he also told me that being in a relationship with her wasn't all that he thought it would be.

What if, in some alternate reality, I had accept his feelings when he had first told me of his feelings? Would we have lived hidden like the Keepers, abandoning all of our teachings from when we grew up in the Alchemist or Moroi worlds? Would he have eventually, like with Rose, realized that he wasn't _truly_ in love with me?

And if that was the case, would the risk be worth the sacrifice?

Always, _always,_ my answer would be of course not. That was why I decided, even after my attempts to set things back to normal, that Adrian would have to give up on me. Even forget me if he had to.

Because whether he liked it or not ... I was an Alchemist first.

And the first thing we Alchemists were ever taught when joining the group was that human and vampire relationships, in any form, was purely hateful._  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So, its a 4.5 chapter! Not quite chapter five, but not quite anything else. In this, basically you get a larger understanding of Sydney's mindset in accordance to the conflict with Angeline, Trey and Eddie, and more primarily, her own conflict with Adrian.

* * *

Chapter 5 will be released in a few hours! Look forward to it, because we finally get to meet a new character! Yay! And although I don't want to ruin the surprise _too much, _just know that this new character is super fiesty. In a kinda, Christian-cross-Adrian way.

* * *

I got an 'I heart Adrian' badge on the weekend for free! It was that or 'I heart Dimitri'. It wasn't a difficult choice. (If only there was a 'I heart Sydrian badge ...)

Thank you for reading! Leave a comment/review belowww.

Also, please do tell me: what do you think of these .5 chapters? I was thinking of having more in the future. Either just short sections which are told in a particular character's POV (Maybe next time it'll be Adrian's .5 chapter?) or just really, _really _short one shots. Like a drabble. I can't wait till the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 5

It was halfway through my study session when Mrs. Terwilliger decided that she should send me away to get coffee. I couldn't be anymore overjoyed.

The things she had me doing were involving a lot more practicality this time round. It was as if my extra studying outside of our private sessions were encouraging her to pester me more and more about my 'magical capabilities'.

To be honest, that 'outside studying' wasn't helping at all.

It was only a couple weeks ago that I had asked Mrs. Terwilliger if she had anything that would be able to tell me about the negative side effects of magic. This, of course, was purely for Adrian's sake. And although I was still bitter over his attitude from the last time I saw him, something about the way he acted didn't seem normal at all. He wasn't being crazy, _like before_, but his sudden inflation of temper wasn't like him. Which only motivated me further.

So I read through the masses of research Mrs. Terwilliger had collected over her years to find out the cause of all of the hysterics. But that was easier said than done. I hadn't even scanned through all of her files yet. Most of it was pointless ramble about spells and practicing, and I couldn't find any case studies of any sort, nor anything that could be related to Moroi magic.

I was so frustrated on my lack of success with the Adrian case that when I exited the school building, I bumped into an oncoming stranger.

"Oof," I said when I fell to the ground on my bottom. The stranger placed his books on the ground ever-so-calmly and leant out a hand. I groggily took it and dusted dirt off my pants, then squirmed as I peeked up at him, curious.

The first thing I noticed was that he was tall. _Really tall_. He had medium-length black hair with a fringe that fell heavily on one side of his face, and he looked as if he had some Asian orientation in him. He removed his hand and looked down on me before bending over to pick up his books once again. And while he did that, I was like a brain-dead fish, staring at him with glazed eyes.

He wore a black linen suit with a clear white tie that matched his white dress shirt, black long tailored pants (or so I assume as he was at least a head taller than me) and dress leather shoes. When he glanced up at me scornfully, I reflexively took a step back and flinched. His skin was smooth like a baby's bottom and his eyes were a light shade of greyish-blue. He was truly stunning till the point of which I could safely assume Lia would ditch Jill just to get her hands on him.

But he wasn't as charming as Adrian.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

His tone implied that he did not like being looked at. Although something about him struck me as familiar, I fell into a series of blushing and quickly glanced away.

"I-I'm sorry," I said after collecting myself. "I just don't see a lot of ..." _A lot of what?_

The boy looked beyond me.

"Are you going to move out of the way?" he asked impatiently. I didn't realize I was standing in the middle of the threshold until he gave me a flick of a long finger.

As I was moving for him to pass through, I noticed something by his feet that looked like a paper sheet and impulsively kneeled down to pick it up. When I tugged at it under his shoe, it wouldn't budge, so I glanced up at him expectantly. He sighed and lifted his left foot slightly, and I took it from under. Then I gave it to him.

"You seem in a rush," I stated friendly. To be honest, I was just curious to find out whom he was, and why the fancy get up. The stranger raised his brow and gave me a once over. Then his eyes settled on my cheek.

"Sydney Sage I take it?"

Now I was the one to frown.

"How do you know that?"

The boy wistfully twirled his finger in the air with a sneaking grin. He said: "You're the only Alchemist in this school. How wouldn't anyone know that?" Then without elaborating on his comment, he pushed pass me and disappeared down the hallway. I was so astonished that I didn't get to ask him how he knew. All that really concerned me was that he did.

And that could serve problems in the future.

"Wait, he knows you're an Alchemist?" Jill said. Without any luck on finding the guy (I searched the building for him but lost track by the fourth corridor) I sauntered to Jill and Angeline's dorm with no idea on what to do.

I wasn't _scared_ as much as I was just dreading what this would mean.

Angeline, who was lying on her bed while playing on a mobile phone I assumed Eddie had required her to keep in touch with, scoffed.

"Did he seem like he had ill intent?" she asked.

And I thought. I floated onto the dresser chair and shook my head. He just seemed ... mocking. He certainly didn't seem like the gossip type, I thought as I remembered to his condescending nature. I crossed my legs and sighed.

"I'll probably get a call from Dimitri or Sonya soon to explain it. He's probably just some foreign guardian they sent here."

"Foreign?" Jill questioned. I ran a hand through my layered hair thoughtfully.

"He didn't seem American. Maybe British ..." I thought back to his odd accent. "He did seem like he had a bit of Japanese in him."

"Japanese and English? That's hot," Angeline noted. I saw the distaste on Jill's face. So they hadn't _quite_ made up over the Trey-and-Angeline misunderstanding. I kicked myself out of the chair and sighed.

"Well, I've got some coffee overdue. Mrs. Terwilliger is probably wondering where I am right now."

"The great Sydney Sage, late for once in her life. How does it feel?" Jill joked, and I cringed.

"I can be late. It's just I chose not to be."

Ha. Where was the logic in that?

I left Jill and Angeline to their awkward hours spent in their dorm. As I was walking to the school's car park, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Three bells followed, and I noticed it was a phone call. I didn't like having a fancy ringtone, so since I bought my cell, I had left the tone to default.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly after reading the caller ID. It was the one person I really didn't want to talk to.

"Sage, get down here now," Adrian said urgently. He hung up before I could get in another word and I stared into the blue empty screen.

Mrs. Terwilliger would just have to wait for that coffee a little longer, I groaned.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It's a school day. So unfortunately, the chapters are going to be shorter and possibly more vague when I have tons of homework. Apologies! But I do want to upload daily.

So a British/Japanese stranger. It was kind of on a whim. But imagining it and the character himself, it's overwhelmingly adorable. Tomorrow's update will pick up after this!

* * *

Please comment or review on what you think (also share this if you could! that'd be so great!). Also thank you for the comments so far. They were really helpful and lovely. I actually don't like the AngelinexEddie pairing that much, but it seems a lot of people do. Thats certainly shifted the way I've planned things out in this novella, so thanks!


	8. Chapter 6

After running two red stop signs and breaking a few speed limits, I successively got to Adrian's in ten. His phone call that was ambiguously less than ten words earlier really had me panicking. Adrian sounded like he was in danger.

Was it the Warriors? Angeline's mystery stalker? Or some crazy sun-resistant strigoi?

I had all these scenarios running through my head, most of which involved Adrian bloody and in pain, that the thoughts made me push a little too hard on the accelerator.

When I arrived at his door, having parked Latte diagonally over three spaces much to my displeasure, a frail and blurry-eyed Adrian opened up the door. I was relieved to see him in one piece.

"Adrian!" I burst. I ran into the house and did a quick scan of the apartment. Then urgently, I ran to his couch where laid his bathrobe and snatched it before throwing it at him.

"Hide in this," I commanded, before pacing towards the door again. Adrian stood with widened eyes before erupting into quaking laughter—the type that had you rolling over your knees and teary.

"You don't need to be so panicked, Sage," he said between laughs. "It's not like I'm in impending doom."

My mouth fell open as I felt my cheeks flare red. I planned to shove pass him as a silent way to express how embarrassed and angry I currently was, but his hands fell on my shoulders and he turned me around. He brought me to the couch and smiled.

"Diet coke?" he asked, and walked to his fridge to get one even before I could refuse. I snapped my head around and balled my hands.

"What do you think you're doing making that urgent phone call?" I yelled. Adrian's green eyes twinkled and a wide grin spread across his pale face. I noticed then that his clothes, usually flawless, were wrinkled and could use a good ironing. His hair, although combed, still held an air of untidiness and he look a little thin on the bones. My eyes zoned in on him.

"Have you recently ... _fed?" _I asked. My choice of words made me squirm under his gaze. He shut the fridge door once obtaining the drink then came to join me on the couch. He rolled his eyes.

"I've gone without blood for almost a week. Big deal."

I almost leapt out of my seat and hit him right then and there.

"_Big deal?_ Adrian! That is a big deal! Moroi require blood at least twice a week, but you've survived without it for _seven days?_"

Maybe this outcome was just as bad as Adrian being hunted by strigoi.

"I hardly feel the need," he said maniacally. I saw the way his cheekbones were now more prominent then before. For a Moroi, the lack of blood held the same effects as a human going weeks without food—only I'd say what they went through in the process was ten times worse.

Adrian ran a hand through his hair while placing my diet coke on the coffee table.

"I called you because I think I was overcharged by the mechanic."

_Like I'd give a damn._

I leaned over the coffee table and pulled Adrian down so that he kneeled. I brought my hand to his forehead and watched him. I saw him look surprise. Then, as if he were embarrassed, his eyes darted away while I measured his temperature.

"The mechanic I'll solve later," I informed. "Right now, I need to take you to Clarence's."

Adrian brushed my hand away.

"No," he said. I stood up in response, and Adrian did the same.

_Was he crazy?_

"Adrian, _you need blood._ Lets go to Clarence's now. We can go in my car. The feeder will be there, and its not too late—"

"Sydney," his stern voice said. "I don't want to go."

My eyes levelled with his and I saw that Adrian really meant it. Regardless of his health being completely in the dumps, he didn't want to feed anytime soon. Which was just stupid. If he goes another hour without feeding, he could drop seriously ill at anytime.

Adrian smiled and reached out to touch my hair. I dodged it by taking a step back.

"This isn't like you," I began slowly. My eyes were on Adrian, like I was the gazelle in the lion's den, and I shuddered with fear. "Adrian, listen to me—"

"I am," he sang. "I listen to every lovely word you say, Sage."

My chest began to tighten and my legs began to shake as I realized Adrian was having one of his crazy slip ups again.

Or maybe he's just been like this for the past week. I wouldn't know.

Adrian started towards me, much to my surprise. When he was close enough to touch me, his hand found its way to my golden cross, and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

His emerald eyes hovered over my cheek.

"You're like Cleopatra, Sage, dressed up in fine gold, tempting Julius Caesar with her flamboyant beauty and charm—"

"Adrian—"

"I wonder what he felt when he first saw her. Was it what I felt when I met you? Like I'd melt with a breath, and a kiss would—"

_Slap._

I brought my hand across his cheek hard. The sound of my slap ricocheted throughout the apartment, and Adrian's eyes were as large as jewels. He dropped hold of my necklace, and I quickly tucked it under my button up shirt as if it would protect it from ever being touched again. I sneaked a worried look to Adrian hoping it hadn't hurt that much.

Adrian was rubbing the spot in which a large red blotch was hot under his fingers, but something seemed normal about him now. He looked to me in shock.

"Syd-Sydney?" he asked. I cringed.

"Sorry. That had to be done. You were losing your grip on things ..." I took Adrian's hand and I led him to the apartment door. Then I turned around expectantly.

"Keys?" I asked after jutting out my hand. Adrian, still speechless, brought them out from his jean's pocket and gave them to me. I nudged him out of his apartment door and locked it up. Then I took him to my car and seated him in passenger.

I drove all the way in Clarence's with the radio humming softly in the background of our long silence. It didn't take long to get there, and when we did, Adrian finally brought up the nerve to ask me what had happened.

I frowned.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember you slapping me!"

I sighed.

"So you don't have a clear memory of today's events? The spirit side effects must be progressively getting stronger."

Adrian flinched in his seat, and his eyes seemed to wander a little once I said that. I watched closely for a sign of a reaction to the news. I was expecting him to grow outraged, depressed, apologetic—the way a normal person would respond.

But instead he sat dully in the passenger seat, hands limp by his side, eyes focused on the goings of everything beyond the car window.

Then he smiled softly.

"I suppose I should get a feed before I pass out now," he told me. "You can wait in the car."

Alone to my thoughts at last, I did nothing but sit patiently and wait.

It was exactly as Jill had said. Slowly the darkness was seeping into Adrian, and it was messing with everything about him completely. He couldn't think straight, his actions were all abnormal—spirit even messed with his capabilities to feed regularly!

I sunk into my seat and I tried not to feel hopeless. But that was easier said than done.

I needed to find a way to save Adrian from his spirit's darkness before it was too late. Before something worst happens.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The craziness has only begun! Once again, a shorter chapter. But I suppose its relatively great development.

Heads up! There's going to be a happier chapter following this one! No more depressiveness—it's going to be lots of joy with the Amberwood gang and plus one at the Palm Springs Villagefest! (It's a legit thing, if you're wondering. Google it.)

* * *

Thank you for reading once again! Comment/review on what you think so far! Chapter 7 tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 7

The way I celebrate my birthday has always been different to everyone else. I always stayed away from the birthday cakes and didn't particularly like throwing large, imposing parties. I'd spend the day like I would any other day, but saved the night just for myself. I'd whip out the largest Sudoku book I could find among my many other quizzing books and waste my time doing puzzles while sipping mint coffee. I liked my tradition of Sudoku on my birthday.

But, of course, I was completely foreign to how vampires would celebrate _their_ birthdays. It once always alarmed me of the idea that vampires had birthdays because, really, you would be celebrating another year in which the vampire has lived on the Earth. And the me from back then would have thought that that would not be something you'd ever want to celebrate.

But the me right now didn't really worry over that as much as compared to worrying over the right present to buy for Jill.

Angeline and Eddie, hand in hand, were making their way towards me with an excited Jill behind yapping away to Adrian.

I unlocked Latte's lock system and opened the driver's seat door when I caught the end of Jill and Adrian's conversation.

"And I even got a call from Rose and Dimitri! They said they sent me a card and a present from the court a while ago, but it obviously hasn't come yet. I was just so surprised to hear them congratulating me though!" Jill blabbered, tugging on Adrian's shirt sleeve. He smiled softly down at her, like she was an infant puppy, and patted her on the head.

"Why should you be surprised? It's your birthday. The one day where you get to act like a spoilt brat and no one can say a thing about it," he grinned.

I crossed my arms and hoped Jill wouldn't take his words to heart. The last thing I needed tonight was an out-of-control teenager roaming about frantically.

Because on tonight's agenda was a trip to the Palm Canyon Drive's Villagefest. It was an event held every Thursday night from 7-10pm and was well-known to pick up a few thousand tourists each year. When Eddie had first mentioned it while we were discussing how to celebrate Jill's birthday a week ago, I was slightly skeptical at first. With a bunch of Moroi and Dhampirs roaming the public at night, things could get a little difficult for me. The last time we had all gone out on a true trip, however, was when we went with Lee to the Mini Golf course. And that was now nothing more than a terrible memory.

So slightly feeling like an austere mother, I guiltily gave them permission on the day of Jill's birthday to attend the Palm Springs Villagefest. And I could tell now by looking at the four that they were all excited for tonight.

"Let's get going," I told the group. "We have school tomorrow still, and I could only get us out till eleven."

Angeline and Eddie took the backseat of my car (Eddie being a gentlemen opened the door for flustered Angeline), and I slid into the driver's seat. Adrian and Jill stood awkwardly outside, waiting to be called upon.

"Get in," said Angeline, motioning for the two to join. Adrian took a hesitant step forward.

"Why don't you sit in front with Sydney?" Eddie suggested with nothing but good intent, but I swerved around in my chair and gave him evil eyes. He frowned. Adrian faltered.

"Uh," Jill began. She suddenly rounded the car and opened the passenger's door. "I'm the birthday girl today. I think I deserve to sit in front. Adrian can sit in the back."

My eyes saw Adrian sigh and look relieved, and I slightly felt insulted. Sure, we weren't on patchy grounds yet, but I had thought that after the last incident that happened a few weeks ago, the ice between us would have somewhat been shattered.

Maybe it took a lot more than resisting his charm—till the point of a slap—to set things to the way they were before though.

Adrian hopped in back and I made sure everyone had secured their seat belts. Then I made our way to the festival.

When I got there I was amazed. The street was crowded with millions of people, the palms loomed over the many makeshift stalls, and little paper lanterns that glowed of different colours were stringed along every branch on the main road. Noise buzzed in and out of my ear and the sky above gave enough light so that you could see an orange shine on every object. It was truly a spectacular sight to see.

"Where do we go first?" Eddie asked. I peeped over my shoulder, and although he was the type to hold back most of his emotions—a thing guardians tended to do, I noticed—I could see the anticipation he held across his face. It was true, after everything that had happened as of yet since coming here, that a little time outside of school, vampire politics, spirit and responsibilities was long overdue.

I turned to Jill and smiled.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, and Jill, with her blonde hair tied in a French braid flat along her back blushed when she realized we were all looking at her expectantly. Her eyes dropped.

"C-clothes?"

Twenty minutes later, Angeline and Jill were sifting through the stalls browsing through clothes, handmade accessories, and the lot. Angeline dragged Eddie along (I assumed she and Jill had made up already) and Eddie reassured me that he'd look after the both most intently. I nodded and told him that I wasn't worried, and that I already trusted him.

He left with a certain glow.

I glanced around and found Adrian standing in line to order some glorious smelling satay chicken kebab a fair bit away. I decided he would be fine enough by himself (he had a phone with him anyway) and wandered to an art store I found which was selling a particular painting that had caught my eye.

I walked up to it and inspected every intense detail it shared. It was a painting of red and pink flowers with long green stems and leaves, decorated with molten gold veins and strewn in a black background. The style seemed somewhat impressionistic, and it was truly an enthralling piece to look at.

I felt a second head fall in line with mine and the sound of a british-tinged voice frightened me.

"The Watsonia plant. It blooms in Spring and often maintains pink, orange or red flowers with bulbils throughout its cycles."

I jerked back and my hands came up to my chest. A smiling tall man with creamy oriented skin and mid-length black hair leaned away from the painting. His eyes found mine amusingly.

"It's honestly a spectacular plant," he finished.

I frowned.

"It's you. The guy from before."

It ticked me off how vague I was in addressing him. After all, I had totally forgotten about our meeting and knew nothing about him.

Now, as I scrutinized his outfit for the night—black skinny jeans (nothing I'd ever dare wearing), a loose V-neck gray shirt and a butter-yellow scarf—I found myself ever more curious about just who he was.

The stranger fixed his fringe.

"What brings you to fun and joy, Sydney?" he playfully asked. I crossed my arms.

"I go to fun and joyful places all the time."

He looked at me and grinned.

"I bet you do."

It was like I was having a conversation with Adrian. I frowned.

"Mind telling me why you always seem to appear before me?"

"Appear before you? It's quite the opposite way around. At least this time you didn't bump into me. I was thinking maybe that was some weird greeting you Alchemists did, but perhaps I'm wrong."

My eyes widened and I felt my arms drop. _Did he just say that word so casually?_

I looked around the nifty art store and dragged the stranger by the arm outside into the street. Then, off to the side behind a Mexican food stand, I scowled at him.

"Who are you?"

He looked bored.

"You hadn't figured that out already?" I grew more impatient, and telling by his response, it was appearing on my face. He sighed. "Fine. If you must know, I go by the name of Pepper Oakes."

I raised my brows in surprise. "Really?"

"No," he snapped. "That'd be just ridiculous. Imagine writing that on your resume while keeping a straight face."

My hand came to my forehead and I shut my eyes hard. This was impossible. I take back my earlier comment of him being like Adrian. In all honesty, he was _worse._

"Sage?"

It was like I had jinxed myself then. I turned around and saw Adrian, green eyes on the figure behind me, dressed up in a brown cowboy hat but with anything but an air of amusement. He lowered.

"Who's this?"

I opened my mouth, but was interrupted when I felt a hand jut out from behind me. Mr. Mysterious grinned at Adrian warmly. All I could wonder was whether this guy knew what Adrian was, if he knew already that I was an Alchemist.

"The name's Keanu Brown," he began charmingly. "I'm currently at Amberwood Prep under a teaching apprenticeship, and Sydney here happens to be in the History class I'm teaching."

I was?

Adrian looked at me expectantly. Something about the way _Keanu_ explained things made me feel that if I were to deny an ounce of it, it wouldn't turn out so well to either of our liking. So after sneaking a hateful glance to Keanu, I winced and nodded.

"This is my teacher."

Adrian shook his head. "I thought Mrs. Terwilliger was your history teacher."

Keanu answered instead of me.

"She's taking a long service leave."

She's _what?_

Adrian looked at me, then studied Keanu closely. I could tell, with the way he looked at Keanu, that he didn't like him at all. That worried me.

"Do you come to the Villagefest often?" Adrian asked. In fact, with the way he delivered the question, he seemed like he was interrogating Keanu! I was expecting Keanu to be his snarky, annoying and bitter self—but instead, he seemed professional, and answered accordingly. That somewhat ticked me off.

"I don't come here often, actually," he said pleasantly. "I only recently came to America from a job in England, so I hadn't gotten the chance yet to take a look at the tourist attractions of Palm Springs."

"A job from England?" Adrian replied. "I thought you were apprenticing as a teacher."

Keanu tolerated the prying question and nodded.

"That's right. I was doing that over in England as well, but something personal popped up and I had to move here."

I was prepared to act if Adrian began moving into personal territory of Keanu's life. I mean, I was curious—for sure. But it didn't feel right to so blatantly breach someone's privacy with demanding questions like such.

Luckily, Adrian had it in his right mind not to ask about Keanu any further.

"Well, that's cool and all," he brushed off. I almost sighed and caught the hand of Adrian to tug him away. Before our departure, I turned around and smiled falsely at Keanu.

Truth was, I wished I could continue listening to Adrian question him all night—I still didn't know _how_ Keanu knew what I was. I still hadn't figured out what he planned to do with that knowledge, and it all worried me.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Brown," I said innocently. "We'll have to continue our conversation again next time."

Keanu in that moment slipped from his teacher façade and grinned like a son of a gun. Something malicious hid behind that grin, and I shuddered in the sight.

"Have fun celebrating Jill's birthday," he chuckled.

And I dragged Adrian away as quick as I could.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

And so his name is released! Keanu Brown! ... But is it his real name? Or an alias? Chapter eight will continue in the events of the Villagefest! Happy birthday Jill!

* * *

A chapter 8.5 will be released tomorrow as well. Look forward to it. It'll be Adrian's perspective upon meeting Keanu Brown in this chapter. I'm sure we're all curious on what Adrian is thinking when he discovers Sydney talking to a man who is four years her senior!

* * *

Please leave a comment/review on what you think below! And also, be sure to check out a picture of the Watsonia plant if you haven't already. It really is a spectacular plant!


	10. Chapter 7,5

**Chapter 7.5  
**Constant Jealousy

Jill's birthday was today. It honestly wasn't much of a birthday, considering how she's miles away from her family and friend back at St. Vladimir's academy and such, but with the way tonight's plan of events had been strung along rather suddenly, I'd say Sage did a good job in doing the best she could for the celebration.

Yet of course I'd never tell her that.

Because it seems any kind of compliment I gave Sage these days would only push her a little further away from me—and that was never a nice feeling to relive.

I couldn't tell at times what she wanted of me. One moment, she'd turn up at my apartment door sometimes moody and pissed, and other times she'd arrive somewhat 'professional' (although mostly thats just her trying to keep under her strict composure in front of me). She always had trouble with doing that last bit. I could tell by the way she always reacted to my very fiber of being.

I'd take a step, for instance, and like she was aware of me in the same sense that I was aware of her, she'd take a step back in response. At times I caught her staring at me with a wondrous but conflicting look upon her face, and even in the rare moments I'd see her cheeks of smooth vanilla illuminate the color of ripe strawberries.

I didn't know why she was trying so hard to deny her feelings all so hard anymore though.

Well, that's a lie; I did. I just didn't know why it really mattered. Her Alchemist bullshit _belief system_ was nothing compared to what I saw she held and tried desperately to erase in her heart. I saw it in her aura all the time.

She loves me—and I know she does!—but it's Sydney who is the one who is blind to the matter. I'd have to wait patiently until she came to terms to accepting that, which could very well take a while.

"Adrian can sit in the back."

Sigh.

I could wait for her though. I would always wait for her.

I slid into the back seat with Eddie and Angeline (a couple I honestly never saw coming) and peered outside the window, buried deeply in my thoughts.

By the time I was chewing down on some really good satay chicken kebabs, everyone had disappeared. I couldn't see Jill, Eddie, Angeline or Sage anywhere—and I pouted.

So I decided I'd go inspect a few stalls of my own just to pass the time until I got a call from any of them.

"Looking for something?"

I had entered a little handmade trinket store. It was cluttered with scarves, dream catchers, necklaces and bracelets, things that I found interesting but useless. I looked to the woman who must have owned the store I was in and saw a long mane of gorgeous ginger hair. Her skin was pale, and she was rather skinny (not as skinny as a Moroi or Sage), and I supposed if I were ever my past self, I'd have turned on my charm that instant and flashed her a seductive smile.

But I didn't find the humor behind doing that anymore. So I decided to keep my eyes on the bracelets.

"I'm just browsing the goods," I replied politely. The human woman leaned in across me, so that her chest barely brushed my arm (what was with that?) and she reached out to grab a bracelet made of glistening small shells with a price tag. She smiled warmly while holding it up for me.

"This is quite popular. I made it myself, so I know it's great. Guys tend to like to wear these kind of things as well," she said, and I looked away disinterested.

"I'm looking to buy a present more suitable for ... a female," I said slowly. That was right. I needed to at least get a present for Jill.

The woman seemed a little put down by that fact and she reached back to return the bracelet. My eyes scanned them all.

"Well, these here are nice," she suggested. "A lot of female customers buy these, plus they're quite cheap."

I glanced over and read the price tag. Ha. Cheap.

I was about to turn away when I saw a collection of rings upon a shelf call out to me. There was one, sitting among all the others, that was just perfect. The square fake jewel was the color of gold, and the outside itself was made of thick silver. The jewel sat in a square frame, embroidered with circles and detailed patterns, and upon further inspection, I found the inside of the ring had an engraving.

'_Forever_' it said, and all I could think was just how much this would suit her. I turned to the shop lady and pointed out the ring to her.

"How much?" I said, and she flickered her eyes to my clothes. Then she smiled rather condescendingly.

"That's real silver and gold, and a pretty fine fake jewel. I think it might just be a bit pricey—"

"The price," I interrupted sternly, and she frowned.

"$250 upfront."

And so I left the store with the ring.

Gleaming with excitement, glancing around to try to find the gang that I was separated from, I realized just what I had done.

Sure, the cost was a bit overpriced (but thanks to recent events, it wasn't like I was going to struggle without it), but what concerned me most was that I had walked out of that store without achieving my true purpose. To buy a present for Jill.

I bought this ring with Sage in my mind.

I pocketed the ring (the lady slid it into one of those engagement looking boxes and all I could think was how Sage would react upon seeing me whip _that_ out) and I soon found the familiar trace of Sydney's aura.

When I rounded behind a food vendor and saw a flustered Sydney with a mysterious man whom seemed older than her, I instantly fell into a glum mood.

"Sage?" I called out. When her head turned around, and her eyes met mine with horror and confusion, I couldn't help but glare at the tall stranger.

He had black hair and was dressed in fine clothes, and I could see the color of his aura became a murky green upon my arrival. Sage looked like at a lost of words, and I frowned further.

"Who's this?"

He introduced himself as Keanu Brown, a name _too_ pretty to be real. I wondered if Sage had figured him out yet. He held a faint but still noticeable English accent, and some of his facial features held Asian orientation. So not only was he obviously not from around here, he seemed to want something from Sydney.

And that pissed me off.

When I began to lay questions down, I didn't notice a second of hesitation. He didn't even think. Sydney seemed relieved and surprised, but not a tad bit doubtful. So he had her fooled.

I knew something was up with him the moment he spoke, because after spending a little too much time around Rose Hathaway, goddess guardian of all guardians, you picked up a few things, even when it came to detecting lies.

Keanu was answering all of his questions like he was rehearsing from a script. There wasn't a flicker of thought coming from him, and his words were all chosen precisely. This man was good at lying, but (and not to brag) I was better at detecting them.

After all, I've been lying all my life.

At last, Sydney after appearing on edge throughout my 'conversation' with Keanu, decided to pick me up by the arm and drag me away. When we left with Keanu having the last words, I don't know what I felt.

All I could say was that the ring in my pocket now burned intensely through the fabric and into my flesh like it was being heated upon a stovetop.

When Sage turned to me, gave me a soft but unsure smile, she said, "He's my teacher like he said. Let's just find the others, and forget about him."

I couldn't help but to pull away from her and sneer.

It wasn't because I was angry at her, or pissed at 'Keanu Brown'. It was because after seeing the way the two of them interacted so easily—in that half-flirty, witty way that no doubt Sage didn't notice she was doing just quite yet—well, I felt completely jealous. Now buying the expensive ring seemed so pointless.

I tried to keep silent the rest of the night while something unnoticed stirred darkly inside of me.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I know, I know! I didn't upload yesterday. So much for my daily upload policy. It's because I've been down with the most horrendous cold (it's Winter here in the southern hemisphere, just my favorite season! *sarcasm*) and I could hardly think straight all of yesterday. So, to make up for it, I'm going to release the overdue Chapters of 7.5 and 8 this afternoon, then later tonight I'm releasing Chapter 9 and a special of Chapter 9.5!

* * *

Chapter 9.5 will be in Eddie's POV and will discuss his placing of feelings throughout my novella for Angeline, and even Jill. It's pretty important I suppose, because his feelings change a lot within the Bloodlines series, and so trying to get a fix on them as a writer I've found is very hard. So, hopefully, 9.5 will answer all of your questions and settle all of your confusions about him, as well as mine.

* * *

Please do leave a comment/review. I read them all and I take all opinions and feedback into consideration to shape what I believe the readers want from my Fanfic! Also, I'd love to have a friendly discussion with other writers, whether on VA/Bloodlines or anything else! So send me a PM! I'm friendly, I assure you! :)

Thank you for reading and look forward to the release of three chapters tonight! Alert or favorite me as an author!


	11. Chapter 8

When I tore Adrian away from what could have been the most terrifying showdown of words in history, I didn't really know how to carry on. I didn't think he'd expect a full on briefing on Keanu, the mystery 'prep-teacher', but it didn't feel right to just ignore what went down.

I was truly at a loss of words.

"He's my teacher like he said," I began awkwardly. "Let's just find the others, and forget about him."

I was hoping Adrian would share me a witty remark—something he was doing less and less these days—but instead he scoffed and pulled away from me. Then, throwing a hand over his jacket's pocket, he kept his eyes on everything but my own.

"Just try calling Eddie," he snapped. Feeling too guilty to chastise him, I reached for my phone and did exactly that.

And like expected, and probably with his guardian philosophy in mind, Eddie picked up his phone after the first ring.

"Sydney?" he shot fast as if he assumed danger was at hand, and I cringed.

"I'm with Adrian. We're somewhere along the street—nearest to a stall selling board games and novelty items. Where are you guys?"

Eddie, I could imagine, nodded and replied, "We're right now sitting in a restaurant. I was just about to call you. It's a Japanese restaurant called 'Fujiyama' near the end of the main street we were on."

I found it in two minutes. When we walked in, I was greeted with the smell of soy sauce and teriyaki marinade. It was a nice and clean restaurant in the style of the Japanese culture—the mats on the tables were decorated with bamboo and an aquarium sat to the far end with large fishes. We found the gang hidden behind a long row of pot plants with a nice view of immaculate Japanese calligraphy on paper framed around them. I sat beside Angeline and Adrian slid beside Jill, and a waiter greeted us with two menus. Eddie, Jill and Angeline had empty plates before them.

"Sorry," Jill apologized after she noticed me inspecting the empty dishes. "We got kind of hungry."

I found her eyes and shook my head. "It's fine. Maybe we should have gotten something to eat before coming here."

Jill smiled with glee. "The food here is really nice. I had some miso and garlic ramen, and I think Eddie had Oyako-don."

Eddie nodded and Angeline turned to me.

"I had some really good sushi," she said, and I laughed softly.

"I think I'll have some chicken sushi as well then."

The waiter from before, dressed with a black bowtie and white vest, came strolling over. He met up with me first and gestured to my untouched menu.

"Have you looked at our menu?" he asked politely. I picked it up and gave it to him.

"Just some chicken sushi and water, thanks."

The waiter scribbled it down in his little notepad, then turned to the bored Adrian. Adrian closed his menu and returned it to the waiter as well.

"Just sake, thanks."

The waiter nodded and left, and I saw Angeline look at me with curiosity. By now, I was frowning at Adrian though.

"What's sake?" she asked. "Is that a Japanese meal?"

I crossed my arms and shook my head disapprovingly.

"It's Japanese alcohol," I said sternly. "Something that should not be drunk in front of minors."

Adrian shrugged casually.

"You know my vices, Sage," he grinned. "And it's not like any of them haven't had alcohol before. Eddie, no doubt from his time in St. Vlad's, would have had a fair share of it, and Angeline used to live with _the Keepers_ for goodness sake."

Eddie looked away guiltily and Angeline fumed up.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with living with the Keepers!"

Adrian shook his head and smirked. "Never said there was."

I still had to put my foot down on this one.

"Adrian, then at least order a meal."

"Why? Do you even plan to eat any more than two slices of sushi?" he looked at me expectantly but didn't give me the chance to respond. "It's just beer, really, but with the sweet taste of wine. Don't be such a party pooper."

Jill then turned to me slightly embarrassed.

"Sydney," she said. Her eyes were full of sympathy and I winced. "It's not that big a matter."

That's when I realized something shit had gone down for Adrian today, and Jill could feel it. All I could think of was his attitude upon meeting Keanu. And it didn't take a genius to have to connect the two together for Adrian's sour mood to make sense.

I sighed, and didn't say another word that night. Came a quarter to ten and after the re-browsing of all the stalls at the Villagefest, I got everyone back inside Latte and we dropped off a slightly stammering Adrian before heading back to Amberwood.

Before Jill and Angeline went into their dorm room, I pulled Jill aside and smiled at her. She looked astonished.

"Yes?" she said, like she expected me to accuse her of something or rather. I pouted and told her to hold out her hand. She did, and after bringing my own to hover over her open palm, I dropped a little trinket for her. She seemed surprised when the cold metal touched her skin.

She looked up at me.

"What's this?" she asked, and I smiled.

"It's a silver cross to give you luck," I explained. "You've got a big life ahead of you. You'll need this."

Jill beamed. I then moved in for an embrace—the very thought of Jill being a Moroi never crossed my mind, honestly—and I hugged her.

"Happy 16th birthday, Jill," I whispered and she spluttered with tears.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "You're like a sister to me, Sydney. Thank you for tomight, and thank you for everything."

I hugged onto her tighter.

In the morning, it was just another school day. Friday, if you wanted to be exact. I got dressed into my Amberwood uniform, something that just seemed normal as of then, and I got ready to head to the library. I had a few books I had to return.

When I got there however, I found an unsurprising face studying hard.

"Trey," I greeted while sliding into the seat opposite of him. I was happy to see that the majority of the bruises he had gained ever since the Warriors of the Light charade had faded away by now.

Trey smiled back at me.

"Hey. What's up?"

I pointed to the pile of books before me. "Got to return these. You?"

Trey glanced down to his notebook, then decided to push it over to me. I turned it around and read the title of the page he was working on. It was labeled 'Alchemists'. I cringed.

"What's this?"

He took back his notebook.

"It's my research book. I've done extensive research on the cross we found. Angeline can't seem to make it nowadays ..." Trey drifted off. I knew we both suspected that _that_ was because of Eddie, but he decided not to mention it. Trey continued. "But I've been researching this on my own."

I tapped my fingers along the desk uneasily.

"Well, I'd offer to help you out with anything you need on the Alchemists—"

Trey held out his hands.

"No, I know. That's like treachery, almost. But don't worry. My dad has books on alchemy and the alchemists. We're not that different after all. I can do fine without your help."

I didn't know whether to smile on that or not. I picked up my books and pushed out of my chair, but stopped before I was going to leave.

"Say, Trey," I began. "Have you heard of Keanu Brown before?"

Trey looked at me surprised and raised his brows.

"What, you mean Mr. Brown?"

I nodded.

Trey put down his pen and thought.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. I think Mrs. Terwilliger mentioned that we were going to have him for a short while before she left. Maybe we'll have him last session history today."

I wondered.

I said my farewells to Trey and returned my books, then decided I'd better go meet up with Jill for P.E. P.E ever since Jill and Micah broke up was slightly uneasy for her. They were still friends, sure, but they were both hurt over splitting up. I think Jill really liked Micah too. So since then (we've moved onto badminton in class, of all things) Jill has always stuck to my side in P.E.

But when I arrived in front of the gym for class today and saw the scene that was unfurled before me, I couldn't believe it.

I ran over and clasped my hands onto Jill's shoulders, then looked around frantically. It seemed the whole class was here already, and it seemed they were all in hysteria. Under my hands, I felt Jill shuddering.

"What's going on?" I muttered under my breath while trying to make sense of what was before me. I saw Laurel, a girl who had once bullied Jill because of her crush on Micah, standing opposite of Jill in front of the school's gym sopping wet.

Laurel shrieked as she ran a hand through her drenched red hair.

"I'm going to kill you, Melrose!" she screamed.

I heard Jill scoff. Then she raised her hands again and I saw them, too, shaking. I took a step back.

Don't tell me ... not magic ...

"Jillian!"

Eddie was running over. He came to Jill's side and shook her hard, and that's when I saw it. It was a glazed sort of look in her eyes—the look I often saw Adrian wear when he was under the influence of spirit-induced crazy. Jill, like slowly slipping out of a dream, shook her head and blinked her eyes. Her focus came onto Eddie.

"Ed-Eddie?" she muttered. Then she clung onto him, hard, and I saw how scared she was.

I found the courage to take a look around.

The ground was wet, like a storm had passed by, and Laurel and the few people standing around her were victims of the storm. Other students were all freak out and pointing their fingers at Jill in horror, and filled with nothing but dread, I knew what had happened.

Jill had water-bended in front of Laurel and our whole P.E class.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Dum, dum, duuum! What a crisis! Chapter 9 will be released soon tonight, and will instantly pick up the events of Jill and her water-bending freak out!

So, thank you to the people who were kind about my lateness in posting the previous chapter. And thank you for everyone who liked it! Poor, poor Adrian. I just hope he keeps on waiting!

* * *

Please comment/review. I'm quite competitive, and I want every reader to post their honest opinion of my story. And thank you to the ones who do! You make my day!

* * *

Oh, and I'm going to reread Bloodlines and then The Golden Lily. I've got such a terrible memory ...


	12. Chapter 9

When I was 13 and still training as an Alchemist, I met my first Moroi by chance. He was a man in his mid-twenties, and he seemed then to have some business with my father. When he came over, I hid behind corners and only watched him from afar. He didn't stay long that day, but his presence had always haunted me since his visit.

Just as he was leaving our property, he was walking through my front yard's garden along the path that was surrounded by roses. It seemed he was in a happy mood, and by pure accident (I was out there to grab my cross necklace that I had left on a patch of lawn from the afternoon) I saw him perform Earth magic on a rose bush.

He came up to it, and with a flicker of _something_ within his eyes and a smile upon his lips, he changed the course of nature and made the rose bush bloom, when it was meant to be dead.

Now, to anyone else, that would have been beautiful—bringing a dead plant back to life with magic was almost Godly in the eyes of humans who praised fake magicians who did tricks like that.

But not to me. The concept of magic _disgusted_ me, even when Mrs. Terwilliger began to have me use it.

And seeing Jill—little, innocent Jill—attack another girl, regardless of that girl's mean nature, with magic! ... Well, that was concerning. More than concerning, really—it had me freaked out. Because while Jill was standing where she was with Eddie, she still held the look I sometimes saw on Adrian. Jill was consumed by darkness, the very darkness she warned me about drowning her before. Jill was taken by spirit, and that had me paralyzed where I stood.

Someone came running past me, and I heard Eddie call Angeline's name. It sounded like Angeline was helping Jill move, and surely enough, I heard Eddie's voice a second later calling out to the scattered and terrified students.

Teachers eventually came, and the matter was settled, but the explanation was the most concerning part. Eddie and myself were put into a quiet room waiting to talk with the principle. When we were called in, and we saw Mrs. Weathers there as well, I shrunk into my chair and hoped I would fade away like a dissolving cloud.

"This is very serious," the principle started, although I wasn't really there when she said it. I was staring deeply into my hands, my imagination running wild. Because although I was Sydney Sage, the girl who knew more than five languages and could do any math problem in her head, I was stuck as to what to do with Jill.

Jill had attacked another student. That was bad. It could turn into something worse next time. Magic wasn't meant to be used as a weapon—that was against everything the Moroi believed in. But Jill used magic to drench Laurel, and with a bit more force behind the attack, it could have injured Laurel seriously ...

"Please," Eddie suddenly pleaded. "It was a freak accident. It wasn't like Jill produced water out of nowhere."

I tensed when I heard that. The principle and Mrs. Weathers looked at each other uneasily. Mrs. Weather leaned her arms onto the table and looked at Eddie firmly.

"Some students claimed Ms. Melrose used a bucket full of water. And although no physical harm was caused, this was still inappropriate of Jillian. This has not been the first time that her behavior has stepped out line."

"But all students 'step out of line' sometimes!" Eddie defended. The principle looked doubtful.

"That is so. But you're family, to the exception of you two, tend to have that most often. The many occasions in which I've had to deal with your cousin, Angeline, has lost count. She has in fact executed physical violence before, and now even Jillian? I'm afraid we can not tolerate this."

Eddie looked defeated, but he begged one last time.

"Please," he said. "Please just give her a suspension."

The principle said she would decide in a week. At least that gave Jill to build up a solid defense case.

When we walked back to Jill's dorm room, Eddie seemed like he wanted to say something to me. Before we walked in through the door in which we both knew Angeline and Jill were behind, Eddie turned to me worried. He frowned.

"Sydney," he began. "I understand how you're scared of magic. And this may be completely out of line for me to say, but, Jill needs our support right now."

I glanced to Eddie and didn't know what face to make. Then I bit my lip uncertainly.

"She attacked someone Eddie," I said slowly. "Jill's being affected by the darkness. She told me before. It's almost consumed her once before, maybe this time it completely did. No, I'm sure it did. We can't let this go on any longer. She needs help."

Eddie looked conflicted.

"Jill wouldn't just do this for no reason. I'm sure she's fine, we just—"

I shook my head.

"I think she needs to return to court. I need to contact Dimitri, even Queen Vasilisa, and request her transfer. It's for her benefit and health. It's too risky to have her here anymore—her or Adrian. Rose told me she once experienced something like this before. It can develop into something far worse if we don't prevent it now."

I knew what had Eddie hesitant. There was always the threat that if Jill did return back to court, another attack might happen. Last time, Jill was _killed_ during a planned ambush. This time, she may not be as lucky as to survive it once again; Adrian there to heal _or_ not.

I frowned when Eddie kept silent.

"I think I need to sort things out by myself for a while," I said at last. "Things are ... still confusing. I need to be able to think clearly to make the right decision. I'll check up on Jill later."

Eddie nodded understandingly and I turned around to leave.

I walked away, back to my room, and when I got there, I decided to read my emails. I felt like I needed some part of outside normality in my life right now—a humorous email from Adrian that I no longer ever received, or even just the regular newspaper updates online by my favorite book club. I needed to read something.

But instead what I got was an email from the Alchemists that brought bad news.

_Really_ bad news.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So this is the updated version of the chapter. I feel as if this is more Sydney. She's more concerned and worried over the effects of spirit on Jill than anything else, which seems more appropriate. Hopefully, this makes more sense!

* * *

Chapter 10 will be released tomorrow. Look forward to the first word from the Alchemists! Things are about to get real.

If you leave a comment/review below, and you'll receive a free Adrian in your mail just for you to keep! ;)


	13. Chapter 10

Now, I'm always the one to stand behind my friends. I had known the gang here at Palm Springs for almost a year—and in that year, I've been through more with them than I ever have with anyone else. We've battled Strigoi, dealt with crazy Warriors, faced the threat of expulsion too many times to count and even had conflicts within all of our twisted love lives together.

But as much as I'd like to think that I had eventually come to accept everything about them that was so different from myself ... well, I realized I exactly hadn't.

Using magic against another person was taboo in the Moroi and Alchemist's eyes. And it was true that it was an evil deed, but that didn't faze me as much as another particular thing did, because whether I liked it or not, I too have used magic against the Warriors (and they aren't Strigoi, so for an Alchemist, that can never be justified).

But what made me fear Jill the most in this situation was the fact that she was driven by the effects of _spirit._ I had seen that all too often affect Adrian—at times, he scared me, but he never physically attacked anyone because of it. However, what Jill did today was completely different.

She did.

When I finished reading the email from the Alchemists three times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I cleared my inbox (I wouldn't want anyone reading it), and I decided it was time to check up on Jill. I may have not made up my mind on how to handle the current situation, nor the new one that was presented at me, but it was now up to me to take control and put things into order, all feelings aside.

I made my way to Jill's dorm and knocked on the door with a numb hand. Angeline opened up with a rather hasty pull.

"Sydney," she said softly. I saw it in her eyes that she was worried for Jill and everything else, and I pitied her. I shared a tiny smile.

"Is Eddie here?"

Angeline shook her head.

"He's talking to a guardian named Alberta, I think. He said he had to report and ask the officials what to do as of now. Jill hasn't quite ... recovered."

I took a step in and glanced around quickly. Then, I found Jill, sitting still on her bed. I walked over and knelt before her. In her hand, I saw the silver cross I gave her last night, and I didn't know how to feel on that. I took her hand into mine.

"Jill," I spoke softly. It took a moment for her to look at me, and when she did, it was like she didn't really see me there at all. I grimaced. "Jill, how are you feeling?"

Her lip quivered, and her hair was messy. Bags hung under her eyes and her whole body looked like she could hardly stand. Jill looked like a frail ragdoll, and I worried just how much of the spirit's side effects had affected her. Or maybe she's been affected all along, and none of us ever noticed ...

All of these worrying questions formed in my mind while Jill took her time to answer.

"I'm ..." Jill looked slowly to her hands. "I didn't mean to. I just ... I lost control. She pushed me, Sydney."

I squeezed Jill's hand. "I know, I know. What happened? Did she hurt you?"

Jill shook her head.

"She ... she was bragging about her and Micah. They're dating now, and she ... she just wouldn't drop it ..."

I winced. Micah sure was a touchy subject. I sighed and looked to Angeline for help. Angeline looked just as lost.

At last, Eddie came into the room and stopped when he saw me. Then he grew anxious.

"Sydney ..." he hesitated. "Is everything alright?"

I released Jill's hand and stood up. Then I bit my lip.

"I-I've settled. Don't worry. But, I got some news from the Alchemists," I paused and looked at Eddie. Then I looked to Jill. This wasn't going to be easy. "An attack happened at the court. Information was stolen concerning our location. It seems the Moroi politics are ultra determined to find her, and they've already started moving. We won't have enough time to get Jill out of Palm Springs, especially with the way things are now."

Talk about rotten timing. Eddie looked to the ground guiltily. I could guess as much as what he was thinking right now. He was blaming himself for not doing a good enough job in protecting Jill, but it wasn't only his fault. It was mine as well. I was too focused on other useless things—like Adrian and like organizing birthdays trips, that I missed all the obvious signs of spirit attacking Jill. She had been upset so many times before this. At one point she even broke down into tears in my dorm, and yet all I did was think it was teenage drama. I was blind and ignorant to the bigger picture!

I fell onto the bed next to Jill and my head fell into my hands hopelessly for the thousandth time that day.

Angeline perked.

"Then what are we doing here?" she said. She stormed over the room and threw her arms in the air.

"We can't give up!" she yelled. I looked at her with grief. I knew she wanted to be optimistic, but it wasn't like we could just leave without the guardian's or Alchemist's permission. That'd be inexcusable.

Eddie suddenly shot his head up.

"I agree," he said slowly. Angeline smiled at him widely and he smiled back. He, too, took a step forward.

"We can take the car and get out of here before something goes down."

I looked to the two of them doubtfully. Didn't they understand our current situation?

I shook my head defiantly.

"Jill's under house arrest from the principle, Eddie. If we attempt to leave with her, we'll be caught. Plus, we don't know whether the Moroi who are after Jill are here yet or not. It could be dangerous moving, and we don't have permission to."

Now it was Eddie's turn to frown.

"It'll take too long to get permission from the guardians. They bark like dogs up there, especially when they have to involve the Moroi politics and the Queen. Waiting here is as much dangerous as trying to sneak Jill out. In a week, she could be expelled. Rumors will grow about the event, and people might even begin to notice things. Staying here right now won't do her any good!"

I stood up and directly challenged Eddie. I wasn't in the mood to make an escape and risk all that I worked for with the Alchemists when there wasn't even a solid plan yet. It was crazy. We'd have better chances in protecting Jill if we kept her in a familiar location than dragging her to a place we had no confidence in.

I was about to give Eddie a piece of my mind when Jill from the bed suddenly whispered, "They're here."

My body went rigid with fear and Angeline shook.

"Wh-What do you mean 'they're here'?" she asked. Jill looked to her with cold and emotionless eyes.

I realized it was the spirit affecting her again.

"They're here for me. They've already reached Adrian's apartment."

_Oh no. Not Adrian._

I paced to Jill and my hands came down onto her shoulder. I shook her hard and frantically. I heard Eddie call out for me to stop, but I didn't listen. I needed Jill to say more, and I was well aware that in doing so I was slowly losing my control over things.

"What's happened to Adrian?" I demanded. "Is he hurt?"

Jill didn't reply. A pair of hands clamped down on me and pulled me back. Eddie pushed me away from Jill and growled.

"Sydney," he barked. "Stop it! You need to back down on this one. You're too shaken to think straight."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Then I looked down to my hands and saw them shaking in front of me like I was losing control of myself. Correction—I _had_ lost control of myself. I took a step back. Then I shook my head and found the courage to admit it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I hugged myself tight. "I've just ..." My hands wrapped around harder. "Eddie, you need to handle this. I-I can't. We have to help Adrian."

Eddie nodded understandingly. He offered a hand to Jill and she slowly took it. Then he gave sharp eyes to Angeline.

"Fine," he said taking the role of leader. In many ways, right now he reminded me of Dimitri. I realized then that I was a pathetic Alchemist. I let my personal feelings get in the way of everything, and that resulted in chaos. I was usually prepared and clear when it came to tough situations ... what's happened to me?

Eddie handed Jill over to Angeline.

"We're sneaking out to Sydney's car and we're going to get Jill somewhere safe," he said. "What she needs right now is rest. Then I'm going to go to Adrian's apartment and check things out there. I can't tell if Jill is sure on this, but I don't want to risk it in case it is."

I silently nodded. Behind me, the dorm room's door swung wide open and a smiling figure stood leaning against the threshold. A face I thought I'd never see in this situation ran his eyes over the three of us.

Keanu grinned with a smug attitude.

"I know just the way to sneak out," he said, and Eddie frowned. I froze.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked defensively, taking a step to shield Jill who was hanging off of Angeline. Keanu threw his hands up.

"I'm Sydney's prep teacher," he said innocently. Then, with more of a tease, he added: "And I'm a human hired by Abe Mazur to assist the half-sister of Queen Vasilisa. Now are you going to escape and help your Moroi friend or not?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Oh, boy. Have I dug myself a hole. The main conflict has arisen, although the gang at Amberwood, whom are all confused and dysfunctional, hardly know much about it. But trust me, its much bigger than some Moroi wanting to take out Jill for the rights to the throne. Much bigger. *hint*

* * *

Chapter 9 has also been updated. I realized that the chapter may have portrayed Sydney in a really foreign way; as in, Sydney didn't really react the way she maybe would have if this ever happened in the official novels. So after some solid rethinking, I rewrote and adjusted the chapter so that the story line was kept the same, but Sydney was more appropriate to it. Apologies for my suckiness as a writer.

* * *

So, please do leave a comment/review on what you think and maybe your opinion on the conflict that's arisen recently? I love hearing from my readers. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 11

Abe Mazur was a cold hearted Moroi who had more secrets locked within that large head of his than one could ever think would be possible.

He has been known as a calculative and powerful player among us Alchemists, and often is he referred to as the _zmey—_or_ 'snake'—_purely because of his involvement in illegal affairs. Abe can get you anything—from illegal human goods to vampire blood—yet he always solicits a heavy price. In my case, I knew it was something that would never be dropped easily.

A while ago, after I discovered what the bastard Alchemist Keith Darnell had done to my older sister, I made a deal with Abe. I wanted revenge, and as result of that urge, Keith lost an eye in a staged Strigoi attack. It was merely justice, but it left me open to Abe to blackmail. And that was how I met Rose Hathaway, his only daughter.

But now, as I rushed to Latte with Eddie in lead, Angeline carrying Jill behind me, and Keanu taking up the rear, I wondered what motivated Abe to hire a _human_ to help us. Did Abe know about the stolen information before anyone else? Or was he scheming something beyond that?

I never got a chance to ask Keanu these questions while we were surrounded with confusion and panic, and so while I fished through my pockets and dropped my one luggage bag next to the driver's door (I was always prepared to pack in an instant, thanks to the Alchemy trade), I found Keanu hovering near the back of the group and gave him steady eyes.

Keanu flinched when he realized I was looking right at him.

I managed to find my keys and unlock the car. I helped sit Jill with Angeline in the back, and just as Eddie came around to sit in passenger, I shook my head.

"Keanu should sit in the front," I said. Eddie paused with his hand on the handle and hesitated.

"It'll be better if—"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. Then I turned around briskly and gestured to Keanu to take the front seat. He grimaced but gave in silently. Eddie joined Angeline in the back in a concerning mood.

When we were a street or two away from Amberwood Prep, I began to find my old self-control again and began laying down orders for Keanu to follow. I started with the most important.

"Keanu," I began, glancing to him briefly. "Have you got your phone?"

Keanu looked surprised.

"Yes."

"Have you got Mrs. Terwilliger's contact number?"

Keanu looked to his iPhone and frowned.

"Jaclyn? Sure. Why?"

"Call her for me. Then put it on loud-speaker. I need everyone to be quiet for a moment."

I gripped the steering wheel hard as I swerved through the curvy roads of Palm Springs, already set out for Mrs. Terwilliger's house. I had been there once before with Adrian, and tried to draw a map in my head from memory, but still found concentrating on one thing for longer than a moment hard as I had so many other things on my mind at the same time.

I heard Mrs. Terwilliger's voice a second later.

"Hello?"

I breathed in relief at the familiar sound. Keanu held up his phone and I leaned over closer to him while still focusing on the road.

"Mrs. Terwilliger? It's Sydney. There's an urgent favor I need to ask of you. Are you at home at the moment?"

I was hoping Mrs. Terwilliger were one of those people who hated taking long distance trips on their vacation time. My plan would be hard to follow through if she was currently in New Vegas enjoying her Long-service leave.

Mrs. Terwilliger, however, was fortunately at home.

"What seems to be the matter, Sydney? And why are you calling from Mr. Brown's phone? Aren't you in class at the moment?"

I winced. Then I quickly glanced to the road and my eyes widened. A stop sign was quickly approaching and I didn't register it until the last moment. I drilled the brakes hard and we all lunged forward in the car. Thankfully, I made the car stop in time, the only consequent being Latte was a foot or two over the white line. Keanu took it to explain things to Mrs. Terwilliger as I attempted to calm everyone in the back seat.

"Something happened with the youngest girl, Jill," Keanu began. "It seems she's in danger, and she can't hide in the school. Jaclyn, I assisted them because it was urgent and ..." Keanu drifted off and peeked at me. I was intently listening while trying not to show it, but he seemed to notice. So he brushed that last part off and continued on much to my dismay. "We're heading your way now, I think."

On the other end I heard the rustling of bed sheets and a few cats meowing. So she was in bed. Mrs. Terwilliger began to panic.

"Right, right. Of course. I'll be waiting. Get here safe. And Sydney," she said seriously. I winced. "I'll be expecting a full story later."

Keanu hung up.

Eddie cleared his throat in the backseat as I turned into Mrs. Terwilliger's suburb. He leaned across Angeline so that he could poke his head between my seat and Keanu's. He shared a skeptical look that said it all.

I bit my lip and waited for Eddie to say something. He didn't. He was waiting for my explanation. I sighed.

"Mrs. Terwilliger may know how to help Jill," I confessed. Then, in a softer voice, I added: "She is an experienced witch, after all."

Eddie look astounded.

"A _what?_ Witch? Your history teacher?"

I nodded. Eddie sunk back into his seat and traded looks with Angeline but couldn't hide his surprise.

"This is ... not what I was expecting," he said. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but I know she can help. She ..." I decided to pick my words carefully. "She helped me find Sonya before."

"So that's how you knew!" Angeline burst.

"Look," I exhaled as I pulled into Mrs. Terwilliger's driveway. Thankfully, I found her house with little difficulty. "I know this is weird. But I trust Mrs. Terwilliger. She's helped me plenty of times before. She can keep Jill safe while we try to figure out our next step."

A figure came out of the house's door. Surely enough, it was Mrs. Terwilliger, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers. She really _was_ asleep when we called. Keanu gave me a smirk and hopped out of the car, and Angeline took Jill in her arms. Eddie walked around the car and assisted, and I jumped out after turning off the ignition and greeted Mrs. Terwilliger with a warm smile. When she saw me carrying my luggage, and saw an exhausted Jill, she almost freaked, and rushed us all inside.

She led Angeline and Jill into a spare bedroom decorated with dream catchers, crystals and candles and let Jill rest. She then exited and offered us all coffee.

I was the only one who accepted.

Mrs. Terwilliger walked to her kitchen as Eddie sunk onto the couch in front of a rusty T.V. Keanu sat on the kitchen bench's stool and I leaned against the far wall watching my teacher make two mugs of instant coffee.

With my energy practically drained, I couldn't complain about the second-rated coffee. I accepted it gladly and took a sip, hardly noticing when it scorched my tongue. Mrs. Terwilliger joined Eddie on the other couch and I knew what she wanted. She was expecting some sort of explanation. I took a long gulp of coffee for mental support and found myself spilling out the beans quicker and more confusing than I'd ever thought. When I thought I had Mrs. Terwilliger on the same page as the rest of us, it seemed she still had questions. Which I was more than glad to answer.

"Well," she started. "That sure seems ... interesting. I promise to do my best for Jill, though. And the rest of you too. You're free to stay here however long you need, just don't mind my cats. But how about your friend, Adrian? He was a lovely fella, if I may recall. Is he alright?"

I glanced to Eddie who nodded.

"I'll call him now. I planned to check out how he's doing anyway. I wonder if he maybe felt what Jill did."

I didn't bother explaining that the bond was only one way when Eddie left to slip into the second spare bedroom.

Keanu kicked back and sighed.

"What a chaotic day, and it's not even 4 yet."

Mrs. Terwilliger chuckled.

"I was resting until you all rocked up. Imagine how hectic it was for me."

I apologized for that, and Mrs. Terwilliger brushed it away with the hand she wasn't using to support her large mug.

"Never mind that, Melbourne," she said. "I don't mind helping your friend. Jillian seems like a lovely girl. It'd be a shame if she was hurt anymore."

That was true. Keanu at that moment pretended to gasp. Horrible acting was something that just seemed to fit his character so well, I thought.

"Wait," he interrupted. "She knows you aren't related to Jill?"

Mrs. Terwilliger laughed.

"I know who they are ... roughly. I know this is a very critical situation. Although Sydney didn't mention it, but other vampires are after Jill. It was right of you to get her away from the place they'd search first."

I smiled softly. So she already knew that much about us. How mysterious.

Keanu leaned on his leg with his arm as if to mimic someone deep in thought. Then he slapped his thigh.

"That's it!" he chimed at me. "You're her apprentice in magic!"

I froze in terror and dread. My stomach drop, and I couldn't feel my toes. Although that wasn't exactly true, _how the hell did he figure out that much?_

Mrs. Terwilliger simply shook her head casually.

"Oh, Sydney's not my apprentice," she said. "She's learning magic little by little, but she's adamant against getting directly involved. It's such a shame too. She has such talent."

I tried to run away, but my back was flat against the wall and I couldn't push any further. Keanu turned amused eyes onto me.

"Is that so ..." he said. Then, like if on cue, Eddie burst through the hallway and into the lounge room with intense animosity. But I could tell it wasn't directed towards us. I hoped with my whole heart that it didn't have _anything_ at all to do with Adrian.

But life wasn't going to be that easy for me. Eddie gave me a confirming nod. We were out that door in less than a second.

I floored Latte, still slightly confused as to why Keanu insisted he come along. I didn't really know what he could do in the event of an attack—he was only human after all—but I didn't have time to argue. In my pocket, I kept safe a few pendants and such that I whipped up ages ago in case of such emergencies. They were simple spells like the ones I used when I was under attack by the Warriors. It was the only weapon I could trust, and I had confidence I would be able to use it at self-denfese.

We made it to Adrian's apartment just as the light was dying. Eddie took lead as we ran from my horribly parked car. Just before we entered the building's perimeter, Keanu pulled me back.

"Stay behind me and Castile," he said sternly. I was about to refuse when he shot me a hard look. Then I silently agreed.

Eddie broke in through Adrian's door with a kick. He took a second to glance around the apartment before he leapt in with Keanu behind him, who scanned the room with just as must caution and skill. I took a moment before we all noticed Adrian covered in cuts and bruises unconsciously tied to a wooden chair inthe middle of the room.

The air in my lungs escaped from me then and I found it hard registering the scene before me. Adrian ... he was ... why couldn't I ... _he's hurt_ ...

Keanu grabbed my hand tightly, his hot fingers wrapping around my wrist, before Eddie shouted: "We're not alone!"

We fell right into their trap, I then realized.

The door behind me shut with a hasty slam before Keanu shoved me to the right. I hit the wall hard, and my eyes faltered with the impact, but I could still hear the snarls of animals ...

No, not animals—Strigoi.

It was like déjà vu, the whole scene with Lee happening again. We were ambushed by Strigoi and stood surrounded_._

But this time, Eddie was prepared. He took on a young man with the most palest skin and sinister aura. His eyes were entirely red—_everything_ about them resembled the cold color of blood. They were ringed with dark red shades and his irises reflected the malevolent intent all Strigoi held ... he looked like death reincarnated, and Eddie was wrestling against it.

Closer to me however was Keanu, my prep-teacher (who hadn't actually ever taught me once yet) dressed in Levi jeans and a Zegna dress shirt. He looked more ready to walk in a fashion parade than fight a Strigoi.

The monster that was hissing at him was a woman who was older than her partner, but far younger than Mrs. Terwilliger. She, too, held the typical qualities of a Strigoi, and I noticed while I numbly stood against the wall that dry blood was stuck in her broken talons. The amount of blood on her nails was nearly enough for a feeding no doubt, and I couldn't help but glance to Adrian. If she had ...

Keanu made the first move. He lunged towards her and struck out with his fist. It was a move I'd never seen Dimitri, who was more the skillful dodge-then-counter-attack person, perform. When the Strigoi woman dodged it easily enough, Keanu recovered by neatly bringing up his knee in a solid thrust. The blow made contact with her stomach and took her by surprise, giving Keanu the chance to take a step back and grab a used paintbrush that sat on the coffee table (no doubt courtesy of Adrian's nasty habits of leaving his painting tools everywhere) and he broke it in two against his knee.

Then, just as the Strigoi woman was about to make her own move on Keanu, he ran at her and neatly dodged her kick. He went low, then came up as she missed her target and was left hanging in mid-air. With a twist of his wrist, he positioned the broken paintbrush so that it could make a clear stab through her chest upwards, the best way to pierce the flesh so that the weapon could wedge its way behind the ribs and access the pleural cavity for the heart.

It went through with a lot more difficulty than I would have imagined, and as the Strigoi's eyes widened with disbelief, Keanu with one more shove with his body weight behind it pushed the broken paintbrush further into her chest, until she screamed and slowly lost all movement in her wailing arms.

The strigoi went limp, and Keanu let go and pulled away. Her body crashed to the ground and blood began to soak the carpets. He brushed sweat from his forehead with his shirt's sleeve, and on some type of instinct, he turned around with impossible speed and found Eddie.

Eddie, who had broken off a leg from a chair, pierced the Strigoi he was fighting with ease and let the Strigoi drop to the ground. Keanu came up behind Eddie and patted him on the back. Eddie flinched but Keanu grinned.

"Good job," he said, and in response, Eddie frowned.

"For killing?"

Eddie looked away from the Strigoi and found me by the wall. Keanu followed suit, and his eyes widened for a moment, as if he didn't realize I was there all along. But that was right. I was there. I had watched the whole fight between him and the Strigoi up and front. I saw everything—_everything_—and I saw the way Keanu fought like he was a guardian himself. He was far better than Eddie, except for his lacking in the strength department, and he showed no hesitation in killing. My eyes lingered on Keanu for a moment, whose expression was a mixture of guilt and shock, and my doubt and questions only grew deeper concerning him.

He claimed to be hired by the infamous Abe Mazur, knew of Alchemists and vampires, knew about my magic development and now it seems he even knows how to fight like an experienced guardian! ...

Just who truly was Keanu Brown?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

First fight scene! Woo! But at the same time, apologies for the cliché. Strigoi in Adrian's apartment? I know, I know; it's been done already, but it just sort of fit the course of things. Anyway, look extremely forward to tomorrow's chapter. I sure am. Keanu is such a mystery!

* * *

Please comment/review this chapter, and tell me: should there be more action? I like writing action, I've discovered. So maybe there will be. Thank you for reading this far! You have no idea how much I love you for doing that!


	15. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT NEWS**

Before you read this chapter, there is something you must know. This something is **very urgent,** so I warn you not to overlook it.

The following web address below is a **blog for my stories, **and currently it is focusing on this very novella, _The Golden Lily Upon The Scale._

**DO CONTINUE TO READ.**

If you like my story (I hope you do!) then know that on this blog (which is hosted on tumblr, so it'll be easy as pumpkin pie to follow) **secret updates and information of my story will be released.**

This information will include: secret .5 chapters in other character's POV, alternative endings in chapters, character bios, words from the writer, updated information on the wait for The Indigo Spell, interactive question and answer from reader to writer, featured work from other writers and more!

I encourage you to _pleeease_ follow me and support me in my aim to become a published author! Plus, I'd love to hear from you guys as readers as well. All questions welcome, and all followers welcome! A simple Innovia blog created solely for you!

Link: innoviatopia . tumblr . c o m

[No spaces]

* * *

In a splitting moment, I had forgotten about everything surrounding me. I forgot about our two different worlds. I forgot about the situation we still faced. I simply ran to the chair he sat on without taking a second breath.

Adrian's life was what came first now.

I threw some acidic powder onto the hard rope from a little bag I kept in my pocket and got Adrian onto his feet. Of course, that was all purely done by myself. Adrian was unconscious and couldn't even function his body properly. I could hear from his shallow gasps that he was having trouble breathing, so imagine trying to get him to consciously walk.

With insisted help from Keanu, and Eddie who in a split second did a quick scan of the apartment to pack up a quick bag of clothes and other needs for Adrian, we made it to Latte before darkness enveloped us completely.

I made it to the back seat, a weak and frail Adrian in my arms, while Eddie took driver's. It was good that he remembered the way back to Mrs. Terwilliger's house from memory. I didn't think I'd have been able to spare him any recognizable words at then.

Because my mind was elsewhere, in a much darker and untouched place. It was in an outraged, revenge-must-be-dealt kind of place, a place much deeper than when I found out Keith had raped my older sister.

No, I felt whoever ordered those Strigoi to attack Adrian and hunt after Jill had to pay.

Adrian's head rested against my shoulder. His brow was buried in sweat, and the ends of his hair was glued to his forehead, but looking at his peaceful and almost angelic face made me a little calmer inside. He had one large cut that was almost scabbed across his cheek, but that never took away the overwhelming beauty from his face.

From the driver's seat, I heard Eddie ask: "How are you doing back there?"

I looked at Adrian, my racing thoughts coming to a stop, and sighed. Then, with a little flick of my finger, I brushed a lock of hair from Adrian's nose, and replied softly, "I'm doing just fine."

We arrived at Mrs. Terwilliger's house comfortably before seven. Eddie helped me lift Adrian to the second spare bedroom, and I apologized to my teacher for stealing two of her beds. She smiled gently and told me to go look after Adrian.

I'm sure it was my anxious expression that gave away that I wanted to settle him into bed. Eddie left me alone inside the dark room that harbored basic wooden furniture, a full-body mirror and a sealed shut window on one side. He closed the door behind me, and I drew a timber chair to sit on next to Adrian's bed.

Adrian lay unmoving on three large pillows, covered by two thick layers of blankets up to his shoulders. Beneath the blankets, Eddie had taken off his shirt and changed his pants. I looked to the bedside table and saw that Eddie had prepared a bucket of lukewarm water and a cloth.

How was it that Eddie was always so thoughtful, I wondered.

I dipped the white cloth within the bucket and wrung it so that it was only left damp, and wiped tenderly at the cut on Adrian's cheek. While doing so, I couldn't help but smile down on him. How did Adrian always manage to be so careless? Why did he always seem to attract trouble wherever he was, and often when he did ...

Why was I always so worried about him?

Adrian's hand twitched and fell off the bed. I jumped back, my heart beating loudly (whether from the thought or from the sudden movement, I didn't really know), and settled the cloth back into the bucket. Then I moved Adrian's hand onto the bed and decided it was dangerous being in that room with him. Seeing Adrian in a state like that did things to me.

As I stepped outside into the hallway, and heard the soft blast of the lounge room T.V. I safely assumed that Eddie and Mrs. Terwilliger were occupied watching a game show of some type. As I was about to walk down the hallway and join them, I heard someone call my name softly.

"Sydney ..."

I looked behind me and saw a heavy faced Keanu standing behind me. I flinched. He quickly glanced to the door that stood at the dead end of the hallway, and then looked back to me.

A cat meowed from behind me, but my eyes were curiously plastered on Keanu as he led me down the hallway and through the door which I soon discovered belonged to a laundry. On the other side of the tiny laundry was a glass sliding door that led to the back yard. Keanu gently opened the door and slipped outside, and I followed after him.

The back yard was what I would have expected of any old witch's. There were gardens surrounding the fence that grew herbs and vegetables of all types. Slightly overgrown lawn sat dead in the middle, and a little stone path led us from the laundry exit to a long bench tied to ropes draping from two large trees. The swing was beckoning us to sit on, and so after little hesitation, we started for it. When we were comfortably swinging on the bench under the shade of trees with a clear view of the night sky ahead of us, Keanu finally began to talk.

"I know you must be wondering about tonight."

That was an understatement.

I looked to Keanu and frowned.

"What happened then?" I asked. "Why was Adrian attacked, and by _Strigoi _of all things?"

Keanu gazed at the stars. "Ibrahim warned me there might be some crazy Strigoi out to attack you guys. But I really wasn't expecting it to happen this soon."

_Ibrahim._ That was Abe Mazur's full name.

"Why would there be Strigoi after us? It wouldn't possibly be because ..."

I looked away and hoped with all of my heart that it wasn't because of Lee's death. Keanu shook his head as if he knew of what I was thinking and assumed it was instantly wrong. He laid his hands down sternly on his knees and leaned closely to me. He shared me a serious look.

"This is about to get intense. And confusing. You can't tell anyone else about this, okay, Sydney? I'm trusting you, and _only_ you on this one. I need to know that you can follow that."

I thought for a second before nodding. Leaving the rest out on this one was a small price to pay to know clearly what was going on. Keanu shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The Strigoi are working with the Warriors of the Light."

I gasped.

"Impossible," I muttered with complete disbelief. "The Warriors hate the Strigoi race more than we do."

_We_, of course, referring to my sibling group, the Alchemists. Keanu nodded patiently.

"Listen. They do. But they hate the lack of power just as much. They're a dying cause, Sydney. Alchemists are being widely more accepted now, and so are the Moroi. The Warriors are losing any power they hold in the field. Take the thing that happened with you for instance. How desperate were they for some type of achievement of capturing a Strigoi?"

He was right. They were desperate. They knew, subconsciously, that Sonya Karp, a friend and Moroi of mine, wasn't an actual Strigoi at that time. Confusion went down because she once was, and they claimed that she had us all fooled when they tried to execute her, when actually, she was saved and brought back to life—or, well, Moroi life—and had abandoned anything at all that identified her as an Strigoi. She was 100% good vampire now and then.

But did that give proof that these Strigoi who attacked Adrian were working for the Warriors of the Light?

No, it didn't.

I shook my head.

"I know," Keanu tried again. "But it's true. Look at this. It's proof enough."

From his jacket pocket, Keanu brought out a little archaic cross. He held it before me, and even in the darkness, I recognized the cross. I would have been able to recognize it from anywhere. That item Keanu held made me unknowingly perform the Alchemists' sign on my shoulder in fear.

Keanu turned the cross around.

"I found this on the Strigoi I staked. She was wearing it—a sign that she had pledged her loyalty to the Warriors."

I averted my eyes sickeningly, and Keanu thoughtfully returned the cross.

I decided to keep the information on Angeline's stalker and her finding of the cross secret to Keanu, because although he was spilling his beans, I didn't feel comfortable sharing everything I knew to a man who seemed more of a mystery now than ever.

I asked in doubt: "How would the Warriors get Strigoi to willingly work with them?"

Keanu looked relieved that I was taking his theory into consideration.

"Easy," he replied. "When Eddie and I were fighting them, did you notice anything about our skill compared to theirs?"

_I noticed you were better than a normal human being should have been._ I kept the thought to myself however. Keanu took my silence as a no.

"Well, they weren't as good as normal Strigoi. They were sloppy and slow, and were taken out because of their lack of experience." What was he getting at?

"Basically," Keanu continued. "These Strigoi were newly awakened. The Warriors, I believe, are having their people turned into Strigoi willingly."

The idea was ludicrous.

"Keanu," I hissed. "If I wanted to hear nonsense—"

"There's more!" Keanu pleaded. I scoffed.

"Like how you were able to fight better than Eddie—a _trained_ guardian? I'd sure as hell would love to hear that!"

Keanu winced but ignored my protests against his theories. He continued laying down unheard things.

At last he said: "They have a motivation."

I settled back down onto the swing and sighed.

"Right. Power. I get it."

"Do you? They're desperately in need of an alliance with the Alchemists, but the Alchemists continue to refuse. So, in anger, what do you think the Warriors did next?"

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. This wasn't a history lesson.

"I don't know," I exhaled. "Take it out on vampires—the thing they hate most?"

"Exactly," Keanu grinned. I was surprised. "What would be their motivation in attacking Adrian and coming after Jill?"

I bit my lip in thought. "Maybe ... they share the same intent as the other Moroi at court?"

Keanu was now beaming with pride. He nodded enthusiastically. We were talking about Strigoi and my friends being harmed, and this guy was being all _chirpy_ about it?

Keanu leaned in closer. "Now, why would they want Queen Vasilisa off the throne?"

This one had me stuck. But I had heard of this before. It was the very reason why the Alchemists sent me here to aid in protecting Jill. I gasped when I realized that maybe, _just_ _maybe_, what Keanu was saying had some truth to it.

"... They want the Moroi to have a civil war."

Keanu slunk back against the swing.

"If the Moroi end up in war, their numbers and the guardian numbers would clearly diminish. Those who support the Queen will be on one side, and the older generations would be opposing on the other. It'd be complete chaos in the world of Moroi, which offer three things the Warriors would crave in having as result of it."

Keanu ticked them off one by one with his fingers.

"Moroi deaths, an alliance with the Alchemists, and power."

I found myself hugging my arms closer. I couldn't fight off this tremble I felt build within me. Everything connected together like a puzzle game, and Keanu had figured it all out—

No, not Keanu, I realized. This was beyond just him. Maybe this involved Abe, maybe a gazillion others. Yet at the core of everything, all evil plans and schemes by the Warriors—they were directed at poor, innocent Jill. Her death would be the catalyst for a Moroi civil war.

I looked at Keanu with concerning eyes, yet before I could ask, he said suddenly: "I used to be one of them, Sydney."

His eyes fell down with shame onto his lap, and I then realized with dread and horror just what he was confessing.

"I was a Strigoi back in my time in England—a very powerful and merciless Strigoi. I killed nightly and fought countless of times for the sake of nothing, and really, I of all people didn't deserve a second chance. But I was given one anyway."

Keanu glanced up at me before nudging to his wrist. He turned it around, and hidden beneath a watch I never had noticed before, were scars. In his skin, the letters 'S' and 'K' were scratched into it, and I cringed when I saw them.

"Shadow ... Kissed?" I whispered. Keanu's nod confirmed it. "But ... who?"

The only spirit users I knew were Adrian, Lissa, Victor Dashkov and a girl named Avery Lazar, whom I had infamously heard of from Rose. But to my understanding, two of them were kept sealed and locked away by the Moroi, and the other two would have by no chance known Keanu from his time in England.

I looked to Keanu and pushed on. "Who was the spirit user that brought you back?"

Keanu ran his thumb over his scars.

"A Moroi girl named Mariska Voda." He suddenly looked at me with intense eyes. "She was my lover."

"Was?"

"Yes, was."

Keanu started from the swing but stopped in the middle of the yard. His head tilted upwards toward the open sky and he breathed in the hot summer wind. I watched him with stillness. I knew there was no happy ending in this story.

"The Moroi of her family took human and Moroi relationships very seriously, and so for the shame she had brought upon her royal name, she was murdered."

He looked to me as his eyes filled up with unbearable torment, and I found myself breathless in pity.

"But I had to live," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm about to cry. I love Keanu too much. Poor, poor him—and Mariska! Anyway, the plan is revealed! Well, only about a quarter to it. There's still more to it that none of them know yet. Look forward to having to figure that out for yourself in the future chapters!

* * *

Anyway, I hope you all read the important news. I hope you'll check out the blog and even follow me! Much isn't out yet, but there will be soon. So _do not _miss out!

* * *

Thank you for reading! Leave a comment/review on what you think of this chapter! Also, did your heart break for Keanu? Mine did! I sure hope Adrian and Sydney don't end up the same way ... gasp.


	16. Chapter 13

Secrets were a granted thing when you were in the alchemy trade. The first thing they do when you've been recognised as an Alchemist was give you a golden tattoo which contained magic from Moroi in order to keep the existence of Alchemists and vampires secret. The golden lily that sat on my cheek was a magical weapon used to keep my mouth shout. So basically, our whole foundation was based on hushed things and dusted-under-the-rug facts.

Also known simply as secrets.

But the notion of Keanu keeping the truth about him once being a Strigoi a _secret_ for almost the entire week I'd known him astounded me! I had met him on two occasions before today's events, both of which I could fairly say I was perfectly friendly and tolerant to him. Those two times would have been ideal opportunities to reveal that he was once Strigoi.

Or even when he suddenly appeared in front of Jill's dorm, supplying us with an escape route and a cover-up story to run away from Amberwood. Nothing ever stopped him.

But now, as I lay on the makeshift bed Mrs. Terwilliger and Eddie had made for me next to the queen-sized bed Jill and Angeline slept on, I dwelled on the thought that Mr. Brown (as Mrs. Terwilliger still addressed him as, regardless of him being a fake prep) could still be hiding things from me. He never told me more about his time in England, or who this 'Mariska Voda' woman was (obviously a royal), but I didn't feel comfortable pushing him for further details. He seemed almost haunted by his past when he talked about it briefly to me, that much I could notice. So I decided for now I would wait until he was ready to admit the whole truth to me, because to be honest, his shadow-kissed bond and return to humanity by another spirit user regardless of its importance was nothing compared to the matter he had brought up with me concerning the Warriors.

Yes, the Warriors of the Light. The sibling group of the Alchemists in which I was most misfortunate to encounter a little while ago from the help of ex-Warrior, Trey.

So much was brewing, most of which was their fault. The Warriors were _working_ with Strigoi (for their own gain, of course) and held ambitions to start a civil war among the Moroi. That there was the very thing the Alchemist didn't want, because if the Moroi began to fight with possible magic users on one side and guardian dependent Moroi on the other, no way in Hell would the Alchemists be able to hide this from humans any longer.

The existence of vampires will be leaked to the masses, and no one knows how that could change things drastically.

I shuddered at the thought. I pulled the blankets closer to my neck, then turned onto my right side. I faced the gap between the carpet and bed and frowned. Monsters lived under the bed. I didn't want to sleep with that childish thought nagging at me. I turned around and tried to get some shut eye that way. I heard one of the girls rustling under their own sheets, and I listened to soft breathing. My mind was so crazy but so vast at the same time that I didn't think I could get a wink of sleep anytime soon. So quietly slipping out under the blankets, I made my way to the kitchen in search for some fruit.

What I found instead though surprised me.

"Adrian ..."

Adrian looked at me from the stool he sat on drinking what I could almost indentify in the dim light as tea. I walked over and awkwardly stood inside the kitchen on the other side of the bench. Adrian finished taking a sip before he ran his eyes over my boxers and singlet combo.

"Morning," he said, and I instinctively glanced to the microwave clock. 3:27. I winced.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting."

I turned around and opened the white fridge, a blue light casting shadows onto Adrian's pale face.

"I couldn't," he muttered. I grabbed a Granny Smith and closed the fridge door gently, turning around so that I could hoist my elbows onto the bench and take a first bite.

While I chewed, I mumbled: "Don't worry. I couldn't either."

Adrian's green eyes, the many different shades from emerald green to dark sugar cane, flickered over my make-up free face and lingered for a moment. I felt as if he wanted to say something to me then, like there was something urgent on his mind that he'd been waiting for a long time to say, but with a quick intake of air and the deviation of his eyes, Adrian dropped it.

He simply said, "That sucks."

I took another bite and felt a little disappointed.

"Yeah. I guess its all the coffee."

Adrian took another sip of tea and turned his head in the direction of shelves aligned along the back wall of the lounge room. There he saw a picture of Mrs. Terwilliger in front of the Eiffel Tower smiling. He nibbled on his lip and looked thoughtful before turning back to me quickly.

"Sage," he said, and in the light I saw that one large cut across cheek. It had almost healed (a bonus of being a spirit user, I presumed) but looked like it could leave a scar. He frowned. "I'm still a little fuzzy on the details of why we're all in Jackie's house. Not to mention why you're not at Amberwood, and I'm no longer at my apartment."

I grimaced when I realized Eddie hadn't gotten the chance to explain things to Adrian yet, just as neither had I. I looked intently at the apple and wondered how'd I'd explain a Strigoi attack going down while he was unconscious and the Warriors who are after domination are also after you and Jill.

I glanced up and saw he was still focused on me, expecting a clear-cut answer. Well, I couldn't mention the Warrior part (I take promises seriously) but decided Adrian had to know the basics.

I sighed.

"You were attacked."

Adrian rolled his eyes and rocked on the stool sarcastically.

"I already know that. I'm covered in cuts and bruises!"

I flinched. "Well, we decided staying at Amberwood wouldn't be safe for Jill and came here instead."

"Because her location was leaked and you figured Mrs. Witch could help somehow."

Adrian inclined his brows and I was surprised to have discovered he'd have put that much together already. I nodded and he closed his eyes painfully. I saw how much anger he held. Not only was he injured and possibly tortured by a crazy Strigoi's _nails_ of all things, they threatened to harm Jill as well ...

"Were you hurt?" he asked at last. The silence before us was awkward. I had stopped chewing and fell into the trap of his eyes, and I stared.

Why ... why would that matter?

"Do you need me to heal you?" Adrian then whispered. I finally found my breath again and shook my head hard.

"No. No magic. I ... Just because I've experimented with it a few times, it doesn't mean I'm completely comfortable with spirit." _Because spirit was hurting my friends._

Adrian smiled gently.

"How Sagely-typical."

"Sagely?" I scoffed. "That's not a word."

Adrian, who crossed his arms and pushed the empty tea mug away (tea was something I'd have never thought Adrian would ever drink, by the way), pouted.

"It's a word. If not by Oxford dictionary's standard, then by my standard it is."

A little chuckle came from my mouth and I soon had to throw a hand over it to muffle the growing sound. A look that challenged Adrian's sprawled across my face and I grinned.

"Then define it."

Adrian smirked.

"Sagely," he began. "Is an adjective or noun which reflects upon the usual habits of Sydney Sage. It can be applied in many ways. An example of this is: 'don't eat cinnamon donuts, that's so unsagely'. Or even: 'look, khakis! That's completely sagely!'"

By now I was muffling more than just chuckles. Adrian for a second released his serious 'defining' face and looked at me. Then he too began to laugh. The laughter which we tried so hard to stifle seemed to not have worked as a moment later, I heard footsteps come down from the dark hallway. Keanu dressed in baggy sweatpants and no shirt came out rubbing his groggy eyes. He gazed from me to Adrian, then back to me and frowned.

"You guys sure are lively at a quarter to 4 in the morning."

I was about to say that Adrian was just being his ridiculous self again when I caught a flicker of something in the corner of my eye. When I looked over to check it out, I saw Adrian tense up upon Keanu's intrusion. Adrian's eyes narrowed in dislike.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. It was then that I realized I still hadn't informed Adrian of Keanu's part in yesterday's events. Keanu leaned back and lifted his open hands up with a look of confusion.

"Chill," he said before he walked into the kitchen. He brushed pass me, open the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. Then after unscrewing the little bottle cap, he looked to Adrian. "I'm working with Sydney to protect Jill."

Adrian's eyes widened before they were shot at me. I gulped and found myself anything but overwhelmed with humour as before.

"Keanu's just—" Adrian's eyes grew sterner. "He's just here to help. He's providing us an excuse to be out of Amberwood."

Adrian's mood didn't falter.

"So? He's done his part. Doesn't he have a school to return being a prep-teacher to?"

Keanu took a long drink straight from the carton and exhaled when the lid parted from his lips. He brought his arm over his lips casually.

"I'm not really a prep teacher. I'm working for Abe Mazur."

The name made Adrian flinch. I saw when the muscles in his face stiffened further and I knew why. Abe Mazur was Rose's father after all. I'm sure Adrian wanted nothing to do with him. He failed to have Rose excused in court from her accusation of murdering the previous Queen, and I could tell he wasn't well-liked by Adrian.

If anything, this knowledge fuelled Adrian's hatred of Keanu.

"Well," Keanu continued after returning the milk. "When I say working, it's really only because I owe him a debt. Some time ago he helped me escape what could have been my true death. But I hear it's not unusual for him to call upon such things. Didn't you face a similar situation, Sydney?"

I wondered if Keanu was referring to his time in England. And really, did he have to know that much about me and my past? Adrian looked to me accusingly.

"Is that so? You owe a debt to Abe?"

I suddenly felt boxed in from both sides. I didn't want to tell Adrian about the debt. I wanted that to be forgotten. If he knew what I did to Keith just for revenge ... Adrian wouldn't be able to think of me the same ever again. And I didn't want that.

I looked to the half eaten apple in my hand.

"It's paid now," I said sullenly. I threw the apple into the bin. "It doesn't matter now."

Adrian rose from the stool.

"Of course it doesn't. I don't need to know the things Mr. Fancy Pants does. They're obviously secrets that only you two know. How cute."

I saw Keanu for a moment glance o his sweat pants and look thoughtfully at them. Adrian was growing more irritated by the moment, and I began to worry. His spirit could leak any time right now.

"Adrian," I frowned. "The debt doesn't matter. It's something that's in the past. You don't need to—" I took a step forward and Adrian took a step back. I paused and my hands came onto my hip. "Oh, come on."

Adrian looked betrayed.

"No, you're right, Sydney. The debt doesn't matter. Why should I care? Why should I care about you? You're probably going out with this dweeb now. He's basically just another Brayden—"

I gasped.

"Adrian—"

Adrian gave me a dirty look. Then he glared at Keanu who awkwardly loitered by the kitchen. Adrian turned around and stormed off into the dark hallway, leaving me feeling confused.

Was he _seriously_ going to act like a teenager going through puberty?

I didn't even hesitate when I decided I'd follow him. His jealousy over me and Keanu (there wasn't really a 'me and Keanu' to begin with) was completely ridiculous. It made _me_ feel stupid, and guilty, and irresponsible.

But it also made me feel like I had to set things right so that Adrian wouldn't ever, _ever_, misunderstand.

But don't ask me why. I wouldn't quite know.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Chapter 13 is finally up! And on the 4th of July of all days. Happy Independence Day Americans! Enjoy the firecrackers and stuff (my lack of knowledge of how Americans celebrate today is so sad).

* * *

Anyway, as some of you know, I have a tumblr for Sydrian which includes **regular updates and stuff of my Sydrian Fanfic ( innoviatopia . tumblr . com).** If you did check it out, or if you follow me, you'd know that I was unable to upload chapter 13 yesterday due to school stuff. I was so sorry, and I still am, and to make up for it, I posted a shorter one shot of Adrian (completely TGLUAS unrelated) of Adrian leaving a note for Sydney about their time with the slushies yesterday. If you want to read it, it will only be posted on my blog. Scroll and you'll find it.

* * *

Also on my blog, I am **releasing a secret .5 chapter for Keanu!** It will star Keanu and Mariska and go into great detail of his time as a Strigoi in England as well as Mariska the spirit user. **It will not be released of ffnet, so be sure to follow my blog!**

A few last things—**the chapter for Saturday will not be released** as I have a very important engagement that day. Saturday's chapter will either be upload Friday or Sunday. Apologies!

* * *

_**So, just a few replies quickly to some reviews:**_

TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover—A Glu Ass. Oh my God. I laughed so hard.

—Thank you for following me! Tell me your tumblr name! Also, that theme is adorable. I saw it, and I abused the download button so hard. Thank you for reading my story!

BroadwayDestined—Firstly, thank you. Secondly, Marcus Finch, I decided, was a really touchy character. Because although we're told he was an Alchemist and is _now_ no longer an Alchemist, I found I didn't know him well enough to really write him. So, whether or not he'll be included or mentioned, teh answer is probably not. But who knows. Maybe I'll feel different in the future and might do something with him. Also, I plan to have this going for as long as I feel it should go. I probably will have it end before TIS, but right now we're only being introduced to the real plot. So I guess we've still got a few chapters ahead. It is a novella/Fanfic, after all. And I will gladly read your fic! You reading my own story makes me so happy, and reading yours is the least I could do! I'll leave a review!

Rainy (Guest)—If you're curious, then I'm from Australia! My knowledge of America and Palm Springs (etc) is unfortunately restricted to movies and the internet, so if you found I may have used a term or two wrongly, that's why. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 14

Within my life, I had faced many closed doors.

Some doors were closed because the Alchemists said they should be. Other doors were closed because I shut them myself.

But the door that stood in front of me was shut by Adrian, and now I had a choice: either leave the door shut with the Alchemists _and_ myself both agreeing it would be best ...

Or rebel against all my teachings and all my morals and just open the door for the sake of it.

I honestly wouldn't have thought that I'd have gone for the latter.

"Adrian?"

The second bedroom felt different when it was coated with darkness and the vibrant full moon's light compared to when I had been there the day prior. My eyes searched the room—the wooden furniture looked like black, hidden blocks among the walls—until they fell upon a man slumped on the far side of the king-sized bed, his clothes dishevelled as if he had rolled on the surface a few times.

Adrian sat with his back facing me and didn't flinch when I closed the door gently. I lingered for a moment, trying to make sense of what I could say to lighten the atmosphere a little, but all my thoughts drew blank in my head. With a heavy sigh, I started towards the other side of the bed and fell down upon the sheets.

We faced back to back to each other while both buried ourselves deep in bothering thoughts.

"You know," I began softly, with an incline of my head. "Keanu helped save you yesterday."

I peered over my shoulder with a hopeful thought that maybe Adrian had loosened up, but what I saw instead was that he still hadn't moved an inch. I frowned and in irritation pushed on.

"He really does mean good," I continued. "He's been through a lot—"

Adrian jerked around and glared.

"Why are you telling me this!" he snapped. My mouth fell open until all I was able to do was scoff. Adrian rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"If you came here just to brag about how _amazing_ and _rough_ Keanu's has it, then just get out now."

I smacked my hand down onto the bed and leaned forward. With the motion, Adrian looked surprised over his shoulder.

"Like if!" I flared. "I just wanted to sort things out once and for all! Going about in this ridiculous routine of one-second-you-hate-me-and-the-next-I-hate-you is exhausting. I want to make things clear."

I felt my messy hair fall over my shoulders. I was now breathing hard, the words I said meaning more than I had ever intended. But I wanted Adrian to make sense of it. I needed him to understand. I missed the way we used to be, and I knew he did too.

Adrian studied me with deciphering eyes.

"When you say ... 'make things clear' ... how do you mean?"

I saw that a little softness had returned to him. In embarrassment, knowing his eyes were observing me down to the finest hair, I turned around and shook my head lightly. I held my hands close.

"I mean it as in I want to be friends again. I want to put everything that's happened behind us and act the way we were before. Lots of things have happened—and I've realized I'm _concerned_ about you—but that's only because I don't see you half as much as I usually did."

I felt the bed shake a little. Adrian was leaning closer.

"Is that really all?" he muttered. "You're concerned because we don't see each other as often?"

I held still. What was he implying? That there were other reasons?

I had ran through my head a million times the scenarios in which I had been completely overwhelmed with worry for Adrian and analysed each one of my actions carefully. Clearly, the only reason I lost control upon discovering Adrian's kidnapping was because I knew he was unpredictable and tipsy from the spirit's darkness. I was deeply concerned, but only as a friend.

Adrian pushed the matter further.

"I told you before, Sydney. You're not a victim. You can choose what you want."

It was at that point that I realized what Adrian was hinting at. I grew outraged.

"Adrian!" I scolded. "Don't turn things around—"

"So that we'd have to discuss our feelings?" he interrupted harshly. Adrian pulled one knee onto the bed and was creeping slowly closer to me, like a lion stalking its prey. And like a gazelle, I was trapped in his eyes.

"Tell me what you _truly_ feel, Sydney. In one simple word. Do you feel anything for me?"

His gorgeous face was set just inches away from mine. I could hear his heart race—or was that mine?—and I could smell the fragrance of tea on him. Adrian was deathly beautiful, and here he was, once again, professing his love for me.

I said the only thing I could.

"Don't do it," I whispered.

Adrian's face flickered into a look of hurt. Then, with his eyes slowly fading from their glazed texture, he pulled away to the edge of the bed again. And something in my chest tightened. No. I didn't want him to brush me off again. I didn't want to brush _him_ off again either.

I found myself pulling my knees onto the bed and shifting over so that I could bring a hand to tug onto Adrian's sleeve. His head turned slowly around while I felt my lungs stop functioning and my breathing came to a pause. His hot breath fell onto my lips and his shocked face probably mirrored mine.

Out of reflex I drew him back. And now he was expecting me to say something.

I suddenly jerked away but his hand shot out like a snake and grabbed mine.

"No," I gasped. "I meant ..."

_Adrian's lip parted slightly. _

"It's the spirit. Adrian, you're ..."

_His eyes drifted towards mine._

"... I can't ..."

Before I knew it, his lips were upon me. And more quicker than I did the last time, I fell into kissing him back. I guess this time, with us both knowing it was coming, something new arose between us unlike the first kiss we shared. Our kiss was passionate, but gentle; sweet, but fiery. His hands wrapped around my waist and I tugged him closer by his shirt. On the bed, we were like comrades battling in a war—a war against our feelings and the world.

It felt like a million lightning bolts had crashed down upon me. It felt like I was lost on a shipwreck fighting the bitter taste of the sea. The kiss itself was amazing, blazing, and completely scorching—

But at the same time, it was like I was signing a contract with the devil, bidding my defiance to everything I believed in. In a moment, I surrendered from what I had fought for so long. My attraction to Adrian was inevitable, just as this kiss was. Though I still knew it was wrong. It was wrong for me to be living in this kiss as much as I was. It was as wrong as practicing magic, or defying the Alchemist's orders and escaping my assigned location.

But lately, I've been doing a lot of wrong things. And I've liked it.

So why not add a kiss to the long list as well?

Adrian's hot fingers traced my collar bone, and slowly it weaved its way down to my singlet. It tugged at it, and I felt Adrian's other hand slide up my thigh. I knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go further.

He was more experienced in this department then I was obviously. But I couldn't do it. I may have come around to accepting—God, accepting what? My feelings for Adrian?—but I couldn't tolerate this accelerating any further.

So breaking away from the most blissful kiss I'd ever shared, I pushed away from Adrian and took in a deep breath. He hung on tight to my hands (after they slipped away from my singlet, thank the Lord) and I saw how flushed his cheeks were, even in this lighting. His eyes fell with infatuation.

"Sydney ..." he said, and I blinked away shock. He was saying my name so tenderly ...

Then I frowned.

"Adrian, we—"

"Don't say it," he whispered. He pulled me closer. "I know what you're going to say. But it wasn't wrong. Not again."

To be honest, I couldn't tell what was wrong or right anymore. Adrian glanced to the pillows and the sheets. We sure messed the bed up.

"Just stay with me tonight," Adrian continued. "For another few hours. Just together. I promise I won't do anything."

I found myself moving closer to him and I took his head into my hands.

"Of course," I replied. I had figured spooning couldn't be that bad. Under the sheets, we tucked, and I felt his arms fall over me. He held me like we had been lovers all along, and even with the slight contact of our bodies pressed together, I felt electricity shoot up my body in ways I had felt with nobody else before.

I didn't know what I had gotten myself into, but I figured it couldn't be that bad. I and Adrian ... it wasn't possible. I knew that. Vampires and humans weren't meant to be.

But at the same time, Adrian was right. I wasn't a victim. I can choose what I want. If that meant I'd have to keep secrets from the Alchemists, the Moroi, from Jill, Angeline and Eddie—then so be it.

This would be our dirty little secret, I decided.

But a secret never stays hidden for long.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

It was coming. With the way those two have been bickering, then flirting, then bickering again ... well, it was only one kiss anyway. But Sydney had finally found a little place in her heart for Adrian at last. Though she hasn't really sorted it all out yet! Next chapter will be much more enthralling, I assure you!

* * *

However, I must share you some important news! **AGLUAS will be coming to an end soon!** But, not without a sequel to follow up on it. I don't want to give too much away, but I've made a very tough decision … A Golden Lily Upon A Scale will end with the most terrifying, and biggest thing anyone could ever imagine happening to Sydney. And the sequel will be in Adrian's POV.

The sequel, I've decided, will focus on Adrian and even include Marcus Finch! No more further detail of said sequel will be given. This is only in a rough plan, and it'll ruin AGLUAS if I say anymore!

So please readers, do tell me: do you like the idea of a sequel being in Adrian's POV? Or does ending AGLUAS soon sound a bit too absurd?

The chapters for the sequel **WILL** be posted in the same Fanfic for AGLUAS. Remember, too: follow my Fanfic blog on tumblr! (innoviatopia. tumblr. com) I've had some lovely ffnet readers follow me there, and its always a blast. .5 chapter for Eddie released soon! Secret .5 chapter for Keanu on my blog.

* * *

_**NOTICE:**_ chapters 15 and 16 will be delayed. I will not have internet access Friday or Saturday. I'm sorry! I will get them written though and posted either late Saturday or early Sunday.

* * *

**Replies to some reviews:**

TillylovelifeO.o—I live in Perth! That is, I was born in Darwin, moved to Brisbane, grew it up NSW and then for the past 5 years, I've lived in Perth. So, I've almost been everywhere really. But go us Aussies! ^-^

TheDonaDobre—your comments ... exactly everything I feel! Poor Adrian. Omg Keanu. Piss off Warriors. And I want my own 4th of July! Plus, thank you for the tumblr post. I wanted to leave a thanks in your ask box, but couldn't find it ...


	18. Chapter 15

The next morning, Adrian slipped out the door at seven. I got up along with everyone else at eight.

When I exited the second bedroom door, a furthers way down in the hallway was Jill, looking at me with an expression mixed with confusion and excitement. Jill's hair was messy and knotted, her eyes red-ringed and her clothes needed a good ironing. I saw the exhaustion of the couple past days on her face, but she still somehow held her bubbly personality. My eyes met hers, and instantly the night before replayed itself within my head. I winced when I remembered what had happened.

Adrian and I had kissed.

I lost all forms of logic reasoning.

We slept together.

And not _slept _as in sex, but just as it says. We simply slept side by side each other on the same bed the whole night, and the worst part about it was that I didn't know whether or not that meant last night was more than just a one-night fling. I sure hoped it didn't, because now as Jill flashed me a secretive grin, I recalled all my qualms I no doubt forgot last night and I felt my blood boil.

The golden lily on my cheek still sat there.

I paced over to Jill and gave her a nasty glare, preparing myself for the wave of guilt, regret and dread that was about to hit me. Jill flashed her lashes innocently.

"Good morning, Sydney," she said, and I crossed my arms. It was _too _early in the morning to play games, so I cut straight to the chase.

"Jill, tell me you don't know anything about last night."

I frowned. The shadow-kissed bond she and Adrian shared, on more than one occasion, was completely annoying. Jill glanced to the second bedroom door and shrugged.

"Even if I hadn't known through the bond, I would have guessed from your exit."

My arms flopped down beside me limply and I squeezed my eyes shut. This was very, _very_ bad. I wanted to somehow make sure it was kept a secret. I didn't want anyone knowing what I had done, nor what I had betrayed in order to do it. Jill uneasily shifted her weight from her left foot to her right repeatedly.

"I won't tell anyone," she whispered. My head shot up hopeful. "I mean, I don't think you should keep it a secret," she continued. "Adrian's so happy. And I know you are too, Sydney. Keeping it a secret from everyone else will bring trouble later down the road, but that doesn't really concern me. None of this does." Jill then nervously bit her lip and looked away. "Also, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to see it, but ..."

My brows came down heavily. "What do you mean _see?_"

Jill clamped a hand over her mouth and I couldn't glare any harder even if I tried.

"Jill, tell me in complete honesty: what do you know?"

Jill cringed and sighed.

"Well, you see—I was so weak, I couldn't help it. It just kind of happened. I've only ever experienced it once, but at then it was only for a second—I thought I was dreaming! I never thought it could happen again—"

I sighed. "Just say it already."

It was worst than what I was expecting.

"I was inside Adrian's head when you two were ... you know, kissing, and stuff."

_Inside his head._

Jill anxiously continued.

"I've heard from Lissa that this happens sometimes to those who are shadow-kissed. It happened to Rose all the time too. Whenever Adrian feels this overwhelming amount of emotion at one time, it's like his spirit sucks me into his mind. I see what he sees, and I feel what he feels. In this case, he felt ... well ..."

Jill looked hesitant. I frowned. There was no use in being cautious of last night's events anymore. The doing had already been done. So I pushed it further.

"Say it."

Jill glanced up worried. "He felt love, really," she confessed. "That and passion. Maybe lust. But mainly love."

I sighed.

Love.

Yeah, I knew he felt that. It was so obvious to me now that it influenced my actions whenever I was around Adrian. But I couldn't tell whether or not I felt the same way back. I mean, I could safely admit that I felt _something_, but was it love?

The door behind Jill opened, and a dreary-eyed Angeline came waddling out. Her hand ran through her strawberry blond hair and she yawned. Her head craned sideways when she saw Jill and I locked in an intense conversation, and she raised her brows quizzically.

"Hey," she mumbled. "What's got you talking so loud in the morning?"

I glanced to Jill and gave her a look that screamed _keep it secret. _Jill nodded sincerely and turned to Angeline with a meagre smile, a lie sitting on her lips.

"Just discussing Adrian's sudden cooking."

I repeated in my head: _Adrian's cooking?_

Conveniently at that time, the sound of a pot crashing in the kitchen echoed down the hallway. Angeline picked her feet up, and as if she were a trained guardian already, she ran to the kitchen. As did a wide-awake Eddie who brushed pass me down the hallway to catch up to his girlfriend. Jill and I followed soon later.

"Adrian?" I called. As I passed the lounge room and entered the kitchen, I saw contents of what looked like orange powder spread across the floor. Adrian was wincing at it while Eddie and Angeline had cloths and were cleaning it up, and beside me I heard Jill scoff. Jill sauntered to a stool and sat.

Eddie stood up after finishing the mess and brushed his shirt with a triumphant look. Then he turned to Adrian.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked wondrously.

Adrian grinned.

"I was making breakfast for you guys. That was just an add-on ingredient, by the way. So don't worry too much about it."

I took a seat beside Jill and watched as Angeline and Eddie, side-by-side, washed their cloths. They traded morning greetings before Angeline splashed some water onto Eddie, and Eddie retaliated by splashing water onto her back. I watched not only with jealousy and envy, but with sympathy. Because beside me I knew Jill was staring intently at her hands, trying to ignore them the best she could.

Adrian pushed them out of the kitchen and they came and sat on the two stools beside me. Adrian, still in the kitchen, brought over four bowls that were hot and radiated a fragrance of ripe tomatoes and peach and placed them before us. The others were all surprised with the dish, and even Angeline rubbed her belly as if to say last night's spaghetti that I whipped up with what I could find in Mrs. Terwilliger's fridge didn't do the justice of filling them.

With the silver spoon in the bowl, I stirred the soup thoughtfully.

Jill fell out of her mood and smiled.

"What's this?" she said happily. Adrian kept that sly grin on his but absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. I could see he hadn't spent much time pampering up today. He obviously didn't find time to pick out one of his model-prized outfits. He was dressed in straight denim jeans and a low v-neck shirt with 'Virginia' spread in Arial font across it, but even with the simple college-boy look, I swooned in his presence ...

I kept my head low and took a sip of the soup, trying to sort out my thoughts. I didn't want to focus my everything on the vampire I made out with last night. That was exactly what I didn't want.

Adrian's eyes brushed pass me.

"Tomato soup," he informed proudly. "No preservatives, no added sugar—nothing anti-Sydney friendly."

I glanced up and frowned. His grinned widened.

"How does it taste?" he asked me, but Angeline with half of her bowl already emptied answered unaware.

"This is nothing compared to the Keepers' tomato soup."

Eddie beside her chuckled. Then he looked gratefully at Adrian.

"This is seriously good. I was just surprised to find that you could cook. I mean, I don't know you all that well, so I can see why I wouldn't have known before now, but the thought of Adrian cooking? It seems almost impossible."

I knew Eddie regarded Adrian as everyone else did—the royal-spoilt, alcoholic, brainless and sleazy Moroi who caused more trouble and debt than anyone else you'd ever meet—but hearing that, although not said upfront nor with ill-intent, irritated me. Yet nevertheless, Adrian, pleasantly and cheerfully, nodded and took all that was said as a compliment.

"I know my way around the kitchen," he replied with wit. "Cooking is just a past-time hobby I sometimes do, I suppose."

I shrugged.

"You should do it more often then." I didn't mean to blurt that out, but it just kind of escaped.

Jill eyed me from the corner of her eye, and I knew why. Because of my comment, Adrian was now beaming madly. He leaned across the bench and came eye-to-eye with me.

"I'm glad you like it," he said surreptitiously. "You should have more than just a spoonful, if you like it so much."

I raised a brow, and like I was challenged by him, I brought another spoon of soup to my lips. Then, I said with stern: "I can manage to feed myself, thanks."

It wasn't the first time Adrian had commented on my eating diet. Not that he needed to, nor did he have any _right_ to. I eat just fine. It wasn't like I was starving myself or like I went out of my way to miss meals. I just tended to stray away from fatty foods or anything with too much sugar. My figure and outside appearance was important to me as an Alchemist, but Adrian just wouldn't understand that.

Yet his words made me think of last night, and how as if within the kiss we shared, everything about each other was understood simultaneously and silently. I uneasily put down the spoon and shook my head. I had to think straight now.

Jill from beside me posed a question in an attempt to change the topic.

"What are these sliced leaves?" she asked Adrian.

Everyone glanced into their bowls, including me, to look at the leaves Jill was talking about. Surely enough, floating in my soup were tiny leaves added no doubt for flavouring. So Adrian knew how to use herbs and spices. He almost seemed like a chef with this dish.

Angeline made an effort to guess the herb.

"Rosemary?"

Rosemary was not that colour.

"Nope," Adrian replied with a shake of his head.

Now Eddie took up the challenge.

"Marjoram?"

I was surprised Eddie knew his herbs. His guess was close, but not quite. Adrian shook his head again. Then, with ease, his eyes fell onto me playfully.

"Tell them, Sage."

I really didn't want to. I looked around and saw all four eyes on me. So, with a roll of my eyes and the burden of peer pressure, I identified the herb for the lot.

"It's sage."

Everyone moaned in realization.

"Sage ..." Angeline muttered. I glared at Adrian who found it amusing.

"Hilarious," I snapped, and he shrugged.

"I thought so. I meant this soup for you, anyway. What's more befitting than a little bit of Sage in your meal?"

I knew he was doing this because of last night. Did he expect me to find this just as funny? I got up out of my seat and gave a knowing look to Adrian, then turned around and paced down the hallway. I slipped into the second bedroom, and seconds later, after I heard Adrian call, "Go ahead and have seconds. There's tons more on the stove!", he slid into the room and closed the door behind him. Turning on his heels, the Moroi flashed me a sexy grin.

But I wouldn't be lulled into that carefree attitude of his.

I crossed my arms.

"Adrian," I began firmly. "What are you doing?"

Adrian looked slightly hurt, but of course I could tell he was faking. He took a step closer to me, and before I could push away, his hands snaked around my hips. He pulled me closer, and like a jigsaw puzzle, I fit in his embrace. I managed to find room to poke my head a bit back so I could look into his eyes, and suddenly regretted it. With his hot breath coming down onto my bare shoulders, I shuddered.

Adrian smiled gently.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

Well, he certainly did. I didn't mind the cooking, or even his flirtatious behaviour. What I did mind was that I thought he'd have better sense to keep whatever we had going a secret. I didn't think I'd have to point that out. But I did anyway, and Adrian sighed.

"Of course," he muttered. "You're not the only one facing consequences if this escapes to the higher-ups."

I suddenly thought back to Keanu and the story he told me of his past. He had a Moroi lover, a girl named Mariska Voda, who kept their relationship secret from her family and the rest of the Moroi world. And as consequence of her involvement with a human, she was killed.

I wasn't the only one who was risking a lot on the line here.

I glanced to Adrian painfully.

"Why do this at all then?"

I knew his answer before he said it.

"Because isn't it worth it? I finally caught you, Sydney. Making tomato soup in the mornings, snuggling together at night—I want this all the time. Who's to tell me I can't have what I want?"

My fingers traced his jaw line and I leaned in closer. I could smell Adrian's bittersweet cologne hit me with love-struck nausea. Before I dived into another lust-filled kissed, I muttered: "I'd take on the whole world with you."

And I was sure at then that I would.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Finally, chapter 15! It's been a while, my readers. Apologies. But the time has not been wasted. Another one or two chapters await before the end! Also, Eddie's .5 chapter will be released after this as well. Be expecting a fair bit to be posted tonight!

* * *

Keanu's .5 chapter will be released tonight as well. This will give you a further insight to my OC who has a rather large part to play in my sequel! Find it **only** on my tumblr: innoviatopia. tumblr. com

* * *

Thank you for reading and especially all those who follow me on tumblr! Continue to read, because the most saddest Sydrian ending to any Fanfic is soon to come! And you'd be crazy to miss it. Crazy, I tell you!


	19. Chapter 15,5

**Chapter 15.5  
Castile Is Not The King Of The Castle**

At night, I have nightmares.

They started after the incident in Spokane, and always, I woke up in cold sweat. It was always the same one to make matters worst. Mason ... my best friend, Mason. The only one out of all of us who died in Spokane. In the nightmare he's there, dying again and again at the hands of a strigoi. He looks at me in the dream, and he mouths my name ...

"Eddie."

My eyes fluttered open. My body was awake before me. I was expecting Mason to be there, glaring at me with hatred and regret. But no. Only the ceiling looked down upon me.

My name was repeated.

"Eddie, are you alright?"

I turned in my bed and I looked to the far left side of the dorm room. I saw Micah, Jill's boyfriend, sitting on his bed. His blue eyes watched me with concern and fear. I quickly sat up and ran a hand through my sandy-blonde hair. I collected my whereabouts and monitored the room carefully before I turned to Micah and answered. His eyes lingered endearingly on my shaken body.

"I'm fine. You can go back to sleep," I said with feigned ease. Then I fell under my covers and listened as my roommate fell back onto his bed.

Micah reminded me too much of Mason. Too much. I hadn't forgotten Spokane. I hadn't forgiven myself yet either. That was why when I found out Micah had started to date Jill, I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. Because every time I felt the urge to tell Jill what I felt around her, about how her presence always took my breath away—well, I saw Micah, and the guilt from Spokane and Mason's death returned.

The next morning, I had to get up early to train with Angeline. This was never something to look forward to. Angeline was always so ... straightforward. It was different from what I had experience with other girls. Not that there were plenty of 'other girls' to begin with. I _had_ had a couple of girlfriends back at St. Vladimir's, but even Mason joked that those relationships were just like a guy and a girl hanging out in their free time. It never lasted long and never got far. I had no real girl experience.

So when I caught Angeline sitting on a bench within the Academy's gym, putting on her shoes but frequently lifting her eyes to glance at me while I placed the mats on the basketball courts, I felt uncomfortable. In that leave-me-alone-and-stop-staring kind of uncomfortable.

Nevertheless, I was also given the job to train her while we were here, and I couldn't disregard that. With a little sigh and much exhaustion from the lack of sleep I got the previous night, I waved my hand in the air and called her over. Angeline, dressed in a grey hoodie and baggy sweatpants, came running with her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her cheeks were flushed and she was obviously excited for today's lesson. Her eyes lit up when I told her to stand before me, but I couldn't share the joy.

"We'll be starting here today," I informed while gesturing to the mats. Angeline, although rough and tactless, knew how to throw a good punch. This week so far we had been honing on punches and physical combat with the arms. Today, I was going to teach her moves to subdue her opponent only using her arms—moves she could use in one-on-one combat. I explained this all to her effortlessly.

But her reaction was different to how I expected.

"That's it?"

I was waiting for her to bounce up and down in joy. She obviously felt that this was pointless, however. My eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Yes, that's it."

Angeline shrugged and shook her arms.

"Fine. You'll be sorry, though."

I told her to do a lap around the basketball courts. While she warmed her body up in the run, I did basic stretching on the map. I wasn't prepared to get serious with her, but I knew she held quite some strength and speed. I'd have to approach this next lesson carefully.

When she came over, this time breathing heavier and her cheeks even redder, I told her to show me what she could on the mats. Which resulted in a little raise of a brow from her.

"Are you serious?"

I frowned.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Angeline took to the mat and clapped her hands together.

"I've had experience, you know. With Dimitri."

_Dimitri?_

That had me a little fazed. Even I compared nothing to Dimitri. He was a badass when it came to fighting, and if he managed to teach a few things to Angeline ... I suddenly became very weary.

"How much experience?"

I lined up opposite to Angeline. She shrugged and rolled her shoulders back.

"Oh, not much. Enough to teach me a few moves, though. Not to mention I've fought Rose as well. And plenty of others. I've got this down."

A shake of my head and I was off. Angeline was just as prepared as I was. Even upon learning that she had field experience as well as one-on-one lessons with Dimitri, I wasn't about to get serious with her.

And I guess that underestimation cost me the first blow. I lunged at her with a ready punch, but Angeline swiftly dodged it, leaning to the right side only to bring her left fist around to land me in the face. I was shaken by the punch, but not hurt. I suddenly realized that yes, Angeline was good on one-on-one, or at least better than what I imagined, but she still was clumsy in the heat of the battle. If I was her, I would have leaned and put my weight behind the arm's side that was punching.

But I wasn't her. I was fighting _her._ So I didn't have much time to criticize her methods.

Angeline grunted when I brought a knee to her stomach. She decided after she landed a punch to advance towards me, which would have been fine, only she wasn't quick enough. I recovered and managed to defend myself in time.

She fell onto the mat, and after I placed my foot back down, I frowned and bent over. I could have sworn I didn't place _that_ much force behind the kick, but if I had seriously hurt her ...

Angeline looked up and grinned. Another punch came directly for me, and although I wasn't completely off-guard, I didn't think she'd be a sneaky fighter. She caught me in the shoulder, and I was shoved back a bit, but it was a bad spot to aim. She continued to bring a leg around and decided to trip me, which was successful much to my demise. I fell onto my back and the air in my lung escaped me.

Angeline threw her body onto mine in an attempt to pin me down, but let's face it: Angeline was short for a dhampir her age. She was light, too. So I managed to roll her over and pin her down instead. My leg came over hers, and my chest pressed onto her struggling torso, and with a smirk, I knew I had won. She may have been the one to land two punches on me, but in the end, her move to restrain me cost her the fight. I saw how she may have learnt a few things from Dimitri as she claimed, but she still had a fair ways to go before she could successfully win against me.

I looked to Angeline triumphantly.

Angeline, although completely flustered, grinned back. Suddenly, I felt her hand tugging on my jacket. I realized then just how awkward and inappropriate this was—I mean, I was literally on top of her. I tried to pull away, but my hand was caught by her. The more I tried, the tighter the grip became. I turned to Angeline now angry.

"Angeline, let go."

Angeline rolled her eyes and pushed me back a little so she could sit on her elbows. She lifted our hands and I saw it then—the button of my jacket was caught on a loose thread of her hoodie. I embarrassedly undid the knot and jumped up off Angeline. She followed much slower and dusted herself off, then she frowned at me.

"Eddie," she began before glancing to the distance I put between us. I had done that on purpose. I felt embarrassed and even ... what, a little _timid_ before her? Whenever I was around Angeline, something in me changed. I always grew cautious and aware of myself. As well as aware of her.

But this was all done in a much different way to how I felt around Jill.

Angeline took a step.

"Are you alright?"

That was the second time someone had asked me that. And I frowned. I _was _alright. Did I seem not to be? Her question put me back into guardian mindset and I told her that I got a good understanding of what she needed to improve on. On this comment, she groaned, and I told her to pack up. I escaped to the male changing room and splashed water onto my face. I found a little bruise developing near my left eyebrow, and I remembered how Angeline had got one in on my face. That's great.

Leaving the mirror, I returned to the gym and found Angeline sitting on the benches again. I walked over and joined her.

She seemed to notice at the same time the bruise on my eyebrow, and she gasped.

"Did I do that? Shit. I'm sorry." Her hand came up to brush it, and I felt warmth radiate from the action. Angeline reached around into a small carry bag I told her she should bring packed with a spare change of clothes and plenty of water for our lessons, much to her dislike, and produced a Band-Aid.

She unwrapped it in its plastic and brought it to my face.

"Lucky I carry these around. It won't help, of course, but at least no one will recognize it to be a bruise. You can just say something like you got a nasty pimple this morning," she smiled.

I watched her with wonder. As she was putting it on, I saw the light from the gym windows fall onto her face. It lit up her hair like a candle. Angeline _was_ pretty, after all. And in the rare moments, she seemed more than just a teenager who knew nothing more beyond the Keepers and the Tainted. She was a girl who was fun to be around. Who had guts to do what she wanted, who always said what was on her mind.

Angeline caught me staring at her and winked.

I looked away suddenly, reminding myself _why_ those rare moments were rare. Because all the other times Angeline was overly irresponsible. She had no qualms whatsoever blatantly coming onto me during lessons, and she always seemed to be getting into trouble one way or another.

I told Angeline to go get changed into her uniform and head off to class after a shower. Much to her disappointment, she stormed off to do just that. I returned to my dorm and found Micah had left a text saying he was off this morning to have breakfast at the cafeteria with Jill, and he invited me. I kindly texted back, "No thanks."

I took a shower and got changed, then before heading to class, I decided perhaps to add a little bit of unnoticed wax into my hair. As I peered into the mirror, I saw the Band-Aid applied over my left eyebrow. I smiled when I remembered Angeline applying it. She had been so surreal then, like she was a totally different person ...

I decided to leave it there for the day. That morning, I left eagerly to class.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I can't decide. Am I for Jeddie or Angeline and Eddie? (Which is what ... Andie?) I like Angeline and Eddie in the sense that they remind me much of Rose and Dimitri. But somehow, nicer. Purer. Yet Eddie and Jill seem just destined for each other. Like some Cosmo shit struck down onto the Bloodlines series and said that they fit well together. Ah! I can't decide.

* * *

Hopefully, this chapter was very Eddie-like. He's kind of a hard character to express without him coming off completely boring—and he's anything but boring.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for further updates!


	20. Chapter 16

The following day was as usual. This time, when I was sneaking out of Adrian's room from an innocent night of snuggling, I made sure no one caught me. I was adamant about keeping it a secret, after all.

Mrs. Terwilliger that morning while we all sat around and ate cereal at the kitchen bench told us that she had errands to run at the school today. She assured us that knowledge of us crashing at her house wouldn't be leaked, and I even asked her privately from the others if she could find out about the status on us at Amberwood. We had been away for almost three days now. No doubt some craziness would have stirred up in the principle's office. I was just hoping the Alchemists didn't check up on Amberwood Prep anytime soon.

That day, Eddie said he needed to call Alberta and give her an update. He'd be lying, of course, by saying that we were sound safe at the Academy. I mean, seriously, what were the guardians and Alchemists thinking? We were attacked already once (something they didn't know about) and were hiding. If we hadn't left when we did ...

Simply, if they expected us to stay at Amberwood, they'd be crazy.

But of course that left me in a dilemma. We couldn't stay with Mrs. Terwilliger's forever. We were inconveniencing her in so many ways—we were going through her food supplies like it was water and all her bedrooms were now occupied. Adrian, of course, gave her money that Eddie stashed when we escaped from his apartment, but even then, it was more than just that. We were invading her privacy, regardless of her denial of it. And everyone needs their privacy.

I had to get to the bottom of this so that it was safe to return to Amberwood. I was sure once we uncovered the truths about the Warriors and the Strigoi that attacked us, the Alchemists would understand my decision in moving Jill to a safe location.

I found my keys and was headed out the door when Adrian, leisurely sitting in the lounge room watching T.V, called out to me.

"Sage," he said smoothly with a peculiar frown. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

I glanced around and backtracked so that I stood opposite of him. I wouldn't come any closer due to his messy eating of Mexican nachos.

"I'm off to Spencer's to talk to Trey. It's just about some things concerning ..."

I didn't want to tell Adrian about the Warriors involvement in the scheme to sabotage the Moroi society. Or more so, I promised I wouldn't. I thought of a nifty lie.

"Just a talk of some Alchemist things."

Adrian pouted and turned back to the T.V. I could tell he was slightly hurt. It was like I was purposely excluding him, which to a small degree, was true. I felt bad. I hated lying to Adrian—I wouldn't _ever_ like it even if I tried. Glancing around, knowing no one else was in the room, I tip-toed to Adrian and leant over to plant a soft kiss onto his lips. His reaction of shock made me giggle a little.

"I'll be back soon," I reassured. I walked to the front door and my hand fell onto the handle. Then briefly I turned around, and added: "Also, look after Jill. She's still a little tired."

Jill _was_ still tired. Although you couldn't notice it most of the time, and Adrian surely didn't (we all thought it was best if we didn't tell him about Jill's slip up with spirit. We didn't need Adrian to react negatively and cause more spirit conflicts), Jill occasionally conceded to side-effects of the spirit's darkness. Like her dislike towards Angeline and Eddie, or the way I sometimes caught her looking at Adrian. At least, this time, she wasn't shooting water on a large scale at someone.

As I was about to leave, I heard Angeline come running down the hallway. She was throwing slippers on while coming around the corner, and I saw how rushed she was by the state of her piggy tails. I winced when she almost tripped on a pile of books that were shoved against the hallway's wall.

"Angeline?" I said, and she came over panting.

"I want to come too," she pleaded.

From the sound of it, Angeline got prepared in a rush to look 'presentable' just to catch me before I left. But I was only going to Spencer's. I became skeptical of her behavior but let her come along anyway.

As we were piling into the car, Keanu appeared out of the front door, dressed in black linen suit and wearing a _very_ fancy fedora. He flashed me a smile and nodded his head, and before I knew it, he invited himself to tag along. He sat in the backseat and chucked a small brief case to the far-side of Latte. I hadn't even seen him a for a while (he was locked up in Mrs. Terwilliger's lab room for the majority of our time spent here) and his sudden intrusion had me a little irritated. Before I started the car, I turned around and gave him a disapproving look.

"Who are you again?" I sarcastically said. Keanu simply rolled his eyes.

"I just need a lift to downtown Palm Springs. Important Mazur business to attend to."

Angeline glanced to me and before I could ask. She said: "What business?"

Of course she of all people would question _that_. Angeline, Eddie and Jill didn't really know Keanu as well as I did. All they knew was that he was hired by the man who brought Angeline here almost half a year ago and that he was once a prep-teacher at Amberwood. No one aside me knew who he _truly_ was. The tone in Angeline's voice obviously spelt that she didn't trust him, and I couldn't blame her. Anyone who worked with Abe Mazur, the _Zmey_, couldn't be trusted. They were shady.

Keanu tapped on my seat.

"Go, go, go. Don't want to keep your Warrior friend busy."

We got to Spencer's at about 12 in the afternoon. My purpose to come here was to collect any information Trey, my ex-warrior classmate, had on Angeline's stalker as well as to pick up the cross he still possessed. That cross was completely identical to the one Keanu had found at the scene of the newborn Strigoi whom attacked Adrian. The cross somehow tied with the Warriors, and I wondered whether Trey had figured that out yet.

Keanu left us at the entrance and bid us good luck. It almost sounded like he was running into something in which he felt like he had no chance of coming back alive. But that was a fair enough attitude for him to uphold. Everyone felt like that when they faced Ibrahim Mazur.

I walked into Spencer's with Angeline and the much missed smell of coffee hit me like a tidal wave. I told Angeline to grab a booth while I went to the counter to order a few drinks. Thankfully, luck was on my side today. Trey was the barista serving at the counter. When he saw me in the line, he called one of the other boys working to take the next few orders, giving him the opportunity to slip away. He came up to me in a matter of seconds and I didn't know how to react—should I smile? Should I apologize?

It didn't really matter what I did anyway, I realized, because Trey took me into a large bear hug before I knew it, and all air I held in my lungs ran away like all the feeling in my chest. When he let go, I coughed and sucked in a couple huge breaths. Trey took a few steps back and grinned, and I looked at him exasperated with teary eyes.

Just what in all of Hell was he _thinking_?

"Sydney, you're alive!"

I felt like kneeing him the sack.

"Of course I am!" I gasped. "It wouldn't have mattered, anyway. You almost killed me with that hug."

Trey laughed and dragged me to the booth Angeline sat in. Upon his arrival, Angeline beamed and brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Trey!"

I couldn't help but think of all the complications that arose when Eddie and Jill misunderstood Trey and Angeline's relationship. Looking now, they seemed more like siblings than two people trying to flirt with each other. I suppose Trey reminded Angeline of lot of Joshua, her brother.

"Angie, why are you here?"

Trey slid into the seat next to her and I fell into the seat opposite.

"I wanted to tag along with Sydney. I heard she was coming to see you."

Trey ruffled Angeline's hair before glancing to me.

"What's up, Melbourne?"

I smiled. It was almost like I never even left Amberwood. I quickly relayed the situation of Jill that occurred almost a week ago and how it resulted in us intruding on Mrs. Terwilliger's house. Throughout the whole lengthy recall, Trey not once interrupted, which I was grateful for. I had too much to say and I didn't want to risk spending much time away from Jill—even with Eddie and Adrian there to protect her. I tried to get through this meeting as quick as I could.

Trey nodded thoughtfully when I finished, and thanks to Angeline who got bored halfway through, I sipped the mint coffee she ordered for me.

"That really sucks," he said after a while. I couldn't point out how much that was an understatement.

Trey's brows fell.

"What about the Alchemist? Do they know what's going on?"

I chuckled.

"Like if! If they knew that _Strigoi_ were after Jill, and even successfully kidnapped Adrian, they'd get my ass out of here first thing. I'd probably be sent to re-education or something."

Re-education was _not_ something I wanted to do anytime soon. It was an Alchemist's Hell—a brain-washing centre that twisted and tortured a human's soul to become nothing more than just a lifeless and obedient bag of sand. I shuddered at the thought.

"I just need that notebook you had on the research of the archaic cross," I said, earning frowns from both Angeline and Trey. Angeline turned to Trey and gave him a look.

"What research? And what notebook?"

Trey grimaced.

"I may or may not have done research on my own ..."

Angeline flared.

"I told you that you didn't have to concern yourself with my affairs! I can handle this ... I can ..."

I suddenly saw the hurt look on Trey's face. He looked at Angeline with such a sincere and apologetic expression ...

I then realized why he went through the trouble of researching the cross on his own when Angeline couldn't join. _He_ was the one who fancied her, and she didn't know it yet.

That was not a good development.

I cleared my throat and spread out my arm. I knew Trey had the cross on him. He looked to my hand and sighed. Out from under his shirt, attached to a silver chain around his neck, Trey wore the cross. He handed it to me and I balled it in my fist. The edges of the cross were so sharp I could feel it seconds away from penetrating my flesh. I put it into my Zara cardigan's pocket and glanced to Angeline. She was still a little pissed from hearing about Trey's overtime study. I hoped she wasn't feeling somewhat ... guilty for him. Because guilt can turn into something else much more serious, that I knew about.

I nodded my thanks to Trey.

"I'll keep in touch."

As I rose, Trey did too, but his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I suddenly became alarmed. What did he want now?

Trey cut me off while I opened my mouth to scold him.

"Wait—" he began. "You're just leaving? What about the notebook? What about school ... about everything?"

I averted my eyes ashamed.

"You can keep the notebook, on second thought. The cross is more than enough." _I've got Keanu anyway._ _He'll have more answers than anything Trey could find. _My eyes met Trey's apologetically. "Right now I need to get back—"

"Sydney!"

Angeline was pressed against the glass of the wide window. Outside, she watched as three black SUV vans sped down the street. I turned to her with a sigh.

"Angeline, we have to return—"

"No, look!" Angeline pointed. By the time I caught sight of the SUVs, they were already racing around the corner. _On the way to Mrs. Terwilliger's house._ Angeline looked up to me slowly, her face covered in fear. My gut fell as a million thoughts flooded my mind ...

_Fear of what?_

"Those cars looked very similar to the SUVs guardians always drove. And they were headed towards ..." Angeline choked on her words.

I was out of that booth with a concerned Trey following behind and a struggling Angeline racing to get ahead in less than a second. We jumped into Latte before I could even muster orders. I needn't have to. They understood what was going on—or at least, they understood what they could of the situation. Something urgent was happening. And we had to get back to the others _now._

I raced down the residential streets, flirting with almost double the set speed limit. Reservation had to wait for another day. Right now, I was on the brink of losing control. Scenarios ran through my head which depicted a million terrible things. Like the SUVs containing a gazillion blood-thirsty Strigoi with the ability to transcend against sunlight, or vengeful Warriors set out to finish me off. But as I parked in the street (diagonally without any real skill applied), I ran to Mrs. Terwilliger's house and suddenly froze. The three SUVs were parked in the driveway, back doors thrust open to reveal what looked like prison cells on the back of vehicles. Another car was parked alongside the curb of Mrs. Terwilliger's house. It was a simple grey Volkswagen.

A typical Alchemist car.

At last, I realized the most worst possible scenario had unfurled before me. No Strigoi, no Warriors—just the Alchemist and the guardians, here to drag me away from everything I held dear.

They must have known. About Jill's attack ... about the increase of danger from spirit and the Strigoi. They sent out a battalion to collect us. We were in deep trouble.

Oh God, trouble didn't even explain it!

"Sydney?"

Angeline stood beside me. She was shaken, just as shaken as I was. Trey squeezed her shoulder, and she looked to him with the most human expression anyone could ever muster:

Regret.

She felt regret.

Or, should I say, _I_ felt regret. Regret by not doing the job I was expected to do. Regret by ignoring Jill, by ignoring Adrian, by selfishly losing my own sight on matters and abandoning all order for my own greed. I was the one who let everyone down here.

I was a failure, and now, it was costing me and everyone else their freedom.

That day, after the year I spent with Eddie, Jill, Angeline and Adrian, marked the day of our separation.

That day was a day I never wanted to forget.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Two more chapters to go until the story ends! Looking forward? I am. It'll be so sad. And, just to let you in on a hint here: the ending has been heavily foreshadowed by one single line in this chapter. Can you make out what's to expect?

* * *

I don't like how I began this chapter. It's rough, and it doesn't really flow. It picks up smoothly halfway through the chapter, but for the first part, please bare with it. My apologies! I may run over it again and try to fix it.

Look forward to tomorrow's update! Chapter 17! Then Chapter 18, and it's over. How exciting, but sad.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Check out my author's blog: innoviatopia . tumblr . com

* * *

**A Few Review Replies:**

Nataly—majestic. Oh my God. Best compliment ever given to me by _anyone_. Just give me a sec while I drown myself in self-ego. I love you so much already!

Oh, and to everyone else—so much confusion! It's a tie from my readers on the matter of Anddie or Jeddie. Literally, a tie. I counted. Evenly tied on how many people support each. So, you'll find out next chapter just who Eddie truly end up with (on my decision)! Angeline or Jill! No hate if it's not the one you're rooting for, please. I honestly wish I could please all my readers ... !


	21. Chapter 17

What I'm about to explain to you will be rather rushed and shady.

You'd think that after all that happened that day, after all I lost and what could never be replaced—you'd think that I'd remember in exact detail of how it all went down. But I don't. I don't remember every second of that moment as clearly as I wish I did. Some parts are glitchy in my head—they fade in and out like a static radio.

But I'll try my best in retelling all that I can of that day. Not that it really matters anyway.

It was almost half-past 12 in the afternoon on a quiet Sunday when Mrs. Terwilliger's house was infiltrated by a legion of guardians sent from the Court, but obviously not by the Queen. They raided the house, silver stake at the ready, in search for the priceless half-sister of the Dragomir Queen, Vasilisa, and a wanted criminal.

When I stood motionless in front of the house, my eyes transfixed on the ordeal before me, I didn't know what to think.

I remember being dragged in by a male guardian posted at the front of the house. I say _dragged_ because by then my legs had completely lost the will to walk. Angeline, Trey and I were brought into the lounge room, having pass the long line of guardians who swarmed around the only one in charge—a guardian named Staffan I later found out.

Staffan held in his hand a single manila folder with a neat blown-up photo of someone I thought looked rather familiar. As he saw my eyes tracing the outline of some nicely-shaped black hair, he moved his arm around his back ever so casually and kept his chin high. Already I could tell he was the type who was far too full of himself for what he really was; that is, a Dhampir nearing his mid 30's with a buzz cut of blond hair.

My arms were held against me by the guardian who led us in, and Angeline and Trey were pressed to stand near the kitchen with a bodyguard of two tall guardians to look down upon them. Before addressing me, Staffan glanced to the stools beside the kitchen bench. On them sat a very pissed-off Adrian and a ready-to-attack Eddie. I could tell neither of them liked being threatened by a squad of pretty-boys.

"Miss Sydney Sage," Staffan began, taking very measured steps before me as if to flaunt his authority in the current situation. While he took his time in smirking over his success of his mission, I did a quick scan of the room, expecting to see an Alchemist posed sharply among the Dhampirs but blending into the concrete of the wall—something we do best. Much to my disappointment, I saw no such thing. But I heard Staffan continue.

"If I were to ask you what your mission is, how would you reply?"

I stared at Staffan, noting the mole nearest to his left ear and even the drooping black shadows of his eyes, just so that when the day comes and the misunderstanding of this whole co-operation was cleared, I'd pin the blame on him.

Staffan stopped and grinned.

"Or is it that you can't differentiate from what's 'protecting Jillian Mastrano Dragomir' and what's 'leading her to her death by disobeying all orders'?"

It was that very accusation that made Eddie rise up out of his chair.

"Leave Sydney out of this!" he yelled, and a pair of large hands fell over his shoulders to shove him back onto the stool. Eddie snarled, but surrendered. Staffan amusingly looked back to me. Great. Now I _had_ to reply.

I took in the biggest breath I could, summoning all the courage and wit I had, preparing myself to lay down a solid defense case. I knew I'd need it.

"If you'd listen to what I have to say, sir," I started, shaking my arms a little just to see if I could free myself from the hold. The hands restraining me tightened and I figured that I'd have to do with what I had. That meant no appealing gestures.

"I had in all of my actions the intent to keep Jillian safe from any harm. Logic reasoning told me to get her somewhere safe outside of Amberwood Prep due to the leak of information regarding her location. If she had stayed there, even after the attack on Adrian Ivashkov that you no doubt already know about, sir, then Strigoi would have gotten to her too. It was all in my fault to not have honest reports given back to Court or to the Alchemists, but I thought it was best to have our location secret in case of another leak. I repeat: this was all for the sake of my mission."

For the most part, all that was said was true. My eyes flickered to Adrian, who sat unmoving on the stool with his chin placed on his hands trying to look disinterested, but I knew in reality Adrian was completely aware of all that had just been said. His eyes met mine and his look of approval gave me enough confidence to turn to Staffan and flash him a bright, gleaming smile. It was as if Adrian was standing right beside me, whispering in my ear to look _responsible like the alchemist I was._

I was expecting the security to lighten up a bit; the tension in the atmosphere to slowly wisp away. But if anything, it grew more stiff. Staffan who stood before me rolled his eyes and shook his head, as if he was silently mocking me for being so _clueless._

He peeked up at me.

"Sydney, I always thought of you as a bright girl—" _You don't even know me._ "—but now I have to admit that that's no longer the case."

My face held an expression Staffan no doubt wanted. He brought back around his arm and held before me the brown manila folder. With a confirming nod, he gestured to it.

"This is why we came here today, Miss Sage. We already knew about your hiding with the Princess." Silently, my focus fell onto the folder.

"Want to guess what's inside?" Staffan taunted. I frowned.

"A photo."

"Well done, Holmes!" he sarcastically hollered, and I glared. With a smooth flick, Staffan opened the folder and a laminated photo was revealed. He took it out and waved in front of me. Then, as if this was all a big, fat joke to him (which it _definitely_ was not to me) he showed the photo to the rest of the 6 guardians—I counted. Even Adrian, Eddie, Trey and Angeline caught a glimpse of the photo, and I can assure you that we all shared the same thought.

I withheld a gasp. "Why have you got a photo of Keanu?"

Staffan by now was bored of showing the others his photo. He turned it back to me and beamed.

"Because," he teased, "Your buddy Keanu Brown is head suspect against the attack on Jillian Mastrano Dragomir which killed her almost a year ago. As well as the on-going hunt held by Strigoi of her now."

If I could, I think I'd have died of shock then and there. Eddie was the one who decided to challenge Staffan.

"That makes no sense. Keanu was human."

Staffan sighed with that condescending nature once again.

"_Once._ And well, yes, again now. But he wasn't human for the majority of last year. Reports have it that Mr. Brown who was living in London at the time was a blood-thirsty vampire." Staffan's eyes narrowed at me. "I.E. Strigoi."

So it was true. Everything Keanu said ... that was all true. Or at least, the parts concerning himself anyway. I didn't know whether a woman named Mariska Voda actually ever existed or whether or he truly was shadow-kissed, but I could bet my all that they did. And the fact that Keanu was truly a Strigoi once, which even the guardians had reports to confirm ...

It made me second-guess Staffan's accusation.

But Keanu also told me that it was the Warriors who were against the attack on Jill. I trusted him, because it sounded fair—it sounded _right_. The Warriors were after the end of the Moroi race simply by trying to create disorder in the Moroi civilization. No part of that sounded like it couldn't be true. But even so, nothing ever said Keanu didn't lie. He possessed a cross which he said marked the loyalty of the Strigoi to the Warriors. It was this that he got from the Strigoi he fought back in Adrian's apartment. But had I ever actually _seen_ the Strigoi with this cross on her with my own eyes?

In my cardigan pocket, I too held a cross of the same kind. This cross was found by Angeline and Trey, left by a mysterious stalker. A stalker who stopped stalking after the loss of the artifact. A stalker described to be a bit taller than me and around my age ...

I looked at Staffan with realization. Could it all have been a lie?

"Do you get it now?" Staffan arrogantly asked. I didn't want to show him that I was fooled into believing Keanu and his stories, but I had to nod my head. Adrian spoke up for the first time in all that afternoon.

"So," Adrian began. "If I've got this right, Keanu Brown is the once-Strigoi-now-human culprit behind the murder of Jailbait?"

Staffan didn't approve of the nickname Adrian had purposely used in order to spite him, but nodded regardless.

"Than why the Hell aren't you out looking for him?" Adrian growled. I saw the way his hands clenched into fists. He was full-on pissed off by now, and he had every right to. He never trusted Keanu from the beginning. It was my fault Keanu was left without any suspicion among us. I fell into a falsified friendship with Keanu thinking someone who understood everything I was facing, but was human at the same time, would be the best relief I could ever ask for. Yet because of that, I let events get to the point of Jill's safety being seriously at risk. I mean, for Christ's sake, they were under the same bloody roof for four days!

Staffan scoffed.

"How about you go capture the mastermind behind the whole scheme to eradicate the Dragomir bloodline, Mr. Ivashkov, if you're so damn sure you know your shit?"

Adrian felt like coming back at Staffan with any even more intense and profanity-filled retort, but thankfully Eddie held him back. I took the opportunity to shoot out my own question at Staffan.

"Are you sure it's Keanu? Just because he was once Strigoi—"

Staffan withdrew from his jacket's pocket a golden cross, identical to my own in my pocket.

"Look familiar?"

I winced. Staffan twirled the object in his fingers and I saw the sunlight glimmer off the sharp edges. How did he ...

"This was left at the scene of the crime. Just _too _handy, don't you think?"

"What crime?"

I felt my knees trembling.

"The attack for information at the court, of course," Staffan said. "We know Keanu was behind it."

Adrian laughed.

"And there's you're contradiction," he added snidely. "If I know my 'shit', Keanu met us a solid week before the attack."

Adrian was right. I _had_ met Keanu a week before, at the school in the same block I had my private study sessions with Mrs. Terwilliger. Staffan paced to Adrian and jerked the cross into Adrian's face, much to his lack of reaction. He just simply glared.

"You obviously don't keep tabs on the happenings at court often, do you, Mr. Ivashkov? There was more than just one attack. The first attack of leaked information was on everything we had about the experiments Sonya Karp and Dimitri Belikov conducted on spirit while here. The second was on the princess."

Staffan then briefly looked to me.

"The first leak included the reports on young Sydney's blood here."

I didn't get time to react. In a second, Stanton was exiting the first bedroom down the hall with a shaken Jill. Jill was guided by two guardians to the door and passed me and the others without even sharing a glance. Eddie was the first to call out on it.

"What the Hell is going on? Where are you taking Jill?"

Angeline followed.

"You better let go of her now or I swear to God I'll break your nose in an instant!"

By then, the guardians in retaliation to their threats restricted the constraint on the two Dhampirs even tighter. I didn't think Angeline and Eddie understood what they faced. In total, 9 guardians were posted in our perimeter, including Staffan and the two who guided Jill outside. There was no way we could take them on, even if we tried (which I was certain Angeline was eager to do). Stanton stood close enough to Staffan so that she could trade a few hushed words with him, by far enough so that he didn't invade her personal space. How Alchemist-typical.

By the end of their chat, Stanton's eyes turned to me. She was ever so serious as usualy, with her tight posture and her neat clothes. Or maybe it was just that over the months, I had grown loose with the traditional Alchemist ways. Whichever it was, it didn't matter in the shadow of what Stanton was about to say.

She looked somewhat sad while sentencing me to my doom.

"Sydney Sage, you have been accused of hiding and consulting with a known felon after disobeying Alchemist laws and orders. In addition, you have lost your Alchemist morals upon becoming _involved_ with vampires and as of now is officially rebuked and abdicated of your status under the Palm Springs region and the Dragomir case. You will immediately be sent to an Alchemist head quarters to face jury to decide your future course."

Like I said, sentenced to my doom.

I was actually surprised to see this had gotten more of an outraged reaction from Angeline, Eddie and Adrian than myself. But don't get me wrong. I was pretty livid on my own, only, I couldn't really express it. I suppose that's what they called shock. I just stood motionless, hands restrained against my back, while the rest of the events occurred in a blur.

In less-fancy wording, I was told I was no longer part of the mission to protect Jill because of my lack of living up to Alchemists expectations, unknowingly befriending the head suspect behind Jill's murder, and my close affiliation with the vampires here. Which meant I'd most likely would be sent to the one place no Alchemist ever deserved to see the light of day of ...

The re-education centre.

And that was guaranteed, regardless of any grand case or speech I could deliver, as soon as Angeline threw her first punch. _At Stanton._ Somehow, Angeline had snuck around the guardian holding her and landed a surprise on my Alchemist boss. And everyone was caught off-guard because nobody expected a fight to break out.

But one did anyway.

Suddenly, the two watching over Eddie and Adrian lunged towards Angeline who was battling a few other guardians herself. That gave a chance for Trey and Eddie to come to Angeline's aid and fight off four against three, while Staffan assisted a very fazed Stanton away from the mess. The guardian who was holding me captive grunted and decided pulling back was the best move to make. So he dragged me outside of the house and led me onto the porch where I saw a big black SUV prison cell calling out to me. They planned to bring us all back to court for a questioning, I realized.

As I was being led down wooden stairs, a figure approached from the threshold, his breath heavy and his control lost.

I glanced behind my shoulder only to find Adrian, a sort of white glow surrounding him so that it looked like he was emitting foggy fumes, ready to do something I knew I wasn't going to like. The guardian restraining me chuckled.

"Ivashkov. I know you. I also know you won't fight me. Don't be stupid now, it's all just for precautions in case one of you are—"

Adrian descended the stairs, and in a flash, gripped with long fingers the guardian's shirt. Jerking him closer, Adrian peered intensely into the guardian's eyes as slowly the hold on my wrist was being released.

With a sinister aura, Adrian curled his lip and bared fangs at the guardian.

"Let me be the one to take precautions," Adrian hissed. He then threw the motionless dhampir a little ways forward with strength I didn't know Adrian had. From a far distance, with a steady gaze locked from the frozen guardian to Adrian, Adrian muttered: "Sleep."

And so the guardian did. My eyes widened.

"A-Adrian ..."

I had felt that feeling before. That _magic._ Adrian had used compulsion on the guardian in order to subdue him.

In one fell swoop, Adrian had reached out and pulled me closer to him. I stumbled across the ground to meet him, and when I did, I gasped when I saw white and golden flecks simmer in Adrian's enchanting green eyes. It was truly breath-taking.

"Sage," he said like fine cinnamon was on the tip of his tongue. He scanned every feature of me, from head to toe, and with a dreamy sigh, he continued: "I always knew you balanced me."

Something in me stabbed. It was like a million knives were clawing at my insides, a traumatizing feeling that I didn't ever want to experience. But I was. Because _this_ was happening.

_This._

I pulled away from Adrian desperately.

"No," I whispered. Why now of all times? "You can't be saying goodbye. Not now. Not after everything—"

Adrian attempted to pull me closer again.

"Sydney—"

I shook my head and resisted.

"I can sort this out. I know Ican_._ Keanu—he—we'll stop him. I can deal with not being on the case anymore. That's fine. I just—I don't—I don't—"

_I don't want to go to re-education._

"Sydney, you don't understand. They think that you and Keanu—I tried to say but—ugh! I don't know anymore ... _I just don't know!"_

Adrian's eyes flared again, only this time, with black shards. I saw it then. It was the darkness. I urgently cupped his face and I got him to look at me. I needed him to fight the darkness. He couldn't lose to the one thing holding him back from living, not after I lost my own battle. I needed to reassure him for myself.

"Adrian, listen to me. I'm going to be alright," I breathed in steadily. "I can talk my way out of this, like I did when I helped out the 'murderer' of the previous queen. The Alchemists will understand." _No they wouldn't._ "Keanu will be caught." _He already got away once. _

I took another breath. "I've got this. Just make sure you look after Jill. They're coming after Jill. They all are."

Adrian frowned.

"Who are?"

"The Warriors. Others. Just promise you'll look after her. Promise me that and promise me this: that this isn't a goodbye."

Adrian then pulled away and glanced to his hand. From his jean's pocket, I saw him bring out a little blue box covered in felt. He glanced back to me.

"I'm sorry, Sydney. I dragged you into this. You could be imprisoned because of treason, when really it was my own fault ..."

I didn't want Adrian blaming himself. I took his hands into my own. I didn't like this Adrian at all. I wanted him to be happy ... always happy. Taking the little blue box, I looked inside. It was a ring, gorgeous with a large jewel. Adrian smiled gently when he heard me gasp.

"I bought it on the night of the Villagefest. It's meant for you."

I didn't want to have to leave. I didn't want whatever re-education was. I wanted to stay here peacefully with Adrian, with the gang, with everyone I met in Amberwood and the lot. I liked it. It was the closest I got to a normal life, as ironic as that may be. I loved it here.

And I loved Adrian.

My hand snaked around his neck quicker than a fox. Our lips met, Romeo and Juliet style, as we shared what would be our last kiss for God knows how long. I didn't even know if I'd ever see Adrian again. But I knew I wanted to. I didn't know how I'd live without Adrian being there for me after everything we'd been through.

I pulled Adrian closer. This kiss was different to all the others. Not only could I taste the bitter salt of my tears running down my cheeks, but I could taste the grief Adrian felt inside. No electricity flared. No fireworks set off. It was just a meeting of lips and a meeting of love.

Adrian ended it sooner than I expected, but he didn't pull away. Our noses barely brushed each other as were inches apart. A little more commotion I could hear was being created behind us, but my everything was purely on Adrian. From his mahogany brown hair styled just a little messy to his choice of a black silk tie over a white button up shirt and black slacks. I wanted to capture everything about him in this moment.

But it wouldn't really matter. None of this did. Because in the next second, Adrian's eyes lit up white and gold flecks again. While gazing into my brown eyes with the most pained expression I'd ever seen him wear, Adrian said ...

"You will forget everything you know from the past year, and you will never remember it again."

And in a blink of an eye, I did.

I was starring back at a man I didn't know.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
****  
**And so, I give you, the final chapter.

* * *

The sequel will come shortly soon. The sequel will also be posted in this document. Also, I will be starting a new fanfic on Vampire Academy full of interesting OCs some time soon. More info on that and AGLUAS on my tumblr: innoviatopia . tumblr . com

* * *

A summary if you didn't really understand my final chapter, because it does, as Sydney says, get 'rushed and shady':

Jill and the rest are to be sent to court for questioning in relevance to their relationship with Keanu Brown. This was led by Guardian Staffan and Alchemist Stanton who had in full intent to capture Keanu upon their infiltration of Mrs. Terwilliger's house. Sydney is no longer a part of Jill's case after she is caught associating with the lead suspect of Jill's murder. She's been rebuked and sent away, due to undergo a meeting with a jury to determine her future. But the worst thing yet is that Sydney has been compelled to forget all about Adrian, Keanu and the rest as an act of protection by Adrian, because as long as Sydney doesn't know anything about Keanu, she can't be held guilty of any affliations with him.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thank you for following me until the end on my first official fanfic ever. The responses I get from you make my day, and I can't wait until you all get hyped up for what's yet to come, because I assure you that this is only the beginning.

Keep calm and stake Strigoi,

Innovia x


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue to **_**A Golden Lily Upon A Scale**_

**Confined**

I sat in a bleak white room. A mirror was placed on the far-side of the wall, and looking into it, I could see own my reflection perfectly. I had grown thinner. Paler. I almost looked unruly. Almost vampiric.

The thought made me shudder.

"Is something the matter, Sydney?"

A woman dressed in white sat opposite of the cold metal table, studying me with a wooden clipboard poised before her. I didn't know her name. I didn't know who she was. But she scared me.

Though not as much as _they_ did.

"When can I leave?"

I ask that question everyday, and everyday I get the same look from the woman. A look of disappointment. A look of disarray. I was the one missing out on something here, yet they thought keeping me locked up while repeating the same old questions day in and day out, it would make me suddenly remember.

Remember what exactly?

"Do you know who this is?"

An A4 sized picture. A man with flawless skin, grayish-blue eyes, black medium-length hair. The same picture everyday. And the same response everyday.

"I do not know who he is."

The woman brought out another slip of paper. This time a name printed in courier.

"Do you recognize the name?"

I didn't even have to glance at it to guess.

"I've never met anyone named Keanu Brown, ma'am."

The woman took back the paper and soon replaced it with another slip. This time, she only showed me a name with no photo to accompany it. As usual.

"Do you recognize this name?"

Everyday, I read the same name. And everyday, I got stuck. I did recognize it. But it was very faint, like a little nag at the back of my head.

"Adrian Ivashkov, ma'am."

"Good," she said, narrowing her eyes. This is the part where she always grows a little hopeful. "Now, do you know who he is?"

"A royal Moroi, ma'am."

"And what do you know of him?"

I glanced back to the name. What _do_ I know of Adrian Ivashkov?

"He has a bad reputation for drinking and smoking, ma'am," I began slowly. "He's known among the Alchemists as Queen Tatiana's great nephew. He's also Guardian Hathaway's ex-boyfriend." I looked up from the name. "That is all I know of him, ma'am. May I please leave now?"

Everyday, it's the same. Everyday, the woman shakes her head.

"No. You are to be confined for an additional day, Sydney. Be sure to get your rest. I will see you tomorrow with more questions."

Everyday.

Everyday.


	23. DTIG Prologue

**Prologue**

**Ruse**

The crowd was wild. The tension was stiff. Everything in itself was hectic, and I was the reason for the very commotion.

A call cried out, silencing the crowd in an instant. All eyes wordlessly fell onto me, probably holding the same vindictiveness the majority of their malicious thoughts held. The Warriors were rather an _extreme_ bunch, to put it lightly.

"Order! We will not have this bickering before the council!"

I snuck a glance to the so-called 'council'.

The council was made up of three elderly men and one woman this afternoon, all of which in my personal opinion were tactless and stupid. Their ideas behind 'world domination' was to run head-on against the Moroi and the Queen with blazing swords. Honestly, I would love to see how far that would get them. I mean, surely they must know the Moroi aren't sitting ducks in their Court. They have armies of guardians at the ready to sacrifice their own lives for the vamps.

"Keanu Brown, what has you convinced that the Warriors are incapable of doing any 'serious damage', as I quote?"

One of the elderly council members stood up from his throne-like chair. They really were big on tradition. _Chauvinistic fools_. I looked up to him with the flashiest grin I could summon and gave him a little nod. I tried to look calm while I fretted over the old geezer's name ...

Was it Jefferson? ... Jacobson? ... no, it was something more like, Jim ... John ... James ... _Jameson?_

I looked to my shoes upon the bare concrete ground and took in a deep breathe. It better be Jameson.

"Master Jameson, let me explain better as to what I meant." I sounded like I was auditioning for a car dealer's ad.

Silence.

I glanced up and saw Jameson had returned to his seat. The entire crowd was still looking at me. With the way things were set-up—me on one side on a platform of concrete and the Warriors facing me on seats opposite—I felt as if I was trial. Which was ridiculous. _They needed me. _

With what I was given today (which was absolutely nothing), it left me having to depend on my witty charm and overly good looks to woo the crowd.

Only kidding.

I flared a smile.

"The guardians have put the case of the Warriors on the backburner, Master. I guess you could say now that everyone has decided _I'm_ the one who attacked the princess, stole from the court and organized a planned Strigoi attack ..." I looked around and gave a soft laugh. "Well, the Warriors are the least of their worries."

I really didn't want to sound like I was bragging. This was the very situation I tried hardest to avoid—running back to the Warriors for security and other purposes wasn't something to be proud of having to do. But at least this might gain me a bit of time.

And a bit of resources.

"Mr. Brown," spoke the only woman on the council as she purposely rose from her chair and took Master Ortega's, an old and naïve man, hand into hers. The woman was young—but older than me—and had long, fluttering silver blonde hair. Her eyes were creamy brown, and her stare shot right through me.

I'd met her type plenty of times before. Once they've met their mind up about you, there was no changing it. Unless, of course, you save a kitten and a newborn baby from a burning building while covered in scratches and black soot. Then maybe that'd impress her.

"You are convinced that the Warriors have no ambition and no power to win a war against the vampires?"

I met her eyes with headstrong determination, and with a little curled lip, I took her up on her challenge.

"Never," I said handsomely. "I only meant to imply that the Warriors are no longer under the guardian radar."

A small outburst came from the audience.

"Order!" Master Jameson roared, and all became still again. With a little flick of her hair and the clearing of a throat, the woman on the council continued.

"Then you are saying you deserve all the credit over our hard work?"

_And by 'hard work' you mean attacking a poor, innocent girl?_ I silently sneered. But I made sure not to have that show up on my completely Warrior-friendly face. Throwing my arms up casually, I gestured towards the lady.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?"

The woman gasped. Master Ortega's grip, I saw, tightened around the woman's hand. Oh God. Please do not tell me those two are lovers. That'd be completely disgusting!—

"She is my daughter, Sybil," Master Ortega replied, and with staggering relief, I sighed.

"My apologies, Master Ortega and Sybil. Let me convince you with this then: I know for a fact that the guardians will not be looking for you, nor the Alchemists. This leaves you with an advantage."

As Sybil was about to oppose my theory, another council member beat her to it. Only, Master Angeletti didn't oppose.

"This is good news, then, Keanu," he said pleasantly. He glanced to the crowd and the other council members. "With this, we can openly execute our next plan: the death of the Queen."

I tried my hardest not to frown.

_The Queen?_

The announcement had the crowd both excited and wary. The death of the Moroi Queen would be tricky, much trickier than attempting an attack on the princess. I honestly didn't expect the Warriors to come up with another unrealistic scheme this time, but they always do surprise me. Although, something inside bugged me. I wasn't lying when I said the guardians had put the Warriors on the backburner, which _did_ give an advantage to the Warriors, but I wasn't about to agree that assassinating the Moroi Queen was the next step to take.

After I fled Palm Springs, I was informed that a legion of guardians had seized Ms. Terwilliger's house in an attempt to capture me. In doing so, Alchemists had decided that Sydney Sage, the girl I was told to keep an eye out on, should be sent to re-education for her alliance with me. Which was very, very bad. For reasons of A: there was no actual 'alliance' between us. I hadn't told her anything about my involvement with the Warriors, thus making her completely innocent of any accusations. And B: re-education was _a lot_ harder to break into and kidnap her than if she was at the Moroi Royal Court. The Alchemists were uptight, and no doubt they had the help of a few guardians with them on this one. Not only would I be hunted worldwide by the guardians, but I'd have to somehow get to Sydney without being noticed. Oh, and somehow keep the Warriors from doing anything completely stupid.

Like an attempt murder on the Queen.

I shook my head in completely denial and looked to Master Angeletti.

"That's insane," I said and I saw a few of the other members on the council frown.

Master Angeletti smiled gently.

"But they won't see it coming—not to mention, the Queen would be less guarded if guardians were actively seeking you out."

I bit my lip. "Well, yes—"

"Then this is good," interrupted Sybil, a new blaze of anticipation surrounding her. "This is what we've been waiting for. If what you say is true, Mr. Brown, then I say we wait no more. We should head out at dawn!"

"Don't be rash, girl," chastised her father. Sybil slumped back into her chair after being shot down, and I realized now that the only reason she was present and supportive of these plans was because her father was ... but she literally hated me a second ago ...

"This may be all good and fair," Master Ortega began, his eyes slowly falling onto me with utter seriousness. "But can we trust you, Mr. Brown?"

Every Warrior, council or crowd, turned their eyes onto me for final judgment.

This was it. The opening I had been trying so desperately to earn after all this time. My chance to gain the Warrior's trust was here, and all I had to do was lie. I would gain protection, money—everything I needed to carry out my _true_ plans, while at the same I'd be able to sabotage the Warrior's plan of Moroi dystopia from within.

Eagerly, I nodded my head.

"You can trust me, Master."

And so they thought they could.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****And so it begins. Part two. Decisions Tainted In Gray. Chapter updated daily as usual until the release of The Indigo Spell.

How excited are you?

* * *

**www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com** for further updates, sneak-peeks on my other Vampire Academy & Bloodlines fanfic, _Vexing Blood_, spoilers for the upcoming sequel of Decisions Tainted In Gray and more. Follow me!


	24. DTIG Chapter 1

**Decisions Tainted In Gray**

_4 weeks later_

Like everyone else in this largely, over-populated world, I have googled my given name at least once or twice.

'_Dark, rich and a slutty whore.'_

I suppose I could vouch for the first two, although the last was a little out of line (I was most certainly not _slutty_ whenever I was whoring it out). Anyone could tell you in one prompt that Adrian Ivashkov was in fact very rich and rather dark—dark, of course, in the sense of my so-called 'dark' demeanour.

The way I consumed alcohol and cigarettes more than actual food was something most people would describe as dark. Even some, like my father, would think of my nasty habits to have gone beyond that, bordering along the lines of 'acts of high immorality'.

So it was clear that I was certainly dark. And rich as well, as it turns out, when I was on good terms with my royal family.

My Aunt, the previous Queen, Tatiana spoilt me like money was no more than just air to her. It was nice, to be honest, having her around to get me whatever I needed. It was nice the way my life was before I ran into that little dhampir at the ski lodge. At times I wonder why I was crazy enough to chase after her until the point of having my heart crushed, then reassembled, and then crushed all over again.

... Why did I do that? ... And why am I doing this now?

_This_ of course being me lying in Ms. Terwilliger's second bedroom bed under thousands of blankets with the first gleam of morning sunshine coming through the one boarded window. I did this almost every night, just thinking either aloud or to myself about all of my life's mysteries. My _why did I'_s and my _what if_'s. It obviously never got me anywhere. If anything, it was the opposite. I was literally drowning in my own loneliness, my own insanity ...

My realization that now everything had changed, and that the one girl who didn't think I was just 'dark and rich'—but that there was more to me than that alone—well, she was lost to me forever now.

And no spirit-induced dream of what once was the most happiest time in my life would bring her back.

Ms. Terwilliger's room began to blur. The wooden furniture I came to greatly adore in the times when Sydney would lounge on the timber chair by the bed and listen to all the absurd things I'd tell her began to fade like a dimming light. The nagging voice inside my head was flushed out by another more persistent and louder ...

A voice I really didn't want to hear.

"Adrian, get off your sorry ass now and _clean up._" A pair of my briefs came flying to slap me in the face.

I listlessly brushed it away and sat myself onto my elbows, the sudden movement sending my head into a frenzy. My vision sure as hell hadn't cleared even from my transition from dream to reality. Everything around me was still covered in a hazy fog.

"Do _not_ tell me that that is a cereal bowl with coco pops under that pile of drenched books," I heard someone say. A little shuffling and rummaging through my things and her fears were confirmed. "Jesus! And the milk's out of date! That's disgusting, Adrian. _Get up._"

Did I have a choice?

Trying my best to fight the spirit hangover I got almost every morning now when I would spend my dreams controlled by magic, I kicked the sheets off my bed to reveal remnants of what looked like corn chips upon the mattress.

So what? I ate where I slept, big deal.

Rose, however, insisted that it was. Ever since she became Lissa's full time guardian, I noticed, she had become more uptight than usual. Not that she wasn't uptight to begin with.

Rose turned around, her dark brown hair twirling like fire as it followed. Now as I wiped groggy eyes and things became easier for me to see, I was remembered of her wild and dangerous beauty.

But of course, she'd be prettier without her hateful scowl.

"Adrian," she repeated for what I could have sworn was the fiftieth time that morning. "You aren't a pig."

Looking at her with the most sarcastic expression I could whip up with a rocking headache, I scoffed: "You don't say."

Rose rolled her eyes and stormed over only to pull me up onto my feet.

Bad idea.

I staggered and struggled to find something to lean on as I dry heaved. Luckily, Rose was still quick and always prepared with guardian-packed training and caught me before I fell.

"Look at you!" she sneered while I tried to place my weight evenly on both feet. "This is pathetic. Just pathetic. How the hell do you intend to convince the guardians that you're completely reliable to testify on Sydney's case if you can't even stand up straight?"

Well, she had a point there.

Putting me down onto a chair before a writing desk in the far corner, my head fell into my hands. Lately, the side effects of spirit were getting worse. I had exhausted myself a million times over with my overuse of magic. It wasn't bad usage though, so to say. I was using it for all the right purposes—like chucking in a bit of compulsion here and there so I could slip away in those awkward meetings I had with guardian Staffan and Lissa. Interrogation had ended last week, thankfully, but I hadn't been told anything concerning Sydney. And I had an itching they wouldn't spare the details of her whereabouts regardless of what I said or did. Not even Lissa. Mainly because they themselves didn't know. But still.

Sydney was with the Alchemists now, and the guardians and the Alchemists weren't involved with each other anymore. Instead, both were preoccupied in a hunt for the number one criminal throughout all of vamp world ...

Keanu Brown.

"Look," I mumbled, running a hand through my unintentionally messy hair. Rose uncrossed her arms and kneeled. "I know I shouldn't mess this room up because it ain't really mine," (I got a free room in a fancy Royal hotel courtesy of the Queen), "but it's not that big a matter. You didn't have to barge in and wake me up like you did."

Rose shook her head.

"Of course I did," she said. "Otherwise you'd have probably drowned in your own puddle of drool." I hesitantly glanced to my bed. Surely enough, there on my pillow, was a puddle of slimy, gross drool. "Not to mention you have a feeding with Jill scheduled today," Rose continued, bringing my attention back to her.

Oh. Right. Jill.

After being brought back to court, Jill was under heavy scrutiny again, by the other royal members as well as by the guardians. Each wanted to have her close by, and really, it was what we had all expected if Jill was to ever live at the Court. The half-sister of the Queen was never going to get by easy, and yet somehow, she finds having _me_ around helps her deal with it. After all I had put her through though, admittedly, I was willing to tag along to the dinners she had to attend or her 'interrogations' which were by a mile more casual than my own.

And none of it really bothered me. Because it was what Sydney would have wanted.

Rose walked to the walk-in-robes near the ensuite to the far side of my hotel room and began throwing pieces of clothing and shoes at me. Slowly, I obediently began to put them on. Sitting around in boxers wasn't all that warm, anyway.

"You've got thirty minutes," informed Rose, contemplating what coloured tie would go best with my black vest, white dress shirt and black slack outfit. I came up to her and pointed to a dark turquoise tie, but she hurriedly refused and instead reached out for the dark maroon. "They'll be waiting for you at Jill's room. I'll see you after I get off my shift."

I turned around to walk into the bathroom and while doing so blatantly shook my head.

"I'm not a puppy, little dhampir," I called. "I can take care of myself."

It wasn't that big a lie. I could feed myself, bathe, get around on my own and even dress—I wasn't _that_ fucked up over my chaotic situation ...

Was I?

"I know," Rose replied a little later than I expected. "But still. I know what it's like ... losing someone close to you. Even if it was your own doing."

In the bathroom, I was running wax through my hair, attempting to make it seem somewhat presentable. But Rose's comment had caught me off guard and my combing came to a stop. I would have _preferred_ if she was yelling at me for a messy room than this oncoming talk.

Because Rose was the only person I trusted enough to tell of what I had done to Sydney. The other guardians after their quick interrogation of Sage thought she was lying through her teeth to save her ass. But that wasn't the case. Of course not! I chose in the few moments before the guardians had hauled us into the back of the black SUVs to compel Sydney for her own safety. I made her forget everything about us in the past year, including her friendship with Keanu ... and consequently, her relationship with me. Rose agreed that I had made the right choice, but she also knew of how I felt about Sage. And I hated it whenever she brought it up in conversation.

I walked out of the bathroom, giving up ultimately on my hair, and shared one look with Rose that I swore shut her up real good. I didn't want to talk about Sydney with anyone anytime soon. Ever.

"Then we better hurry up soon before the Hulk outside gets impatient," resumed Rose hastily, her eyes scanning the room quickly as if to make sure she didn't miss anything. When she was done, she headed towards the door, and I began to follow her as if we were a mother duck and her duckling crossing a road. But Rose stopped.

"Hold up," she muttered while frowning. For an instant I thought perhaps something was wrong, which honestly I didn't need. My life had enough wrongs in it already. It could go without anymore. "Do you hear that?"

I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg. I was growing irritated.

"Honestly Rose, can't this wait? I'm not in the mood—"

"Oh, there it is," Rose snapped. Her eyes suddenly turned narrow on me. "It's the sound of a buzzing _asshole._"

"Oh, be mature," I snarled. Rose cynically laughed.

"Adrian, _you_ be mature! You're living in a dump. Seriously. And you can hardly walk—how do you intend to make it across the court in time for the feeding?"

_Well, she said I had thirty minutes._ But I got what Rose was saying here. She was just being a mega bitch about it. I scoffed.

"So, what's this? You're screaming at me now because of what I did to Sydney?"

Rose flinched.

"No," she said slowly. "I'm screaming at you now because you're tearing yourself up about it. Again."

"Hey, I did pretty good the first time I was rejected by the girl I love. I'm sure I can handle this just the same."

Rose shook her head frantically.

"It's not the same, Adrian—"

"Then what do you want from me?" I yelled with clenched fists. Rose didn't seem frightened, not like most people may have been at my outburst, but she did seem hurt. I couldn't help it. I was just _not-in-the-fucking-mood._

Something inside my stomach stabbed.

"Ow," I gasped, eyes wide. I fell onto the floor, and like that, I had my hand clutching my stomach while I did some more dry heaving. God, I wasn't even _this _bad when I_ did_ have an actual hangover. Rose came to me instantly and her hand was on my back.

"What's wrong?" she urgently breathed. I was taking in too much air to answer. The door to my hotel room was slammed open, and before I knew it, another guardian was racing through the door, ready to help Rose to lift me onto my feet. Rose and the guardian barely shared each other a look before they each took me under their shoulders.

"Is he seriously hurt?" asked the guardian woman who was hauling me out of the hotel room along with Rose. Rose said something in reply, but I couldn't really make out what it was. The loud ringing in my ear sent numbing electricity throughout my whole body. I couldn't feel anything in my arms or legs. I felt nothing except for the piercing feeling in my stomach.

And slowly ... slowly ... blackness began to swallow the hotel hallways. I couldn't tell if I was blinking, or if my eyes were already shut and I was just _thinking_ I was seeing the hallways, because my whole mind was in complete disarray.

But it wasn't silent. In the moment of pure darkness, my stomach was tearing me up from the inside-out, and the ringing in my ear was soon accompanied by a painful voice.

_One ... two ..._

Who's voice was that?

_Three ... four ..._

Where was Rose? Where was my room? Why do I see nothing?

_Five ... six ..._

What is this!

_Seven ... eight ..._

What the hell is going on!

_Nine ... ten ..._

Why can't I—

_BOOM._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Let me explain chapter one. I found myself changing the ending a little while writing. The reason part two is in Adrian's POV is because it gives a vast insight to what goes on inside his head. And after all the spirit he's been using, it's been steadily building up inside of him. But the spirit's darkness finally breaks loose a little, resulting in Adrian's panic attack. And his first experience of insanity.

* * *

I'm really sceptical on this chapter. It's not very Vampire Academy, and it's quite risky having development like this. I'm thinking perhaps if it isn't sitting well with my plans then I might rewrite …

* * *

Anyway. Chapter 1. R&R my pretties! Also: **www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com** for instant updates, spoilers, Sydrian feels and more!


	25. DTIG Chapter 2

Since my first beer when I was 14, I had been addicted to the brilliant taste of liquor. It was my vice and my pleasure, and in so many ways, it was all I could ever depend on.

Because, you see, liquor never lied to you. Liquor never let you down, nor did it ever get up and decide it didn't want to deal with you anymore. Before I met the greatest people who ever came into my life, I thought nobody or nothing could ever do what Liquor did for me.

Today I was going to be shown else wise though.

"Adrian?"

Something cold was being pressed onto my forehead. As a faint flickering of light crept into my vision, I found opening my eyes easier than I expected.

I was looking up at a girl with curly brown hair and the greenest of eyes, a unique shade different from mine, courtesy of her royal bloodline. Jill wore a gentle smile upon her pretty face and over my forehead hovered her hand. As a water user, Jill had the power to control a blob of icy water so that it could be used as a makeshift ice-pack for me. Jill _was_ developing her magic at an advanced level after all. She was always practising behind Sydney's back in Palm Springs.

When I found myself scanning the white and under-furnished room, it wasn't a surprise to see an old friend or two hanging near the back wall.

Slowly turning my head, my headache and stomach still in its completely shit condition, I found enough strength to muster a welcoming grin for them. The girl turned red in response.

"Mia," I nodded, recognizing the slim, blonde Moroi girl. She gave me a tiny smile but snuck a peek to the boy next to her. I found my grin expanding. "And Christian too. What a great surprise to wake up to."

The Royal Moroi most well-known for the acts of his parent's conversion and his feisty nature, pushed off the wall only to join Jill. He too, like Jill's green eyes which were most noticeably inherited from the Dragomir bloodline, held a unique shade of icy blue irises found only by the Ozera's. His black hair was always a little over the top, I found, like it screamed _obnoxious_. But I suppose that was the way Christian liked it. He never did fit in with the Royal crowd much.

"Hangovers at eleven in the morning, Adrian," Christian began snarky. "What a surprise."

_Oh, just great. It's another Rose._

Upon my silence, Jill retracted her bubble of water and drifted it to a sink. Releasing her connection with magic, the bubble exploded down the drain, and in my defence, Jill said: "It wasn't a hangover this time."

Christian threw a sarcastic eyebrow up.

"Oh, it wasn't?" he said, and Jill shook her head shyly.

"It's the spirit again, isn't it Adrian?"

She was looking at me with such worry and misery. I hadn't the heart to lie to her saying it wasn't the spirit that was causing my hangover, but neither did I the heart to have her concerned over someone she should have tried best to avoid while at Court. So shifting on the bed, slowly using the rails by my side to heave myself up, I shook my head casually.

"I wish," I said satirically. "Spirit hangovers aren't as bad as Johnnie Walker scotch ones."

Christian scoffed and crossed his arms like it was just as he expected. Well, why wouldn't he? I was always known as simply 'that party boy'.

"Scotch," Christian repeated. "At least you do it with class."

"Always," I smirked. I dragged my legs across the bed, wishing no more than to escape this crowd and this bleach-smelling room, but Jill's tiny hands fell onto my chest and pushed me back.

"Adrian," she said desperately. "You shouldn't be moving. You aren't feeling well."

I gave her surprised eyes. I _wasn't_ feeling well. I was feeling as hellish as I was back in the hotel room, but I made sure that in no way possible would anyone be able to see it on my face. So how did she ...

Ugh, it was the bond again, wasn't it?

I kicked back, knowing after that claim from Jill, Christian and Mia wouldn't let me leave so casually. So I decided I'd leave when they let me. Which hopefully would be soon.

"Where am I?" I asked and astonishingly, Mia spoke up before the others.

"It's a private clinic owned by a Moroi one of my guardian friends worked for. It's safe and is still in court, so you don't have to worry" she said. The fact that Mia had pointed out that the clinic was 'safe' and 'still in court' confirmed my thoughts of her knowing about my and Jill's case. It wouldn't surprise me if Christian knew as well. Honestly, wasn't it 'the less who knew, the better'?

"You missed out on our feeding appointment," Jill informed. I sighed and averted my eyes guiltily.

"My bad—"

"Oh, I'm not blaming you! You can't help it if you have an .. um ..."

"Panic attack?" A new person walked through an opened door with a tight smile. Surely enough, she held her head up with confidence but shared me a disapproving look. Rose glanced around the room and traded quick greetings with Mia and Christian before pacing her way to my bed. I winced.

"A panic attack? What happened? Did I forget to turn off the stove back in Palm Springs?" I mockingly asked. Rose was not impressed.

"You stopped breathing and I had to give you CPR. Hardly something to joke about."

Jill suddenly looked to me with urgency.

"It was the spirit, wasn't it?"

Oh, God. Not the spirit talk again. But the mention of spirit had Rose curious.

"The spirit?" she questioned. Jill turned to Rose hesitantly.

"Yeah ..." she began before I could intercept and change the topic. "I felt it strongly this morning. The darkness, I mean ..."

Rose glared at me.

"Jesus Christ, Adrian. Have you been overusing your magic?"

I looked to her and squinted my eyes purposefully.

"You know, I can't remember anything before this morning. Maybe I'm still in shock ..." I said feigning illness. Rose brought her hand down onto the rail.

"This isn't funny, Adrian. You know how dangerous spirit is."

I gave her a stern look.

"And you know my methods of keeping it under control."

Christian butted in.

"With Johnnie Walker scotch?"

I inclined my head. "More or less."

Rose took a frustrated step back.

"It's not enough now, is it? The alcohol isn't numbing your spirit."

Well, to be honest, I wouldn't know. I gave up drinking and smoking for Sydney's sake some time ago, and although I itched for another drink, I resisted. But telling these guys here not only would destroy my killer reputation, it'd complicate things. And it'll have Rose pressuring me again.

With slow dread, I shook my head.

"No, no. The alcohol's comforting me the way it should be. Me and liquor go _way _back after all."

The lie would have been convincing if Jill didn't mess things up.

"But I thought Sydney had you come off alcohol?"

Rose sighed and closed her eyes. I shot evils at Jill, but couldn't stand looking at her apologetic face afterwards. So I turned around on the bed and scoffed.

"It doesn't matter what Sydney had me do. She's not here, and I'll never see her again—"

Jill lunged for me. "Don't say that!" she chastised wholeheartedly. Then, once realizing her outburst, she took a step back and nibbled on her lip. "Just ... just don't say we won't see Sydney again. Because we will. We really will."

I saw Jill begin to fidget with the chain around her neck. In her slim fingers, she played with a tiny sliver cross. And I found I was choking on my breath looking at it. Only Sydney would buy something like that.

"Whatever," I dismissed. I lifted myself off the bed and placed my feet onto the solid ground. Mia was the one this time who urged me to not move around.

"Whether your hangover and panic attack was because of spirit ... or because of something else ... the doctor said you'd be better off resting for a while."

I brushed her comment away.

"All I want is a bloody drink."

Knowing me, that meant something like Dr. Pepper instead of whisky, as it once would have been.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked out of the clinic room's door. Then a second later, she brought in a human girl with short copper brown hair and a fazed kind of look. Her hair wasn't long enough to cover the bite marks on her neck. I shuddered at the sight of her. In my mouth, I felt my canines grow longer. My fangs were craving to pop out any second now, but I controlled my thirst and my vampire instinct and instead just scowled at the girl.

Rose gave a little 'ta-da!' and shared us a sneaky grin.

"You _did_ after all miss your feeding."

Five minutes later, I let the feeder exit the room. I joined the others in the reception lobby a few minutes later, wiping the last remnants of blood from my lips. God, I needed that feeding. Say what you want, but unless you've experienced the taste of blood as a vampire, you've never truly lived. A mouthful of blood from a willing human was like heaven's wine. It was brilliant. Completely sensational. A million times better than sex.

But then again, I haven't experienced sex with Sage yet. That could give a feeding a run for it's money.

"Why are you laughing?" Rose asked after I joined her on the seats. Mia and Christian said they actually had to meet up with some other moroi for magic training. That's right. _Magic training._ It was nice to see the Moroi race advancing towards somewhere, at least.

I eyed Rose and smirked.

"I was just thinking." _About Sage._

"Oh," she said. Then her attention drifted to Jill who was watching from the seats over. Jill still wore a concerned expression.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked with frowning eyes. I gave her a soft smile.

"Jailbait, I was feeling better the moment I woke up in that clinic. Honestly, you two worry too much."

Rose shrugged.

"Well, that's good to hear, considering you almost gave _me_ a panic attack. Adrian, if the spirit's having that effect on you ..." Rose suddenly glanced to the white bottle in her hands. I looked too, and upon reading the label, I shifted subconsciously in my seat. Rose threw her hands up suddenly. "Hold on, just listen to me—"

"I've told you, Rose. No drugs."

"It's not really a drug. I mean, it is, but it'll help—"

I stood up.

"I don't want to be cut off from my magic. I can't risk that."

"It's not permanent," she argued. "Look, these really helped Lissa deal with the insanity when she was struggling too—"

"I'm not struggling!" I yelled. "And I'm not going insane. I don't need anti-depressants. What I need is a little _fucking_ space!"

_You know that's a lie._

The voice. There it was again.

I must have seemed like the weirdest person alive at then, what with my sudden eruption and then my instant shift to stillness. But you couldn't blame me for acting the way I was. It was that voice inside my head again. That little voice that sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't place who it could be ...

"Adrian?"

I blinked twice before I noticed Rose giving me the 'danger' face. I slowly shook my head and then looked around the room for an exit. Once spotted, I mumbled, "I'm leaving," and I didn't spare a second glance.

When I walked outside, the cold air hit me like a slap. I huddled closer into my arms, cursing Rose for dragging me to a clinic and not bringing along a jacket. Winter was about to come in a few days or so, I could tell. Fall was ending evidently by all the moulted leaves drifting beneath my feet. I was actually looking forward to Winter once when I was in Palm Springs. It meant I could huddle close to Sydney when it was cold (although I doubt it actually ever got truly 'cold' in Palm Springs) and I'd be able to make her all types of soups in the mornings for her (soups _are_ my specialty after all). All of that could have been possible ... it _could_ have ...

_But you had to go and screw it up, didn't you Adrian?_

I shut my eyes and tried to block out the voice. But it was still there.

_Didn't you?_

"Shut up! I was only protecting her! Only protecting ..."

A little hand came onto mine, like fire on ice, and I jerked. As I spun around, more frightened than I could ever be, I saw Jill and her little body recoil in fear.

My mouth fell open. "Jill ..."

She looked around.

"Who were you talking to?"

I went for a moment without answering. Then, deciding it would be best if I dropped the case of that little voice in my head, I ignored her question.

I found myself instantly growing protective of Jill. I walked over and noticed the little floral dress she was wearing. Her pale skin had goosebumps all over and I cursed at Rose once again for not bringing along a jacket for me. I would have given it to Jill right now if I had one.

"Jailbait, go back to the clinic," I said at last. I tried to wrap her in my arms while she shivered the best I could. "You know you aren't supposed to be all by yourself around the Court."

Jill glanced up and gave a little smile, trying to hide the shaking in her voice. "I'm not alone, though."

I sighed. "Being with me is probably worst," I said. "People like to gossip about bad things of royals around here."

Jill chuckled. "It's alright. I won't shame Lissa's name."

I frowned. I was about to tell her that it wasn't Lissa's reputation that I was most concerned about, but her own, until I saw someone walking up to us on the footpath. It was a short woman, about my age with a rather sharp look to her. She had short red hair and hazel brown eyes, and a cone-shaped nose upon her light beige complexioned face. Her long pixie haircut came down to her shoulders and bounced with every menacing step she took. As she slowed when she approached us, I gave her scrutinising eyes and noted her black trousers and skin-tight turtleneck which outlined her inverted triangle shape quite nicely. Definitely a guardian, I thought.

"Mr. Ivashkov," the woman greeted upon arrival. I gave her an acknowledging look and a forced smile. The woman turned to Jill next. "It's an honour to meet you, Princess Dragomir."

Jill suddenly went red, still not completely comfortable with the treatment as royalty.

"It's just Jill," she said, and the woman smiled, something I rarely saw guardians do (well, when they were on duty at least). The woman held out a long black woollen jacket to Jill.

"Then Jill, please wear this. It's too cold out here for you."

Jill took the jacket gratefully but refused to turn back around to the clinic. I rolled my eyes.

"Jill," I groaned. "Seriously. Back the way you came. Now. Rose is probably waiting for you."

Jill frowned stubbornly.

"What do you plan to do, then? I don't want to return back to my room only to be stalked by a gazillion guardians."

The woman beside us chuckled. "Not _stalked,_ but guarded, Princess. As a fellow guardian, I do have to recommend you follow Mr. Ivashkov's instructions."

I proudly nodded.

"Look, even the dhampir said so. You know you have to."

Jill scoffed.

"Whatever. Fine."

I sighed whimsically and brought my hand down to ruffle Jill's neat hair. She gasped and pushed it away. The woman beside us interrupted.

"Oh, Mr. Ivashkov, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?"

I looked to her curiously and grinned.

"Well, feel free to do so anytime, as long as I introduce myself firstly and point out that it's _Adrian,_ not Mr. Ivashkov. That would be my father."

_And no one wants to be mistaken as him,_ I silently added. The guardian nodded, as if the telling of my given name was vital information, which for the record, it wasn't. She held out her hand.

"The name is Eloise Harper, recent graduate from St. Vladimir's Academy."

I took her hand and happily shook it, my ladies charm suddenly switching on.

"St. Vladimir's, was it? And how come I didn't notice anyone as cute as you while staying there?"

I was expecting some type of reaction—blushing, disgust—even a look of depression would have been better than Eloise's composed face. It was like she didn't even understand I was flirting with her (although, of course the flirting wasn't meaningful. I was only curious to see how she would react to my witty words ... oh, the irony).

Jill glared at our prolonged handshake. I suddenly let go and let my arm fall to my side again. Eloise smiled.

"I had only recently transferred to St. Vladimir's before graduating. I originally was training up in England."

The mention of England made me frown. I only knew one person in my whole entire life who had 'once lived in England', and because of him, my situation was in the shits here at Court.

Jill pulled me away from my heavy thoughts with a little question.

"What's in your pocket?" she said, and we all looked at Eloise's trousers. Surely enough in her pocket was a little note with black writing scribbled on the front. Eloise gasped.

"Oh, this was for you, Adrian," she said, somewhat smug over her remembrance to use my first name. Although Eloise looked older than her actual age, her behaviour said else wise. She reminded me of a little beagle, trying it's hardest to do the best it can, but meanwhile putting aside anything that wasn't guardian work—like handsome men complimenting her looks. The fact that she ignored my comment still irritated me. At least Sydney would say something. Knowing Sage, she'd have probably whacked me over the head and tell me off for being such a tease.

I took the little note with a haunting smile.

"Thanks," I said while turning the thing around in my hand. "Who sent it?"

Eloise stared at it intently, trying to remember. But she couldn't.

"I don't know ..." she said. "All I remember was someone telling me not to read it and to give it to you as soon as I could."

I looked up and eyed her sceptically. The whole thing sounded suspiciously like someone had compelled her. I would have taken a look at her aura and confirmed my doubts on whether Eloise was compelled or not, but with my overuse of magic by using spirit to control my dreams every night recently, I didn't have enough strength in me to do it. Not to mention I still had that terrible spirit hangover.

Jill asked a very good question. "Why would they get you to deliver it?"

Eloise seemed to recover from her glazed look and turned to Jill readily.

"Probably because I was recently assigned to Adrian Ivashkov as his guardian."

Both Jill and I were shocked. "What?" we both said. Eloise turned uneasy.

"Well, Guardian Staffan said it was best if Adrian had a guardian with him at all times."

"Oh, Staffan. That makes sense," I mumbled. So they decided they couldn't trust me ...

I tried to shake the thought away by opening the note. On the cover was my name, and on the inside, I saw more black ink. I silently read it before I felt dread, fear and horror creep over me.

_Dear Adrian,_ it read, _I hope you have been splendid these past few weeks. It has been such a shame that I haven't had time to catch up with you during that time. The reason I write to you is because I hear you are staying at Court_ _at the moment, which is no less than thirty-five minutes from where I am! So I thought perhaps we should meet up, that is, if you can make it. 11:15pm at the Wild Blue's Bar, on the next full moon. I will be waiting, Adrian, for you and you alone._

_P.S. It's cowboys night that night. You look good in a cowboy's hat, so be sure to come with one._

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I could definitely confirm that Eloise probably _was_ compelled to have this get to me, as no way in hell would anyone let this go through, at least, not while I was still under house arrest.

I read the note over and over again, in hope that perhaps I had missed something. Because in all honesty I had no idea who the sender was. No one signed off on it. I couldn't make out what it really meant. I mean, who the Hell would write a note saying 'it has been such a shame that I haven't had time to catch up with you'? Everyone I knew was at Court (or at least everyone who would matter). Everyone except ...

No. I discarded that thought. Sydney wouldn't write this. She wouldn't. Not to mention she's forgotten everything to do with me ...

Jill tugged on my dress shirt's sleeve.

"Adrian?" she asked. I was pulled from my thoughts back to reality only to see a quizzical Jill and Eloise looking at me. I tucked the note into my vest's inside pocket. Then I faked a sweet smile.

"Just a reminder of a tab I owe someone," I said. Jill didn't look like she bought it, but then again, Jill wasn't the type of person to push a matter that didn't really concern her. Or at least, I hoped she wasn't.

Eloise shortly after fell back into her sharp, guardian mode. It was almost like that girl had two personalities.

"Jill," she started. Then she nodded back down the path which led to the clinic. "You're keeping Guardian Hathaway waiting."

Jill frowned but didn't try to resist like before. Instead, she quickly turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," Jill said. Then she whispered quietly: "We'll deal with the spirit issue as soon as my sister gets back from her business trip."

I chuckled and leaned away. Jill really wasn't going to let go of the 'spirit' thing, even if she was right. Sometimes sharing this bond wasn't that bad after all. Eloise told me that she'd take Jill back to Rose before meeting up with me again. I told her not to hold her breath because I'd be gone. I didn't want some pesky guardian hovering around me all day long.

As I turned around, deciding maybe I'd head back to the hotel room to catch a few more Z's, something in my head clicked.

Why didn't I notice it before!

I brought out the note once again and read the very last part. _You look good in a cowboy's hat, so be sure to come with one. _The only times I had ever worn a cowboy hat was once during high school when I went to some frat party and got completely wasted, and the time I was at the Villagefest back in Palm Springs for Jill's birthday. Although I'm sure a lot of people would have remembered that party and my crazy dance moves, I doubt anyone would have motivation to send this note to me years after. But there was someone who _did_ have motivation from the Villagefest, someone who would go as far to have somebody infiltrate the Royal Moroi Court and compel the note's way to me ...

And that person was the only other person besides Sydney who had seen me wearing a cowboy's hat that night.

"Keanu Brown," I muttered.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

A new OC! Adrian's Guardian, recent graduate from St. Vlad, a girl whose personality switches from bubbly and naive to stern and business-like in a second ... *drumroll* ... Eloise Harper!

* * *

**UPDATE:** A new chapter will be updated **every three days. **For more information, or to ask questions, please visit: www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com

* * *

I will be starting on a new fanfic called **West Vlad High School**. WVHS will be posted in the Vampire Academy section of ffnet and will appear on my blog. It supports the shippings of RosexDimitri, LissaxChristian, AdrianxSydney and EddiexAngeline. Basically, West Blad High School takes the characters of Vampire Academy and shifts them to an alternate reality where all are human but still have to face troubles in high school and such.

Sypnosis: RosexDimitri  
Rose is currently failing geography at West Vlad High School, and her geography teacher, Mr. Belikov, has offered tutoring sessions to help her catch up with the rest of the class. Complications are sure to arise when Rose finds her teacher completely attractive and soons finds herself purposely failing her tests just to spend more time with him ...  
Sypnosis: LissaxChristian  
Lissa Dragomir is cheersquad captain and the most popular girl in school. She faces the pressures of teenage insecurities, as well as her distancing relationship with her best friend Rose Hathaway who's always too busy studying with their Geography teacher. One day, after Lissa recieves detention for the first time, she meets the social outcast freak Christian Ozera ... but what she doesn't know is that in reality, the two share a lot in common.  
Sypnosis: SydneyxAdrian  
Sydney's a geek. Adrian's a party boy. When the two are forced to pair up on a health assignment, how will Sydney cope with the possibility of receiving an F? Or worst yet, falling for a party boy?  
Sypnosis: EddiexAngeline  
Eddie is a jock on the football team, crushing on the girl next door to him, Jill Mastrano. When Eddie finds out his friend's sister is best friends with Jill, he pleads for the help from Angeline Dawes to set Jill and him up. But what happens when Angeline secretly comes to like Eddie and ends up trying to sabotage Jill and Eddie's friendship?


	26. DTIG Chapter 3

"It's rare that you're on the internet. Do you even have a Facebook?"

I slammed the laptop cover down and placed an arm over it hurriedly. Turning my head, I met the eyes of Jill, who smiled cheekily and placed herself in the seat next to me.

To answer her question, _no_, I did not have a Facebook. I guess with everything that has been going on in my life lately—from the ordeals with Rose, my unheard of parents, suddenly being deported to Palm Springs then being rushed all the way back here for an intense investigation ... well, getting a Facebook account was the last thing on my mind.

I turned back around and tucked the apple laptop back into its bag. I made sure I tucked in my pen and notebook secretly as well. I'd hate Jill to discover _that._ Because in my own time, when I didn't have an annoying _Guardian Harper_ tracing my every step, or I didn't have Rose coming around trying to pressure me for anything that would give away my current sanity level, I was at the library, surfing the web for any national news that could lead me to the Warriors.

Because it was the Warriors that I had to keep an eye out for.

Jill slumped in her chair and sighed. As I was finishing packing up, I gave her a little comforting nudge.

"What's wrong, jailbait?"

Jill sighed again.

"I don't know ... everything. I ... I keep on asking about Sydney, but no one knows anything about what the Alchemists have done with her. Not Guardian Staffan, not Rose."

I flinched at hearing her name. Sydney. I leaned back into my chair casually, my eyes drifting somewhere distant.

"She's with the alchemists. She'll be fine."

Of course I didn't believe a word of that.

"You're ... you're right," Jill smiled. "In fact, I should be more concerned over Angeline and Eddie. _And_ Trey. I haven't seen them for the past month!"

I glanced to Jill with sympathy. She was right after all. Neither of us were allowed to talk to Eddie or Angeline. Guardian Staffan, the bastard, told us they were undergoing investigations and re-trials more serious then ours. It was probably because the guardians were holding Eddie and Angeline, as the two were both dhampirs, responsible for the attack recent in Palm Springs. As well as Angeline's stalking. The moment we arrived at Court, she told us all about it, claiming she was the one among us aware. Eddie was almost as furious with her as the other guardians were. For all we knew, Angeline could have been stalked by Keanu, or an associate of his ...

As for Trey, well, he got off a lot easier than the rest of us. As Trey was human and technically held no relations to the Royal Moroi Court, the guardians weren't authorised to bring him to Court for investigations. They let him go, regardless of his plead to take him to wherever the rest of us were going, and we hadn't heard from him since.

Everything was really hectic.

"Well," Jill said at last after our moment of eerie silence. "I'm sure everyone's alright. I mean, as soon as the guardians catch Keanu, everything will return to normal, right?"

I frowned. "I wonder about that ..."

Realization flickered across Jill's face. "Oh! Adrian, what are you doing tonight?"

I studied Jill's face with doubt before glancing to my laptop bag. While I tucked away my research inside, I had also put in an invitation to an engagement party from some royal guy named Anthony Dashkov, a moroi I hadn't even _heard of_ until now.

I smiled at Jill charmingly.

"Nothing. What's up?"

Jill bounced. "Well, you see, I was invited to this party tonight that I don't really want to go to, but I got a call from Lissa this morning, you know, to tell me that she's on her way back—and Lissa said I had to go because it's a royal thing. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come as my date?"

I saw Jill take in a well-needed breath. I loved the times when she rushed out with her words in that nervous manner she still sometimes held. It was so Jill.

I flipped around and bit my lip in thought.

"I don't really _do_ royal parties well ..."

Jill shuffled closer to me like a pleading puppy.

"It won't be _that_ formal!"

"But still ..." I mumbled. "I'm far too old to be your date."

"Oh, Adrian, you aren't _really_ going to be my date. I mean, it's just for formalities—"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said it wasn't going to be formal?"

Jill threw her hands out and clasped them against her chest. Then, with upturned eyes, she said: "Please, please, _please_ accompany me tonight?"

I sighed and fell onto my arms. She really _was_ leaving me no choice.

We decided to meet up at 7. Although Jill said tonight's event wasn't going to be formal, I didn't want to take my chances by rocking up with Levi jeans and a plain t-shirt. So after I sifted through my hotel room's walk-in-robes for a while, I picked out the nicest black and red suit I could find. My hair was styled to perfection, and as I walked down to the lobby, I saw Moroi women passing by stop to give me a second look. If I was going to be the date tonight of the Queen's half sister, I decided, I'd do so looking my best.

"Wow. You look ... really good, Adrian."

Jill gave me an approving grin. Together we stood in my hotel lobby, looking far too fancy and out-of-place in front of the reception desk. I noted the two guardians dressed formally in black outfits lingering against the far wall, their eyes protectively on Jill. It seemed she couldn't escape from her bodyguards after all.

My hand came down to flick away a lock of Jill's hair from her eyes.

"You look like quite the princess too," I replied, earning a blush from Jill.

Tonight, Jill wore a long satin ocean blue dress that jagged on an angle at her bottom hem. Her make-up was simply pale foundation, a little blush and smoky blue eyes that defined her green irises. Her usual naturally curved hair was tied in a bun and adorned with blue jewels which matched her pricey necklace. I could tell with confidence that her entire outfit was put together by an artist—and a good one at that.

Jill gestured towards the automatic doors.

"Shall we get going?" she said cheekily.

When we arrived at a tall white building which opened with a metal neoclassic gate and a large water fountain ahead, I knew instantly that tonight's event was most _definitely_ formal. While we sat patiently in a white limousine with flashing interior lights, Jill glanced to me nervously as she held onto a yellow embroidered card with a stern grasp.

"Oh gosh," she began with a sigh. "This is completely different to the other parties I've attended."

I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll do fine," I said. "You look killer hot tonight. You'll have all the Moroi boys coming to your yard."

Jill's cheeks faded into a darker shade of red.

"I just wish Eddie was here. It doesn't feel right going to some party while dressed so nicely without the others ..."

A dark frown came onto my face as I contemplated what Jill had said. It was true that I did feel a little guilty that tonight I was going to be stuffed in some over-crowded party sipping sparkling grape juice, rather than champagne, instead of doing my best to find the Warriors and capture Keanu Brown so that the ridiculous house-arrest which has been forced upon all of us from Palm Springs could be removed ... yet at the same time, this party tonight was severely important for Jill.

As Lissa's sister, and as the princess of the Dragomir bloodline, Jill had to make good impressions among other Moroi royals to gain support for her family's name. Even if it meant stepping outside of her social comfort zone.

"What's this party for anyway?" I asked. Jill handed me the card she held and sighed.

"An engagement party for Anthony Dashkov and Mila Sarcozy, apparently. I don't even know either of them."

_So much for skipping out on that._

I would have agreed and said that I didn't know either of them either, but upon looking at the picture of the engaged couple in the corner of the invitation, I grimaced. Because I knew Mila Sarcozy, alright. I knew her years ago on one of my visits to Court to see my Aunt Tatiana. Sarcozy and I had a little fling that was far before I met Rose at the ski lodge and far before I fell in love with Sage, as corny as that last part may sound.

I handed back the card while sinking into the leather seat.

"This is going to get fun," I mumbled listlessly.

When we walked into the grand building, we were greeted by guardians hanging near the lodge running through the plans of the hotel the party was set in. It turns out that whoever Anthony Dashkov was, he was quite wealthy, and booked out the entire venue just for tonight. The party was held in the ballroom.

I took Jill's arm gentlemanly by my elbow, and together we made a resplendent entrance. The music was provided by a live orchestra upon a lighted stage, and three rows of long-silk covered tables harboured plates of little finger-foods and fountains of punch to the side. I eyed the tables eagerly.

Jill dragged me down the clear marble stairs, and as we descended, I saw curious eyes fall onto us from below. Other royals were now watching Jill intensely, and I could very much tell why. Her grip around my elbow was tense, and her downcast eyes were radiating an atmosphere of nervousness and discomfort. I leaned closer to her as we levelled with the other guests and whispered, "Don't be afraid."

She shot me a gratifying look.

"Mr. Ivashkov! Princess Dragomir!"

Jill and I both looked up, only to see a wide grinning man dressed in a white linen suit and a wave of shoulder length blond hair approaching us. He marched over with a lady dressed in a matching white dress following him shortly behind. He extended both arms towards Jill and took her into a little embrace, showering her with two classy kisses on each cheek, making them go red. He pulled away, and luckily, only offered a handshake to me. I took it warmly.

"Hello Mr. Dashkov," I greeted. I could only presume this excited man was the host of tonight's party.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Mr. Ivashkov. We received notice you could not intend!"

Jill gave me a surprised look, but I pleasantly ignored it, a smirk of my own flashing across my face.

"I originally had plans, indeed, but then I thought: why let free food go to waste?"

Anthony Dashkov laughed.

"Have you met my fiancé?" he suddenly said, gesturing to the woman behind him. She was a curvy lady—or as 'curvy' as moroi women could get—and used the slit in her long dress to her advantage to advertise her long bronzed legs. Her smile made her look almost coy, but the twinkle of recognition in her eyes flashed as she came to greet me. I tried my best to show no signs that I remembered her. She was just another one of my Moroi girls. There was no reason for me to flirt with a soon-to-be-married ex.

"Good evening, Adrian Ivashkov," she said mischievously. She then proceeded to turn to Jill. "It's also a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Dragomir."

Jill straightened out and extended her own hand, giving Mila Sarcozy a little startle. I stifled a laugh knowing Jill still obviously lacked in the Princess-etiquette department. Mila took the handshake regardless.

"Evening," Jill replied.

"Have you mingled with our guests tonight?" Anthony continued. "You'd ought to make a few friends while at Court, Princess."

Jill pulled back her hand and began to twitch her thumbs nervously.

"No, I haven't."

Mila suddenly perked. "Then how about I introduce you to my lovely cousin, Rebecca, Princess? She also just recently turned sixteen. I'm sure the two of you would have a lot in common!"

Jill couldn't find the nerve to reject Mila's offer, but I could tell she didn't want to leave my side. Before I could kindly turn down the invitation for Jill, Mila had already clasped Jill's hand and began to drag her away from our ensemble. Jill gave me a worried look but I smiled and waved reassuringly. Maybe she did need to make a few royal friends, only, I hoped Rebecca wasn't _anything_ like Mila when she was 16.

"She's a keeper," Anthony finally said when his fiancé and Jill were out of sight. "A little young, but I guess you have time to wait, right Mr. Ivashkov?"

Anthony from a hidden pocket inside his suit pulled out a cigar and lit it before me. When he saw me eyeing it curiously, he offered me one as well, but I kindly refused. Getting back onto topic, I shook my head.

"Jill and I aren't like that. I see her more as a little sister."

Anthony nodded his head like he understood perfectly.

"Of course, of course. You're type is more ... _dhampir_, right?"

A little twinkle in his eye gave Anthony's fake easiness away. He was just like all the other royal men—particularly like my father—, seeing women as objects and nothing more. It made sense, really, if he was planning to marry someone like Mila. Though his comment admittedly still bugged me. I chuckled softly.

"I don't warrant a type, Mr. Dashkov," I said wittily. "Never found the need to when I could try a little of each."

Anthony found my snarky comment humorous.

"We'd ought to play a game of billiards some time, Ivashkov. I think you and I could be good friends."

_What a shame I don't tolerate jerks like you._ If there was one thing I learnt from my time with Sydney, it was that you _did not_ look like the weak type walking away. So with a sneaky grin upon my lips, I turned around and made my way to the table full of goods. Upon picking up a glass of what I could only assume was coca cola and taking a nibble on some really delicious golden crispy finger-pie, I found an interesting person loitering around the tables as well.

Eloise Harper was dressed in a daring red dress, not as long as Jill's, but long enough to wrap the hem around her knees. The tightness of the fabric clung to her flesh, emphasizing her dhampir curves and complimenting her pixie red hair. When I found her snacking on some finger-pies as well, I scoffed and decided to saunter over to her. I didn't honestly plan to mingle with the other royals, but I'd stay as long as Jill needed me here, which meant I needed at least _some_ type of tolerable company beside me in the meantime. Guardian Harper could provide just that.

"Harper," I grinned as I slid next to the dhampir. Her eyes widened with shock until she choked down the last remaining pieces of her pie. Then, after a long drink of yellow champagne, Eloise gasped.

"Adrian, I finally found you!"

My eyes drifted up and down to scrutinise Eloise's choice of outfit.

"Flamboyant," I finally commented. "But I like it." I grinned.

Once again, Eloise didn't react. She simply nodded.

"Thank you."

_How boring._

"Miss Harper, what would have made you come here tonight, dressed in other than the typical-guardian-black serial killer uniform?"

Eloise took another sip.

"I'm on guardian duty."

I unattractively laughed. "It sure looks like it."

"It is, believe it or not. As your guardian, Adrian, I was requested to join you for tonight ... only, more as a supervisor than a bodyguard."

"But I wasn't planning on coming."

Eloise smirked.

"But you always do."

I didn't know about that. Sure, I wasn't a 'Christian' and did actually attend my fair share of dinners, especially if Jill came to me begging for my attendance, but I also turned down quite the bit of invitations as well. Usually, I'd decide a cool, underground party was better than some uptight Royal one. So, in reality, Harper had a fifty-fifty chance of catching me here tonight.

I found it all extremely curious.

"Staffan has you keeping a close tab on me, doesn't he?" I sighed. Eloise kept her straight face.

"What my boss assigns me to do and what he doesn't, doesn't always concern you, Mr. Ivashkov." And like a switch, her attitude shifted back into guardian mode. She was worse than Rose.

I leant past Eloise and picked up a little wrapped sausage made with cream puff and pastry. While taking a bite, I asked: "Do you like parties?"

Eloise frowned without noticing our close proxemics. She really was unaware of the opposite gender.

"Not really ..." she began. "Parties aren't really my thing."

I glanced around the crowded ballroom and spotted Jill nervously laughing along with Mila and a younger Moroi I could only assume was Rebecca. Seeing as Jill had somewhat calmed down, I didn't find the need to go to her. So I asked Eloise another question a little disinterested.

"Then what do you usually do in your free time?"

I could take a few guesses. Reading. Training. Swimming. Eloise seemed the type to have hobbies which enabled her to be alone by herself, while being either educated mentally or physically at the same time. She wasn't like Sage, who had hobbies of car watching, coffee experimenting or architecture study. Sage did those things because she _loved_ them, regardless of how weird I found loving architecture can be.

Eloise arose to the question with a beaming smile.

"Well, with astronomy usually."

I had to cough a few times after I suddenly swallowed a large chunk of sausage. I looked at Eloise with blurry eyes and my words faltered.

"A-Astronomy?"

Eloise nodded.

"When I was studying back in England, my father got me a telescope for my 16th birthday. Since then, I've loved star-gazing."

I took a long drink from my glass of coke to settle the food in my stomach.

"Well, that's completely opposite of what I had in mind," I said. Then I glanced to the large arch doors a little ways from that led to a secluded garden. Eloise caught on.

"Do you need a breath of air?" she asked. "You know, before you choke on your drink next."

I found her comment entertaining and started towards the garden. When we were outside, away from the music and the large buzzing crowd, my mind came to a standstill and I froze among the rose bushes. What was I doing with myself? Going to parties, drinking coca cola ... I had other things to do. Important things. Things which would ultimately help Sydney in the long run. Sydney and Jill. They were my responsibilities. I had to protect them, find Keanu, stop the Warriors from carrying out whatever crazy move they had planned next ...

Perhaps I really should run away.

"Adrian?"

Heels that left a trail came to stop beside me. Eloise was looking at me intently. I simply gazed at her back. And then I smiled.

"Tell me, Guardian Harper: what's the next phrase the moon is going to slip into?"

Eloise looked to the starry sky. There, the moon was amongst the glittering stars, almost completely showing. She pointed to it excitedly.

"Tomorrow it'll be a full moon."

'_On the next full moon.'_

I laughed without humor.

"I guess I have no choice then," I said to myself. Eloise still looked puzzled.

_What would be the point?_

I found myself alone with the voice again. There it was, for only me to hear once again. Was it the insanity? The spirit? A _ghost?_

"The point would be to do something useful," I muttered slowly. As I suspected, the voice answered back.

_You're running in blind. What if it's the Warriors out to get you? Playing a _trick_ on you?_

I hadn't thought of that ...

_You know what you have to do._

"What's that—receive therapy as soon as possible?" I sneered. I couldn't help my cynical attitude.

_You need to free Sydney._

My heartbeat stopped. Free Sydney? From what? The Alchemists? ... Is she in danger?

I found the moment in my mind dispersing. What was once just me and the voice shrouded in black emptiness turned back into the poorly lit garden at the royal party with me accompanied by only Eloise. It seemed time had stopped for my insane conversation as Eloise was still pointing to the moon. She turned to me slowly.

"Why?" she asked, and I found it weird to be suddenly thrown back into reality. I tried to remember what we had been talking about, but our conversation from before seemed so distant ...

"The moon ... why does that matter?" Eloise repeated. _Ah_. Astronomy.

After a long minute, I shrugged.

"Never mind. It doesn't."

But it did. I _had_ to meet up with whoever sent the note now. Something was wrong with Sydney—my gut and mind was _telling_ me. She needed to be freed, even though that was a riddle in itself. I figured it meant from the Alchemists ... but that was harder said then done. What could one (insane) Moroi man do against all of _them?_ Not to mention I held no idea where she was. I didn't even know how much Sydney remembered her time in Palm Springs. Did my compulsion work? Or was it too weak? Of course, due to the increase of spirit hangovers and my flirtations with crazy (the voice speaks for itself, no pun intended), I could safely assume I had overused my spirit at one point. _When that was_ was the only concern.

Because I didn't know. I just _didn't. _The questions were coming at me head-on, always, yet I could never produce any correct answers. Everything was still a mystery to me as it was the moment I brought Jill back from death. When something was answered, another much terrifying question popped up, and a vicious cycle arose in which I was always left in the darkness. Literally.

A figure called us back from the arch doors. I was surprised to be jerked out from my trance only to return to the real world. I really had to stop losing myself in deep thought like that ...

"Adrian. Guardian Harper."

Jill was leaning against the threshold with crossed arms. I glanced to Eloise who found herself looking away from either of us. Oh, how useful.

"Jailbait," I turned and greeted. I thought maybe a handsome grin could remove her sour expression ... but obviously, that thinking was wrong.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" she pressed.

"I'm not alone," I replied. Jill bounced from the threshold and grabbed the cloth of her dress to walk down the little stairs onto the garden pathway. She looked absolutely royal with her tight lip and regal clothing, that when the moonlight shun upon her, I almost thought I saw Lissa. Those two really did have quite a bit in common.

Jill eyed Eloise maliciously.

"Oh, I noticed," she snapped. Why was she so angry?

"Princess," acknowledge Eloise quietly. Eloise gave a little bow, earning a glare from Jill. I found myself almost chastising my cousin.

"Adrian," she said slowly. "I came searching for you to say I want to go now."

My brows fell in contemplation.

"Go? But there's still plenty of time left—"

Jill cut me off with a flicker of her eyes from me to Harper.

"No, I want to go _now_."

I frowned deeply, but gave in nonetheless. Going was what I wanted to do earlier, anyway. I knew no one here (aside from Eloise) and the hosts weren't quite my type of people. Going, especially if Jill urged it, wasn't such a bad idea. I had things to do back in the hotel room anyway. Like plan a Court escape.

A guardian from the foyer rounded up our driver and the limousine appeared once I said my farewells to Eloise. Jill and I slid into the car and left, an awkward distance between us as we fell onto the leather seats. The drive back to my hotel was tenser than usual.

I thought perhaps Jill was angry for me because I left her to Rebecca and Mila. I leaned over and looked sincerely apologetic. Jill was staring outside the limousine window.

"Listen," I began mournfully. "If you're angry at me because I didn't say anything—"

Jill turned around and looked on the verge of both rage and frustration.

"Are you seeing Eloise now?" she asked accusingly. My eyes widened and my vocabulary lit up to ash. I leaned away and began to shake my head.

"Jill, what would—"

"If you are," she interrupted once again. "Then let me just say that I'd no longer be your friend."

"Jill—"

"I would hate you. I'd ignore you. I'd make sure you and I have nothing in common again, and I'll get rid of the shadow-kissed bond and I'll—"

"Jillian!"

I grasped onto Jill's tiny, shaking hands. She looked up at me tearful. Jill was broken. Completely and utterly emotionally broken. I only noticed it now and I felt like the world's largest, biggest fucking jerk for so. Around her neck glimmered the hidden silver cross behind her sapphire blue necklace, and now, I felt myself tumble full with guilt.

"Oh, Jill ..." I said before caressing the frail girl into my arms. She gripped on and I heard her soft whimpers. Her body shook heavily and I regretted ever putting Jill into this kind of mess. Any of it. She didn't deserve this. _No one_ deserved this. And not once did I ever ask Jill 'how are you?' when we returned. I was too self-absorbed in my own pitiful feelings. I let spirit get the better of me, and in doing so, I became blind ...

I smoothed Jill's hair comfortingly.

"It's alright," I said. "I'm not seeing Eloise. I never will."

Jill dug her face into my chest.

"And nobody else either?"

I smiled gently.

"I'm seeing nobody else either."

After she wiped her nose onto my suit, Jill pulled back and gave me a little giggle. Then she wiped away the tears in her eyes ungracefully.

"That's good," she said genuinely. "I'd hate to see you give up on Sydney. She'll remember you, I promise."

I froze and frowned slowly.

"Jill," I said while narrowing my eyes. "What the Hell do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, Jill's mouth fell open and she slapped her hands over it. I pulled them away and my fingers gripped around Jill's dainty wrists. Jill winced.

"I ... I only meant that you shouldn't forget your love for her. That's what I meant."

I shook my head and pulled Jill closer with irritation.

"No, that wasn't what you meant. Why wouldn't she remember me, Jillian?"

Jill flinched and averted her eyes guiltily. My fingers grew tighter and Jill flinched.

"Hey—Ow!"

"Jill, why wouldn't she remember me!" I yelled. Jill finally exploded.

"Because I know! I know you erased her memories of us!"

I let go of Jill. She scurried back while looking scared of what I might say next, but I felt myself go weak. She knew. I told no one—no one, that was, except Rose. And Rose wouldn't tell Jill. She'd never. So how ...

"I'm sorry, Adrian," Jill apologized weakly. "I-I don't know why it happened, but when the Alchemist in Palm Springs was questioning me, I fell into your mind again. It's only ever happened twice before. And this time, it lasted longer. I ... I think it was because of the darkness I felt. It was calling me, and it pulled me in. I saw it. I saw you use your spirit on her. Just—Just how could you? How! That was Sydney ... _Sydney!_ She was our friend, Adrian—_my_ friend. And now she won't remember me. Or anything that happened in Palm Springs. Because of your stupid ignorance. Because you thought it would help her. It won't! You took something away from her without even asking! You had no right!—"

"You had no right to be in my head!"

My hand came down onto the seat hard. Jill jumped and recoiled and her back fell against the limousine door in fear. I glared at Jill with black hatred. Who the fuck gave her the right to say any of that? Did she understand what I had to go through just to let Sydney go? Did she!

I felt something twist in my stomach. A million knives were thrusted into my gut and I felt myself bending over in pain. Was it a panic attack?_ Again?_

My breathing was catching up at a fast pace, matched only by my heartbeat. Jill's words haunted me in my head.

_I saw you use your spirit on her. Just—Just how could you? How! _

Why did I use spirit on her? To protect her? Or to present an escape for me?

I found my hand coming down onto my stomach again as the intense stabbing feeling only grew deeper. This wasn't good. I had to get away. Before something happened. Before ... Before ...

_Eleven ... twelve ..._

The voice. The counting. All of it started again. The ringing slowly came back. I could barely see Jill or feel the wind crash against my back as the door behind me opened. I tumbled out, my feet having trouble placing themselves onto the ground. I heaved myself out, but stumbled as it only made the stabbing feeling worst.

_Thirteen ... fourteen ..._

I pushed pass the guardian driver who offered to help me into the hotel. I knew I left a terrified Jill back in the car, but I could care less. All noise was like an untuned guitar. Everything sounded like a living nightmare. When I finally made my way up to the fifth floor of the hotel, my knees buckled before my hotel room door.

_Fifteen ... sixteen._

I just needed to get to my bed. I knew I needed to. I had grown too angry ... too upset. Once I got some shut eye and eased my mind into sleep, everything would be fine again.

_Seventeen ... eighteen._

The timer was getting close. I managed to pick myself up and search for my key card in my suit's pockets. Once finding it, I got into my room and didn't even bother with turning on the lights. My hands were preoccupied with trying to keep my stomach intact. It felt like it would explode any moment now. I found my bed and couldn't be happier. The noise in my ears was still there, and so was the pain in my body, but the idea of falling to sleep sounded ... so ...

_Nineteen ... twenty._

I fell onto my bed and came under sleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Longest chapter (hit a record of eleven pages!). Also quite delayed. For all those who didn't get the update—DTIG will be updated _every three days_, due to my horrifying return to year 11. *shudder*

* * *

Adrian and Jill play important roles in this chapter. In my head, I think Jill really adores Adrian like an older brother, and she adores Sydney just as much. The idea of the two splitting apart by unfortunate means tortures Jill in the way that she gets angry at Adrian for abusing his magic. She shares the same feels I do on my OTP right now. Adrian in turn gets fed up with hearing it and snaps. Then he goes into 'oh my God, possible panic attack' mode again. With the countdown picking up. What does it all mean, I wonder?

* * *

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! Apologies for the long wait. I hate having to keep it strictly to a three-day-release policy now when my daily release routine was working so well for me before, but I have a shitload of essays coming up I have to study for. Thus, in the meantime, you should probably head to my **author's blog (www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com)** to get extras on characters, other soon to be released Fanfics and all of your questions answered if you have any! Follow me!


	27. DTIG Chapter 4

"I swear, if you take another sip you're going to fall off that stool."

"Good thing I'm going to be super cautious then, hm?"

Firstly, don't ask me the time. Don't ask me where I am. Don't even ask me who I'm with. Because I don't remember. I guess after waking up this morning with yet another horrible spirit hangover (and where _that_ came from, I have no idea), I thought the best solution to make it go away was to bring on an even _worst _hangover, the type you got from four shots and a couple of glasses of gin.

"Well," I said, my eyes taking some time to focus on the bottle of beer before me. I grinned. "In the words of _Ke$ha_, 'before I leave I'll brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack'."

The person I was apparently drinking with, I saw after I put in a lot of effort to turn around and look at him, was a Moroi dressed in jeans and a casual tee with slick black hair. He wasn't anyone I could identify and I figured he wasn't anyone worth remembering either. But still, my drinking buddy smiled at me and gave me a friendly nudge, one that I wasn't given enough time to avoid.

"It's best if you leave soon, exactly. You can hardly speak without a slur."

I put down the half empty bottle and repressed an ugly burp. The bartender walked by with uneasy eyes.

"Ha," I scoffed. Then I threw my legs onto the ground and tried to steady my weight. "Looks like no one wants me here. I get it. Who wants useless, idiotic_ Adrian Ivashkov_ in their piss-poor rundown bar?"

Now the bartender was glaring at me.

"Adrian," began the stranger gently. "You need to go back to your hotel room to rest. Seriously. You look like shit."

"Shit?" I questioned annoyed. "Adrian _never_ looks shit, thank you very much. I always look my best, sober _or_—"

"Wasted?"

A new voice entered the conversation. I peeked around only to see Rose, dressed in stoic black guardian uniform, arms crossed and fuming. "I figured you'd be here," she said, and I pouted in response. Uptight,_ stupid _Rose here to ruin the party yet again.

"Little Dhampir," I greeted monotonously. Rose came around and grabbed me by the arm, and when I tried to struggle, she slapped my hand away and tightened her grip.

"Jesus, Adrian—how long have you been drinking? And _how much?_"

I chortled satirically. The stranger still sitting casually on the stool answered Rose when I wouldn't.

"He's been here since 9. He drunk-dialed me about an hour ago pleading for me to bring some serviette napkins—for no apparent reason."

I smiled. On the bar table _was_ a bunch of napkins. How funny.

Rose sighed. "Adrian, it's time to go. No ifs; no buts. Just walk." After Rose and I discovered I was having trouble with _just_ _that_, she got under one of my arms and began to heave me to the upper-ground exit. Before we left the clammy, dark bar, Rose turned around to look at the Moroi guy.

"Oh, and Christian," she said. "Thanks. I know you wanted to meet Lissa at the airport today. So I'll deal with him now and you can go."

The Moroi looked up at her with grateful humor in his eyes.

"Thanks," he replied, and I gasped.

_That's _Christian? Just how drunk was I?

"Adrian ... what's wrong with you?"

Ten minutes later, Rose had me crashed on my hotel couch, eating canned spaghetti from a bowl. As I wolfed down another spoonful, I glanced up to Rose from the buzzing TV and shrugged.

"I'm a little drunk. It happens."

Rose slumped against a wooden table to the side of the TV and shook her head jadedly. I froze from eating my spaghetti and watched her for a minute. She had the same expression Jill did last night, that growing irritation with my 'unacceptable' behavior. Only Jill was angrier, angry at what I did to Sydney. The uncomfortable thought turned my appetite into mashed garbage and I found myself putting down the bowl to sit up. The fast motion made me a little dizzy at first.

"Rose," I began before the world started to slow and come to a shaking stop. "Rose, I'm fine. I don't see why you're so surprised. This isn't the first time you've seen me drunk."

Rose frowned.

"It's the first time I've seen you drunk like _this._"

"And what is 'this'?"

"This!" She gestured towards me. "This pool of shame you're drowning yourself in. It's pity drunk you've gotten yourself into."

I smiled weakly. "Please. _Every_ time I've been drunk, it's been 'pity' drunk."

"Yes," Rose countered on a serious note. "But every other time you weren't half-miserable over a certain Alchemist."

I scowled. I hated it when Rose brought Sydney into our arguments. I lifted myself off the couch, deciding I'd get out before the argument turned into a sour mush of regretted words. I had had enough that last night after all.

Rose stepped out into my way before I managed to make it pass the TV.

"You can't avoid this," she warned. "Adrian, you have to start relying on your friends more often. You know how shit I feel when I find you hung-over a girl, spirit _and_ alcohol all at the same time? Its beyond shit. I feel like a horrible friend."

I narrowed my eyes. I know Rose was trying to be somewhat lighthearted in addressing this, whatever 'this' was, but it just made things worse. It made _me_ feel worse. I sneered.

"So _sorry_ that I make you feel like shit, Rose. Next time while I'm killing my liver with an overdose in liquor, I'll remind myself that I'm hurting a special little guardian somewhere at sometime _always_."

"What?" Rose started. "I can't believe you—I never thought that you were _that_ pathetic. 'Special little guardian'? Really, Adrian? Could you be anymore of an asshole?"

"Stay around long enough while I'm in the mood and you'll see," I grinned without humor. Rose began to fume.

"Well, that's just it, isn't it? These 'moods'—they're all spirit induced, aren't they?"

I laughed cynically.

"Get real!" I argued. "You sound like a fucking imitation of Jill."

"Adrian! Watch what you say about Jailbait or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" I spited. In an instant, I regretted the challenge.

Rose lunged at me, her guardian training catching me before I was on guard, and we crashed against the carpeted ground. With a 'huff', the breath in my lungs escaped me, and bile shot from my stomach up to my throat. Rose pinned me down against the ground—in a completely non-attractive manner—and shoved her face into mine. With hateful eyes, she hissed: "Fuck you and your arrogance, Ivashkov. Tell me right here and right now: has spirit been negatively affecting you?"

I looked her in her dark browns eyes now alit with anger and irritation. She held the same determination I often saw in Sydney's eyes (their time together really _did_ have an effect on the Alchemist after all), and the sight made me lose any pretense of confidence I held at that moment. Screw my life—screw everything—I pushed Rose off of me (she was still lighter than me after all) and I shifted to draw my knees into my chest in a sitting position. Rose sat against the couch and watched me closely.

"Whatever. Yeah," I began softly with an annoyed scrunch of my nose. "I ... I'm losing myself to insanity, and I don't think Jill has it in her to wisp that away like you do for Lissa."

Rose sighed heavily and closed her eyes tightly.

"Damn it!" she muttered. Then, opening her eyes slowly, she looked right at me. I flinched. "Adrian, I told you before ... the spirit's darkness is often controlled by strong emotions—particularly emotions of anger or depression. Lissa used to get so depressed she'd resort to self-harm, and I ... well, I used to get into a lot of trouble just trying to control my rage. It amplifies the worst feeling we have inside of us. So, please, I beg of you, tell me if you've had any recent outburst or change in attitude that right now might seem slightly unordinary to you?"

I glimpsed to my feet and processed her words. Strong emotions? Change in attitude? I suppose getting drunk till the point that I couldn't even _recognize_ Christian might be one irregular change in behavior, but I feel as if Rose meant more than that ... like my argument with Jill last night. Or my argument with Rose before I passed out before. Just a series of arguments with the people I care about. My unjustified and unusual outbursts of anger. The symptoms of a panic attack. _The voice. _All of it ... all of it because of ...

Suddenly, I frowned and buried my head into my arms. Rose leaned forward with ease.

"What's the matter?" she said worriedly. "Adrian, do you remember something?"

I shook my head with a slight tremble.

"I can't believe it," I replied. "I really am pathetic."

Rose winced. "Well, what's pathetic is keeping me in the dark—"

"It's Sydney," I interrupted. My head shot up and my eyes honed in on Rose, who looked both surprised and astonished.

"Sydney?" she repeated in confusion. I averted my gaze.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. "I ... well, every time I get angry, or upset, or anything ... It's always been about Sydney. I mean, I used to get upset before in Palm Springs and such, but always, _always_ it was either about Sydney or because of her. Seriously ... that's completely fucked up. Not only do I constantly think about her, but now my insanity is _focused_ on her. What a lousy boyfriend I'd be."

"Relationship issues?" Rose questioned sarcastically. "Don't get me started."

I chuckled mockingly. Then, looking down to my shaking hands, I gripped onto my legs hard. What I said of course _was_ true. It was because of Sydney that lately my insanity had gone out the window. Was it stress? Or was it something else? I'd hate to associate Sydney with _stress_ of all things, but, well ... our relationship hadn't been the most steady nor successful when we had it going. It was always rocky and consisted of a lot of uneasy flirting in the first stages. Then, when we finally got together, the few days we had seemed like only an instant, and before I knew it , I was here and she was God knows where, and everything we had meant nothing..

Because she didn't remember it_._

So, yeah, I could definitely see where the stress from all of that could be coming from. But still ... that didn't leave me with an answer for where I should go now, for what I should do.

I knew if I asked Rose, she'd tell me to take the anti-depressant pills in order to cut me off from my spirit darkness—in fact, my spirit magic in general. I didn't know if I could do that. What would that do to Jill? What _was_ happening to Jill anyway? Was she alright? If the darkness had been affecting me this much since my overuse that day with Sydney ... then maybe, _just_ maybe, the same was happening to her as it did with Rose ... Was Jill absorbing my darkness the very same way I was?

I suddenly got to my feet and began to pace the room, drowsed in both fear and anxiety. _What should I do, what should I do ..._ nothing I thought helped. I was stuck, _lost_, and weirdly enough, I felt as if I was truly alone for the very first time ...

Rose breathed out heavily after I made a few more laps in my hotel room.

"Adrian, do you want it?"

My feet came to a stop as I slowly turned to Rose. She sat on the carpet, her long hair flung over one shoulder, looking up at me with intensity. I didn't have enough energy to flash her a snarky grin, so I simply frowned.

Now was not quite the time to joke.

"I don't know what you—"

Rose interrupted me curtly.

"Do you want it?" Again, with the cryptic question ...

I shrugged. "Want what?"

"You know what. Before I even spoke it, you were thinking it."

Mind games weren't quite my specialty when I was frustrated, worried and still recovering from a nasty hangover. I shook my head.

"Don't be ridiculous—"

"Do you want _her_ or not!" Suddenly, Rose had brought her fist down onto the ground and shook so hard with mixed feelings that I was frozen in a trance. "Adrian ... when I longed for Dimitri, it hurt. Every second of it hurt. It hurt even more when I wasn't around him and he wasn't around me. It hurt when he was gone for good and I thought there was no way he was coming back. It hurt even greater when Dimitri _did_ come back, and he didn't want me. I know that pain. I know what it's like. It's the worst there is out there, and I honestly wouldn't wish it upon anyone ... but right now, right now with the state you're in, I know you're hurting. You're hurting by missing her, you're hurting by knowing that she's gone for good the moment you reach out to her. You're hurting when you think that maybe she won't want you, not after you erased her memories like you did. You're facing all the pain I went through at once ... and I can't stand the thought that you're going to just _live_ with it. So please, if not for me, but for Sydney, tell me—tell _yourself!_— ... do you want it?"

I was on the verge of blinking away tears. Fuck. I never cried. Especially in front of Rose. But she hit the mark dead on. I _was_ hurting. Physically hurting from all the shit spirit has been making me live through these past few days. Mentally hurting every night when I lulled myself into a false reality—when I slipped myself into a spirit dream and spent my nights in Ms. Terwilliger's bedroom, the smell of Sydney's flowery redolence still fresh upon the bed sheets ...

No. The question wasn't if I wanted it, because God knows, from the very first moment I laid _eyes_ on Sydney I knew I'd want her, but it was what I would do to have it back.

I wanted Sydney back. I came to the resolve that I'd let it be however. That'd we'd meet up in the next few months or so after the Guardians captured Keanu and relinquished Sydney of her so-called 'association' with him. I thought that I'd meet her then, and when I did, I'd have made my mind up on whether I should go down the path of chasing after her again, or leaving her be. Leaving her to live the human life she was supposed to.

_The human life she was entitled to._

I glanced to Rose dependently. She looked a bit taken back.

"Do I have the right to?" I asked uncertainly. "If I want Sydney back ... if I somehow find a way to relief her of the compulsion I had put her under ... did I have the right to?"

Rose looked a little troubled. Maybe she hadn't thought of this. I knew I sure had. At last she got onto her feet slowly and put her arms around me. It was sudden, and I honestly hadn't have expected it, but nonetheless, it was comforting. Just a simple hug from a friend, a hug I had needed, even if it was embarrassing for me to admit.

As she rested her head against my shoulder, Rose said: "I don't know." Wow. How useful. She pulled back a little to look into my eyes. "I honestly don't know, Adrian. I wish I could answer that for you, but it's not for me to say. _You_ have to decide that. If you think reuniting with Sydney is the best thing to do, then think that. If you think it isn't, then hey, think that as well. But you have to make sure it's _you_ who's deciding, and not anyone else." After a moment, Rose then gave me a friendly punch in the arm, in which I recoiled after with a gaping look. "I'm not saying you should run away after her, though. Even though that sounds extremely hypocritical coming from me ... but, it's just I don't think it'd help Jill, or Sydney's case, at all. It'd just make you all look guilty, and we all know how tight Staffan is on your ass."

Oh, Staffan. Talking about that asshole guardian—you know, the one who went all battlefield on our asses back in Palm Springs and arrested us under suspicion of working with outlaw/criminal Keanu Brown for his own personal gain—he had called for me that afternoon for yet another useless investigation (even though I was told those were over). Rose and I discovered this when we got a knocking five minutes after our heated discussion-argument-philosophical thing from the door. When I opened it, a petite figure dressed in the standard guardian black, much similar to Rose's, was looking at me with no attempt of a smile.

Eloise did _not_ look happy.

"Guardian Harper," I said after an awkward moment. From the expectation in her eyes as she scanned my hotel room behind me, I gestured her in and she joined me and Rose on the lounge. When she saw Rose, she grew a little stiffer and gave an acknowledging nod.

"Hello, Guardian Hathaway."

Rose nodded back. "Harper," she said, less formal. Only Rose's wit could truly rival mine (to the exclusion of the few rare moments from Sydney). Eloise sat and jumped into the news straight away. She laid it down in technical guardian speech as if our talk from the night before meant no development in our friendship whatsoever. I was a little childishly offended by it, but by the time she had relayed her orders to me, I hardly cared less. As _if_ I need this shit laid down on me after everything that had happened this morning.

I fumed.

"I already told you everything I knew! So many fucking times! What more could he want form me?" By 'he' I obviously meant Staffan. Eloise took no notice to my outburst.

"I'm just following my orders."

"I respect that Harper, but honestly, you can't be serious—"

Rose put a firm hand onto my arm.

"Adrian," she warned. "I understand how Guardian Harper is feeling. She's simply following orders. There's no point in yelling at the messenger. Go take it up with Staffan if you must, but seriously, it's not worth the fight."

I looked around, my anger suddenly defusing with Rose's voice of reason (it seemed like she _did_ pick up a few things from Zen master Dimitri after all). And like if Eloise had read my mind, she gave a somewhat inquiring expression as she looked to Rose.

"By the way, Guardian Hathaway—hadn't your shift ended this morning?" Eloise asked. Rose shrugged indifferently. Then she glanced to the clock upon my wall.

"I was supposed to meet up with Jill and Eddie to go meet Lissa—uh, Queen Vasilisa, that is—and Dimitri at the airport almost an hour ago. But it's alright. I'll go see them later tonight."

It was only mid-afternoon. I frowned. I kept Rose from meeting up with Lissa and Dimitri. I suddenly got up and dragged her to her feet along the way. She seemed surprised at first, but soon caught on after my last few futile attempts at tugging her towards the hotel door.

"Come on," I grumbled. "Go meet your star-crossed lover or whatever."

Rose tried to claw away at my hand to sit herself back onto my lounge.

"No way," she argued. "I don't trust you by yourself. I'll stay. I already told you—I'll meet up with them later."

I shook my head. I had learnt a few tips on how to be blatantly stubborn from Sydney while we were in Palm Springs, and I wasn't about to let that go.

"Off. Now. Little Dhampir, I don't want you wasting your time around me when you have more important things to do—"

"But you are important!—"

"Not as important as _the Queen._" I gave her a knowing look, and suddenly, Rose dropped any struggles. I smiled after I realized she was persuaded and pushed her out the door. When she turned around at the threshold, she looked from me to Eloise who has silently moved behind me and glowered.

"What are you going to do now, Adrian?"

I grinned, my sleazy, care-easy attitude once again returning to the surface.

"Off to go have a friendly chat with Staffan, I believe."

Eloise nodded behind me.

"If you say so ..." Rose went to leave, but before she forgot, she said one last thing. "Hey, if you're free later on, Eddie, Angeline, Jill, Christian and I are all preparing a surprise party for Lissa. And, uh, Dimitri as well. You should come along. She'd like to talk to you. Maybe you can even discuss, you know, spirit with her."

I flashed a gentle smile.

"I'll see if I'm free." Rose rolled her eyes and left, and as I turned to Eloise after closing the door, that smile faded away. I gave her a pointed look.

"When you'd say the next full moon was?"

Eloise suddenly looked a little frightened.

"Oh. Tonight."

_Tonight._

Tonight, I decided then, I would meet up with the person who sent me the note and look for answers concerning Sydney. The discussion with Rose settled it all. I needed to find her. I needed to stop Keanu. I needed to take action for once and for all.

My first step? Escaping the Royal Moroi Court without alerting the Guardians to my breach of house arrest. And upon turning my eyes back onto Eloise, I instantly knew how I'd accomplish that.

I leaned in close to Eloise, her eyes suddenly widening as confusion spread across her face, and like a snake charmer captivating his serpent, I welled up as much spirit magic as I could inside of me, ready to pounce.

And suddenly, like an unexpected summer storm, I let it go in one fluent blast.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Long time, no post. If you follow my author's blog, you'll probably know why. School has finally caught up with me and boy, am I struggling. I've had 8 assessments within the first two weeks of school (I'm not even bloody kidding man!) and I've got two essays due soon, plus auditions next Tuesday. So, uh, my chapters might be postponed.

* * *

However, if you follow **my blog (www. innoviatopia. tumblr. com), you will get snippets and updates.** Unfortunately, I can't do the same in ffnet.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter—it was the pivotal moment in which Adrian finally decides he's going to find Sydney wherever the hell she is, firstly by hunting down the sender of the mysterious note, hoping they have answers. So look forward to the next chapter! And I apologize sincerely if it's a long while till that is posted. After everything in school is sorted for me, I'm sure the daily chapter thing will return again in no time. Sorry!


	28. DTIG Chapter 4,5

**Chapter 4.5**

**Null And Void**

You know, in the whole time I was confined within those white four walls that made up a prison cell, not once did I ever speak out of line. I never questioned why I was under lockdown by the Alchemists, I never spoke unless when spoken to—I simply did as they said while trying to make sense of it all myself.

But by the 35th visit from the woman with the clipboard and the pictures and the names, I found I couldn't repeat the process in absolute obedience once again. It was difficult for me, as opposing my Alchemists authorities wasn't exactly acceptable within the codes and laws I was drilled to learn by my father since a young age, but I found I wouldn't be able to stay sane any longer if I didn't ask the one thing on my mind.

The woman drew a seat beside me as usual, sprawling out contents from a manila folder onto the metal table before us. The interrogation was about to begin. I found myself clutching onto the only thing they let me keep when they sent me in here—a golden cross around my neck, which served as the most reliable form of comfort in dire times like such.

"Is something the matter, Sydney?" the woman asked. I looked to the gown that fluttered between my feet and found the courage to raise my voice.

"Can I see them?" I muttered, my fingers gripping onto the cross like it was a lifeboat that determined whether I lived or died. The woman with the clipboard looked taken aback, but she found the change in my behaviour peculiar. She quickly scrawled something across her sheets before responding.

"See who, Sydney?"

I lifted my head slowly, unsure as to what expression I had. Did I look scared? Pitiful? Pleading? If I showed any of the intense emotions that resided within my chest upon my face, the woman kept well not to notice it.

She wrote a little more.

"Who do you want to see?" she repeated, casually glancing to the one photo on the metal table. I knew what she wanted. She was searching for any indication that I knew that man—_Keanu Brown_—the one in the photo ... but he didn't mean anything to me. He was a stranger. An alien. I didn't know who he was, nor what significance he had to the Alchemists. I didn't even know where to begin guessing. There was so much I didn't know ... and so much the Alchemists wasn't telling me.

I found my voice was softer than before.

"I want to speak to my family. My sisters. My mom." I suddenly glanced up hesitantly. "And my dad." That last part wasn't exactly true.

The woman kept platonic.

"Sydney, you must understand that that cannot be allowed. Nor is it possible."

My brows met in a frown.

"What do you mean?"

I was desperate for an elaboration of her cryptic words. The woman shifted in her seat, looking as if she had something on the tip of her tongue, but was unsure of whether to mention it or not. I found I had to get her to say it, even if it meant finding out something awful. I _had_ to know.

"Why can't I see my family?"

The woman sighed.

"Did you know today is the 25th of December?" she began slowly. I looked away.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, you should. It's Christmas, and of course, the Alchemists are holding their annual Christmas gathering for all Alchemist families." She gave me a blatant look. "This is why you are not allowed to see them."

An image suddenly sprung into my head. A present. A gift. Nothing I'd ever seen before, nor anything that was related to Christmas, but the concept of this holiday season in which presents were received and given jolted a painful memory from somewhere deep inside of me.

The images played out. It was me, hugging someone ... I was giving her something small. A silver medallion, or a cross ... but .. who was this girl I was looking at so tenderly? It obviously wasn't Zoe. The girl in my hazy memory was too small, too pale. Why did she seem so familiar?

Abruptly, like a bad record player, the images came to a standstill, and I found my head hurting the more I tried to remember. I took in a deep breath and tried to focus on the _now_. That was what mattered. Trying to make sense of where I was.

And why.

The woman sighed heavily once more.

"I'm sorry, Sydney. I didn't mean to offend. Perhaps I should return later when you feel more up to answering questions."

That was as far as I ever got with this woman in the sense of sympathy. Like a true Alchemist, she felt no concern over whether I felt like wanting to re-answer the same, stupid questions or not. I shook my head and my hands fell onto the metal table.

"Wait," I blurted. The woman stopped shuffling the papers back into the folder and gave me a surprised look. Yes, it was the first time I ever demanded something from the Alchemist since lockup. She waited for me to continue, and after bringing myself back into my uncomfortable chair, I cleared my throat and started again.

"I'll answer them," I said. "I'll do it honestly."

Something in the woman's eyes turned, as if suddenly, she thought she had gotten through to me. I could tell she—like probably the rest of the alchemists hiding behind these walls—thought I was guilty of something. Was it because of my associating with Rose? Did they think I was getting too comfy with ... _vampires_ ... just because I helped one dhampir in clearing her name?

Well, to be honest, I didn't care. I had made my mind up. This woman wasn't going to let me see my family, and I _needed_ to get answers. I knew where my father and mom and my sisters were ... the only thing stopping me getting to them was this Alchemist. Her and this Godforsaken prison.

The woman lifted her clipboard once more and flipped to a new page. She gestured to the half empty folder on the metal table.

"Then, please, Sydney—do tell me what you know."

I met her headstrong gaze with fixed determination. No backing out now. No more obedience. I _had_ to escape.

"Not yet," I said. "I ... I need something first."

The woman frowned. "Whatever it is, Sydney, can it not wait—"

"No," I interrupted urgently. "I need it now. Otherwise ..."

I'm sure she understood the gist of what I was going to say. The woman didn't look in the slightest pleased about having to agree, but she seemed eager enough to get the 'truth' from me. This was sufficient leverage for me to wrap her around my finger.

"What is it?" she said monotonously. I shied away slightly.

"I ... I need to go to the toilet."

The thing about this prison room was that it was no more than four walls, an itchy bed, two chairs and a metal table. The only exit to my far right led to a poorly lit corridor with two doors—one to the little bathroom I was allowed to use at exactly 6am and 6pm daily, and the other a complete mystery. I could guess well enough that it'd lead to something more than just another toilet room, but I had never seen what was behind the door, giving me a little hope. All I knew then was that this woman had a little security card with her tiny name on it that let her through that door to somewhere else.

My plan? To obtain that card and get as far away from this facility as possible to find my family, and answers_._ Answers, that was, to questions like, 'Just who is Keanu Brown?', and 'What interests do the Alchemists have in Adrian Ivashkov?'. Answers to the questions that was asked to me every single day since I awoke in this hazardous place.

The woman sighed and yielded to my demand.

"Fine. To the toilet." She got up and used her security card to open the room's door. "Make it as quick as you can."

I got up as well, tripping over my numb feet, and raced pass her. She followed me to the hall and pushed by me to use her security card to open the bathroom door. Opposite us was another identical exit, the one I was really wishing to walk through. She caught my eye and looked to the bathroom that smelt like bleach. Holding the door open, she poked her head in.

"Come on. The bathroom's here to use."

I nodded my head absentmindedly and walked. I spotted the pristine white toilet in the corner, sparkling with an artificial gleam. Beside it was a basin, decorated with a bar of soap and a hairdryer, above that was a plastic mirror that's surface had no redeeming qualities like it's opposite, glass, and to the left was one long shower curtain hiding the tiny bottles of conditioner and shampoo that sat on a narrow ledge. _Not at all useful_, I thought. I turned around briskly and saw the woman glaring at me from the threshold. She still held the door wide open.

"What are you doing? Use the toilet already," she said, evidently growing more impatient by the minute. I hesitantly glanced to the toilet. It wasn't like I needed to _actually_ go, but the principle of privacy still held. Not to mention, I needed to try to form a plan to get the security card without the woman noticing. The whole thing would be impossible with her present, scrutinising my every movement.

"I can't go with you watching," I confessed. She gave me a look that said that I was acting absurdly, but from the red cheeks on her face, I realized she was also embarrassed with my claim. So she gave me a wagging finger and closed the door behind her. I acted quickly.

I ran to the basin and brought my fingers across the plastic mirror. As suspected, it was as hopeless to use as an attacking weapon as it would be to fix your hair up in the morning—not doubt it's original purpose. I scowled and glanced around. Running to the shower, I pushed away the curtain and looked inside. Empty, as I said before, except for the bottles of hair treatment. Scowling again, I turned around listlessly, waiting for an amazing idea to pop into my head.

_Just how do I get to the security card!? _

"Sydney?" the woman rapped three times on the door. I flinched. "Sydney, are you done yet?"

I didn't reply in fear that my voice might quiver. This was my _only_ chance. She wouldn't let me come to bathroom again in a situation like this once she discovers I don't actually have any 'truth' to spare.

A knock echoed again.

"Sydney?"

I gulped.

_Come on, come on! Think of something, Sydney. You're smart. You're resourceful!_

Well, I'm also butt naked under my gown.

"I'm coming in."

I took little steps—_shuffles_ really—as the bathroom door clicked and began to open slowly. I glanced around in panic. My back pressed against the bathroom basin, and as the door spun open, I clutched onto the sink as a last minute resort before I gave up. _This couldn't be happening._ My hand touched something cold. Looking down, I saw the hairdryer. Before I could completely understand the severity of my next few thoughts, I picked up the hairdryer with a firm grip, and when the woman strode in, I brought my arms around and made contact with the side of her forehead.

She collapsed to the ground in the same moment I let the hairdryer go. I glanced to the widely open bathroom door and saw the exit opposite. A little blinking light of red flashed near the door handle, and seeing the electronic lock jolted me into escape mode. I searched the woman's unconscious body and found her security card in the inside of her jacket's lining. I ran my eyes over it briefly.

"Sorry, Paige," I whispered. Then picking myself up, I closed the bathroom door and locked it with the security card. I slid the card down across the lock that was attached to the second door. As it clicked and I swung it open, I saw three more narrow corridors, each leading in a different direction. Suddenly, this whole place looked like an office labyrinth. Cheesy Christmas carols blasted down the eerie halls. Holding the security card firmly, I started down the middle corridor.

I passed plenty of other identical doors, most which I guessed led to a prison room much like my own. I began to wonder just where the Hell I was. An ominous feeling began to crawl over my bare skin as I turned and twisted around corners, looking for a green flashing 'EXIT' sign, or something familiar. It was only about three minutes into running around that a little buzzing thingamabob caught my eye in the very top corner of the corridor ceiling. By now, I was well and truly far from the door I had come through (I assumed), but the security camera turning around slowly to zoom up on me was the worst thing I could imagine. _Of course_ the Alchemists would have placed security cameras in a prison! After noticing the one, I began to notice the trillion others I passed as I rounded corners. And not long after that, a siren was sent through the maze—the type that alerted you to an escapee Alchemist i.e. me.

I picked up my feet.

"Alert! Alert!"

The siren blared, drowning out the carols. Weirdly enough, I felt the presence of others running through these corridors along with me, only, I never saw or heard any of them. I just _knew_ that there were Alchemists after me.

At last, the running began to have a nasty affect on me (I was never the athlete). My breath became heavy and my feet began to lag. As I rounded the next corner, deciding this time to take a left, I bumped into a figure and stumbled on my feet. Cold hands wrapped around my waist in enough time to catch me before I fell to the ground, and as I tried to clear the fogginess in my vision, an image of a man—albeit a very pale one—came into focus. Green, peculiar eyes settled in on my dishevelled appearance, and suddenly, I found enough vigour to blush.

The man spoke.

"Sydney?"

I flinched at his voice ... that familiar voice ...

I straightened myself and pushed away from the man, strength suddenly coming back to me. After running my eyes over his unkempt hair, 5 o'clock shadow and his unruly excuse of an outfit, things slowly came back to me. Like who this person was. I knew him. Only, I couldn't figure out why in the world_ he_ would be here.

"Adrian Ivashkov?"

Adrian's eyes studied me for another moment before something in his expression fell and morphed into a look of forced sarcasm. He shot me a whimsical grin and motioned around him casually.

"Who else?"

With sirens blaring, Christmas carols playing softly in the background, and an eerie sense that there were people after you not far behind, you kind of forget everything you know in keeping up an entertaining conversation. After glancing around me once, I knew I didn't have time to interrogate Adrian. So grabbing his arm, my fingers lacing around his cold skin, I pulled him along with me as I came around a corner and barely managed to mutter, "We'll talk later," when someone took a step in my path.

Another man, at least a head taller than myself and with black hair and blue calculative eyes, gave me a wide smile and pulled me into his arms. As he hugged me tightly, his cheek falling onto the top of my head, my body went rigid with fear and confusion and my arms laid limply by my both sides. When he pulled back, he said, "It's great to see you at last!", and continued to beam at me until a moment of awkward silence passed (or at least, as much silence that was possible considering the tyranny of noise which was still carried through the halls). Adrian pulled me back a little, thankfully, and sighed.

"Keanu, did you get what I asked you to?"

I looked between Adrian and Keanu. The two seemed near the same age, and oddly enough, looked like they worked together well. They were similar in personality, but different enough that you wouldn't mistake either of them as each other.

Keanu's beam of a smile dimmed slightly as he revealed a little backpack full of many items, some I recognised, and others I didn't. Adrian seemed relieved.

"Good. Then we should probably get going, right, Sage?" Adrian looked to me expectantly. "Say, would you know where the exit would be for this place?"

I glanced between Adrian and Keanu dumbfounded. Then slowly, after realizing that they were dead serious, I answered: "N-no ... I was kind of hoping ..." In actuality, the moment I ran into Adrian, I was hoping he'd be able to take control from here on. Keanu laughed and clapped Adrian on the back.

"Oh, don't go placing your hopes on him, Sydney. You know how clueless Adrian can be at times."

Adrian turned around in an instant and shot glaring eyes at Keanu, who suddenly went still and bit on his lip. Looking at the two, I frowned.

"Wait, what? How would I know—"

"There you are!"

Someone who I knew for sure I had never met came running down the corridor we were standing idly in. This man wasn't as pale or tall as Keanu or Adrian, but he did withhold an air of allure to him. The first thing that caught my attention was his blue eyes. They were so vibrant and pulsating, that I reckoned I could have lost myself in them. But regrettably, I found myself studying him on a larger scale. Like the neat and crisp clothes he wore. That roughish handsome look he had—you know, the type where if you chuck him in a baseball hat and a long coat, he'd look like a fine-looking male model. The straight blond hair that brushed his broad shoulders, and the slight incline of his lip which made a few dimples appear further supported my male model theory. Oh, and not to mention the blue tattoo on the side of his cheek.

My eyes lingered on the tattoo the longest. Something familiar turned in my head. I had seen that tattoo somewhere before—and it wasn't because it looked eerily similar to the Alchemist tattoo that I had of my own—but because that indigo colour which washed out the gold beneath it was definitely something I'd seen before. Just where, I couldn't tell.

Before I could question, or even muster a word to the stranger, Adrian caught me by the elbow and pulled me forward. Slowly, over the blare of the sirens and Christmas carols, a catastrophic symphony of footsteps came down the hall. Adrian flashed me a million dollar grin with an edge of danger in his eyes.

"Time to run," he said. Then, looking to the stranger, he nudged his head forward. "I assume you can lead us out of this hellhole, Marcus?"

Marcus chuckled.

"Practically know it like the back of my hand."


	29. DTIG Chapter 5

I was meeting Eloise by the black SUV outside one of the many exits of the Moroi Court. It was almost sundown; a cast of orange and pink washed over everything the sun's rays touched. The wind was picking up as the temperature was dropping, and as I leaned against the SUV's door, I huddled into the leather jacket I had picked up earlier from my hotel room and kept my eyes open for Eloise.

I had compelled her to do a series of things for me—the most important being to get word to Staffan that I had joined Rose to meet with Queen Vasilisa at the Court airport (a lie, of course). This provided me with time to make my escape, which was surprisingly easy as I slipped pass a compelled guardian at a gate exit leading to a tiny road among trees.

At last, I heard trotting footsteps come from around the van.

"Adrian?"

I found Eloise hovering near the rear. A glazed look was in her eye, and regretfully, guilt surged in my gut. I flashed a weak smile.

"Guardian Harper, did you tell Staffan what I wanted you to?"

Eloise nodded slowly. Sighing, I picked up my feet and approached her, then taking her cold cheeks into my hands, I let my forehead touch hers and muttered, "Good. I'll release you from the compulsion now then."

And I did. It was like the tightness in my chest was suddenly relieved, and I saw Eloise stumble from my hold as she hazily shook her head. A moment later, she refocused and her eyes fell onto me with a look of confusion and accusation. Eloise stuttered.

"W-what am I doing out here?"

She glanced around as I reached into my jacket and produced a box of cigarettes (snatched from my hotel room). I lit one and took a long whiff before answering.

"I'm about to hit town, Eloise. I compelled you to help me escape Court. Of course, I can't tell you why or where I'm going, but I'm not going to force you to come along with me. I'm simply telling you this out of courtesy."

Eloise watched as I blew an cloud of smoke out of my mouth. She winced before registering the SUV van and the duffel bag I had on the cold hard ground.

"Wait," she said, calculating the bag. "You're leaving ... just like that? Surely you must know the moment you do, you'll become suspicious in the eyes of the guardians—"

"Oh, come on, Harper," I jabbed. "I already _am_ suspected by the guardians. It's a wonder why they haven't chucked me in a prison along with my mother already."

Eloise took a hesitant step while holding up her hands, like she was trying to calm an animal. I frowned at the thought.

"Adrian, I can't let you go. You know that. And, right now, it's more than just because I'm a guardian—it's personal. You _compelled_ me for God's sake. That's illegal, and quite frankly, downgrading!"

I averted my eyes ruefully. "Well, it wasn't like you'd have helped me willingly. I needed to get a vehicle and I needed a few hours to get far away before anyone noticed I'm gone. That could only be done with your help."

"Adrian!" chastised Eloise, taking yet another step. "Don't be an _idiot. _What good would it do if you left now? What would you achieve?"

Fixing Eloise a dark look, I threw my cigarette on the ground and crushed it with my boot. Then, I said: "I'm going to find Keanu. I'll bring him in for you, if you want. But I can't sit around and do nothing." _Not while Sydney's in potential danger,_ I silently added.

Eloise studied me for a quiet moment, her eyes watching me as if she was making up her mind. I didn't care what she decided to do, though. She could return to Court and tell the guardians that I had escaped, or she could come with me to the Wild Blue's Bar. It would be helpful having someone who knew how to fight Strigoi in case some decided to come and kidnap me again, but having Eloise tag along in my mission to find Sydney and capture Keanu wasn't really a necessity.

At last, Eloise spoke, breaking our eerie silence.

"What about Jill, Adrian?" she asked. "What are you going to do about her?"

I glanced to my duffel bag almost instantly and my face fell.

"She'll be fine in court as long as Rose is there. And as for our bond ..." I looked up from the bag back to the petite guardian. "After I leave, I'm cutting my connection to magic. I'll go on the anti-depressants, which will hopefully mean Jill won't be able to slip into my head anymore."

Eloise started towards me, and for a second, I braced myself for an attack. Whereas I thought Eloise would drag me forcefully back to Court—and although I was a guy and was confident I could hold a fight against another Moroi, a dhampir of any gender I knew I could not—, Eloise came to pat me on the shoulder and flash me a defeated smile.

"Well, then. I may get in trouble, or I may even be revoked of my guardian status and be kicked out to some blood whore village in some remote part of Texas, but I don't trust you well enough to let you wander about by yourself without protection." Eloise opened the SUV door and gestured for me to hop in. "It's time to go, Ivashkov."

I gave her a surprised look, but didn't hesitate beyond that. We climbed into the front seats of the black van and I started the ignition.

Finding the Wild Blue's Bar wasn't hard when you had Google Maps in the palm of your hands. Eloise Harper owned an iPhone, and at a simple command, I told her to type in the location of my rendezvous point and filled her in on the note she was compelled to give me earlier this week. In return, while she waited for the map to load, an expression of bitter astonishment arose to the surface of her face and she turned abruptly in her seat to glare at me.

"You did _what?_"

I winced while trying to keep my eyes on the road. The SUV's engine purred like a cat, but as I had suspected when the night began to crawl in, bringing darkness along with it, the road became slippier and I found I had to drive slower through this northern hardwood forest.

"Eloise," I breathed as she slumped back into her seat. "I did nothing, I swear. I mean, I _did_ compel you today to lie to your boss, but other than that—"

"Adrian," Eloise interrupted menacingly. "My opinion of you is becoming _very_ downbeat, so you watch what you say."

My grip on the wheel tightened.

"Well, just you and about everyone else share that in common."

"Maybe you shouldn't give us a reason to."

"Maybe you should listen to what I have to say."

Eloise snorted. I glanced to her briefly before explaining.

"Someone compelled you to give that note to me—and that someone is still left a mystery."

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Well, that's reassuring." I gave her an annoyed look, surprised to see this childish side to Eloise surface. I mean, I knew the girl had her guardian personality, and then her friendly and slightly ditsy side to her, but who'd have thought Eloise would ever act like the teenager she was supposed to be. I was suddenly almost half expecting her to start moaning about how much I ruined her life with the surprise road trip.

Unexpectedly, the gadget in Eloise's outstretched hand began to vibrate. Eloise looked to it and slipping out of her gloomy mood, she beamed. I looked down briefly enough to read the name of her phone's screen.

"Tobyhanna," I muttered, and Eloise nodded.

"Tobyhanna, Pennsylvania. It isn't that far from here actually."

I peered through the windshield at the dark stretch of road ahead.

"Will we have enough time to make it?" I asked. Eloise began to fidget with her phone.

"What time did it say we had to be there?"

"11:15."

"We still have a while," she answered confidently. "You don't have to rush it."

At that I glanced to my dashboard. Easing up on the accelerator, I shifted more comfortably into the leather seat as if a large burden was taken off my shoulders. It was happening, I thought proudly. I was taking control of my life for once.

"Hey, Adrian," began Eloise hesitantly. Her tiny voice was something I had never heard from her before; I looked to Eloise curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been wondering for a while, but um ... who's Sydney Sage?"

It took me a few moments to respond to her abrupt question.

"Didn't Staffan tell you?"

I caught Eloise's eye, and she burst into blushes before turning her cheek to look out her window. She cleared her throat softly.

"He did," she murmured. "Guardian Staffan didn't say much though—only that Sydney was an Alchemist who was assigned with Princess Jillian at Palm Springs. He also said that she was a lead to finding Keanu Brown."

I inclined my head thoughtfully. "She was—Is—I suppose."

Eloise turned back. "Well, what did she mean to you?"

I opened my mouth to tell Eloise that it didn't matter, but then thought better of that. I looked at the dhampir and then realized, that for a second, Eloise was only young, probably as old as Sydney. Would she understand if I told her the truth? That Sydney was tricked to believe Keanu was working with Abe Mazur to help us from the Strigoi? Immediately, I answered that question. No. Eloise wouldn't understand. I looked back out the windshield.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is finding Keanu and bringing him to justice."

"And how do you plan to do that? Do you think, that maybe—maybe Keanu was the one who sent the note?" I could see how that thought frightened Eloise. I sighed.

"Yes, maybe. There's a high chance it is him, but then again, it could be an old friend who really _did_ want to meet up with me or something. We'll never know 'till we get there."

Eloise laughed. "An old friend wanting to meet up with you? Somehow the image just won't fit."

I scoffed and raised a brow. "What do you mean by _that?_ I have plenty of friends."

"But do you really? From what I've seen so far, you spend your days either hanging out with Rose or Jill, or drinking away your sorrows inside your hotel room. _Excuse me_ if I see no evidence of a 'social Adrian'."

I rolled my eyes just as Eloise told me to come around the next bend and take a right. It only led us into another straight road hidden among trees, although admittedly, I could see a faint glimmer of moonlight not that far ahead. Oh, right. It was a full moon. I almost forgot.

"Look," I exhaled, weary from my overuse of spirit and the long day I had already been through. "I may have not been on my most ... _finest_ ... behaviour after being dragged from California to Pennsylvania, but you can hardly hold it against me now. I assure you—my self-miserable moments are all gone. You'll get nothing but a lovely, schoolboy Adrian who showers you with bad jokes and probably tons of dirty laundry. Satisfied?"

Eloise blinked twice before shrugging.

"It's better than having to deal with someone who can't flirt even if his life depended on it."

It was at this comment that I wanted to slam on the brakes and send us jerking forward like you always saw in the movies. Trying to keep one eye on the road and one eye on Eloise, my mouth fell open with an overflow of hurt feelings.

"I can't do _what _now?" I demanded angrily. Eloise nibbled on her lip to hide her giggles and shrugged again.

"You can't flirt. Don't think I didn't pick up on those not-so-subtle comments, because I did. I just decided not to pay any attention to them."

"Well," I said, gasping as I snapped my focus back to driving. "Here I was thinking you were a good guardian, but you're just like the rest of them. Always tugging at the rug under my feet to make me look like a fool."

Eloise laughed, a sound high and rather juvenile.

"Oh, hey, take a left here."

"Here?"

"Here," she confirmed, pointing to the corner to the windshield. I threw on the indicator at the last moment and turned sharply, bringing the van into a glow of moonlight. Ahead was a tiny wooden sign reading 'Tobyhanna'. Eloise and I shared an anxious look.

"Ready?"

The Wild Blue's Bar was full of badly dressed cowboys and middle-aged women dressed in jean shorts and a tied white shirt as an attempt to be a 'cowgirl'. I could tell from the look on Eloise's face as we entered that she did _not_ enjoy the sight of all the flabby midriffs, shown evidently from both genders. When she led me to a little booth to the far corner of the stereotyped, leather-and-mechanical-bull-type of bar, I scanned the crowd within for any obvious signs of Keanu. Much to my demise, I saw no resemblance of him among the multitude of locals, let alone anyone other than Eloise and I who seemed even remotely vampirish.

I turned back to her, caught her typing on her iPhone, and frowned. I leaned across the table to snatch the phone and it easily slipped form her hands. She yelped.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, Harper," I said, looking at the phone. Just as I thought: Eloise was texting. "Have you been sending secret updates to Staffan as to what I've been up to?"

Eloise's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "What? No! Of course not! I promise, I'm all in with you on this one. I want to find Keanu just as much as you do. I wouldn't ever tell Staffan where we're at."

I studied Eloise for a quiet moment before looking to her phone. It was locked now, with a pass code appearing, so ruefully, I handed it back over to her. She took it out of my hand with a quick snatch. I pulled back instinctively.

"Hey," I hissed. Eloise poked her tongue out.

"Hey yourself, _Ivashkov,_" she shot, and I rolled my eyes to look over the crowd once more. Nothing new. Just a bunch of drunk cow-people dancing. I turned back with a sullen face.

"Eloise, what's the time?"

Eloise momentarily peered up form her phone. "Don't you have a watch?"

I satirically showed her my wrists. "Does it look like I do, Sherlock?"

Eloise groaned and told me the time. It was only 10:30. I sighed.

"You know, the note said it'd only be a 30 minute drive. It felt like two hours."

Eloise waved her hand without glancing at me. "Well, it probably was. I don't know. I wasn't keeping track."

I slumped into my chair further and sighed once more. This wasn't quite the action packed encounter I'd thought I'd have. For one, it was a shoddy place to meet up in—and on the worst night ever—and two, I wasn't even sure I knew who to look out for. Hopefully, I thought, the mysterious note sender would come and find me instead.

It was at that moment, however, that a familiar tune began to play. 'Thank God I'm a Country Boy' began to blast from the old jukebox, and along with it came a cacophony of singing from the drunk cow-people. I was tempted to bang my head against the table repeatedly, sure it would be a better rhythm than the singing crowd, but found myself moving to the bartender to order a strong glass of scotch instead. When I patiently waited for my drink, trying to keep my temper cool as men in undersized jeans and large brimming cowboy hats constantly bumped into me, someone slithered to the stool beside me and ordered a glass of whisky. I hardly shared the man a second look, but when my drink came and the bartender slid the glass to my eager hands, the man next to me patted me on the shoulder as I was about to pay.

"The first round's on me," he grinned, and for a second, I felt my blood boil and my hands clench. I looked over, and surely enough, dressed in brown leather boots and wearing a ridiculous fluffy pink cowboy hat, was Keanu Brown, his black fringe slightly longer than the last time I saw him. He handed over a twenty dollar note to the bartender and kindly said, "Keep the change," before turning back to me—and, well, my fist.

As my punch made impact on that flawless face of his, Keanu was sent stumbling back a fee feet, his hand clutching his nose and he gasped and blinked widely. I pulled up my leather jacket's sleeve and shook my hand, trying to ignore the pain that screamed in my fingers. Keanu stood up straight, still holding his noise, and was taking in large breaths of air.

"Jesus! Cool down, Ivashkov."

I spun around, readying myself for a second punch. As my fist went flying through the air, and a wide spread of murmurs was sent through the few around us, Keanu neatly went low and dodged my attack. Of course, not knowing a thing about actually fighting, after I missed my target and had placed my entire weight behind the blow, my body lurched forward and I knew I was going to tumble. Luckily, Keanu made it in time to straighten himself up and catch me against his chest.

I tried to steady myself—both physically and mentally—before I pushed away from him, kicking the corner of a stool and catching my feet. I put a good 6 feet between us before spinning back around to glare at Keanu's smug fucking face. He was wiping his lip of blood when I faced him, but I shared no feeling of regret. I was happy I got him good.

Keanu instantly threw his hands up when he met my blazing eyes and winced.

"Adrian, please, just listen to me—"

"That was for leaving Sydney the way you did!" I yelled, jabbing a finger at him. Keanu's face stayed remorseful as I stared at him coldly. He then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a—"

"Don't you fucking dare say you didn't have a choice," I growled, taking a threatening step forward. "You know you did. You had plenty. You should have turned yourself in—we all know what you did to Jill; what you did to _us._"

"Adrian ..." Keanu's face fell even more. "I can't tell you how much I didn't want to leave Sydney. Or the others. I know I could have stayed and faced the guardians, but ..." Keanu glanced over his shoulder, and if I wasn't focused so intently on him, I wouldn't have noticed the sudden rigidness of his body. He slowly turned back to me. "But I can't explain right now. I really can't."

Crossing my arms, my hand still numb from the punch, I scoffed. "You're pathetic, you know that? You kill Jill, steal information from the guardians—what was up with that anyway? I want to know—I mean it: personally hear it from you—before I take you back to the guardians and clear Sydney's name."

Keanu flinched. "No ... Adrian, no, you don't understand. I didn't kill Jill—I swear on my life!—"

"Well, that isn't really worth much, now is it?"

Keanu quickly looked around the bar again. I could hear the return of the bad singing from the crowd after they must have realized that there wasn't going to be anymore fighting tonight—of course, I couldn't assure that. God only knows how much I wanted to beat the crap out of that face of Keanu's for Sydney and Jill.

Keanu swallowed, loud enough for me to hear. The way he kept his eyes on alert almost made it seem as if he was afraid—what, did he think I brought a legion of guardians along with me? I kind of wished I did.

"Listen to me closely, one more time Adrian. _I did not kill Jill._ I didn't even steal that information. But," Keanu caught my eye with intense seriousness. "I know who did. And I can tell you. I can tell you everything—I can even help you find Sydney, if you wanted me too. It's just important that we leave this place _now._"

Something in my throat tightened. "You know where Sydney is?"

Irritation flared in Keanu's eyes. "Yes, I do. The Alchemist have her imprisoned. But look: if you want to help her—if you _want_ to clear her name and find the real culprit behind Jill's death—you have to leave with me now."

I opened my mouth, took a step—was about to threaten Keanu to tell me the truth now or God help him, he'll be sorry—until a hand grabbed me by the arm. It was cold and small, and made me shiver and stop to look at the person who the hand belonged to. It was Eloise, who only briefly looked at Keanu; and Eloise's face was green right down to her neck. She pursed her lips and I realized she was trembling.

"A-Adrian, we aren't alone."

Suddenly, as if I just _knew,_ I looked up and I caught a pair of red swollen eyes staring right at me. The pale white skin and the hollow beauty of the vampire said all that I needed to know. I grabbed Eloise's hand and turned to Keanu.

"You could have just said we had company, asshole," I snarled, and Keanu, with a blinding white gleam, grinned.

"It would have killed the tension."

In a moment, we were running, pushing through the crowd as what I thought I saw was three, maybe four, Strigoi on our heels. Eloise was stumbling over her feet, and suddenly, I realized she was absolutely terrified. But of course! Eloise had never faced Strigoi before: she told me she had only recently graduated from St. Vladimir, and I for one knew that there was no way you could ever mentally prepare yourself when thrown in a situation that meant you were being stalked by malicious blood-craving vampires.

I pushed her ahead of me just as Keanu up front broke through the entrance and led us to a car. In the dim light post outside the bar, I saw a faint glimmer of yellow in the texture of metal. Surely enough, as we all climbed in and heard four large figures tear through the bar's entrance door, it was my car that I involuntarily left at Palm Springs; my sweet, ol' 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible.

But I hardly had anytime to adore it as I jumped into passenger and slammed the door shut. Keanu roared the engine to life and reversed out of the parking lot, fleetingly passing the four Strigoi that hovered by the entrance, hidden in the darkness with only their red watching eyes visible. And then, as we drove away and I looked into the rear-view mirror, I saw a glint of silver. Around the neck of one of the Strigoi figures shun a cross on a silver chain, and immediately I thought how weirdly ironic that was.

Eloise was the first to break the silence in the car as Keanu steered us onto a road that led one way out of Tobyhanna.

"Oh my god," she breathed, and as I threw myself against the familiar seat, I nodded and exhaled in agreement.

"Oh my god, indeed."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Keanu, Eloise and Adrian are teamed up to find Jill's killer and save Sydney! What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Quickly! Now! While the Strigoi aren't looking! Click this link and follow me for secret updates, special short stories on Sydrian, and reader-to-Innovia-interaction!

**www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com**


	30. DTIG Chapter 6

"So, if I asked someone here to explain to me what the Hell just happened, would they?"

I bent over to rummage through my duffel bag before answering Eloise's question with a question of my own.

"If I pointed out the obvious by saying we just allegedly got in a car—_my_ car—with a worldwide criminal willingly, would that be enough?"

"Adrian!"

Eloise, Keanu and I were seated awkwardly in my 1967 Ford Mustang, cruising through the dark rural roads of Pennsylvania on our way to Philadelphia. Roughly twenty minutes had gone by in an eerier silence as we all tried to process the events that had just preceded—that was, us getting chased out of a tacky western bar by a group of Strigoi. Definitely a nice way to start my escape road trip, I mused.

"Look, I don't think that's the biggest problem we have on our hands right now."

Eloise perked in the backseat. "It isn't?"

"No, it isn't. I'm more concerned with Keanu's sexuality and the story behind that pink, fluffy cowboy hat he's wearing."

Keanu kept his eyes straight ahead but nonetheless grinned.

"It was all I could find in the small second-hand shop of Tobyhanna."

"Adrian," chastised Eloise once again, blatantly ignoring Keanu. "I'm serious. I have no idea why we were targeted by Strigoi, nor why I'm currently in the same car as _him._"

I zipped up the duffel bag, turned around in my seat and threw it beside Eloise. She flinched as it bounced onto the floor.

"We're in the same car because we all have the same goal," I said. Keanu nodded along.

"And we were chased by Strigoi because as of right now, I'm both number one on the Wanted List for both the guardians and the Warriors."

"The Warriors?" Eloise asked. My eyebrows shot up as well.

"Yeah," I mimicked. "The Warriors?"

Keanu grimaced before taking a sharp right. "When I ditched Palm Springs, I met up with Abe—"

"Abe Mazur!?"

I rolled my eyes satirically.

"No, the other Abe."

"Yes, Abe Mazur," Keanu glowered. "I do work for him—well, _did._ I had a debt that I owed him quite a while ago. When I was living back in England and was given back life, my lover, Mariska Voda, who was a spirit-user like you, Adrian; she was killed that night by her father, who was unstable after the death of his recent wife. Her father was an abusive man and was the type to frown on human and Moroi relationships, to put it lightly. He saw the affair between his eldest daughter and a human as scandalous and degrading, so as to 'cleanse' their title, he killed her in cold blood.

"And when I awoke human again, _he_ found me. Abe Mazur, I mean. When I asked him about Mariska, he told me she was killed. I was so angry I wanted revenge, but I knew I couldn't possibly do anything against a Moroi and a bunch of trained dhampirs. So instead, not knowing just whom this man who was telling me all these horrid things was, I begged for him to do something in return. I asked him to avenge the death of Mariska when I couldn't, and he agreed only if he could call upon a favour of me in the future. It was just my luck that when I decided to get away from England and move to America the next year, Abe needed me. He said I had to keep an eye out on Sydney Sage, an Alchemist, and immediately I wanted to refuse. I said I'd do anything for him but that ... but I didn't have a choice. It was the price I had to pay for the debt I owed.

"He gave me very vague instructions—simply, find Sydney Sage while posed as a fake teacher, befriend her and simply report back to him when he wanted me to. In fact, he was the one who informed me that Guardians were headed towards Ms. Terwilliger's house."

I suddenly gave him a sharp look. "And you didn't tell us?"

Keanu shrugged. "I couldn't have. It would have ruined my plan."

"Your plan?" Eloise asked. Keanu nodded.

"I left Palm Springs to met up with Abe, as I said before. It turned out Abe was the one who stole the information on Sydney's blood. He told me specifically that he would not contact me anymore after I did one last thing, that was, after he gave me Sonya Karp's records on Sydney as well as a laptop that supposedly was in Sydney's car."

"A laptop?" I asked. "Sydney didn't own a laptop."

Keanu glanced at me briefly. "No, that's what I thought. It must have been Ms. Terwilliger's then. It's full of files about spells and such."

"Spells?"

I turned to look at Eloise who was clearly lost in this conversation. She probably had no idea who Sonya or Ms. Terwilliger was. I quickly tried to relay all that I could to fill in the gaps.

"Ms. Terwilliger's a witch—Sydney is her little minion-apprentice thing, and they both do magic. Sonya was a Strigoi once like Keanu, but was turned back thanks to spirit. She ended up dragging me along with her to conduct weird tests in order to figure out spirit, and in turn, she found something in Sydney's blood. Comprehend-o?"

Eloise slowly nodded her head before slinking back into her seat. Keanu made another turn before resuming.

"Anyway, I couldn't really make sense of all of it. I guess you can take a look at it, or get Sydney to anyway when we find her."

I flinched involuntarily. Keanu noticed, his eyes flickering to me slightly, and for a moment I wondered whether he knew about Sydney losing her memory. But of course not, no one knew that. No one but me and Rose. I instantly tried to recover.

"Hold on," I stalled ... Keanu was looking at me expectantly. Damn it.

Eloise popped in through the opening between Keanu's and my seat with a determined look. She stared at Keanu's lightly tanned skin.

"What do you mean 'find her'?"

Keanu's lip twitched. So, he was hoping I hadn't noticed his slip up. That was it. Now relieved that I didn't have to admit erasing Sydney's memories, I leaned across along with Eloise to stare at Keanu.

"Yeah, what do you mean 'find her'? You said you knew where she was. You said the Alchemist have her imprisoned."

Keanu slowly turned his head towards us and smiled charmingly. I glared.

"Well, yes, I did say that. And I do know where she is. In a re-education centre, as they call it. Only problem is that unless you're an Alchemist, you don't know where that re-education centre is. I thought maybe the Warriors would know ... I went to them after meeting up with Abe, part of his last request, I assure you. There, I lied in order to have them trust me. I stalled them for the past four weeks as they planned to attack the Queen at Court, much like they did with Jill ..."

I felt my stomach churn and my heart clench. Eloise's eyes bulged.

"Wait, these _Warriors_ attacked Jill? At _court?_ When?"

"Before you were there," I murmured sorrowfully. "You were probably sent to court to replace a dead Guardian from the battle. So the Warriors were behind it all along ..."

"They mean war."

I looked to Keanu shocked. "What? War with Moroi and Dhampirs? That's crazy!—"

"That's why I tried to stop them," he growled. "But they wouldn't listen. No ... the daughter of Master Ortega, Sybil; she was the one leading this concept of another attack. She was the only one who didn't trust me ..."

"Trust you for what?"

Keanu then chuckled softly. "I needed the protection of the Warriors to keep me safe from the Guardians hunting me. I also found out some useful information on how to find Sydney, just as Abe instructed me to. I know the location of someone who can help us find Sydney. Someone who's been to the re-education centre before and is also on the blacklist against the Warriors."

Before I asked, I shared a look with Eloise. Her face said it all—she was just as clueless as I was. And Keanu was wearing a smug face, but of course. He wanted me to ask him just who he was talking about. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but I honestly had no choice. It was either co-operate with him or try to search for Sydney blindly.

I opted for the former, obviously.

"Who is it?" I sighed as Keanu cracked a smile.

He looked at me, then in the rear-view mirror to Eloise, before answering with overflowing excitement.

"Who else, of course, then Marcus Finch, ex-Alchemist and famous magician from Las Vegas, Nevada! Straddle up, guys, because we're making a stop to Philadelphia before catching a private plane all the way to Sin City!"

In Keanu's hand were three tickets to, as said, Las Vegas.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Sin City in search for famous magician Marcus Finch! Can't you just tell that Adrian, Eloise and Keanu are going to have a joyous time?

* * *

The past and plan is revealed from Keanu-but there's still more hidden from him which he hasn't quite shared. Look forward to the the next update! For more short sydrian stories, book talk from me (particularly a _lot_ of the Mortal Instruments talk) and other cool stuff, copy this link and follow my author's blog!

**www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com**


	31. DTIG Chapter 7

I had been to Las Vegas many times before. Casinos, fancy hotels and tons of drunk women always had a particular allure to me. Of course, I often visited as 'Jet' and kept my real identity a secret, but now as our cab drove us into the heart of the city to a casino Keanu assured me was our best lead to find this 'Marcus Finch', I no longer thought about being 'Jet' or about my previous visits.

All that was on my mind was that I was a step closer to reaching Sydney.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever come to Vegas. At least, not until I reached legal drinking age. There's not much you can do here if you're only 18," murmured Eloise as her hands were flat against the cab's window, peering out into the busy night that was decorated with flashing lights and neon signs. Everything we drove pass was lit up in colours—the motel, the drug store, even the pet shop which I doubt got much business while squashed among these other lucrative buildings. I turned away from the outside surroundings and shrugged.

"I came here plenty of times when I was your age—there's nothing you can't get away with."

Eloise snorted. "Knowing you, you probably compelled all the bartenders to think you were 21."

I pouted. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

Keanu put up a hand. "Enough bickering. Shouldn't you be more concerned about the actual mission here?"

Eloise shifted away from the window to glare at the black haired man. "No," she spoke deliberately. "I'm more concerned on whether I should believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Harper. If he ends up selling us to the Warriors in the morning, I've got friends here with a few tamed tigers. And tigers are _never_ not hungry."

Keanu glanced to both of us incredulously. "Whatever," he dismissed. "Marcus Finch works as a stage performer—a magician, really—and I plan to catch him backstage when his show ends at 8. He'll help us find Sydney."

"And how do you know he'll agree to help us?" I asked nonchalantly. Keanu frowned.

"I don't. This is a big gamble on my part."

The cab came to an abrupt stop as the driver turned around. He stunk like mustard and his bone comb moustache twitched as he declared: "Talking bout gamble, we're at the casino. Pay up."

When we scrambled out of the car and was faced with a large casino that rose into the dark sky, glittering silver like a tall disco ball, I heard Eloise gasped. In a tiny voice, she said, "Unbelievably cool," and ran up the stairs that was crowded with a traffic of people walking up and down. Keanu started after her into the building, and as we walked into the lobby and was greeted by the stink of perspiration, I found a large clock to the left that read 7:47 pm. Keanu followed my gaze.

"We can go catch the end of his show, if you want?"

He didn't have to say anymore before Eloise slipped through a large doorway that shimmered with a cloth that concealed the showroom behind it.

Everything in this showroom was maroon; the carpet was, the curtains that bordered the room, the wood of the tables and even the cocktail dresses the waitresses wore were all the dark red. It was almost nauseating to watch, but I paid no attention as we joined Eloise in a small booth that got a good view of the stage that was positioned at the front of the room. A man, with silver long hair and catlike features, pranced across the stage wearing tight black leather and a whip used as an impromptu belt at his waist. A long red box—lighter than the maroon that was everything in the room—was on centre stage, a woman's head protruding on one end and her feet at the other. I rolled my eyes as the magician produced a saw from beneath the floating box. How predictable.

Above the magician's head, hanging from invisible string from the ceiling, was a banner reading 'VIPER MAJESTY', a name I doubt was actually anyone's real name.

But Viper knew how to get the crowd going—he told funny jokes, kept all of his actions suspenseful, and not once did he break away from his character of being this bad-ass magician guy.

"So he used to be an Alchemist?"

It was Eloise who beat me to the question. Keanu nodded, his eyes on Viper.

"Yep. Marcus Finch—but his stage name is Viper Majesty. He's pretty well-known around these parts. He makes his magic look real."

I glanced back to the stage and saw that Viper—or Marcus, really—had moved onto another trick, this time involved with a bird.

Eloise cheered with the crowd.

"You know, he really isn't that bad," she said. I didn't bother replying, because as of then, I felt something in me twist and turn. I felt a heavy headache coming on, and a familiar ringing coming back to my ear ...

It was my spirit again.

I looked around and saw a tiny bar. Grateful, I backed away from the table and sauntered onto a stool, ordering a glass of whatever the bartender offered. When he came back with my drink, I pulled out a white bottle from my jean's pocket and popped open the lid. Inside, the anti-depression pills were staring back at me ...

I dropped one into my mouth and took a long gulp of the drink. Instantly, I felt my headache fade away, and my stomach settled into normalcy. It wasn't all that different, I thought, until I then felt something like a rake scratching at the inside of my rib cage. I bent over, gripping my shirt and gasped for air. Slowly, like tendrils of life was slowly slipping away from me, I felt my spirit become numb. In another minute, I just _knew_ I no longer felt that lively connection with my magic anymore. Turning around, I found a random in the crowd, and tried to test it.

Did the pills work?

I focused. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine an ocean of bright colours. Opening them back up, I eyed the crowd, this time with disbelief. Usually by now I'd be able to see the colours of auras like a glow around those who I wanted to see ... but like Rose said they would, the pills had cut me off from my magic.

Gasps rippled through the crowd. Looking back to Marcus, I saw the bird he had a few minutes ago, alive and sitting on his shoulder, was now limp in his hands. Marcus glanced briefly to the crowd.

"My bird is now dead, as you can see," Marcus announced. "If you don't believe me, won't an audience member step forward to confirm ..."

The crowd went tensed. Marcus smiled, a brilliant flash of white teeth that rose a few dimples here and there.

"So be it."

He placed the dead bird on the table beside him. I couldn't help but wonder whether this was all part of his trick. Was the bird _actually_ dead?

"I am a magician," Marcus continued. "I have the power to create illusions ... to misdirect one's eye ..." he turned back to the crowd. "But I also have true power."

Marcus, in a graceful sequence of movements, waved his hands above the dead bird's body, while softly chanting something that sounded like a foreign language. In the next moment, when he leant over to pick the bird up, I saw what I knew no regular human could see: his Lapis Lazuli eyes lighting up to glimmer a heavenly blue. When he turned towards the stiff audience once more with the bird in his hand, he smiled painfully.

And the bird's head flicked upwards.

It's wings flapped, and its beak snapped—the bird, in a hurried blur, flew from Marcus' hands and settled back down onto his shoulder.

The crowd went wild.

I moved silently back to where Eloise and Keanu sat in utter astonishment, and as I slid beside them, neither spared a look to me. Their eyes were solely on Marcus, much like the rest of the room.

"Thank you! Thank you! My next show will be in a week's time; tell your friends and family all about my performance and join me once again! Thank you!"

The bird trilled on Marcus' shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Viper Majesty! Does he possess real magic or is it for show? Might see if I can squeeze in another update tomorrow. Adrian dislikes it when I take longer to write him!

* * *

**www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com** = read here my short Sydrian story dedicated to Taelor Roth!


	32. DTIG Chapter 8

I caught him as he unlocked his dressing room door.

"Quite the performance, Viper."

I leaned against the cold wall, a grin sprawled across my face as Marcus turned his head slowly to look my direction. His enthralling eyes gleamed as they traced me from head to toe. After registering what he saw—and liking it—his lips curled into a smirk and Marcus inclined his head.

"Thank you," he cooed pleasantly. "Although I admit tonight was not one of my finest performances."

I broke away from the wall to take a step closer.

"I'm sure your bird would say otherwise. A magician bringing something back from the dead? Almost unimaginable."

Marcus laughed softly, dimples arising once more. He pushed open his dressing room door. Slipping a skilful hand in, he flicked the light switch and turned back to me.

"Well, that is what we do. We step beyond our parameters to impress and trick our audience. If that did work, I am happy." Marcus hesitated. "You know, I usually have a Q&A session after my shows on Fridays. If you'd like to come back next week and see me then ..."

"Ah, I can't do that, you see. I plan to be out of Vegas by then."

Marcus looked truly sorry but nonetheless seemed to want some private time to himself right now. A light bulb switched in his head.

"How about we meet up later tonight, then? The evening is young, and it is Vegas after all. I'm sure we could find a 24 hour diner, or if you'd like, a restaurant I know not that far from here ..."

I coughed. "Oh, thank you but no." I didn't know what to make of that invitation. Maybe he was just being kind. "I actually didn't come just to fangirl over your performance—although I do admit it was spectacular. I came here because I wanted to speak to Marcus Finch."

The mention of Marcus' real name made him flinch. I grinned further, delighted to see his reaction affirmed Keanu's lead, and almost reluctantly, Marcus gestured me to join him in his dressing room. I shut the door as we slunk in.

The room was small, plastered with props and costumes, and a long mirror attached to the wall stood behind a make-up table that harboured brushes and eyeliner and even a wooden model head. Marcus fell into the seat facing the table and stayed silent for a long time. While he did so, I walked around the room, touching the things that looked nice to touch, and looking at things that I found interesting.

At last, Marcus decided to address me.

"Who are you?"

I stopped where I was and gave Marcus a funny look.

"Can you not tell?"

"Are you someone of importance?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Well, I'd like to think so." Then, more seriously, I resumed to leaning on a wall and crossed my arms. "I'm a nobody. I don't really matter."

Marcus frowned. "That's not really reassuring."

"Should I be reassuring you?"

"I don't know. How much do you know about me?"

I gestured to the poster that sat beside me which declared in bold letters: 'VIPER MAJESTY: LAS VEGAS MAGICIAN'.

"I know that you aren't as you claim to be."

Marcus rolled his eyes and shrunk in his chair.

"This is Vegas, baby," he said. "No one's who they claim to be."

"But not everyone's an ex-Alchemist. In fact, I've never heard of it."

Marcus tensed and returned to being quiet. So it seems whenever he doesn't have anything to say, he shuts his mouth instead, I mused. Maybe Rose could learn a thing or two from him.

"Look," he whispered, watching himself in the mirror with a grim expression. "If you want answers from me about whatever questions you have, know now that I wasn't that great an Alchemist. And although I betrayed the Alchemists years ago, I still respect and sometimes hold myself their views. I'm no use to you."

I was utterly tempted to ask him just what he did to betray the Alchemists, but I knew now wasn't quite the time. I told Keanu that I'd convince Marcus to have a chat with me—I am the most charismatic out of Keanu, Eloise and I, after all—and that I'd meet up with Keanu once again after. In return, Keanu told me I had twenty minutes, which wasn't enough time to get Marcus to tell me where the location of the re-education centre was _and_ to get his life story.

But some sacrifices just had to be made.

I walked over to Marcus and gripped the back of his chair. Luckily, it was one of those office chairs, and I swivelled him around to meet eye to eye. I didn't know exactly what expression I was making, but I tried for one of determination—and in response, I saw Marcus gape a little.

"Marcus," I said softly, holding the eye contact. "This isn't personal, nor do I hold a grudge against you. Hell, until yesterday, I knew nothing about you!—" Sort of. "—But right now, right here; you _are_ of use to me. Important use. I need your help to rescue my friend. I need you to agree that you'll tell me the truth."

Silver string-like hair fell over Marcus' shoulder. He looked to his lap, to his leather pants, and then thought hard. He pulled back a little in his chair, turned towards the mirror, and reached up to his hair. He began to unclip clasps that hid in his hairline until eventually, he grabbed a fistful of that delicate silver hair and pulled his head away. The wig slid off his head effortlessly, and he placed it on the model head. Beneath he revealed glossy blonde hair; scruffy tendrils that just barely reached his shoulders. He grabbed a make-up kit and a bunch of baby wipes and began to work away at his eyeliner and cheek. I gasped when I saw what hid beneath his concealer.

An indigo tattoo, much like Sydney's golden lily, only it gave me a different vibe. I may have had my spirit and magic disconnected from me when I took them pills earlier that night, but what I felt now flow over me was simply external magic. It was coming from Marcus: this wonderful wave of peace and unity and freedom.

Marcus caught my eye in the mirror.

"It's a tattoo I did in order to erase the Alchemist tattoo beneath."

I absentmindedly took a step closer.

"Does it possess Moroi blood?"

Marcus glanced to me and his eyes widened. "Of course. You're a vampire." He then embarrassedly turned back to the mirror, a flush washing over his cheeks. "It does have Moroi blood, only its purpose is to counterattack the Moroi blood in the Alchemist tattoo."

"Why? The Alchemist tattoo gives you health and other benefits." Or so I've heard from Sydney. Marcus shrugged.

"I didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore. Cleansing my tattoo was a sign that I had branched away." Marcus looked at me more purposefully. "You're Moroi though."

I sighed. "Yes, that would be me. Adrian Ivashkov, lady-killer and heroic renegade." I outstretched my hand and Marcus took it a little timidly. Right. He was an Alchemist. Probably still hung over the 'vampire abomination' thing. When he pulled away, his face lit red again.

"You said you wanted my help," he spoke softly. I nodded dutifully.

"That I did. I heard a special Marcus Finch knew the whereabouts of one re-education centre, and as I have a friend currently stuck in there, I kind of need to know where I could find this glorious place."

Marcus rose from his chair and walked to a wardrobe that sat in the corner. Sifting through, he found a matching black coat to his leather outfit and threw it on. Then, grabbing a few other t-shirts and jeans, he found a plastic bag sitting on his make-up table and stuffed those inside.

"The re-education centre. Ha. Not a pleasant place. It feels more like an asylum than anything else. You're friend must have done some bad things."

I needlessly didn't have to say that it was mainly Keanus' fault, and not Sydneys'.

"So are you saying you could tell me where it is?" I asked, excited that I was that much closer to finding Sydney. Marcus turned around with a disbelieving face and shook his head.

"What? Of course not." He came and patted me on the shoulder smiling. "But I can show you."

He started towards the door, and catching on a little late, I tried to stop him. "Wait—you mean it's in _Las Vegas?_"

Marcus laughed. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Adrian. The Alchemists are God-loving Republican-voting conservatives—I don't think they would even take a _step_ within the Las Vegas borders unless completely necessary."

He pried open the door to turn back to me.

"No, I'll show you where the centre is by leading you there." I'm sure I went a little green. "It'll be our _own_ little road trip, babe. So are you coming or not?"

Well, count that as us plus two others for the little road trip, I thought silently, but nonetheless I didn't feel inclined to complain.

It now just a matter of time before I found Sydney.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Marcus Finch-or _Viper Majesty _as I like to think-is such a babe. But now we have a new member of the Rescue Team! And best yet, _he wears leather._ That's hot. Like, hot pocket hot.

Hm ... I wonder if I have any guys reading this story? Or just guys who read Richelle Mead novels in general? Does that ever happen? I'm actually completely curious ...

* * *

**www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com **: you know, the usual stuff. Secret updates, Cassandra Clare talk-be sure to check it out and support me. I'm inspiring to start my own paranormal/romance novel of my own now that school holidays are coming up (that I'm putting in a lot of effort. It'll be the story I try to get published perhaps); so _supppoorrrrt_ me!


	33. DTIG Chapter 9

They were outside the venue talking harshly under their breaths. As I came closer, I barely caught the last of their argument before either of them realized I was near.

"I can't believe you think saving this one Alchemist will clear your name," Eloise spat, her arms crossed and her legs tense. Keanu, facing her with equally just as much tension in his body, fixed her with a glaring look.

"I don't need to be told by a _child._ I know that it won't help. But I need to follow what he says—"

"What? Ibrahim Mazur? I thought you said your debt was paid."

"It's not that simple. Everything's beyond my little debt now. The Warriors are advancing."

"The Warriors this, the Warriors _that._ For some mastermind criminal, you're pretty cowardly—"

I took a loud step closer and cleared my throat before Eloise's mouth shut like a bear trap. Her face softened when she saw me, but her eyes travelled to the person standing beside, and her face became stern all over again. She jutted out her chin.

"Is this Marcus Finch?"

I nodded and Marcus winced. "I go by the name Viper now, actually—"

"Marcus," interrupted Keanu, his tone still sharp and menacing. "Have you agreed to tell us where the centre is?"

Marcus looked at me. I slowly drew upon a smile. "They're with me. Keanu Brown and Guardian Harper. We're kind of like ... a package deal. If you want to help me, you have to help them too."

Marcus reluctantly glanced to Eloise and Keanu. "They want to know where the centre is as well?"

Eloise scoffed. "I'm actually only tagging along to make sure Adrian stays in one piece."

Keanu rolled his eyes. "I owe a huge favour to him."

Marcus turned back. "So everyone's here at your command?"

Although it may sound harsh to admit, the idea made me a little joyous. I reached into my jacket and produced a cigarette and a lighter, and lit one up.

"I suppose so."

Eloise's eyes lingered on my cigarette before she looked away. "Whatever. I'll meet you by the car."

"Be careful, Harper," I joked. Eloise left. Marcus kept his focus on me. I turned back a little hesitantly, before realizing why Marcus was staring. I reached into my jacket once more and brought out the cigarette box.

"Do you fancy?" I grinned. Marcus took a cig pleasantly. I held up the lighter, and Marcus put the cigarette in his mouth and leaned in.

Oh. He wanted me to flick the switch. I did, almost too late, and the lighter lit Marcus' cigarette. He took a long swig before breathing it out a second later. Keanu coughed where he stood.

"So, can I ask: Is he of any help?"

I waved the question off. "Of course. Marcus here is willing to show us where the centre is."

Keanu blanched. "Show? Surely you can't," he then said, turning to Marcus. "You've got job and even a wondrous blue tattoo—which isn't really related, but I can't help but mention it_. _It's way too awesome."

Marcus smirked and did a little bow. Keanu shook his head and got back on track.

"But you know you can just draw us a map, or even just give us rough details where we would be able to find the centre. I'm fine with that, and it'll be easier."

Marcus sighed.

"I've been here for almost four years now, you know. Vegas, I mean. I really didn't have any need to leave, but that's not really the case anymore. I have my own reasons why I want to tag along. Surely you don't mind?"

Marcus and Keanu turned to me. Come off it—was I _really_ the leader of this roughly formed group?

I shrugged.

"If he comes, it means we can't possibly drive past the centre. Plus we'll have another wallet to cash into the petrol cost."

The night's cold wind ruffled Keanu's black hair and had us all hug closer into our jackets. At last, Keanu nodded and gave in.

"Alright. Let's get going then. We should hit the road first thing tomorrow morning—it's too late to start now. Plus my friend who's driving here with your car will get here by then. Tomorrow morning, we can gather our things and hit the road when we have our transport delivered to our doorstep and start towards the path to finding Sydney."

Marcus laughed then, throwing his butt on the ground and stomping it with his three inch boot.

"What makes you think that the re-education centre is in _America?_"

My stomach began to drop.

"What do you mean?" I said, and in return, Marcus gave me a pitiful look.

"Oh, don't sound so distraught. I was only kidding. It's actually only in Utah."

Keanu and I jerked forward, our jaws falling _Bugs Bunny_ style.

"Utah?" we exclaimed in unison.

By the time we arrived back at the rented mini-van we got before arriving at Marcus' show, Eloise was sitting in the back seat, arms crossed and pouting. One leg was thrown across the seat, and so choosing a lone chair in front of her, I dared not to make conversation. Instead, as Marcus slid into passenger and Keanu into driver, I clicked my tongue and asked the most obvious question.

Other than why the Hell the Alchemists had their bloody re-education centre in _Utah_ of all places, of course.

"Where are we going?"

Marcus looked into his coat's pocket and found a set of keys.

"I have a hotel not that far away. It's near that restaurant I was telling you about earlier."

"You have a _hotel?_ Just how much do bloody magicians make these days? And when can I apply?"

Marcus laughed. "It's not really mine. It's a friend's who's a pretty big corporate leader around here for God knows what. But I have the only copy of the master's key for this hotel, and so I can check in some rooms for us if you'd like."

Eloise from the back grunted. "That would be lovely."

Fifteen minutes later, we were all checked into separate rooms. Keanu, although not in that bad a mood as Eloise, refused on dinner and left for his bed. Eloise in no polite manner slammed her hotel room door in our faces. This only left Marcus and I alone, which although I was mostly charming and accepting of the people I was around (I _am_ Adrian Ivashkov, after all—bad habits and all combined), I felt somewhat ... _awkward_ ... while alone with Marcus. I had gotten this vibe from him all night weirdly enough.

Marcus bluntly turned away from Eloise's door to blind me with a white smile that I'm sure most dentists would have been in awe of.

"Are you hungry?"

I looked beyond to the empty hallway that led to a silver elevator and grimaced.

"Yeah, but I'm also really tired. I think I'll skip on the restaurant."

Marcus' face fell.

"Well, okay ..."

I started for my hotel door, key card coming from my jacket pocket, when Marcus suddenly called to me.

"How about we order room service then? I'm slightly hungry myself, but not enough to be able to eat a whole pizza ..."

The look of childlike determination made me cave in.

"Sure, why not. Italian sounds good. How about you order with your magical and secret hotel ways and I'll see you in your room in a sec?"

Marcus agreed and I slipped into my room. I flicked on the light, and much to my displeasure, it was like walking back into the hotel room I stayed in for almost five weeks at the Moroi Court. I sauntered to my bed, dropped my duffel bag on the ground, and collapsed. Everything as of the past two months was a total blur to me.

I had successfully managed to get to a point in my relationship with Sage where we both were admitting our mutual feelings in Palm Springs. This was sooner than I liked taken away from me when Keanu backstabbed us for the Warriors and I was dragged back to the Moroi Court after erasing Sydney's memories. Once I got over my spirit-hangover, super-crazy and constantly drunk phase at Court and made my decision to meet the sender of the mysterious note given to me by supervisor Guardian Eloise Harper, I made alliances with Keanu, the one who got us in this situation to begin with. We then followed his leads to find Marcus Finch, successfully, and now I was planning to have pizza with him.

I lifted myself up and walked to the ensuite and splashed myself with cold water before deciding it wouldn't kill Marcus if I took a quick shower. What began out as a quick and desperately needed wash turned into a five minute stand-in-the-water-and-reminisce-on-everything-that-could-have-been shower. When I knocked on Marcus' door neatly dressed in cargo shorts and a tee, I was pretty sure I was at least twenty minutes late (the hair takes longer than you'd think).

Marcus smiled when he opened the door. A pizza box sat on his bed and the TV facing that was turned on. Marcus was biting into a slice of creamy cheese and ham pizza when I walked in.

"Started without me?" I joked when I jumped onto his bed to grab a slice of my own. Marcus sat beside and wolfed down the rest of his meal.

"I couldn't wait. The smell was just so intoxicating."

I didn't blame him—the smell _was_ intoxicating. I looked to the TV and saw that the _X-Factor_ was on and promptly found the remote to press mute. Reality TV shows sucked.

"So," I began, trying to find a topic I could start with. "Will your bird be alright back at the casino?"

This, by guessing at the expression on Marcus' face, was a bad topic.

"Yeah. Sure. He'll be fine."

I chewed into the cheese. "Was it real?"

Marcus choked on his food. "Wait—what?" His eyes became to water as he cleared his throat and took in large breaths of air.

"The bird—was it a real bird? Or was it mechanical? That's your trick, isn't it. No one got to pat it, and check for a heart beat at the same time, after all."

"No, no," Marcus chuckled. "Rodney was definitely real."

I looked to my hands before the thought popped into my head. _Jill wasn't mechanical either, yet you brought her back to life from death._ I flinched.

" ... Then ... did you use real magic?"

Marcus stopped eating his pizza altogether. He gave me a funny look.

"Adrian," he said, his hand falling onto his bed sheet. He leaned in. "Come on. I'm a magician—"

"I know. You trick and create illusions; blah blah blah. But you never said anything about those tricks and illusions not being _real._ I just want to know. Do you possess real magic or not?"

Marcus, like he had done many times before this night, went silent. I sighed and ate the last of my crust while turning back to the TV. Ah. Now they were trying to get calls from the viewers. Who would even fall for that?

"Adrian," Marcus repeated. This time a heavy atmosphere fell over that word. "Adrian, you should know something: Alchemists don't tolerate magic or anything of the sort. The only time they rely upon it is with their tattoos, but that in itself is recognised as the one sacrifice they make in order to protect the human race from the vampires. Magic is a crime in their eyes—far worse than that. Alchemists didn't simply banish one from their ranks if they were caught practising magic; no, not even send them to the re-education centre. A far worse fate waits for them, one that I don't really know that well, because I escaped and fell into this shitty life of performing in New Vegas as some cheesy sod before I could have witnessed it. Hell, I don't even know if I would have lived to tell the story afterwards, which is why, Adrian ..." Marcus turned around, grim features pulling at his young face, making him look older and wiser than one should ever be. His hands, tight and large, fell onto my shoulders with an overwhelming heaviness. His eyes were bleak and filled with pain.

"Please, don't ever bring up magic again. Ever."

I frowned, but obediently nodded my head. Marcus stayed like that for a second, his eyes softening for a moment until eventually, his face went full with colour and his eyes shuffled away. He dropped his hands, turned around, and rose from the bed. I could see one hand placed across his chest as he heaved for breath.

I watched with a complicated mixture of feelings. Pity, hatred, sorrow. I could see now what effort it took him to admit what he did—even if he never said the words.

Marcus abandoned the Alchemists because he was scared of the consequences practising magic would have brought upon him. My heart felt like it was no more than a stone in my chest.

Oh, Sydney ...

"I think you should go," breathed Marcus. I got up off the bed, quickly leaned over to take the last slice of pizza and brushed past him. When I glanced at Marcus briefly, I caught a small glimpse of a red face. I opened up the hotel room door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Marcus."

Marcus waved a lonely hand in the air.

"Goodbye, Adrian."

* * *

**Author's Note**

The location of the re-education centre is revealed! And Utah of all places? Oh, hey that's where Sydney lived and grew up and such ... (what a coincidence ... !?)

* * *

**www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com **: so, I'm in total anticipation for the CoB movie (which comes out next year, but whatever). My author's blog has a lot of TMI talk at the moment, so hey, if you're a Shadowhunter n00b like me, or just a Shadowhunter in general, come check it out for _**perhaps spoilers of a new short story I might have, crossing over Bloodlines and the Mortal Instruments series.**_

But I wouldn't trust me. I still have yet to have written _West Vlad High School_. If anyone wants to take that story from me (I don't have time for it anymore, and it's such a waste too - I have the storylines all figured out), just PM me, or message me on my tumblr blog. First come, first served. I'll give it away at free, only cost is that you credit me for the ideas. Come on - it has so much potential. Adrian _wants_ you to write it out!


	34. DTIG Chapter 10

When I was living in the hotel room back at the Royal Moroi Court, the nights were always the hardest. By day, I'd distract myself with endless Rose or Jill calls, but at night, I was all alone. Alone to my thoughts and the insanity my spirit bred. I was so alone and mad, that sometimes I'd control my dreams so that I'd be in Ms. Terwilliger's spare room once again, like I had been with Sydney, under the covers of the bed as the sun would rise in the morning and flood through the window into the wooden-furnished room.

But now, as I tossed and turned in my sleep, with nothing but the emptiness behind my closed lids, I didn't have the option to return back to that sanctuary. Starting on those anti-depression pills really did cut me off from my magic. That was why when Marcus made a stop at my room five in the morning the next day, I was already wide awake, showered, and silently sitting in a chair just waiting for the minutes to go by.

"Rough night?"

Marcus was standing by the foot of my bed as I was rummaging through the mini fridge for a drink. Pulling out a tiny square bottle of orange juice, I turned around and gave Marcus a little shrug.

"I was too excited to sleep."

Marcus laughed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

I couldn't help but look up at him from the bottle in my lap and give him a raised brow. "Do explain," I gestured. Marcus looked behind him briefly before falling onto my bed.

"I meant as in, you're a vampire, and vampires drink blood. Is it a daily thing?"

My hands around the bottle tightened. "Is this why you came here?"

Marcus shook his head. "I couldn't sleep either. Last night's conversation … It felt too rushed. Or something. I wanted to apologise."

"At five in the morning?" I snorted. Marcus frowned.

"Well, I suppose so. It just kept on bugging me."

"And you're bugging me right now," I involuntarily snapped. It was true that I, Adrian Ivashkov, was never known to be a morning person, but I wasn't that bad at waking up that I'd be extremely moody. And I could tell Marcus didn't really see it coming either. He jutted out his chin and crossed his arms in defence, however, his unbrushed golden hair falling by his neck.

"Do you need to feed or not?" Marcus asked bluntly. Taking the largest drink of juice I could, I threw the bottle into the chair as I rose and paced to the door.

Marcus needlessly followed, and as I turned the knob, I said: "What selection do I have? I typically like mine female."

"Oh," Marcus said as he brushed pass. "The ladies I worked with at the casino come in a wide variety."

Brushing the long hair of the human girl from the side of her face, I grinned and locked my eyes with hers. They were blue, and shining, but nothing like the life I saw in Sydney's brown ones. Not withholding my thirst any longer, I leaned in and parted my mouth, feeling my canines thrive beyond my upper lip. I could smell the fresh blood under her skin, and as a familiar old instinct took over me, my fangs punctured her artery and I drunk.

The endorphins rushed over her. I felt Marcus' curious eyes watching me as I drank, until eventually, I pulled away, licked my lips, and placed the girl's head back down onto the divan cushion. Getting up, I fixed the cuffs of my dress shirt and straightened my tie. Marcus clapped me on the back as we stood looming over the high girl. He grinned.

"Even I, Viper Majesty, could not pull of something quite like that. It's such a sight."

I wiped my mouth and turned away, eager to leave the poorly lit room. Marcus showed me out of the casino, and although feeding was what I did in order to survive, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I always did after I fed, ever since I left Palm Springs. It was just the thought of Sydney-Sydney who I never went a minute without thinking about-it was her and what she believed in which always made me hesitate before I fed. Would she ever think differently of me if she saw what I did?

As Marcus hailed a cab, I peered at him from the corner of my eye with suspicion. We climbed into the backseat and Marcus gave the driver the hotel's address.

"How are you not disgusted?"

Marcus, who was slightly busy looking out the window, glanced back at me and inclined his head.

"Disgusted by what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you not just see me feed of your colleague back there?"

Marcus shrugged. "I never did like Mandy much."

"Our bites don't hurt," I informed, mildly offended. "I don't know what the Alchemist taught you, but we give off a kind of high whenever we feed. It only hurts when we want to make it hurt, but that's a very typical Strigoi thing to do."

Marcus softly laughed. "I know, Adrian."

"Then why aren't you disgusted? Repelled? Angry?"

Marcus once again gave me a confused look. "Do you want me to be?"

"That's not it Marcus, and you know it. What I mean is-"

"Because once upon a time, I was an Alchemist, you assume I probably tremble in fear whenever I see one of your kind feeding." Marcus shook his head. "New flash, vamp: I don't mind. It's what you do. And you aren't killing. Mandy sure as hell was more than willing."

The cab came to stop. Marcus paid the driver and pushed me out of the car. When we walked to the entrance of the hotel, I saw in the distance my parked mustang. I could well and truly bet that Keanu and Eloise were probably both waiting in their rooms. I quickly turned on Marcus and stopped him.

"Okay. Look, " I said. "I need to know one more thing."

Marcus seemed patient enough, but I could tell that maybe all this second-guessing him was tiring him out.

"Anything for you, Adrian."

I hesitated.

"Is there a way to reverse compulsion?"

Marcus took longer than I wanted in answering. But when he did, that easiness he always had around him dispersed. He suddenly seemed so serious.

Marcus took a step closer. "Why?"

I scoffed. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Marcus didn't seem amused. Irritated, I waved my hand in the air and clicked my tongue.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter then-"

Marcus caught my hand.

"Why?" he repeated, his voice hitting a deadly low. I jerked my hand away and sneered.

"Because I made a huge mistake! I erased her memories thinking it would be the best, but I never thought it through. I need to get them back. I just …"

I didn't know what I needed. What would happen if I prison broke Sydney, retrieved her memories and went back to the way we were? Would things be easier? Would we then be constantly on the run? Or what if I broke her out and left her the way she was. She could maybe reconcile with the Alchemists. Have nothing left to do with me, or Keanu. We'd clear her name, hunt after the Warriors, put an end to everything … and Sydney and I would live our lives without each other forever.

Could I really do that?

I kicked at the ground with my boot and scoffed.

No, I couldn't.

Ever.

Marcus sighed. "When you compel someone to forget a certain thing, that is all that happens. They forget. The memory itself still exist within them, but it's buried away with a glamour of magic, never to be touched again."

I perked. "So then, I could just compel her to remember?"

Marcus shook his head. "You know, there's only so much you can tamper within the human brain before you send it malfunctioning. I mean, if it was something little, then I'm sure you could simply compel them to remember again. All you'd be doing is recreating the memory, but not destroying the glamour over the original."

"What if I compelled her to forgot an entire year of events?"

Marcus' eyebrows shot up.

"An entire year?"

I nodded.

"How?" Marcus gasped.

"I just did. Compelled her like I would with anyone else. I mean, there were certain … repercussions … but cutting me off from my spirit solved it all."

Marcus nodded thoughtfully. "So you're a spirit user. I'm actually not surprised."

Well, that made one of us. The fact that Marcus knew what a spirit user was made me question just how much he knew entirely.

Marcus shook. "Look, compelling her to remember what she's locked away would send her crazy, if not kill her." I blanched. Marcus went on. "As I said before, by compelling someone to remember something, you aren't removing the glamour, you're simply recreating-or cloning as you could say-what they have forgotten. If you were to recreate a whole entire year in this girl's mind, she wouldn't have the capacity to store it. You wouldn't solve anything."

My head flopped back and I felt my insides churn. It was one thing to be indecisive about whether you wanted someone's memories returned or not, but another to be told it was impossible.

Marcus grimaced and quickly pulled me into the hotel lobby.

"But there is a way," he continued in a whisper as we past the receptionist and walked into an empty elevator. "I mean, it'll be tricky, but it isn't impossible. All you need is a well experienced witch-or, well, warlock."

Life came back into me. I turned around and grabbed at Marcus' collar. Desperately, I shoved him towards me with a grin.

"Explain!"

Marcus flushed. "Well … uh … firstly, you'd need-"

DING.

The elevator doors opened to our floor. On the other side of the two sliding doors of the machine were Eloise and Keanu, grumpily carrying bags and even my duffel one. Once glance at the lock I had Marcus in, and I saw Keanu start. He tore through, ripped my hands from Marcus' shirt, and pushed us both a good three feet away from each other.

Then, in a commanding voice, Keanu said: "Oi! Adrian, I know you can throw a bloody good punch, but watch it. Whatever is it you two are arguing about, it doesn't matter."

Marcus advanced a little sheepishly.

"Well, actually-"

Keanu spun around. "Shut it, Merlin. The fight can wait after we make it to the re-ed centre."

I sighed and walked forth to give Keanu a little shove.

"We weren't fighting, moron. It doesn't matter what we were doing. My car is here. Ready to to Utah or not?"

I glanced to Eloise, her pixie hair looking not quite as lively as usual, and gratefully took my duffel bag from her. Then, as we made our way back to my car, Keanu took out the keys and hesitated.

"Who drives?" He said, looking between me and Marcus. Eloise, who had already grunted about snagging the back seat, didn't seem to mind. I glanced to Marcus.

"Probably the guy who knows where we're going."

Marcus shrugged, took the keys, and started the engine as we all poured in. He gave Vegas a good look before starting.

"Where to, anyway?" said Eloise beside me. I decided it was best to keep Keanu and Eloise as far away as possible. It seemed the two really didn't get along. Marcus smiled.

"82 miles roughly from Salt Lake City-we head to the city called Logan."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****Hey, guys! Long time, no hear, I see. Lol wut. Anyway. I'm not really going to explain my absence, but there was one. Obviously. Late chapter updates may occur more recently though-but I assure you, they will not be as long again, or so, I'm hoping. Tumblr is currently under maintenance, so for the first time, the new chapter will be posted on here first! Give me a heads up on what you think. Action will unfold next chapter-bascially, the past three chapters have been character building and foreshadowing. Look forward to when they go to Logan next chappie!

Also, follow me on twitter for news and what not: twitter ellishade (there will be tons of book talk-give me a shout and I'll follow back!)


	35. DTIG Chapter 11

I grabbed Sydney's hand and yanked her forward. Sparing no time to check if we were ready, Marcus started down the halls and broke into a sprint. Christmas carols blasted through hidden speakers, the constant ring of bells somewhat harmonising with the drowning alert! alert! of the sirens, and all the meanwhile, I saw in my peripheral Keanu tugging on a brown backpack's zipper, trying to urgently get it closed.

How was is that we always end up in these type of situations?

"Adrian!" Marcus called, peeking briefly over his shoulder. His blue eyes flickered with excitement. "I see the exit. There's a code lock on the door, but give me a minute, and I can break through it."

Keanu from behind us scoffed. "We don't really have a minute, warlock. We need to get out now unless you want the Alchemists to catch up to us."

We all came to a stop. We were facing a large grey door, probably made out of heavy iron. As Marcus had said, a lock with numbered buttons was in place instead of a door handle. Marcus hastily spun around and shot a glare at Keanu, one hand pressed against the bulky door.

"Well, have you any better idea then?" he spat frustratingly. "I don't have a code for this thing. Nor a key card. Our best option was to come out the way we come in, but we couldn't do that either because you had to lose Eloise."

"Eloise!?" Keanu gasped. "I didn't lose her! She ran off. Stupidly said she forgot something vital, closed the door on us, and much like now, there was no way to open that door. Just admit it. You didn't think this through."

I sighed and reluctantly let go of Sydney's hand. I was surprised at how quiet she had been throughout all of this, but then again, the girl probably hardly knew what was going on. She didn't seem to truly recognise me until after a few moments of blatantly staring at my back. If we weren't under the pressure of being locked in at a crazy Alchemist brainwashing centre, I'm sure the dwelling thought would have raked at my insides.

I stepped up to Marcus.

"Can you get this door open in a minute?"

Marcus looked at me, his brows pulled down. "I can, but-"

"Do it," I ordered. I turned to Sydney. Looking at her now, it was surprising. I never thought she could ever get any skinnier, but evidently, I was wrong. Her cheekbones were more prominent, her usually so buoyant hair dull, even her eyes looked lost. It didn't make me want to not touch her any more than I did, though. I wanted to hug her the way Keanu had. More, even. But I couldn't. Not after what Marcus had told me in the car last night when both Eloise and Keanu had fallen asleep from our drive from Salt Lake City to Logan.

"Adrian," Marcus had began, his eyes intently on the dark road ahead. I knew our conversation from the few days before had been bugging him. About my interest in bringing back Sydney's memories. He had been waiting for a while to get to talk to me in private, and I supposed while the others were fast asleep, then was better than ever. "About what we talked earlier …"

"Don't worry about," I had said lifelessly. Marcus frowned.

"I just can't ignore it. I didn't get to tell you everything." Marcus, I had seen, was gripping the wheel pretty tightly by then. "Look, about trying to regain this girl's memories … if you pressure her to remember anything by herself beforehand, to try to get her to slip beyond the glamour placed inside her head … you do know the affects of trying to compel her to remember will be the same, right? She'll be took shocked to take it in. She'll go insane."

I scoffed. "I gathered, thanks."

Marcus shook his head. "No, I mean, I know that much was said already, but … if she remembers on her own, it's just the same as you trying to make her remember. If she sees something familiar which she should have forgotten, and the memory was strong enough, it could break through, and that would only harm her. One segment escaping or being scooped out would muck up the rest of her memories. Like an extra jigsaw piece being found once the puzzle is completed. It won't fit with the rest. It'll send her mad."

"So I won't let her remember. I'll find a witch or warlock who can help her before she's exposed to anything harmful to her, I mean, that is if you haven't changed your mind since before ..?"

Marcus sighed. "I'm sorry, Adrian, I wish I could help, but I'm no where near as strong enough to erase your glamour. This isn't really my type of magic. But I promise, I'll call around once things have settled. Maybe a few of my contacts know of a witch or warlock strong enough."  
That was what Marcus had said last night. That if we didn't find someone to remove my compulsion on Sydney, she could possibly go insane. Which was why, now, when I finally had met up with her, I had to keep my distance, had to watch what I said, had to let her on that we didn't know each other they way we had for the past year. That we had never truly met before.

Sydney, self-consciously wrapping the large flowing gown around her tighter, looked at me cautiously under long lashes. She pursed her lips.

"You know …" she began hesitantly, fiddling with something rectangular in her hand. Seeing the way she nervously tried to act calm brought a smile to my lips.

"Hm?" I replied. Sydney jutted out her hand.

"I've got a key card you could use. I'm sure it would work on the door."

Marcus turned around hurriedly, shifting his attention from the door to the girl, and grinned. He snatched the card before I could reply. Turning back around, he laughed softly.

"My, my, how did you get this? This is from a rank 1 Alchemist. They don't exactly lend this to anyone."

Sydney slightly paled. "I … I found it. It's kind of a long story."

Keanu tapped his foot impatiently. "And what a shame we don't have a lot of time to hear it. Lets just quickly get out of here. It makes me nervous standing still in one spot longer than a second."

I rolled my eyes. Behind me, the large door beeped. Or, more correctly, it's lock did. Marcus stood back, grinning successfully, and pushed open the door. Blinding sunlight flooded my eyes as we all ran out, and instinctively I raised a hand to shield myself. Marcus pulled me to a shaded place under a large tree. Looking around, I saw we were in some green courtyard, boxed in by a large towering white building.

"Where are we now?" Sydney asked. Looking over at her, my eyes running her up and down for the millionth time that day, I shrugged.

"There should be a ladder nearby," Marcus answered. "We climb it and sneak on a ledge that'll lead us to the staff car park."

Keanu gaped. "Staff car park? Seriously?"

"Once there, we can jump into the car and get out of here."

I took a step back. Oh crap. The car. I quickly glanced to Sydney. She seemed distracted.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She pointed to the door we had exited from.

"The lock's light … it's flashing green."

Marcus cursed. He started pushing us towards a corner of the courtyard where a ladder hung and Keanu was the first to climb up it. Placing my hand on Sydney's back, the feeling of her frail body so familiar but recent to me, I urged her up the ladder after Keanu. Next was me. By the time I was up there, the iron door had burst open and a group of four dully dressed Alchemists had rushed out. Marcus was still on the ground.

"Marcus!" I yelled, looking over the ledge. "Marcus, start climbing already!"

Marcus seemed to ignore me. I felt a hand come down on my jacket. It was Sydney. I gazed at her for a moment, thinking furiously. She was my top priority. I had to get her away. But looking back over the ledge, I saw the Alchemists gather around Marcus. It looked like they wielded taxers. Marcus had his back to the wall, his arms outstretched.

Could the Vegas magician even fight?

"We have to go, Adrian," Sydney said desperately. I hesitated.

Before I knew it, a flash of black ran pass me and leaped over the edge. Keanu landed with a solid thump against the ground below us. He rose to stand tall next to Marcus and grinned. Then, without looking, he called out to me.

"Adrian!" Keanu said. "You better get going. Take Sydney to the car. I'll be done here in about three minutes."

Marcus beside laughed satirically. "Oh, please. I don't even need your help to take down these guys."

"Adrian," Sydney said again, tugging on my jacket. This time I began to walk with her. "They'll be fine. I mean-at least, I think so. We should just get out of here before the Alchemists come."

Frowning, I removed her grasp from my jacket and took her hand into mine instead. Then I pulled her along the ledge and shielded my eyes with my other free arm against the sun. When I found another ladder, and in the distance the staff car park, I help Sydney down first before joining her on the ground.

"Has it been long?" Sydney asked as I led her through a row of trees. The closer we got to what I saw was my car, the further the grotesque white building of the Alchemist re-ed centre was.

"It's been about five minutes," I replied. "You aren't scared, are you?"

Sydney scoffed and jerked her hand from mine. "Of them? No."

My feet slowed. "Then how about me?"

Sydney was quiet for too long. "Did Rose send you? Or maybe Dimitri?"

She avoided the question. I sighed, knowing that this was indeed karma kicking me in the arse. "I don't think Mr. Russian Goodie-Two-Shoes would have sent me to preform a criminal and dangerous task. And surprisingly, neither did Rose."

"Then why are you here? And with Keanu Brown as well?"

The blood in my veins went icy. "How do you know Keanu?" I spun around. Sydney looked shocked, but soon fixed her expression and summoned a look of smugness. She crossed her arms and jutted out her hip.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Oh, now is not the time for games, Sage."

"No," she cried. "Now is not the time for games indeed! I'm breaking out of prison, and while doing so, I run into you and two others, who are weirdly eager to help me escape as well. I think the least I deserve are some answers!"

A figure from the tree's shadows surprised us.

"Answers, my dear, will come …" Marcus grinned. Behind him, batting away sweat on his forehead, was Keanu. He seemed to not have really noticed anything much around him. He was too intent on complaining about how Winter is meant to be about snow and ice, not the sun in the sky.

Sydney took a short step back from Marcus.

"Who are you?" She then obviously glanced to his tattoo. "Are you an Alchemist?"

"Ex," I answered, smiling sweetly. "Used to, but isn't. Like a divorced mum. He's still good to use."

"You mean, use so that you and your girlfriend can make a getaway?" Keanu said, coming around to clap Marcus on the shoulder. Marcus' eyes narrowed as he brushed off Keanu's unwelcome hand. I couldn't help but to tense.

"Oh, quite the joker, Keanu," I said uncertainly, grabbing his and Marcus' arms to thrust them towards my car. Then, swiftly, I turned back to Sydney. "He's only kidding," I said. Sydney's face was filled with contempt.

"What do you want with me, Adrian? Is there a reason why you helped me escaped? Am I in the wrong with you, or the Moroi, or maybe your aunt?"

I flinched. "Oh, well, I can't say much about that last one." I looked to my feet involuntarily. "Tatiana's dead, remember?"

"Oh." I dared to glance up at her. And regretted it. "I forgot," she said. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said anything but … lately, I've just been forgetting a lot of things."

"Someone hand this lady an 'understatement of the year' award, please," I mumbled. Sydney frowned.

"What?"

"Never mind," I exhaled. Running a hand through my hair, I tried to keep my eyes away from Sydney. "Look, I don't think right now, out front the Alchemists' brainwashing centre, is the best time to be talking about this. Get in my car with the others, and we can take you somewhere safe. Somewhere where we'll tell you everything."  
Sydney eyeballed me. "Everything?" she repeated. I nodded.

"Everything."

We sat at a table of a fast-food joint, the horrid smell of grease and french fries mixing with the air. Keanu and Eloise beside us were munching on some overloaded with sauce burgers, while Sydney picked at her ordered greek salad and Marcus slurped on his coke. It was quiet among us, for the most part, and even now I was surprised of Sydney. She wasn't shooting away the questions she was so eager to ask before. I could have easily ridden it off for something like exhaustion, lack of food or sleep, as evident by the bags under her eyes, or even shock. But something made me think otherwise.

When Eloise introduced herself as a guardian from the Royal Moroi Court earlier, I knew I saw Sydney's eyes panic for a second. When we approached my Mustang which Eloise was lazily nodding off in, I was expecting Sydney's excitement to peak. I mean, she wouldn't have remembered the 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible, right? It would have been like meeting the car all over again. I was prepared for some squealing, chiding for the lack of maintenance, and maybe even a whole quiz on all of the engine's details … but all I got was a flicker of her eyes from the rear bumper to the hood before she climbed in after Marcus. She hadn't even asked where we had got it from.  
Eloise wolfed the last of her burger and rose from her chair licking her lips. Who would have thought she, of all people, would have been untidy while eating? As she informed us that she needed to visit the ladies' room, and after Keanu's crude comment, Sydney rose from her chair as well.

"I do too," she hastily said. With suspicion, my eyes followed her as she pushed pass Marcus' chair.

As she walked pass me, I couldn't help but grab her wrist and ask her for a moment, "Are you okay?"  
Her golden brown eyes came down on me, and her mouth slightly parted, but she hesitated and closed it once again. Then, after a second's deliberation, she said: "I'm fine. I just need to adjust Eloise's clothing a little. It's a bit big for me."

I dropped my hand and let her walk, but not without an overwhelming sense of regret. And anger. Marcus put down his coke.

"Something the matter, Adrian?"

Keanu licked his lips and replied, "He's probably just upset about Sydney. The two of them used to go out-or at least, I think they were. I don't know if they were an actual item, really, but they were pretty close before the mishap."

I turned to point a look at Keanu. "Like if. Sydney and I were just friends."

Suddenly, the song changed, and an annoying Christmas carol started over the speakers in the restaurant. I groaned.

"Oh, liven up, vamp. It's Christmas. A time of celebration," laughed Keanu. At then, Eloise returned, wiping her hands on the serviettes at our table. Her ears perked, much like mine before, when she heard the song.

"Rudolph, eh? I guess this'll be the first Christmas I've spent in America. But in Utah, of all places …"

I glanced around.

"Eloise, where's Sydney?"

Keanu began to scrunch up the wrapper of his burger. "Yeah, we're practically done here. We should get going."

Eloise frowned. "Sydney? Wasn't she here with you?"

"She was, but she left to go to the bathroom. Surely you must have seen, or heard her enter right?" Marcus asked.  
Eloise shook her head, though. "No. I was the only one in the bathroom. I know because I was singing Adele in my cubicle, and nobody complained. And trust me, if you've heard me singing-"

"Damn it!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the table. The people around us turned and stared, but I could have cared less. What was I thinking, letting her out of my sight?

She didn't trust us from the beginning! Marcus put his hand over mine soothingly.

"Calm down, Adrian. She couldn't have gotten far. She must have left through a back door or something, but she's easy to spot."

I slid my hand from Marcus' and pushed out of my chair. "I felt her pulse, Marcus. Her heat beat was racing when she said she was just going to the bathroom."

Keanu 'oohed'. I once again gave him a pointed look.

"Not ooh, Keanu, but ugh. I knew she was lying, but I …"

Marcus rose from his chair and grabbed the plastic fork from Sydney's salad bowl. He then pulled on his jacket and led us out to the front of the venue and around into an alley way. I followed him hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Marcus stopped once we were far from the street. He looked to Eloise who was just only catching up to us.

"Eloise. Make sure no one from the street in looking."

Eloise nodded and turned back to the alley way entrance. Marcus then turned to me.

"Lighter?" he asked. I opened my mouth to tell him that I didn't smoke anymore, but before I could, Keanu had reached out holding a metal lighter. Marcus took it. He then told us to stand a few feet back.

He straightened his posture, separated his feet shoulder length apart, and then flicked his blonde hair from his eyes. Holding out Sydney's used fork, he held it above the lighter and began melting it. Then, he began chanting. Light began to stream from the fork. Marcus' indigo tattoo shimmered as he chanted, and his eyes eerily flashed to be the same colour. They were alight, shining, just as I knew, even without my Spirit powers, that his aura was as well.

That this was it. Magic.

The words echoed louder and louder the more he chanted. A heavy pull began to surround us, and glancing to Keanu, I knew he was just as surprised as I was. To finish the spell, Marcus repeated a few words, words I vaguely could hear were latin: "Apparebis in conspectu meo!"

Blue light, like tendrils of vines, spurted from Marcus' fingers. The contents of the fork which were melted sprayed onto the wall of the alley way, and wiggled and moved about to form a letter. Or, more accurately, an ideogram. Marcus sighed and dropped the fork, then, calling Keanu over softly, returned back the lighter. I slowly came to Marcus' side.

"Apparebis in conspectu meo?" I repeated. Learning a bit of Latin in high school did come in handy after all. Marcus gently nodded.

"Appear before me. It's an old spell I know. A way to track someone as long as you have a trace of their DNA. It presents a map of where the person you're searching for is headed and their intentions."

Keanu and I glanced to the symbol on the wall. It was oval, with lines coming out at uneven angles, as if it were to represent an eye. A seeking spell.

"So, where is she?" Keanu asked. Marcus looked around.

"Well, we're currently on Main St. Sydney's headed towards a church on W1400N, which is a street name by the way. It seems she's off to crash a Christmas party."

"A Christmas party? Who's?" I asked. It was one thing to be ditched by the girl you love, but another to know she's off to eat Santa cookies and sing by a Christmas tree without you.

Marcus smiled listlessly. "A party thrown by Norah and Jared Sage."

"Norah and Jared Sage? Who are they?"

I spun around. Eloise, her hair all pixie like and her nose much like a button, was red on her cheeks and was breathing pretty heavily. I gave her an odd look.

"More importantly, what happened to you?"

Eloise straightened, but that didn't erase the cringe on her face.

"It seems we were followed here," she said.

Keanu cursed. "Alchemists, again? I thought I taught them a lesson before!"

Marcus stepped forward but had cast his eyes out far. Traffic was slow, but it wasn't hard to look beyond the alley way and the street to the shops that lay beyond. Eloise shook her head.

"No, they definitely weren't Alchemists. And they weren't Strigoi either. I mean, its daylight, which says enough. But …" Eloise gulped and peered over her shoulder. "They were watching you guys. And they were wearing these weird things around their necks."

"What things? What weird things, Eloise!?" I impatiently yelled. Eloise seemed to jump in her skin.

"Crosses. Silver crosses! They looked ancient as well. Way out of fashion."

Keanu blanched. "Shit," he muttered. Marcus and I gave him a look. Keanu averted his eyes. "The Warriors," he said with a pout. "The Warriors have been giving Strigoi who work alongside them silver crosses as a show of allegiance. If they're wearing the same type of crosses …"

I remembered the last time we were followed by Strigoi, and I remembered the gleam of sliver around their necks.  
Marcus quickly jumped into action. He looked down the other way of the alley. "This way," he said, pushing us forward. "If they are Warriors, then we don't want to confront them. Lets just find Sydney, save her before she walks into a venue full of Alchemists who all currently want her in re-ed, and get the Hell away from here."

I scoffed. "Sounds like one Hell of a plan."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Let me tell you this quickly if you're confused! Days have skipped ahead, the gang has arrived at Logan, and we all know what happens when they break in. That's chapter 4.5. This chapter picks up after that. I hope you understood that, otherwise, I suggest you skim pass chapter 4.5 once again!

So, next chapter: we meet Norah Sage! The infamous woman who Sydney apparently takes after greatly. We'll also get to meet Zoe once again, and even Sybil! Look forward! There's going to be a large confrontation scene between Sydney and Adrian coming up soon. Oh; and to anyone who can guess who will be the witch or warlock to return Sydney's memories, you might receive a special treat for being so clever. (It's obviously not Marcus, just so you know).

You know the drill - follow me for secret updates and other news! www . innoviatopia . tumblr . com


	36. DTIG Chapter 12

Getting into the Christmas party itself wasn't difficult as it was finding Sydney.

Keanu and Eloise, after I told them to put aside their differences for a moment, were outside the venue keeping an eye out for the Warriors. Marcus had found a back door into the Church and snuck us in. The building, I found to my surprise, was much bigger on the inside than it looked. It had two main rooms with plenty of other doors leading to other smaller ones from a joining corridor. The first room was a high ceiling one filled with pews and dangling banners, and the second room was a nicely carpeted area filled with round tables and high chairs. This room, I figured, was most likely where receptions would be held after a wedding or funeral. Highly convenient for any group of Alchemists who wanted to throw a Christmas party, obviously.

"Adrian."

Marcus, who had seemed to fall behind me, had his back against the long corridor wall and his hair shielding his cheek. He was cautiously darting his eyes around. I paused in my pacing.

"What is it?"

Marcus hesitated. "I … I can't really go in there."

Sighing, I looked back in the direction I could faintly hear soft music and a blur of voices. The Alchemists' Christmas party. Of course Marcus would get cold feet this close to what he once belonged to.

"Fine," I said, turning back to him. "Maybe it's best if you go wait outside with Keanu and Eloise. I'll quickly find Sydney and we'll get out of here."

Marcus nodded in agreement. "You know, I never told you, but this morning I got a call from a distant friend of mine. She lives in Thousand Oaks, California."

I flashed Marcus a knowing grin. "Marcus, if you want to abort our mission to go get laid, I can't exactly stop you. Nor can I say that that isn't such a bad idea. You've done us more than enough-"

"No, no, it's like that!" Marcus suddenly shut his mouth and cleared his throat bashfully. "I mean, it isn't that. I … I want to help you, still. And my friend this morning … she told me that last week, she met this woman in LA who helped her remove a curse that distorted what she remembered of her past."

I gave Marcus a dark look. "And you only tell me now?"

"You've been busy," Marcus shrugged. "I reckoned actually getting Sydney out of the centre would prioritise restoring her memories."

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and glanced back over my shoulder. It seemed the party was growing larger.

"Alright," I said, wanting not to waste any more time on this matter. I still had to find Sydney. "Call back your friend. Get the details of where we're headed, and just what this woman can do."

Marcus reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone, then waved it at me as if to say he was going to do just as I said. Without another word, I turned on the ball of my heels and walked into the reception room-

-And found myself completely overwhelmed with what sounded like Michael Bublé being played from a CD player. Gosh, haven't these Alchemists ever heard of an iPod dock?

I made my way across the room, sticking close to the wall and my eye on the exits. There were two exiting door-the one I had come in through, and then the one which led to the front of the Church. A long banquet table draped with a horrible green and white striped cloth stood near one end of the room. On it were glasses of champagne and gingerbread men, among other Christmas like beverages. It was nostalgic seeing this place cluttered with such Christmas-themed party goods. It had me remembering how aunt Tatiana used to throw Christmas parties for the royals much like the same. I'd always hated them.

"Can I help you?"

For a moment, I thought it was Sydney's voice I heard. I was prepared to spin around and start barking at her of all the things she could help me with, some appropriate, and others not, but I was happy I was able to catch myself before I did. Because it wasn't Sydney who had left from the large crowd of people in the middle of the room to seek me, but another fair haired woman, far older than Sage, with a delicate hand placed under her chin, and her elbow poised on her arm. She was so intently watching me with an unrecognisable expression in her pastel brown eyes, I felt nervous under her gaze and coughed. She offered me a glass of champagne from the beverage table before I brushed it away.

"Oh, no thank you," I declined, my lips curling faintly. "The last time I drank, I … well, I don't really remember what happened the last time. Which is a good reason to take a break on the champagne."

The woman softly chuckled. "Point taken. Drinking isn't something I do often as well."

I summoned a lazy smile. "Trust me when I say it: you don't want to make it a habit."

The woman chuckled once again, but this time I got the feeling it was simply out of politeness. She placed down her drink on the long table, her elegant fingers detaching themselves from the glass easily. Then her eyes narrowed and she pointed them at me.

"What business have you here, vampire?" she asked curtly. I uneasily cleared my throat and raised my brows, trying my best to feign ignorance.

"Vampire?"

The woman didn't take too kindly to it.

"You stand out like a sore thumb," she continued, pushing a strand of long blonde hair aside from her face. "I could tell what you were the moment you snuck into my party."

"Your party?"

I quickly looked around, and was glad enough to see that no one else in the room was paying much attention to us. But that could easily change.

"Yes, my party," she said. "And if you don't want yourself to be caught up in something unpleasant, you'd leave instantly."

I couldn't help but grin charmingly. She was just as fearful as I imagined …

"Mrs. Sage, I take it?" The woman teetered slightly on her feet. "You know, I always wondered whether Sydney got her looks from her father or her mother." I looked the woman up and down. "Obviously her mother."

The woman, after a moment's deliberation, smiled, and held out her hand.

"Norah Sage," she introduced, and I gladly shook her hand.

"Adrian Ivashkov."

Norah's eyes ran across my poorly put together outfit. She wasn't quite what I expected, to be honest. Strict, like any Alchemist I had met, but fierce, like Sydney. She shared enough outward qualities with her daughter which I had sort of imagined was normal, but their personalities being alike was surprising.

Norah sighed.

"Why are you here, Adrian?"

"I actually came to find your daughter."

Norah frowned. "Sydney? She's …"

I bit my lip and cursed inwardly. So Sydney hadn't seen her mother yet, and probably neither her father.

I urgently glanced around the room. When Norah noticed my attention being shifted away, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was least to say absolutely surprised.

"Tell me why you want my daughter," she demanded. I looked to her hand.

"Aren't you afraid you might get vampire cuddies?"

Norah rolled her eyes. "I'm not an Alchemist. I'm not afraid of you."

"Wise words, Norah Sage. I think I might like you."

"Well, it won't matter whether you like me or don't," Norah said. "If you're after my daughter …"

"The Moroi Queen sent me to ask a few questions," I swiftly lied. It was better to keep Sydney's family out of our problems. They'd find out soon enough about the true reason why I'm here anyway. "I thought she'd been released already, but I must be wrong. If you haven't seen her tonight, then I guess I should be on my way."

Norah unfurled her fingers from my arm and promptly fixed the fringe. Then she sighed in defeat.

"You know, I don't believe what they say."

I frowned. "What?"

"My daughter …" Norah looked away. "Sydney's a good girl. She's always had trouble, I suppose, trying to please everyone. It's what she does, because it's what she thinks will work best. But I guess she still hasn't learnt that she can't think like that forever in life. You can't please everybody."

A voice called Norah's name across the room, and instinctively, I turned away. Norah murmured something to herself, then quickly went and joined a small gathering of people near a bookshelf.

So. I had just met Sydney's mom. I didn't even get to ask her about Sydney's obsession with cars.

I rushed out of the reception room and found myself back in the empty corridor. Taking out my phone, I found it was about a quarter past two. And yet I still hadn't found Sydney. Moving my way down the corridor to the back door of the Church with growing dread, I passed a slightly ajar door that led to the main Church room. As I walked by, I couldn't help but hear a mumble of words. And then a loud shout.

Acting quickly, I barged through the door and found Sydney on one end of a pew, her hands outstretched and her tangled hair messily thrown into a bun, wearing a morbidly painful expression, and on the other end, a shorter girl with her hands clenched by her side and her copper brunette hair pulled loosely into a fishtail braid. I didn't hear the majority of their conversation, but it didn't take a genius to figure out when a cat fight was about to begin.

"Adrian?" Sydney called, her voice tinged with more annoyance than I'd like. Straightening myself, I grinned and began pacing down between the pews until I came closest to the girl who looked roughly Jill's age. Her eyes slowly left Sydney and drew to me the closer I approached.

And then she spat.

At the ground.

Where I stood.

Sydney scolded her. "Zoe!"

The girl-Zoe-turned back to Sydney and hissed. I awkwardly laughed.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?"

Zoe was the first to reply.

"Get away, vampire!" she yelled. "I can't believe you'd have the nerve to enter a Church!"

I scrutinised the girl-from her knee-length boots to the golden tattoo on her cheek-and abruptly turned to Sydney. I gave her a look.

"An old friend of yours?"

Sydney grimaced. "My sister."

I laughed. "I see, I see. Not the family resemblance-I'm assuming Zoe looks more like her dad whereas you look more like Norah-but it explains why you're both fighting. Sibling squabbles. Oh, how I envy."

Sydney gawked. "What? How do you know that?"

Zoe laughed sarcastically. "Isn't it obvious? He's a vampire. They're all creeps!"

I inclined my head. "I don't think me being a vampire has anything to do with having met your mother."

"You met my mom?" Sydney gasped. I cringed.

"Was I not supposed to?"

Zoe, angrily throwing her hands up in the air, took a step back from the pew and growled. "I can't believe you Sydney!" she said as her sister began walking by the pew. "I didn't want to believe what they said, but it's true after all, isn't it?"

Sydney shook her head. "Zoe, please-I don't know what they said, nor what I did!-"

Zoe turned her eyes to me once again. "You're all chubby with the vampires! Like Keith! They said this might happen. They said that his influence-"

"You don't know anything about Keith," Sydney said darkly. She had stopped approaching Zoe, who had only backed away further towards this room's front entrance. I was merely a few feet away from Sydney, but something about the way she just said that had me keeping my distance. I knew Keith. He was a lying, manipulative bastard, who if I saw again ever, I knew I would land him one square in the face. But I didn't know anything about Keith and Sydney. All I knew was that they hated each other, but I don't know why. I never thought about it.

Sydney sunk onto the pew and her arms went limp in her lap. She was no longer looking at Zoe-her eyes were on the ground as the golden cross around her neck, a thing that I hadn't even known I had missed so much until seeing it now, dangled by her chest. She sighed.

"Zoe … You know I didn't want things to turn out this way. I don't' remember why you're so angry at me, nor do I remember the night you're talking about-"

Zoe took a step forward angrily. "Of course you do!" she interrupted in a cry. Sydney slowly lifted her head.

"I'm sorry, Zoe, but I don't. I get the feeling that I don't remember a lot of things, that the Alchemists maybe did something to me, but …"

"No," Zoe said softly. "That isn't it. They didn't do anything to you, nothing at all. Because Dad interfered. When he first heard about the Alchemists and their decision to send to you to re-ed, he did everything he could to prevent that. He didn't believe it for a second. Showed proof of how well you had been doing on your assignment. He convinced them to let you have a trial, at least. But their form of a trial was a strict two month interrogation period. Dad was upset, but it was better than having you in re-ed. They did nothing but interrogate you, Sydney. You weren't even in the proper re-ed facility."

Sydney by now was staring at her hands. Zoe took in a breath. I took a step forward, meaning to provide some sort of consolation for Sydney, but Zoe flinched instead. When I began moving, she scurried further and further to the end of the room. Until her back pressed against a table that held Bibles near the Church entrance's door. I raised my hands slowly.

"Zoe, is it?" I said. Zoe nodded her head cautiously. I smiled. "I need you to do something for me. Please. Sydney right now … she's not herself. I can fix that. I will. And when I will, everything will return back to normal."

"It can't," Zoe said. "You know it can't. When word gets out that she escaped from her trial, the Alchemists will have no choice but declare her guilty. She'll be sent to re-ed for real. No way to escape that. Nothing can fix what has been done. I mean, look!" Zoe jabbed a finger to her cheek. Sydney looked up as well, and like she hadn't noticed before, she blanched upon seeing the golden tattoo on her sister's face.

"Zoe …" Sydney whispered.

"I'm an Alchemist, now," Zoe said in a shaky voice. "I've even got an assignment coming up soon. I can't go back now. None of us can."

Sydney repeated Zoe's name again, on the verge of breaking down, I saw. Her body, as she clung to the back of the pew, shook. Strands of hair escaped her bun, and her eyes were as wide as jewels. I didn't know much about Sydney, or her family-but I could tell from the look on her face that Zoe having that tattoo upon her cheek was a nightmare come true.

I walked over to Sydney then, not willing to stand around anymore and listen to this bickering, and grabbed her by the shoulders. As I pulled her up, I felt she was cold, and numb. Eloise's shirt was a size too big, and her jeans were just the same. I removed my jacket and pulled it over Sydney, but the look in her eyes told me she wasn't really aware of what was going on anymore. Exhaustion, sleep deprivation, and lack of actual food was finally taking a toll on her. It was making her into a zombie.

I began pushing her along, her feet shuffling obediently, out of the pew line. Then I stopped to look at Zoe. I flashed a weak smile.

"Zoe," I said, and like before, she flinched. She was more afraid of vampires than the first time I met Keith, as funny as that could be. "You can't tell anyone that you saw Sydney here today. You got that? If the Alchemists knew, they would be hovering around your family constantly, thinking that maybe Sydney might return to see you guys again. They would never leave you alone. So both for you and your family's sakes, keep this quiet."

Zoe looked down and thought, and when I just thought that she'd say no, that I was some lousy vampire and that Sydney belonged in re-ed, she caught my eye and briefly smiled.

"Fine."

I pushed Sydney forward a little, heading back out to the corridor, when suddenly, the Church's front entrance door slammed open. Zoe, feet away from it, jumped forward, and a woman-tall and curvy with cat-like eyes-walked in. She cast her eyes around for a second, licked her red lips, then tossed her long silver blonde hair over her shoulder and cackled.

Her eyes darted to meet mine.

"Ah, Adrian Ivashkov. I've heard of you." Her eyes then moved to Sydney, who seemed to have snapped out of her trance when the woman entered. "And Sydney Sage. I've read up on you."

I growled and placed my feet apart. I may not be a well-trained guardian, but over the past few months I had thrown a few good punches. It was really good that I truly had no qualms about hitting a girl, too.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman, dressed in a long white dress and black heels, walked forth and slithered her hand along the first pew. She grinned devilishly, a type of flirtatious move that I knew far too well meant nothing but danger.

"Sybil. Sybil Ortega."

Sydney's hand suddenly came onto my arm. She was pulling me back, I noticed, after her fourth yank.

"Adrian," she whispered, something in her eyes. Her hand was hovering hear her chest. "That woman … that cross …"

I frowned at first, but after glancing back, I saw what Sydney meant. Sybil wore a silver cross around her neck. Like the ones Keanu described in the alleyway.

"Warriors," I scoffed. Sybil laughed.

"Don't worry, vampire, I didn't come here for you."

"Why doesn't anyone get that I have a name?" I mumbled. Behind me, Sydney groaned. Her grip on my arm tightened. I looked around. "Sage?"

Sydney had her eyes squeezed shut, her hand on her head. A second later, her knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed. Luckily, I was quick enough to catch her, but regardless it had Zoe call out in fright.

"Sydney!"

Sybil spun around quickly.

"Ah. Another Alchemist. And a new one too, I see."

As Sydney struggled in my arms, I tried to turn back attention to Sybil and Zoe.

"Zoe!" I called. "Zoe, get out of here. Now!"

Zoe stayed plastered to where she was, which only amused Sybil further. Sybil, like the snake her movements mimicked, crept towards Zoe with small, agonising steps. I wanted to rush over and help Zoe, to get her away from Sybil, but I had no chance while Sydney was having this fit in my arms.

"Adrian," Sydney was groaning as she writhed. "My head … it hurts …"

I ran a hand over Sydney's hair and tried to soothe her.

"Sydney. Sydney! I need you to get up. Please. Come on, Sydney … Sydney!"

"So, who are you, little Alchemist?" I heard Sybil call. Zoe was shaking by the table.

"Why does it matter? Just leave me alone!"

By now, I was cupping Sydney's face while trying to order Sybil to leave Zoe alone. Of course, neither Sydney nor Sybil payed any attention to what I was saying.

"Adrian?"

I glanced up and saw Keanu running to my side. He took one look at Sydney, who was groaning on the ground, then at me.

"I think she's remembering," I said frantically to Keanu. "She isn't meant to remember anything!"

Keanu turned away and looked around the room. Then, his body tensed when he saw Sybil cornering Zoe by the front of pews. He rose.

"Sybil Ortega," he said darkly.

Sybil spun around with a little fright, and upon seeing Keanu, grinned wider than I'd ever seen anyone grin. "Keanu Brown," she replied with a curtsy. Keanu snarled.

"What are you doing here!?"

Sybil laughed. "Father sent me. Said he saw an old enemy of his. Oh, you know him-the one with the blue tattoo on his cheek."

Keanu took a menacing step forward. "Sybil, I suggest unless you want to see what I learnt over the years while being a terrifying Strigoi in London, you get the fuck out of here."

To my surprise, Sybil actually cringed.

"Fine. I don't really like taking orders from my father anyway. But …" Sybil spun around, and in a quick flash, pounced onto Zoe, who shrieked. Her talon-like nails raked under Zoe's chin and across Zoe's stomach as Sybil had Zoe held captive. She then began moving towards the Church's front entrance from which where she entered and laughed. "I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind taking revenge for what the Alchemists have done to him with one of their own."

Keanu shouted just as Sydney opened her eyes and saw Zoe being pulled into the daylight that flooded through the Church front entrance. She screamed and pushed me out of the way, but stumbled on her feet the moment her head began to throb again. I caught her, once more, but kept my eyes on Keanu who followed after Sybil and Zoe.

Marcus and Eloise then ran in form the corridor and took one look at me, struggling to pull Sydney up from the ground, and rushed over. Marcus took Sydney from my hands as I ordered Eloise to go chase after Keanu. I then ran back into the corridor and into the reception room. As I had feared, masses of sleeping bodies lay on the ground, and smoke that lifted from the ground wheezed around the room. Sybil had used sleeping gas on these people.

Running back to the church room, I found Keanu and Eloise were now both by Marcus' side. Marcus had his hands hovering over Sydney's head, blue light radiating from his fingers. I approached Keanu who was punching the buttons practically on his own phone.

"Where's Zoe?"

Keanu didn't look up from the mobile's screen. "Sybil kidnapped her."

"Sydney'll do fine," Marcus said at then, rising from her lying body and brushing his hands against his trousers. "But it was dangerous, Adrian. She almost remembered a bit too much."

"Remembered a bit too much of what?" Eloise frowned. I crossed my arms.

"Seeing Sybil, hearing about the Warriors, about Zoe and everything else … it must have been too much for her."

"She's been having flash backs all day," Marcus said.

Keanu shouted at then and spun around to throw his phone at the ground. It screen shattered into tiny pieces, but surprisingly, the phone itself stayed as one. Marcus sighed.

"What do we do?" I whispered. Then I glanced to Sydney. "How long is she going to be like that?"

"Passed out? A couple of days. But when she wakes up again, there's no telling how much her mind could be corrupted."

"The other guests in the reception room are all asleep, but they'll wake up soon. We have to move out," I said regretfully. Keanu clenched his hands.

"And Sybil? She kidnapped a girl!"

"We'll find her," I snapped back, kneeling over to help Marcus pick up Sydney. "I promise we will. I don't know what Sybil wants with Zoe, but we'll save her after we save Sage."

"Can you guarantee she won't be dead by then?" hissed Keanu, but before I could reply, he stalked to the corridor. Eloise then went next, flashing me an apologetic look as she passed. Marcus and I both heaved Sydney up around one of our shoulders and walked out of the Church room. When we went outside, Marcus spoke.

"Adrian, I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier. If I had known …" He reached over to open the back door before continuing. "I called my friend. I have the location of the witch who can help Sydney. If we can get there before she wakes up, we can restore her mind before she begins to remember everything else in her unconscious state."

"Who's the witch?" I asked softly, any energy or hope inside of me crumbled. This rescue mission was a complete disaster. Now not only did I have very limited time to save Sydney's mind before she went insane, but the Warriors kidnapped Zoe. Really, how could I have any more hope after this?

Marcus shifted Sydney's weight on his arm. "She's a pretty old witch situated in LA. Does the name Evelyn Terwilliger ring the bell?"

"Terwilliger?" I repeated, thinking back to the days in Palm Springs. Then I somehow managed to laugh regardless of everything else. "Yeah. I think her sister was Sydney's history teacher. Well. Maybe there is hope after all."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****Surprise! Yes, that's right! It's Ms. Terwilliger's older sister, who, if you've read the first chapter of The Indigo Spell, is actually going to star in the series soon enough too. Although her first name hasn't been revealed, so I promptly made it up. So. Zoe has been kidnapped by Sybil, who we met in the prologue of DTIG (She and Keanu do _not_ get along). Sydney finally breaks down after having flash backs all day, and so now they're off to LA to fix that! Yikes, they travel far.

Note to 'Pyro': thank you so much for correcting me there! Honestly. That was embarassing. Unfortunately, I've never been to America, let alone Utah, so I had no idea what the street names meant when I googled them! But thank you.


	37. DTIG Chapter 12,5

**Chapter 12.5**  
**Split Ends**

I wasn't planning on walking into the guardian vicinity to rage at two of my closest friends.

But I did so anyway.

"You're both idiots!"

Secretly, of course I was relieved.

"Jill, calm down. We're fine-we've just had to sit through a lot of talks."

Eddie and Angeline were both seated at a wooden table, glasses of water at hand, surprised to see me so far away from the main building which belonged to the royal families and instead here. But of course I had to come see them the moment I heard they were released from their charges. It was a miracle that Guardian Staffan didn't disagree when I asked my so-called 'bodyguards' if I could pay a visit. If anything, he seemed more than happy that I asked. Which, I knew from the arrogant nature of his, was not because he suddenly warmed up to me.

"Jill-have you seen Adrian lately?"

It was a question from Angeline, who looked less like herself and more exhausted today. I took a seat and sighed, keeping a thoughtful eye on the listening guardian at the door.

"No, I haven't. He's totally gone MIA and I …"

Eddie's eyes flashed to the guardian and my jaw became firm. Eddie shook his head.

"I know it isn't really my place to say this, considering what has happened in the past …" Eddie said, his voice slipping at the end. I knew he was talking about the Spokane accident, when a group of his friends and him ran away from a ski lodge. The story of that buzzed around school for weeks after it happened. "But," Eddie recovered, eyes meeting mine. "I trust Adrian. I'm sure he's done this for a good reason."

Angeline, leaning in, whispered: "Do you think it has something to do with Sydney?"

I cringed. Of course it did.

A moment later, the guardian opened the door which led into the tiny meeting room and I saw a mane of gorgeous brown hair. Rose was followed by a man wearing a dust coat and a woman wearing a green silk dress. Rose, Dimitri and Lissa entered the room in eerie silence. I didn't bother rising out of my chair or anything-but I could tell Eddie and Angeline were thinking the same thing as me.

Ohhh, crap. Company.

"Rose," I said with a shy smile. Rose, with that overwhelming beauty I always saw in her, turned to me with a tight lip.

"Hey, Jailbait. Having a little chat?"

I blushed. "Kind of. What are you guys doing here?"

I looked at each one of them, finding the courage inside of me to turn my eyes onto Lissa as well. Ever since I found out that was my half-sister, my feelings towards her were always … changing. At first, I never really liked her much. That was when I was kind of crushing on Christian. But after that faded, and the whole mess with Rose and the others began, I always kind of just didn't mind her. My feelings were neutral. Indifferent. I even sort of pitied her at one point. But now … now I feel like I have to love her. I mean, it's what a sister does, right? But I can't. I just can't.

I folded my arms uncomfortably and sat back in my chair. Rose stepped forward.

"We're here to talk with Eddie and Angeline. You, too, in fact. By now though, the three of you must have heard word that Adrian left Court last night ago, right?" Rose looked between us. "We just want to know where he would have gone."

I instinctively glance to Eddie for help. What do we say? I mouthed.

Eddie said what I knew he would say. We say the truth. He straightened in his chair.

"To be honest, Rose," Eddie began. "I have no idea."

"Me neither. He was always too … odd for me to understand," Angeline piped in. I scoffed. Rose's eyes narrowed towards me.

"Jailbait?"

I gulped. Dimitri's hand came onto Rose's shoulder. He pulled her back a little, and she sighed in defeat, as he took her place.

"Jill, you should understand that we only mean to help Adrian," Dimitri said, his eyebrows slightly rising in sincerity. "It's a dangerous place out there for him, especially with the threat of Strigoi and who knows what else."

I shifted awkwardly. "I know that," I muttered.

"Then can you help us?" he continued. "Can you tell us where Adrian went?"

I hesitated. "I wish I could help-I do-but … I don't know where he is."

Lissa's brow buried. "You should though, right? You have the shadow kiss bond with him."

I winced. "I can't feel him. I mean, usually, I can. I can feel his emotions sometimes when they're strong, and even without really meaning to, I can kind of do this weird thing where I am him …"

"You mean you're in his head, more literally then you'd like?"

I nodded. "I can see what he sees. But that's only ever happened to me on accident. When I feel Adrian pulling me in with his emotions, like when he's extremely happy … or depressed. But even if I tried to do it purposefully like you can, Rose … I can't."

Eddie leaned across the table, concerned. "Why not? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am …" I said. "But I don't think Adrian is. Or, at least, I don't think his spirit is. I can't feel the bond connect him on his end. It's like there's this huge wall and everything is only one-sided. Like you're trying to call someone on a phone but they won't pick up, and the line is just dialling. I feel the bond in that state."

I saw the flicker of urgency on Rose's face before she looked to Lissa. She knew exactly what I was talking about. I moved to the edge of my seat.

"You know, don't you? What's causing this? Please, Rose. If Adrian's in trouble …"

"No," she said with a quick shake of her head. "It just means he's taking the anti-depression pills I gave him. His spirit was getting out of control. He was unstable. So I just recommended him to take them, to put some distance between him and his magic for a while … but I didn't think he would actually do it."

Dimitri frowned. "Well, that's a hindrance, but it doesn't mean finding him is still impossible."

"I'll do it," I mumbled. Five pair of eyes turned on me. Eddie frowned.

"What do you mean you'll do it, Jill?"

"I'll do it," I repeated more confidently. "I'll find Adrian. I know him best."

Rose chuckled. "No, you don't, Jill. I came here to find answers, not send some sixteen year old after a runaway Moroi."

"But maybe if I try, I could work this bond better. I could slip pass the pills. I could find Adrian!-"

Eddie slammed his hand down on the table furiously. "It's not happening, Jill. That's a stupid idea."

I turned around in my chair with annoyance. "Then what, Eddie? Are you going to go look for him?"

Eddie opened his mouth, as if to say that he would, but then he stopped and glanced to Angeline, who was giving him a questioning look that said, would you? Eddie's face fell.

"No, I wouldn't. And neither are you."

"We have Guardian Staffan organising a search party as we speak," Lissa said, her voice strange among the rest of our heated ones. Was she not as concerned as the rest of us? Or was this her attempt at acting like a Queen? I inwardly deposed her nonchalantness in this situation. But Rose nodded in agreement to her statement.

"That's good. Guardian Staffan and the others can take care of this. I recommend none of you to go after Adrian, understand? We don't know what type of state he's in."

I burst from my chair. "He's not crazy!"

"But he is currently listed as a criminal," Lissa retorted. Her gaze sliced through mine. "This will be dealt with accordingly."

Angeline growled. "He's not a criminal, that much I know."

Rose sighed. "We all know that. But we can't help if everyone thinks otherwise. We'll sort out this issue when we find him, just make sure the two of you get your names cleared."

Angeline kicked back and scoffed. I clenched my hands.

"You can't be serious, right? You can't send Guardian Staffan after him! He completely hates him! He hates all of us! He'll arrest Adrian and have him convicted of crimes he would never commit. If we find him before then …"

"Jill, no," Eddie scolded. "Leave this to the guardians."

I turned around on him furious. "And why should I? He's my friend! I can't let him make this mistake, and I can't let guardian Staffan punish him for it."

"Why not?" Angeline snorted. "He ran away without even sparing us a second thought. And it's not like he's going to die. Going after him yourself would be stupid."

"Angeline …" Eddie, said ,reaching over to hold her arm. It was at that one simple gesture that I couldn't help it anymore. I blew up, shoved pass Rose, Dimitri and Lissa, and burst out from the door. I walked down the hallway, out of the facility, and into the cold Winter breeze. I hugged myself mindlessly, looking around for an exit point or an indication of one. I had to find Adrian now …

"Jill."

I spun around and saw Eddie, dressed in his guardian clothes, something I hadn't noticed before. He looked stunningly handsome in the outfit. I drew my eyes away embarrassingly, cursing myself for succumbing to Eddie's looks. I was meant to be mad at him. At everyone.

"What?" I snapped.

Eddie took a step forward.

"I'm sorry that this sucks."

I laughed ruefully. "Oh, yeah?"

"But we can't help it. If you were to leave now, or I, or Angeline … we would be deemed guilty again."

"And so? Who cares? Adrian was actually right in running away this time. Why stay here, trying to prove our innocence by doing nothing, when Sydney's out there, and the larger threat is too? Why?"

Eddie took another set forward. I couldn't help but be aware at how close he was to me. If he were to take another step, I would be able to hear him even if he spoke in whispers, or feel his warm breath on my skin …

"Because we have to, Jill. It's just how it is. Right now, the best thing to do is to let Guardian Staffan handle it."

"I can't, Eddie. I just can't. I'm leaving. Without you or Angeline or Rose or whatever. I don't care. I'm going and you can't stop me …"

I glanced up and instantly regretted it. The pained expression on Eddie's face felt like a slap to the face to me. But I kept my head up.

"You could always come with me, you know?" I whispered. Eddie frowned.

"Jill…"

"Come with me. Help me find Adrian. Or stay here. Either way, I'm going."

Eddie grimaced. "Jill…"

"Jill! Eddie!"

I saw over Eddie's shoulder Angeline, dressed in similar clothing, running out of the guardian facility. Eddie saw her too. Angeline caught up with us and slid her hand into Eddie's, then glanced between me and him. A sick hating feeling burned in my stomach.

"The others … they still want to talk to us, Eddie. You should come back in." Angeline looked to me. "You too."

Setting my jaw, I shook my head and purposefully kept my eyes on Eddie. "I'm not going back in."

Angeline frowned. "No?"

"I'm going after Adrian. This instant. I'm not waiting around any longer. You can either come with me, Eddie, or not. It's your choice."

"But Jill," Angeline said. "You heard those guys. They're sending Staffan after him. It's better for us to stay here. I mean, I'm all up for fights and adventure and stuff, but Rose sounded pretty darn menacing back in there after you left, talking about what she would do to Adrian is he did this as one of his whims …"

I shook my head one last time finally. I had come to my resolve.

"Eddie, you come or you don't. Choose now."

Angeline furrowed her brow stubbornly and tugged Eddie's hand. "Eddie, come on. Just let Staffan deal with it."

Eddie, looking as if he was wishing he could be anywhere else but here, glanced between Angeline and I. He knew that choosing to go find Adrian with me would hurt Angeline's feelings, just as he knew that if he chose to stay with Angeline would hurt me. But I suppose this had to be done. I just didn't think I'd be so afraid to hear Eddie's answer …

Eddie licked his lips.

"I think it'd be best if I … … "

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

So, late post. I knows. I had it up to post on Friday, but my laptop stuffed up (ugh, need a new one!) and then on Saturday I had plans as it was my birthday and I turned (officially) 16! Yay! But the party won't happen till after exam week, sigh.

Anyway. Enjoy.

You won't know who I ship as of yet between EddiexJill or AngelinexEddie, but such will be told in due time! Mwuahaha!


	38. DTIG Chapter 13

I glanced out into the eerie suburban street and listened as a neighbourhood dog barked into the windy night. Beside me, in the Ford Mustang, sat Marcus, blonde hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail and eyes poised on the dark white house that sat motionless behind a large oak tree. An empty driveway was to the left of the house, an out-of-place letterbox beside that, and a lawn, cut short and well-kept.

"Remind me why we're here again?" I muttered as I fell into a slump.

Marcus released a little frustrated sigh and leaned back into his seat. His hands went to the steering wheel before him.

"We're here to see Evelyn, remember? For Sydney?"

"Why are we waiting in the car, then?"

"Because," Marcus began slowly, "We can't just barge in demanding her help. She's hard to get along with, I hear. Especially unless you come packing the big bucks. And anyway," Marcus said, looking back at the drawn curtains over the front few windows of the house. "We don't know whether it's safe to enter yet or not. For all we know, those guardians we met at the airport could have followed us here somehow."

It was true. The moment we left Logan and headed to catch the first flight from Salt Lake City to L.A, we ran into a group of guardians, armed with stakes and the black clothes. They were freaking out to get us, and with little choice, we had to get to L.A. by car, which was not ideal for our pending situation.

I crossed my arms in annoyance. "You know, it's hard to enjoy a little American road trip when their on your every move," I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I can't exactly blame them. You _are_ travelling around with a fugitive, right?" Marcus asked. I frowned.

"Keanu may be annoying, but he isn't a criminal."

"Ahh, but he once was a Strigoi," he said, and I brushed it off listlessly.

"He's not anymore, and that's all that matters." I looked to the still house. "Well, that and getting Sydney's memories back."

"Adrian …" Marcus started, but then he bit the inside of his cheek and turned away. I snapped my eyes to him.

"What?"

Marcus hesitated. "Do … do you think Sydney getting her memories back is the best thing for her?"

My hands in my lap clenched as I tried to keep a nonchalant face. Marcus had hit a sensitive spot. It was a question I had been deliberating on for as long as our short trip to L.A. from Utah, yet no answer I had drawn seemed to be the right one.

"… I don't know," I mumbled lamely. "I really don't."

Marcus watched me silently for a few seconds, and slowly, I could feel the tension in the car get heavier with every passing moment. Shaking away my thoughts, I attempted to slip back into my witty carefree self by laughing softly. Just as I was about to say something stupid, Marcus' hand shot out and landed on mine in my lap. Startled, I jerked my hands away and caught Marcus' eye, and I saw around him a shimmer of mixed green and red. His aura.

"Adrian," Marcus said, slowly removing his hand. His eyes stayed on me however, and awkwardly, I inched back in my chair.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Adrian, you should know something about me. I know this would be surprising to hear, but—"

"Marcus, I don't—" I blurted, but Marcus shook his head firmly.

"I know. You and Sydney … you were dating, right?"

I averted my eyes and felt a lump build in my throat. "Yeah," I said painfully. "Until I kind of destroyed it by compelling her."

Marcus sighed and slumped back into his seat.

"And you aren't ready to move on?"

A flush rose to my cheeks, not out of embarrassment or timidity, but out of how blind I had been not to notice …

"Are you _gay_ Marcus?" I asked in disbelief. Marcus turned to me with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I …" I didn't. But was it obvious? How so? And if so … was he … into … _me? _

Marcus began to laugh, dimples rising to his face, as he waved his hand about. "Don't worry Adrian," he said, his laughter dying down. "I kind of gathered that already. But I wasn't going to give up without even giving it a shot?"

Shaking my head and trying to recall my earlier easiness, I found I could laugh along.

"I'm flattered then, and I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way. But I think the female population would miss me dearly if I switched my sexual orientation, so much that they might get brutal."

Marcus rolled his eyes. A buzzing began to sound suddenly, soon followed by a static noise, and eventually, I realized it was the small walkie-talkie in my top pocket. Keanu and Eloise, who were back at a rundown motel with an unconscious Sydney, had the other walkie-talkie; our only mode of communication. Grabbing it, I put it close to my ear.

"-_hsbbf_- Adrian? _–hsbbf-_ Adrian, do you read?"

I pushed down on the side button and flashed Marcus a quick alert look.

"I'm here. What's up?"

Keanu's voice rang through the speaker.

"_-hsbbf-_ There are weirdly clothed people parked outside the motel room. _–hsbbf-_ They look like they might be the Guardians from before."

I gripped the walkie-talkie harder and frowned. "What do you 'they look like?'? Are they or not?"

"Adrian, calm down," Marcus warned, but I ignored him. All I could think was Staffan getting his hands on Sydney again and taking her to the Alchemists, whom would surely put her in re-ed for real this time.

"-_hsbbf-_ They're walking into the reception building," Keanu said. "Should we leave?"

"Uh …" I looked to Marcus. He silently shook his head. "No," I ordered afters. Be sure to protect Sydney, Keanu."

Keanu chuckled on the other end.

"Of course," he said. "She's still technically my student. I have a duty to protect her. _-hsbbf-_ I'll get back to you if anything happens. You do the same, alright?"

"Adrian, get down!" Marcus whispered, pushing my head down along with him. I dropped the walkie-talkie on the ground, the connection with Keanu cutting, but didn't bother reaching for it. Instead, I listened to the raspy breathing of Marcus and watched as he peered over the dashboard. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" I snapped. Marcus sunk back down.

"It's Evelyn. She just pulled into her driveway."

I grinned and went to sit straight, but Marcus reached for my head once more and pulled me down.

"_Don't,_" he warned into my ear. I gave him a dark look.

"We need to go talk to her!"

"She's not alone," he said. Then, taking one more quick peek, he motioned for me to join him. As I stuck my head high enough to look over the dashboard, I saw a rusty Hyundai parked in the driveway, an old skinny woman with a paper bag of groceries in her arms, and four others, all male and younger than the woman, exit the car with her. In the dark, I couldn't make out their faces, but I saw a flash of yellow on one of the teenager's arms.

"Warriors," I sneered. Marcus nodded.

"They all have the sun tattoo. They seem to be with Evelyn."

"No," I said, straining to see into the dark. One of the boys had something glinting in his hand, sharp enough that it's end was pointed against Evelyn's back. I scorned. "They have swords. They're threatening her with them."

"Great," Marcus scoffed as we watched the Warriors push the witch into her house. Reaching for the walkie-talkie, I stuffed it back into my top pocket and followed after Marcus as he got out of the car. We tried to stay away from the windows to keep undetected, but most of them had curtains drawn, which was extremely useful. Marcus led me to the backyard, after having crept over a shallow fence. He put his finger to his lips before pointing to a window that was a little bit inched open. Not that he'd have trouble breaking in, I realized, as Marcus placed a hand on it, closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

Blue tendrils of magic escaped his fingertips and spread along the glass to every corner, burning it bright and attempting to melt it away. But just as I thought this would be easy enough, a grumbling sound began to reverberate from the glass and electricity began to spark.

A defence ward.

The electricity flew around, jolting out, trying to attack Marcus. He cringed, and his finger seared, but his blue magic only grew larger, until eventually, the gooey liquid engulfed the electricity and melted it away along with the glass.

As Marcus pulled away and clutched his hand close to his chest, I took a step forward, peering beyond the curtain and into what looked like a chemistry lab.

"Clear," I whispered before climbing through the window and helping Marcus in. Loud voices surged from further within the house, and in a beat, Marcus and I had entered a hallway and had our backs pressed against the wall, listening in as the four Warriors pushed Evelyn into a wooden chair and held a sword to her throat.

One of them, the one with the sun tattoo on his arm, slammed a fist into the arm rest of the chair and spat.

"Where is she, witch?" he barked. "I know you know where she is."

Evelyn shook her head, her cool surprisingly well kept. Her narrow shoulders were tensed, though, so I knew she was quite afraid. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

The boy sneered. "The bitch is lying."

I inched closer, so I could peer around and get a reading of what the other Warriors were wielding, when suddenly I felt my breath catch itself.

Standing the furthest from the old woman, sword held loosely in hand and with a sad look in his eyes, was Trey, the student who helped Sydney back in Palm Springs when she went to meet with the Warriors a while ago. Seeing him there, with the others as they aggressively questioned the old lady, was a surprise. I didn't exactly hate the guy, but I never really trusted him either. I always had my doubts about him, even when Sydney was so sure she could trust him.

Marcus tapped my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear.

"They're after Sydney," he whispered. With wide eyes, I turned back my attention to Evelyn and the Warrior interrogating her.

"We have your sister, you know," the kid said. "Jackie or Jaclyn or whatever her name is. We have her real good, tied up and bloody to a chair. She wouldn't tell us anything about the Alchemist girl, but we do know she was on her way to see you."

Evelyn finally broke.

"Leave Jaclyn alone!" she cried, but the Warrior holding his sword to her neck pushed it forward dangerously close. I saw her restrain herself the best she could in her chair.

"You know …" the Warrior continued with a smirk. "We could help her. Your sister, I mean. Tell us where to find Sydney Sage and we'll give you back Jaclyn. We won't bother the two of you ever again either. I swear"

I frowned. _She wouldn't …_

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't know who this Sydney person even is."

The Warrior threw back his head in frightening irritation and sighed.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit, Evelyn …"

"I swear, I don't know who she is!"

Suddenly, the Warrior raised his sword high above his head and was prepared to bring it down across Evelyn's chest. Moving without much thought, I jumped out of the hallway and charged into the Warrior head on, tackling him to the ground. The sword swept across the floor from his hands, but I wasn't much able to pin down a kid who had been training his whole entire life to hunt vampires. He easily shook me off and got up to his feet. As I fell against the ground, the breath in my lungs escaping me, I saw the Warrior fumble in his pocket for his cell phone while another called, "Get back up! Tell them we've been attacked!"

It was at then in which Marcus stepped out, one hand still seared and burnt, but an angry look was in his eye. With a smooth flick of a wrist, he sent the phone from the Warrior's hands flying under the kitchen door, then proceeded to chant in scary Latin.

This time, I didn't bother trying to translate what he was saying. I had one of the four Warriors advancing on me, brandishing a sword, and I had to think fast. I reached for the fallen weapon beside me and jumped to my feet before a heavy metal blade came wheezing past my ear. I backed up a little, then felt the heavy sword in my hands.

Wolfe never taught me how to fight with a sword, I grimaced.

"What you going to do, vamp? You look a little nervous," the freckled teenager before me taunted. I grinned and held up my weapon.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what."

I charged.

Swiping with as much power I could put into my arm, my sword clashed against my opponent's, pushing his feet back a bit on the wooden floorboards at impact. He grunted and broke away, bringing his sword back around him and taking a shot at my legs. I jumped, making sure my weapon didn't fly from my hands whilst so, then swooped downwards, slicing through the teenager's shirt. As the Warrior stumbled back, surprised I landed a hit, a long gash revealed itself across his chest. Marcus, catching a glimpse of it, managed to shout, "Don't kill the kid, Adrian! They're just human!" as he fended off two of his own Warriors. I cursed under my breath.

"Then what should I _do?_"

The boy lunged at me, screaming, so I didn't get much time to think over a tactic. Trying to defend myself _and_ make an attack that would immobilize the kid but not hurt him was harder than I thought. As he backed me up slowly against the wall, my arm brushed a square block. Glancing quickly, I saw a vase with pretty orchids to my left. A body dropped near my feet, a Warrior Marcus had spelled to fall paralysed. Looking back at my opponent, who decided now would be the best time to make his final killing blow, I turned the hilt of the sword around in my sweaty hands, then threw it, making sure it would be catchable by the boy. As he caught my weapon and looked at it in confusion, I took the time to turn around, grab the vase and throw it (as gently as I could) at his head.

It hit him well, shattered against his forehead, and as he sucked in a tight breath, the swords cluttered to the ground before his own body did. I made my way to him, watching as Marcus said some mumbo-jumbo warlock words and knocked down another teenager, and checked for the Warrior's pulse.

_Still alive._ I exhaled in relief.

"That could have gone worse …"

"Adrian!" Marcus called, and turning around, feeling slightly giddy over my victory, I was surprised to find his expression did not mirror my own.

"What now?" I managed to ask before I saw briefly in my peripheral a sword come down across my cheek, cutting it deep. I fell back, writhing, as I saw another sword knock out the one that was used against me.

Marcus came to my side, breathing hard, and sat me upright. His untouched hand came to my cheek as his eyes searched mine with distress.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked worriedly, his face dangerously pale. I felt blood trickle down my neck.

"I'm cut …"

"I can fix that. Just relax."

"No, wait, Marcus—"

I felt the coldness before I saw the glow. Marcus' magic ran over my flesh, healing my wound, and strangely, I felt abnormally calm. Was this what it felt like whenever I used my own magic to heal someone?

Marcus pulled away a little less shaken.

"Healed."

I touched my cheek. Not even a scratch.

"The Warrior—"

A tanned hand popped out of no where and offered to help me up. "Don't worry. I may not be magical like your friend here, but I can put someone to sleep with just a bit of force."

A warm, smiling Trey pulled me up, his messy black hair and Californian complexion as familiar as ever.

"Trey," I said a little perplexed. Marcus frowned.

"You know him?"

"He's a friend of Sydney's … I didn't exactly expect to run into him _here_, of all places."

Trey grinned. "Well, since you guys decided to ditch me back in Palm Springs, I had to do what I could in order to find you guys myself. Tagging along with the Warriors searching about for you sounded like the easiest way at the time."

Evelyn Terwilliger, the witch who sat stunned as the ordeal played out helplessly in her own living room, rose from her chair in stuttering shock.

"W-who are you three?" she shouted as I shared a look with Marcus.

"Marcus Finch," he said, followed by a theatrical bow. "This is Adrian Ivashkov and … uh …"

"Trey Juarez."

Evelyn clenched her hands. "Get out of my house immediately! And take these boys with you!"

Marcus looked apologetic. "They aren't with us, ma'am. I'm terribly sorry this happened to you, but it seems we came just in time."

"How?" Evelyn asked. "You weren't with _him_ when you arrived." She nodded towards Trey.

"The back window," I answered, gesturing to the hall. "Marcus is a warlock."

"Of course. I saw that little battle you had in my living room. Almost about trashed everything," she muttered glancing around. Then she turned an aggressive finger towards Trey. "But you should leave now. _Before_ I put a curse on you."

"I'm not with them!" Trey said uneasily. "I mean, I _am_, but I'm not. I'm just looking for Sydney …"

"And so were they," I frowned. "Why? What do the Warriors want with Sydney?"

Trey hesitated. "They know about her magic. They stole your friend's reports—Sonya Karp, I think it was. Then pinned it on Keanu. They need Sydney for Sybil's plans to work but."

I took a threatening step towards Trey. "_What plans?_"

"Plans," Trey frowned. "Plans that involve casting a strong spell over all Dhampirs, making them attack the Moroi alongside the Warriors. Sybil figures that if she were to take away the Moroi's bodyguards, they'd be defenceless. It began with the idea of a civil war, but it grew into something crazy … something that could upset the balance between everything. The Moroi aren't bad. I know that. But the Warriors have changed. They don't care. They plan to destroy every living—and dead—vampire at any cost." Trey painfully looked away. "And Sybil figures only Sydney is strong enough to do that."

I couldn't exactly comprehend what Trey was saying. Sybil. Sybil Ortega. The same crazy lady who kidnapped Zoe in Logan wanted to turn Dhampirs against Moroi. Guardians against those they protected. All I could think of was Rose … Rose and Dimitri and Eddie and Eloise, attacking the ones they loved … _just_ because the Warriors had a few loose screws in their head! And above that, they wanted _Sydney_ to make that happen …

"Marcus," I said, snapping my head to him. "We need to help Sydney. Get her memories back, save anyone kidnapped by the Warriors, then alert the Guardians."

"Would they listen?" Marcus asked. I growled.

"They don't have a choice! This is big. Far bigger than I ever thought it was. A civil war? That can be handled. A bunch of angry Moroi politics can be dealt with. _But a_ _mindless massacre carried out by a_ _force that was trained to kill?_ We need the Guardians to put on hold whatever they're doing, and make sure that this _doesn't_ happen."

Trey nodded along. "I'll help. I know my loyalty is meant to be to the Warriors … but they've changed. The thought that Angeline would be forced to do something that she wouldn't want to do … I'm putting an _end_ to this before it gets anymore out of hand."

Evelyn spoke from her frail wooden chair, suddenly having me remember that she was still in the room.

"Do you know this Sydney girl?" she asked us all. I nodded.

"We need you to help her actually. I heard you can restore memories. Remove magical glamour and the type. I erased Sydney's memories, but we need them back urgently."

Evelyn closed her eyes and nodded thoughtfully.

"I see, I see," she mumbled. "Can you get her here by tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then bring her here and I'll start restoring her memories immediately. Meanwhile, I'll go get us some wet towels from my kitchen so we can clean up the blood on the floor. I don't want it to leave an unwanted stain."

I was suddenly relieved. Sydney was actually going to be alright. I wouldn't lose her again.

"Thank you," I said.

Evelyn left.

I reached into my top pocket for my walkie-talkie. I turned it on and pushed the side button and hoped that Keanu was still alright. I had totally forgotten all about him.

"Keanu? Keanu, can you hear me?"

The speaker was static, and I thought for a second that we weren't going to get a reply, but after a few silent moments, we did. But it wasn't quite what I expected.

"_Adrian?_ Adrian! I've been trying to reach you!"

I grimaced. "Sorry, we were having troubles of our own so I had to turn the walkie off. Everything alright?"

"No," Keanu sneered. "Everything's _not_ alright. We were attacked. _-hsbbf-_ The Guardians found us."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

New Chapter! Sorry for the late update. If you'd like to know, I passed all my exams, and pretty well as well. But now that school is over for the year, I can concentrate on writing. So, more updates can be pumped out sooner! Adrian and Sydney, reuniting soon ... how do you think that'll turn out?


	39. DTIG Chapter 14

By the time Keanu burst into the living room, half-carrying half-dragging Sydney, Evelyn had returned from the kitchen, Trey was dealing with the fallen warriors, and I was on my toes, worried and hopeful all at the same time. Marcus was patrolling the house, making sure no other dangers were present, and returned just in time to witness Keanu collapse to the ground.

"_Adrian,_" Keanu breathed as I caught up and took Sydney from his hands. Marcus helped him up against a wall. Evelyn took the duffel bag and backpack Keanu was carrying and went to throw them onto the arm chair. Keanu caught her arm before she could.

"Careful with the backpack," he said. "It has a laptop in it."

"A laptop?" Marcus asked, rising a brow. "Why'd you bring a laptop here?"

"I've been carrying it since Tobyhanna. I've been meaning to show it to Adrian."

At the mention of my name, I looked up from the pale Sydney and gave them a confused look.

"Why would I need to look at a laptop?" I asked, but regardless, I ended up receiving it from Evelyn. Trey came and helped me lift Sydney, who was in a weird state of sleep, onto the couch, and Evelyn quickly rushed over to help us out. Cupping Sydney's flushed cheek, I ran my eyes across the pained expression on her face before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Please help her, Evelyn," I said. Evelyn put a hand on my back.

"I'll do all that I can to revert her back to normal, even if my life depended on it."

I moved away to where the backpack sat, keeping a watchful eye on Evelyn as she called for Trey to run and get a few things she'd need to perform her spell. Sitting into the armchair, I pushed aside the duffel bag and zipped open the heavy backpack. I pulled out the laptop inside, as Keanu had said, and booted it up.

A dashboard appeared, the name 'Jaclyn Terwilliger' blinked in the left corner, and a _pdf reading_ program was still left open. Pulling it up, and the document it had along with it, it took me a second to understand what I was reading.

"She was trying to find a spell to help me ..." I said as I scrolled through the pages. Case studies of those who had negative side effects from the use of magic went on and on. Particular parts of the text were even highlighted in colors of yellow and green.

_Only Sydney would use something like a highlight on a digital document_, I mused.

Closing it and putting it back into the backpack, I glanced to where Evelyn was softly speaking to herself, eyes closed, as she held onto Sydney's hands tightly.

As I was placing the laptop away, my hand brushed something hard and small. Grabbing for it, my fingers enclosed around the velvety surface, and as I pulled it out, I frowned.

Marcus saw the little blue box and had a similar reaction to me.

"What is _that?_" he asked.

Slowly, with shaky fingers, I opened it.

"The ring," I said with a small smile. I slid the ring out, watching as the jewel framed in the middle glistened under the living room lights. I ran a finger on the inside, and sure enough, I felt the engraving inside. "The ring from the festival I gave to her."

"Adrian," Keanu coughed, pushing himself from the wall. Looking up, and seeing the bags of sleep beneath his eyes, I put away the ring, feeling guilty that I hadn't paid more attention to him. "I don't think we should stay here long."

"Why not?" I said a little rough.

"Because." Keanu's eyes flickered to Evelyn. "Because the Guardians captured Eloise and they might find out where we are," he whispered.

Marcus crossed his arms. "We'll sort out the thing with the Guardians after we deal with the Warriors. They aren't going to harm Eloise."

"Of course not," Keanu snapped, his temper rising. "But I have a bad feeling. We haven't been able to stay at one place too long because the Warriors have found us each time. And now that its night, there's the chance that Strigoi are on the hunt as well. I think we should move."

"No," I interjected firmly. "We can't. Sydney needs Evelyn's help."

"WELL," Evelyn spoke up from the other side of the room. We all suddenly turned to the old witch, unaware that she had been listening all alone. "I would be able to speed this process up if one of you went and got me a tourmaline crystal from the backroom."

Keanu raise a brow. "A tourmaline crystal? Why do you need that?"

"My magic specialty is electricity," Evelyn said, turning her head. She eyed Marcus' seared hand. "I'm sure your warlock friend already knows that. Tourmaline crystals can channel electricity well, and amplify my magic."

Marcus nodded his head thoughtfully. "I've never worked with crystals before, actually, but she's right." He started for the hallway. "I'll get the tourmaline."

"Then you, Warrior, get me another wet towel from the kitchen. Sydney's burning up like a furnace."

Trey jumped up and dashed to the kitchen without another word. I came and sat beside the couch, running a hand through Sydney's soft hair. Evelyn gave me a sad look and moved one of Sydney's hand into mine.

"I'll help her," she reassured.

A few minutes later, Marcus returned. Evelyn said that she had been casting protection spells earlier, but that now, the real spell would happen. She placed her crystal before her and rested two fingers on Sydney's temples. Then she warned us not to touch the electricity.

Sparks flew, Evelyn chanted, but Sydney stayed the same. I was expecting some type of _Exorcist_ shit to go down, but it didn't. Sydney's eyes didn't flicker open. They didn't roll into the back of her head. Her limbs didn't spaz and she didn't start screaming like one would imagine. It was only the air in the room that changed, and sparks spat hear and there. Evelyn's voice grew louder, and the rest of us sat in unmoving fear, but it wasn't anything flashy like on of Marcus' Vegas shows.

By the end of the spell, Evelyn was exhausted. The sparks stopped flying, the atmosphere lightened up, but Sydney still didn't move. I looked about catching eye with both Keanu and Marcus, worried that it hadn't worked. That we were too late.

But then Trey burst in from the kitchen door, panicked.

"It's gone," he breathed, looking about frantically. "The cell phone Cameron had ... the one Sybil gave us in case we needed to contact her to send in reinforcements ..." He looked at each of us with a pale face. "It's gone."

I rose to my feet, angered that no one had thought to grab the phone from before, and fell into panic along with Trey.

"Where is it!?" I shouted, glancing about. "It was kicked during the fight into the kitchen. Who took it?"

Keanu, wide-eyed, shook his head.

"No one's been in there but Trey. He went in to grab a towel."

Then it struck me. My eyes narrowed on Evelyn.

"_You _went in for towels as well. Where are they?"

Evelyn, who looked beaten from the spell and suddenly terrified for her life, inched away from the group that was closing on her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered in a shrill voice. "I'm sorry, I am, but I had to!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out what I could make out as the cell phone. Then her eyes fell upon the tourmaline crystal before her. "But they have my sister ..."

"NO!" Marcus shouted, as Evelyn reached for the crystal. I attempted to lunge for it, as I was closest, but the lights above us went out before I came near it. Desperately, I retreated back to what I thought I could faintly make out as the couch Sydney laid on, meaning to somewhat pick her up and escape.

But it was useless.

A flash of electric passed through the room, and with a sharp sting, I felt it hit my chest. I fell to the ground, head first, and didn't wake up until the next day.


End file.
